La última palabra de Bella Swan en Forks
by Eve-gone-bad
Summary: Edward es mayor que Bella,siempre la ha tratado como su hermana,Bella regresa a Forks después de tres años a resolver un misterio de su pasado,¿podrán empezar lo que nunca se atrevieron?¿porqué regresó Bella,y que fue lo último que dijo al irse? ExB
1. PRÓLOGO

**DESCRIPCION DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**Bella Swann:** 20 años, estudiante de publicidad que regresa a Forks después de tres años, por razones desconocidas para todos.

**Edward Cullen:** 28 años, estudiante de Doctorado en Neurología, médico no practicante, considerado niño genio. Amigo-hermano ficticio de Bella. Junto con su padre es propietario de una cafetería en Forks.

**Jacob Black:** 21 años, estudiante de Zoología (Veterinario). Ex novio de Bella, duraron 3 años terminaron antes de que Bella se fuera de Forks.

**Alice Brandon:** 20 años, no terminó la Universidad, trabaja en la cafetería de los Cullens. Una de las mejores amigas de Bella, sacrificada, divertida pero con graves conflictos internos.

**Rosalie Hale:** 21 años, no terminó la universidad pero su astucia hizo que trabajara en un banco y ascendiera a gerente. Una de las mejores amigas de Bella, siempre ha estado enamorada de Jacob Black.

**Jasper Hale: **24 años, militar. Hermano de Rosalie.

**Emmet MacCarthy:** Amigo de Edward, médico, trabaja en Boston.

**Descripción:** Doble trama 1) Bella regresa a Forks y nadie sabe porqué, la historia será como 10 negritos de Agatha Christie, Bella deberá seguir su intuición para lograr develar el secreto de porque se fue de Forks 2) Bella y Edward siempre se han comportado como hermano y hermana, bueno no tanto. La diferencia de edad con Edward, más las presiones de conocidos y familiares orillaron a Bella a crear una relación con Jacob, ¿es demasiado tarde para que Bella pueda enmedar lo que perdió todo ese tiempo que estuvo con Jacob y no con quien realmente deseaba? ExB, AxJ,RxJbxEm.

**PROLOGO**

Que estaba ansiosa era sobrentendido, hace tres años que no pisaba este pueblo. No extrañaba su humedad o el verde insistente que rebozaba por las calles de Forks. Las lluvias constantes solamente me deprimían y me hacían sentir atrapada, claustrofóbica, hasta cierto punto que fantaseaba con tomar un autobús a Seattle y escapar de este sombrío lugar.

Circulando la ruta 101 pasé con mi auto el cartel que decía "Forks población 3461" me preguntaba si una vez que me fui de aquí hace 3 años habían reducido el número de 3462 a 3461. Era posible que no le importara a nadie mi partida o también era posible que todos tuvieran la esperanza de que regresara con la cola entre las patas pidiendo perdón por irme de este misterioso y "mágico" lugar. Y es ahí en donde radicaba mi ansiedad, porque lo que me esperaba no era el clima ni las calles o el aburrimiento inherente de este pueblo, sino las personas que lo habitaban. Cuando me fui, fue en un momento tan desesperado que no tuve tiempo de despedirme o cerrar algunos capítulos de mi vida, incluyendo el romántico, bueno también el social y ¿por qué no? El familiar.

El sólo hecho de pensar lo que me esperaba, las preguntas, las críticas, las miradas, los reclamos, las felicitaciones, etc.; todo eso me enchinaba la piel, no quería dar ningún tipo de explicación o responder preguntas triviales o peor aún preguntas que no tenían respuesta de mi parte como ¿porqué me fui?, ¿porqué tan lejos?, ¿porqué regresé?.

Estaba manejando por la única calle principal pasando la casa de amigos y no tan amigos, conocidos y no tan conocidos, tiendas, pequeños negocios y mi antigua escuela. Al fin llegué a la casa de Charlie, mi ex casa, ya no la consideraba mi hogar, ahora vivía en Seattle en un departamento modesto y cerca de mi trabajo; estaba cómoda y tranquila, era independiente y eso daba un sentido de poder a mi juventud. Estacioné el auto en la entrada tratando de relajarme, respirar profundo y exhalar, creando monólogos internos y convencerme que esto era inevitable. Al mismo tiempo me convencía que era un error, que yo no tenía una razón para regresar y que aquí no había nada ni nadie que me interesara, mi vida era en la ciudad y no en este pueblo percudido por el tiempo.

Bajé del auto, pensé usar mis llaves pero pensé que era inapropiado dado que Charlie no me veía como una visita grata, al menos eso pensaba. Toqué el timbre esperando impaciente con mis manos en los bolsillos de mis jeans. La puerta se abrió para revelar a un desgarbado Charlie con una franela desabotonada y una cerveza en la mano.

-Bells…¿qué haces aquí?- Traté de sonreír.

-Regresé a Forks- Charlie me miró incrédulo entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Si ya veo, pero…¿por qué?- Mi cara debió de haberse contorsionado de miedo y confusión porque Charlie se rió.

-Esta bien Bells… no necesitas una razón para regresar soy tu padre después de todo, pasa, estas en tu casa- _Mi casa_ pensaba, esto ya no era mi hogar, pero no quería ofender a Charlie, y tampoco podía contestar su pregunta. Todavía no era el momento de revelar porqué me fui y porque he regresado.


	2. C1 Alcohól y Cafeína

CAPITULO 1

ALCOHÓL Y CAFEÍNA

-¿Cómo estas Bells?, hace años que no sé de ti, ¿cuánto ha pasado?, ¿tres, cuatro años?- Dijo Charlie aún sosteniendo su cerveza, sentado en su sillón favorito mientras yo yacía en el sillón frente a él con mi postura rígida.

-Tres solamente- Escuché que él murmuró repitiendo mi respuesta, _solamente._

Charlie no era el típico padre, siempre fue alejado y reservado, no mostraba ningún tipo de afecto o interés en mí. Y mientras duró mi adolescencia me pareció bien, porque me permitía hacer todo lo que yo quisiera aún siendo la hija del jefe de la policía, lo cual si me preguntan era irónico porque Charlie era inmensamente estricto con todos los adolescentes menos conmigo, no sé si era porque pensaba que nunca haría algo que pudiera ser medianamente alocado o porque su interés en mi era tan poco que ni siquiera me consideraba como su única hija adolescente.

-¿Piensas quedarte o es sólo una visita para aplacar tu conciencia y ver a tu viejo?- Charlie se rió pero a pesar de eso pude notar dolor y rencor en sus palabras. Eso me hizo mirar al piso hacia mis pies tratando de manejar esta situación de la mejor manera posible.

-No lo sé papá, sólo sé que me gustaría quedarme un tiempo si no te importa-

-¡Claro que no!, puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, tu cuarto sigue intacto, todo es tuyo ya lo sabes- Charlie talvez no haya sido el padre más amoroso pero era un padre considerado, siempre pensaba en mis necesidades, al menos las físicas, porque las emocionales nunca las cubrió.

-Gracias- Con eso la plática alias "interrogatorio de bienvenida" terminó, era lo más que se podía esperar de mi padre en una conversación íntima, jamás podrías sacarle un verdadero sentimiento o palabras transcendentales, nop, ese no era Charlie.

-Hay cervezas en el refrigerador si te interesa, digo, no condono la bebida a menores pero eres Bella, eres un adulto desde que tienes uso de razón así que no veo porque no- Así es, mi propio padre, jefe de la policía me ofrecía alcohol, a mí, una menor técnicamente porque aún no cumplía los 21, faltaban dos semanas, con razón tengo problemas freudianos referentes a mi padre.

Charlie tenía razón siempre fui un adulto, cuando mi madre nos abandonó yo tomé las riendas de la casa cuando fui lo suficientemente grande, encargándome de todo lo doméstico inclusive pagar las cuentas o recordar pagarlas al menos a la tierna edad de 8. Siempre tuve mi promedio en la escuela perfecto, y no desobedecía ninguna ley, bueno no me atrapaban desobedeciendo ninguna ley al menos, que eso era más de lo que se puede esperar de una adolescente de 15 años.

-Te voy a tomar la palabra, la verdad no me vendría mal una después de todas esas horas encerrada en mi auto-

-Hablando de autos, me gusta tu Honda, te queda-

-Gracias Charlie, aún lo estoy pagando- Mientras decía eso fui al refrigerador y tomé una cerveza. Regresé y me senté en el sillón bebiendo tranquilamente. Hasta que Charlie se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

-Nunca supe en que carrera te matriculaste Bells, ¿siempre si fue literatura?- Sonreí porque al menos se acordaba que me gustaban los libros.

-No, publicidad-

-Oh…pero ¿estás trabajando no?-

-Si, soy interna en una agencia, bueno era interna, acabo de renunciar para regresar acá, además trabajaba de mesera, la agencia no me pagaba mucho así que tuve que conseguir un segundo trabajo-

-¿Dejaste tu trabajo para regresar a Forks?-

-Es una razón, pero lo hice principalmente porque me trataban como esclava y me hacían trabajar horas extras sin pago, era horrible- Dije bebiendo de mi cerveza.

-Nunca pensé que regresarías-

-Ni yo- Una parte de mi quería aclarar muchas cosas, pero soy un ser cobarde, y ser cobarde es lo que me ha traído tantos problemas.

-Voy a subir a mi cuarto necesito dormir- dije tratando de sonar cansada.

-Esta bien Bells-

Sabía que tenía que dar una explicación medio clara de porque había regresado pero hasta que la pudiera evitar lo evitaría. También sabía que mañana era probable que el pueblo entero supiera de mi regreso y que tendría que hacer una parada a la cafetería de Forks, donde según recuerdo era el lugar de reunión por preferencia, al menos eso era hace tres años. Si iba a hacer esto, es mejor que empezara a retomar mi vida social y al menos pasar a saludar a mis viejas amistades, unas más queridas que otras.

Dormí por horas, con la cerveza en la mano, nunca la dejé caer a pesar de que estaba vacía, no me pregunten porque, pero la botella me daba confort, extraño lo sé. Soñé con mi ex y mis dos mejores amigas, ambas me tiraban piedras y mi ex se reía de mí.

Cuando desperté era medio día, estaba nublado como usualmente lo estaba en este pueblo. Fui y tomé un baño, quise ponerme a limpiar la casa pero no sabía si Charlie lo tomaría como intrusión, después de todo dijo que seguía siendo mi hogar. Era lunes y Charlie ya se había marchado a su trabajo. Ya por último no pude resistir la ansiedad y me puse a hacer limpieza, tratando de olvidar mi sueño, él cual era símbolo de mi temor de afrontar a la población, a cierta limitada población en Forks.

Era inminente mi presencia en la cafetería de Forks, no había manera de no pasar por ahí u ocultarme en mi cuarto todo el tiempo, después de todo soy una persona social y normal, no tengo porque temer de ninguna interacción.

Una vez que deje resplandeciente el piso de Charlie, lavé las sábanas de mi antiguo cuarto y la cocina estaba inmaculada fui a tomar otro baño para prepararme e ir a la cafetería. Con el paso del tiempo fui adquiriendo cierto estilo de vida y de gustos estéticos, eso incluía mi vestuario. Ahora mi vestimenta era más elegante, no me vestía ya con una camiseta y jeans, aunque los jeans seguían en mi ropa diaria, eso no impedía que los ensalzara con algún tipo de complemento femenino y elegante. Tomé mis pantalones de tubo y una blusa con botones de gasa que tenía un aspecto conservador-gótico-profesional, mis tacones de 5 cm (aún me costaba trabajo andar en tacones más altos que eso) y mi abrigo negro. Era necesario que mi evolución en la moda pasara, nunca contratarían a una persona aburrida y sin estilo en una empresa de publicidad seria en Seattle, pero eso no importaba ya. Ahora que estaba en Forks y había suspendido mi vida en Seattle, no había razón de preocuparme en como encajar nuevamente en las normas urbanas de la gran ciudad.

Tomé mi Honda y me dirigí a la cafetería. La cafetería pertenecía a los Cullen, aunque rara vez alguno de ellos se paraba en ella, no había necesidad de que la siguieran atendiendo, Carlisle era un doctor prestigioso en Seattle, Esme su esposa, había muerto hace unos años y su hijo Edward era estudiante de medicina, aún así tenían lo que se llama dinero viejo, que consistía en supongo millones y millones almacenados en algún banco. Ellos nunca ostentaban el dinero y es por su naturaleza humilde que ellos mantenían la cafetería, la cual pertenecía a la familia de Esme. Supongo que Carlisle y Edward nunca quisieron deshacerse de ella por conservar la memoria de madre y esposa de alguna manera y yo siempre lo agradecí, ese era el único lugar en Forks al que realmente me gustaba ir.

Cuando llegué vi varios autos estacionados, no reconocí ninguno. Bajé de mi auto con mis manos sudorosas por los nervios, me preguntaba si había alguien ahí que me reconociera, me preguntaba si aún alguien se atrevería a hablarme o saludarme. Abrí la puerta y a la primera que vi fue a Alice, una de mis mejores amigas. Sólo sentí su pequeño cuerpo estrellarse conmigo mientras mi falta de aire me impedía tener correcto balance y contestar todas las exclamaciones de la pequeña e hiperactiva Alice.

-¡Bella!, ¡regresaste, regresaste Bella¡, ¡estoy tan contenta! Oh dios mio espera que todo mundo lo sepa- Eso me extrañó, pensé que para entonces era noticia vieja mi llegada a Forks, al parecer estaba equivocada.

Alice tomó mi mano y se me quedó mirando luego volteó hacia atrás y vi a Rosalie sentada en la barra sonriente. Se paró delicadamente como la gacela que es y se dirigió a mí abrazándome.

-Volviste- Suspiró en mi oído a medida que se apartaba de mi

Rosalie siempre fue muy ecuánime, sofisticada y seria, tenía su lado perverso y tramposo, no lo voy a negar, al principio éramos enemigas, siempre hemos tenido una amistad de amor-odio, y es por eso que aunque era mi otra mejor amiga ella y yo teníamos una lejanía tácita, no mucho contacto físico, no muchas conversaciones, pero si mucha confianza la una en la otra. Ella y yo éramos de pocas palabras y es por eso que nos entendíamos perfectamente. En cambio Alice era todo lo contrario, juvenil, divertida, alocada, ellas dos eran mi balance antes de salir de Forks, uno de mis tres balances. Entonces vi a la tercera persona. Edward detrás del mostrador recargado con sus codos en la barra y su cabeza sobre sus manos, como un niño viendo una película, con sus ojos tiernos y en espera de atención. ¡Dios como lo extrañé! Rosalie me sonrió y siguió mi mirada hacia Edward luego suspiró diciendo.

-Ese idiota ha esperado este día desde que te fuiste hace tres años, anda ve y saluda- Dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Edward y Rosalie no se llevaban exactamente bien, pero no había tanta animosidad como para que no estuvieran en el mismo cuarto juntos, al menos no solos.

Corrí como loca demente hacía Edward y él al mismo tiempo corrió saliendo por debajo de la barra. Los dos nos abrazamos, yo colgada de piernas y brazos como una pequeña niña en su torso. Lo olí y no recordaba haber olido algo más tranquilizador y dominante como él. Él era mi tercer balance, mi mejor amigo, el cual quería como un hermano mayor. Bueno seré sincera, siempre tuve una atracción física a él, siempre me derretía cuando me sonreía o me hacía reír. Pero Edward era mucho mayor que yo y no podía tan siquiera vislumbrar la posibilidad de pensar así de él, sin contar con el hecho de que él podría ser mi hermano mayor, siendo 8 años mayor que yo. Mi temor siempre al pensar en Edward era que talvez mi atracción a él era una especie de compensación por mi falta de figura paterna, él se comportaba como mi padre, súper estricto y siempre regañándome cuando tomaba, o hacía alguna estupidez, así que trataba de mantener mi atracción restringida recordándome que él no era más que una figura paterna y que no podía darme el lujo de ser tan patética como enamorarme de alguien mayor que yo sólo porque mi padre era un retrasado emocional con su hija. Es por eso que a Edward siempre lo vi como mi hermano mayor, dolorosamente hermoso y sexy pero nunca más que eso. Edward nunca me miró como otra cosa que no fuera su hermanita, y así nos tratábamos. Es por eso que había mucha confianza física y nos tratábamos como dos hermanos, jugando guerritas, peleándonos con comida, diciéndonos nombres, contándonos confidencias, más mías que de él , en fin todo lo que dos hermanos harían. Todos parecían aceptar esa relación de alguna manera, y nadie pensaba mal de él o de mí, porque nunca hubo nada que hiciera él o yo para que alguien pensara lo contrario. Es por eso que ahora que colgaba de él como una rémora, era la cosa más natural del mundo incluso yo a mis casi 21 años y el casi sus 29, yo era su pequeña hermanita que había regresado a casa.

Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla y me bajó para que me parara. Se me quedó mirando por un buen rato mientras ambos tomábamos aire de la carrera que nos dimos como bienvenida.

-Te ves…perfecta- Dijo Edward sonriente tocando mi mejilla.

-Tú te vez más viejo- Dije riéndome.

-Lo estoy, tú también, ya pronto en un par de semanas serás mayor y podremos celebrar como dios manda emborrachándonos hasta la perdición-Levantando su ceja.

-Oh eso…- Dije con una mueca, no me gustaba mis cumpleaños y Edward siempre se las arreglaba para convencerme y festejarlo, menos los últimos tres años.

-Dios no puedo creer que estés aquí, pensé…no sabía si regresarías alguna vez- Dijo en tono melancólico, no en reproche, mi Edward nunca me reprocharía algo así.

-Ya vez… aún puedo sorprenderte-

-¡Basta!, ¡basta de cosas melancólicas!, ustedes me trauman con su actitud emo y todo eso, ¡Bella esta de vuelta!, hay que celebrarlo- Dijo Alice poniéndose entre Edward y yo, saltando como la loca que es.

-Alice si estas pensando en una fiesta, ya sabes la respuesta- Alice me miró con un puchero y Edward se rió.

-A propósito,¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en practicando en Boston o algo así- Pregunté a Edward.

-Lo estuve, al mismo tiempo que estudiaba un doctorado pero quise regresar a Forks, talvez practicar cerca de casa, además alguien tenía que atender la cafetería-

-Edward eres demasiado talentoso para atender una cafetería- Dije en tono maternal.

-Tú siempre pensando que soy un genio o algo Bella, la verdad es que la ciudad me hartó y pensé regresar y tomar un descanso de toda esa horrible rutina que tenía en Boston, además tenía que resolver algunos asuntos de la casa y la cafetería; al parecer mi padre esta muy ocupado para atenderlos-

-Ya veo…así que ahora ¿en qué te especializaste?- Edward era una especie de genio, no miento, su IQ era como de 200 o algo, podía leer libros en horas y su memoria era perfecta, a la edad de 20 ya había terminado la carrera de medicina, pero no le gustaba practicarla sólo aprender, cuando al fin terminó sus prácticas en Boston yo ya casi no lo veía tanto sólo en el verano y las vacaciones de invierno que era como 2 meses al año en total.

-Neurología, pero no la terminé, la dejé a la mitad-

-¿Extrañabas Forks?- Dije en tono de broma dándole un codazo.

-Si claro sobre todo la horrible lluvia diaria y la humedad- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Bueno he aquí los dos hijos pródigos de Forks regresando con la cola entre las patas- Edward me miró extrañado mientras Alice levantaba su ceja.

-¿Porqué regresarías con la cola entre las patas o yo en dado caso?- Dijo Edward, en tono molesto. Al parecer mi comentario no cayó tan bien como esperaba. Bajé mi cabeza en vergüenza y no saber que decir.

-Si tienes razón, sólo somos los hijos pródigos de Forks- Dije con una ligera sonrisa.

-Bella…- Edward me miró pero no continuó.

-Ey Bella, hoy vamos a ir a La Push, ¿no quieres ir?-Dijo Rosalie tratando de aliviar el modo. Todo este tiempo Edward y yo encerrados en nuestra burbuja personal no habíamos prestado atención que en efecto había personas reales a nuestro alrededor, siempre pasaba eso cuando estábamos juntos, era como una especie de escudo que nos creábamos.

-Mmm... no, paso- Dije en tono molesto.

-¡Vamos!, Jacob no está, hablé con él hace un momento y dice que va a estar toda la tarde pescando con Billy- Rosalie y Jacob eran mejores amigos, tanto como Edward y yo pero sin la diferencia de edad. Yo fui novia de Jacob por 3 años y Rosalie fue su mejor amiga desde jardín de niños, siempre sospeché que Rosalie estaba atraída a Jacob, y la cuestioné numerosas veces antes de ponerme con él y no tratar de interferir con su enamoramiento, pero Rosalie me lo negaba cada vez diciendo que Jacob y yo éramos perfectos el uno para el otro. En ese entonces yo también pensé eso, ahora…no tanto.

-No sé Rose…-

-¿No vas a dejar que ese idiota no te deje divertirte verdad?- Dijo Edward, él cual nunca estuvo muy a gusto con Jacob, nunca decía nada explicito en contra de él, pero simplemente no le agradaba y era obvio su animosidad hacía él. Celos de hermano mayor, suponía, muy protectivo todo el tiempo.

-Edward, ese idiota como lo llamas rompió mi corazón y no sé si esté preparada para verlo nuevamente- Edward roló sus ojos.

-Entonces él fue el que terminó contigo, la verdad nunca he sabido los detalles de la ruptura, siempre lo sospeché por la manera en que te fuiste- Dijo Rosalie, yo me quedé callada y no contesté. Al parecer mi silenció les contestó la pregunta.

-No sé como permites que te siga afectando después de tanto tiempo- Dijo Alice

-Pues me afecta y no puedo evitarlo- Mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas de la barra, Alice detrás de mi tomando mi hombro, Rosalie con los brazos cruzados frente a mí y Edward recargado en la barra a mi lado.

-Esta bien Bella, no tienes que ir si no quieres, podemos hacer otra cosa- Dijo Alice.

-Ni siquiera va a estar ahí Bella, vamos anda- Rose argumentó.

-No la presiones- Edward volteó a ver a Rosalie amenazadoramente, Rosalie lo ignoro como siempre lo hace.

-Sólo digo que tiene que afrontarlo tarde o temprano, ¿qué no es a eso que regresaste?- Claro déjaselo a Rose para que toque el tema políticamente incorrecto o el elefante en la habitación para relajar el modo. Rosalie no estaba alejada de la verdad y eso me inquietaba.

Todos abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa y expectantes esperando mi respuesta

-No- Dije quedamente.

-¿No nos vas a decir porque regresaste?- Dijo Rose.

-¿No les basta con saber que estoy de vuelta?-

-Claro que si Bella, claro que si- Dijo Edward apretando mi brazo cariñosamente. Lo volteé a ver y pude ver en su cara su ligera sonrisa no condescendiente pero de cariño y comprensión. También vi sus ojos verdes y su cabello bronce desarreglado, Edward era exquisito y no sé si será mi lejanía o porque el tema de Jacob me ponía sentimental, pero deseé que Edward no me mirara como una hermanita. Inmediatamente me dí una bofetada mental porque sabía que además de imposible era absurdo, aunque él me miraba como otra cosa que no fuera una hermana, yo no quería caer en el cliché de mi complejo de Electra o algo peor. Tema desechado, tabú, ni lo pienses, me dije.

-Creo que tienes razón Rosalie, creo que tengo que ir y enfrentar eso-

-Siempre tengo la razón Bella- Dijo levantando una ceja coquetamente.

-Bueno ya aclarado que haremos hoy, que les parece si me sirven como un litro de café, ayer tomé una cerveza con mi padre y por alguna extraña razón siento que un luchador de sumo durmió arriba de mi toda la noche- Todos rieron.

-Espera, ¿el jefe Swann te invitó una cerveza?, pero ¿qué no se supone que eres menor de edad para tomar una?- Dijo Alice incrédulamente.

-Si, el jefe Swann se está descarrilando llevándote al lado oscuro- Dijo Rose. Edward no dijo nada pero por su cara no le pareció correcto, siempre criticó a mi padre por su falta de atención, diciendo que él era más protector conmigo que mi propio padre. ¡Ja! con esos comentarios ¿cómo podía pensar en Edward como algo más?.

-Si, en efecto. Al parecer yo Bella Swann de 20 años he sido una adulta desde que nací y mi padre pensó que no había riesgos en darme alcohol, porque después de todo soy una mojigata aburrida-

-¿Cuántas tomaste?- Preguntó Rose

-Una- Dije sonrojándome, todos rieron nuevamente.

-Deja te sirvo- Dijo Alice palmeando mi hombro.

-Alice ¿estas trabajando aquí?- Alice encogió los hombros.

-Por un tiempo, mientras averiguo que hacer con mi vida- Alice siempre tenía planes para todo pero nunca los terminaba. Siempre quiso ir a la escuela de teatro pero no lo hizo por temor a dejar a sus padres, o cuando postergó ir a un viaje a Europa porque yo tuve mi desplome emocional cuando Jacob y yo terminamos. Sip esa era Alice, siempre sacrificándose por los demás.

-Yo tengo que irme a la oficina, nos vemos luego. ¿Bella?, ¿paso por ti a las 8?- Preguntó Rose. Asentí con mi cabeza.

Rose trabajaba en un banco en Port Angeles como gerente. Al parecer le iba bien porque la vi subirse a un Porsche de unos dos o tres años atrás.

-Bueno creo que el corte de caja te lo dejo a ti Alice, la cafetería tendrá un día lento hoy así que me voy- Dijo Edward, yo tomé su mano para detenerlo.

-Ey…pensé que te quedarías a hablar- Edward me sonrió y tomó mi mano

-En otra ocasión, tengo que hacer unas diligencias Bella, ¿qué te parece si mañana salimos y vamos al bosque donde esta la cabaña y platicamos ahí?- La idea me parecía magnifica hace años que no visitaba el lugar. Edward y yo siempre íbamos ahí cuando nos sentíamos tristes, algunas veces topándonos y compartiendo tristezas. Él generalmente de su madre o su padre y yo de Jacob o mi padre.

-Me parece perfecto, es una cita- Dije coquetamente.

-Es una cita JellyBelly- Mientras pinchaba mi estómago como cuando era una chiquilla. Ese era mi apodo, el cual odiaba.

-Ugh Edward, no me digas así odio que me digas así, ya soy una adulta ¿sabes?-

-Créeme no lo he olvidado- Dijo guiñándome. Ooookaaaaay, eso era diferente. Edward nunca me había guiñado. Pero antes de tener alguna reacción él caminó a la puerta gritando.

-¡Te veo al atardecer!- Me reí y deseché su extraño comportamiento.

Alice dejó el café frente a mí y se sentó en la silla a un lado de donde yo estaba sentada en la barra.

-Edward ha estado muy extraño, creo que esta saliendo con alguien- Yo levanté la ceja.

-Bueno ya era hora, ¡no le conozco una novia hace años!, desde Kate claro- Dije un poco molesta, celosa efectivamente-

-Vamos Bella, siempre has sido muy protectiva de él, como él lo es contigo, es ridículo en serio, un hombre así de mayor haciéndole caso a una chiquilla como tú cuando no aprobabas a sus citas-

-Ey en mi defensa él siempre salía con puras zorras que no eran dignas de él-

-Si no supiera mejor diría que lo hacías para que NINGUNA mujer se acercara a él-

-Bueno obvio, es como mi hermano, no dejaré que cualquier mujer se aproveche de él-

-O él de ella- Dijo Alice con tono juguetón riéndose.

Sabía que Edward no era un ángel, es decir, ¡tenía 28 años!, era de esperarse que haya tenido su buena cantidad de mujeres y sexo y nonononon, imaginarme a Edward teniendo sexo con una mujer era como blasfemia, simplemente tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

-Como sea Alice, ¿por qué dices que crees que está saliendo con alguien?-

-Pues el otro día vi su camisa llena de lápiz labial y luego llega con ese cabello más revuelto de lo normal, lo veo más relajado y feliz, creo que está enamorado- Dijo Alice suspirando, al mismo tiempo que yo apretaba el popote de mi café y mi otra mano encajaba sus uñas en mi pierna. Okay esto esta saliéndose fuera de control, el hecho de que Edward me atraiga no indica que tenga que ser tan posesiva con él, después de todo él tiene el derecho de ser feliz y hacer su vida como le plazca. Eso no quería decir que mis celos fueran menos.

-¿Enamorado, no crees que es un poco temprano para decir algo así?-

-No sé, Edward no es de los que muestren mucho afecto o que griten su amor a los cuatro vientos, bueno a excepción de contigo, es decir tú sabes- Dijo Alice tartamudeando, lo cual era raro en ella.

-Como hermanos- la completé

-Si como hermanos-

-Bueno si esta enamorado me alegro por él- Eso ni yo me lo creía.

-Si, yo también espero que lo esté, se lo merece es un buen chico, guapo, sexy, no sé porque no se ha casado-

-Alice tiene 28 no es como que este viejo para casarse o algo así, además los genios como él son selectivos a la hora de escoger pareja- Dije con mi tono superior.

-Ja!, genios como él, vamos Bella, el hombre será un genio pero sigue siendo hombre y todos los hombres son estúpidos por naturaleza- Era raro de Alice decir groserías o hablar mal de alguien con tono amargo, Alice me preocupaba, con sus sacrificios por los demás, el comentario sobre que hacer con su vida y este nuevo comentario me ponía a pensar si Alice tenía algún tipo de problema serio, uno que hiciera que mi pequeña y permanentemente feliz amiga hablara tan despectivamente de alguien.

Alice y yo seguimos platicando sobre los acontecimientos recientes en Forks, que eran realmente cosas triviales y pequeñas como Jessica Stanley y Mike Newton empezaron a salir hace un par de años, o como Ginna una de nuestras compañeras de clase fue a probar fama a Hollywood y regresó drogadicta, entre otros. Alice también comentó que Rose y ella habían tenido muy mala suerte en el aspecto romántico y que Rose cada día se le subían más los humos, todo el tiempo presumía su Porsche o su ropa de marca, ostentando el dinero que ganaba como gerente del banco. Rose estaba obsesionada con encontrar a un hombre rico y casarse, una de las razones por las que pensé que nunca intentó nada con Jacob antes de mi. Creo que tenía muchas aspiraciones como para dejarse caer en las manos de un simple chico de la reservación. Y hablando de Jacob, Alice me dijo que Jacob fue a la Universidad Pública y aún le quedaba un año de carrera, dijo que estaba estudiando para ser veterinario, se me hacía extraño que Jacob no hubiera terminado su carrera, aunque admito que yo terminé la mía un semestre antes de lo anticipado.

-Entonces…está saliendo con alguien-

-Oh Bella, ¿aún sientes algo por él?- No sabía como contestar esa pregunta sin revelar demasiado.

-Claro Alice fue mi primer amor, sólo es curiosidad- Dije sonriendo.

-Pues no sé, Rose dice que por aquí y por allá, ya sabes que esos dos siempre hablan y hablan todo el tiempo pero son extremadamente discretos, me pregunto si algún día Rose admitirá que le gusta Jacob- Las dos reímos. Alice y yo siempre lo sospechamos, y yo nunca me molesté, pero me sentía incómoda sabiendo que Rose era infeliz cuando Jacob y yo estábamos juntos. Alice no decía nada a Rose y yo siempre que tocaba el tema, Rose se reía. Así que terminamos por sólo hablarlo entre Alice y yo como una broma interna.

Sentía que Alice quería platicar y preguntarme una infinidad de cosas, sobre mi regreso, mi partida y Jacob, pero se contuvo, viendo que era un tema difícil para mí.


	3. C2 Impacto

CAPITULO 2

IMPACTO

Después de platicar con Alice salí de la cafetería a las 6 pasadas para dirigirme a la casa de Charlie y cambiarme para ir a La Push. La verdad es que estaba nerviosa de ver a todos los chicos de nuevo, Sam, Paul, Seth, Jared, Quil, entre otros. Todos ellos siempre se portaron sumamente bien conmigo y durante mi ruptura con Jacob siempre estuvieron ahí. Me alegraba que Jacob no estuviera este día en la reservación porque a pesar de todo tenía muchas ganas de ir y divertirme un rato y si Jacob estaba no podría hacerlo recordando lo pasado tres años atrás.

A las ocho pasadas Rosalie pasó por mi en su Porsche.

-¡Ey Bella!, ¿lista para la fiesta?, creo que los chicos compraron alcohol barato, así que te espera una gran cruda mañana- Rose sabía que yo no tomaba

-Yep, estoy lista, dame un minuto voy por mi abrigo-

Rose y yo nos dirigimos a la reservación que estaba a una media hora de camino. Al principio la conversación fue trivial, ¿qué había hecho en Seatlle?, ¿dónde trabajaba?, ¿de qué me había graduado?, si había conocido chicos interesantes.

-Sabes, siempre te envidié por salir de este hoyo, yo no pude, nunca tuve el cerebro para obtener una beca como tú, o conocí a alguien que me sacara de aquí, de hecho mi único talento es mi cuerpo y la verdad no me apetecía la idea de ir a Hollywood como Ginna, creo que hubiera terminado de prostituta- Dijo Rose riéndose.

-Al menos creo que hubieras sido una prostituta de las que cobran mucho- Dije para aliviar el modo.

-Si…aún así creo que nunca tuve oportunidad de salir de aquí-

-¿Sabes Rose?, nunca es tarde para salir de aquí, aún puedes hacerlo, con tus referencias en el banco puedes conseguir un buen trabajo en Seattle y vivir en la gran ciudad, podemos vivir juntas, ¿qué opinas?- Rose volteó sorprendida.

-Bella…eso es muy generoso de tu parte pero…no, aquí es mi lugar, hace mucho que lo acepté, no es un mal lugar después de todo, aparte tengo todas las comodidades posibles y me va muy bien, lo único malo es que no hay ningún chico que me interese o valga la pena- Enarqué mi ceja.

-Rose creo que eres muy exigente, siempre hay chicos interesantes en todos lados-

-¿Si?, ¿cómo cuales?- Miré por la venta pensativa, él único chico interesante para mí era Edward, pero no me atrevía a tan siquiera reconocerlo en mi mente.

-No sé, ¿Jacob?- Rose me miró incrédula y luego se rió.

-Bella para alguien que le rompieron el corazón es bastante raro que trates de emparejarme con el que te rompió el corazón. Pensé que aún sentías algo por él-

-Claro que si, tú y Alice me han preguntado lo mismo en menos de 4 horas y sólo puedo decirte lo que le dije a ella, que él fue mi primer amor-

-Es decir que si lo vez ¿no vas a sentir mariposas y querer correr hacia él?- Me reí a su infantil comentario.

-No lo sé Rose, Jacob formó una parte importante de mi vida, no sé- Eso nos mantuvo pensativas a las dos por unos minutos mientras escuchábamos la radio.

La verdad es que Jacob fue una gran parte de mi vida y aún lo recordaba de vez en cuando, pero el dolor de lo que pasó tres años atrás me impedía separar el dolor de la alegría, dicotomía que gobernaba mis sentidos la mayoría del tiempo desde ese día al salir del Forks.

Las circunstancias de mi partida eran un misterio para todos. Me fui solo dejando una nota atrás que decía que me había adelantado a Seattle, todo mundo, supongo, lo tomó como algo normal después de mi ruptura con Jacob pensando que mi pobre corazón roto no soportaría más estar en Forks, pero después de que no regresé en las vacaciones o llamé o escribí…supongo que pensaron que me había ido para siempre. Charlie no trató de localizarme no que yo supiera y si Alice, Rose o Edward lo trataron nunca lo supe.

Cuando menos me dí cuenta ya estábamos en la playa principal de La Push, el viento era fuerte a pesar que era principios de Septiembre, las olas fuertes y el aroma del mar conformaban la ambientación. A lo lejos de donde Rose estacionó el auto pude ver una fogata y varias personas reunidas alrededor. Rose y yo nos acercamos lentamente caminando y pude vislumbrar a Paul y Sam riendo con unas cervezas en la mano. Cuando me vieron los dos pararon de reírse y sonrieron ligeramente.

-¡Bella!, esto si que es una sorpresa, de todas las personas eres la última que pensé ver aquí- Dijo Paul con su tono burlón y ligeramente sarcástico. Paul y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien pero siempre era decente conmigo, lo suficiente para al menos tener una conversación de vez en cuando sin atacarnos.

-Gracias Paul por tu entusiasmo, no esperaba que te sorprendieras tanto- Sam se acercó y me abrazó.

-¿Billy sabe que estas aquí?- Billy el padre de Jacob siempre me quiso como su hija.

-No lo sé, Charlie ya me vio obvio, me estoy quedando en su casa, pero no sé si ese par de viejas chismosas ya se hayan reunido a tomar el té- Paul y Sam se rieron.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón, son como dos señoras en un lavadero. Realmente me alegro que hayas regresado- Dijo Sam.

-Bueno chicos ¿qué hay en la bolsa de sorpresas que tanto presumían iban a tener?- Dijo Rose con su tono coqueto.

-Mmmm pues tenemos Vodka, cerveza, Whisky, y Quil nos consiguió marihuana de Port Ángeles- Me reí al pensar en el inocente Quil lidiando con traficantes de drogas.

-Bella tú que no bebes y ¿no me digas que tampoco fumas?- Preguntó Paul.

-Lo he hecho en mis años de universidad, pero la verdad tengo poca tolerancia, yo paso-

-Vamos Bella, es solo un churro, no es para tanto, te prometo cuidar de ti y no harás el ridículo-

-Ya veremos Rose-

Los chicos empezaron a poner música y a poner una parrilla sobre el fuego para asar unas salchichas y malvaviscos. Todos tenían una cerveza en la mano. Paul me volteaba a ver de vez en cuando entrecerrando sus ojos mientras Rose se quejaba del frío abrazándose a mí.

-Rose si tienes tanto frío ¿por qué no vas por una manta de esas que trajiste y que están ahí a unos metros?, ¡en tu auto!-

-Bella me estoy congelando no puedo ni moverme- Rose me miró con sus ojos de perrito y yo sólo exhalé.

-Esta bien, pero la compartirás conmigo- Dije sonriendo.

Al levantarme para ir por la manta, sentí a alguien detrás de mi. Era Paul.

-Bella, me gustaría hablar unos minutos contigo-

-¿Sobre qué?- Pregunté mientras abría la puerta de pasajero del Porsche y me agachaba para recoger la cobija; cuando ya tenía la cobija en mi poder volteé para ver a Paul el cual se había mantenido callado todo este tiempo. Lo miré expectante y aún estando en un lugar donde todo estaba oscuro pude ver a Paul nervioso.

-Bella…¿Jacob sabe que estas aquí?-

-No lo sé, no tengo la menor idea, Rose dijo que no estaría aquí y es por eso que vine, pero la verdad a parte de eso no me interesa saber si sabe o no, si te soy honesta-

-Veras Bella, Jacob la pasó muy mal cuando te fuiste, yo pensé que él era el que había terminado contigo pero hace poco me enteré que fue lo contrario. Jacob y yo fuimos a tomar unas cervezas y en su estado de borrachera me confesó porque te fuiste- Yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

-¿Te dijo él porque me fui?-

-Si, dijo que se sentía culpable porque había hecho que te fueras, él me platicó de…Victoria, me dijo que tu los descubriste en su casa en una posición…comprometedora y que fue por eso que lo dejaste, me dijo que tú no quisiste decir nada por temor y vergüenza. Como él te amaba tanto quiso tomar la culpa y decir que él era el que te había engañado y no que era él el que te había terminado sino tu a él. Pero dijo que tú se lo prohibiste, que le dijiste que no querías que nadie supiera eso, que era vergonzoso y que una vez que te fueras a Seattle él podía hacer lo que le plazca. Nunca le gustó que la gente comentara que él fue el que te dejó, él te amaba Bella, él te ama aún.- Las palabras de Paul me sorprendieron y estaba a punto de echarme en lágrimas pero me contuve. Si la gente seguía pensando que me fui por mi corazón partido, que así sea. Era mejor que la verdad.

-Paul, entiendo porque me dices esto, estas preocupado porque yo haya regresado y Jacob quiera intentar algo y yo no lo deje o que no lo haya perdonado- No me interesaba platicar mi vida privada con Paul, pero pensé que siendo amigo de Jacob el podría entender mi situación.

-Jacob y yo…. Jacob está en el pasado, no te preocupes, si él sabe que he regresado y quiere que lo perdone, le diré que lo he perdonado-

-¿Y tú lo sigues amando?- Su pregunta me sorprendió. Nunca hasta este momento me puse a pensar en lo que realmente sentía por Jacob Black, sólo pude contestar lo mejor y honestamente que pude.

-No sé si alguna vez lo amé del todo, no sé si alguna vez fuimos él uno para él otro como todos aclamaban, mi padre, Rose, Billy, ustedes, todo mundo siempre tuvo una opinión acerca de nosotros, diciendo que él era ideal para mi y crecí creyendo eso Paul, pero ahora te puedo decir que no estoy tan segura- Paul me miró y sonrió cándidamente.

-No quise molestarte o hacerte sentir mal, es sólo que…Jacob no ha sido el mismo desde que te fuiste, si, tiene a Rose que es su mejor amiga y a mí, pero ya no es el mismo de antes, todo el tiempo triste, ya no bromea como antes y no podemos decir tú nombre en su presencia-

-Paul…no sé que quieres que te diga, es algo que no se puede forzar-

-Cuando te vi pensé que habías regresado por él, es lo primero que pasó en mi cabeza- Si, Paul se acercaba a la verdad, pero no lo suficiente.

-Regresé por muchas razones-

-Pero no me las dirás-

-No- Con eso empecé a caminar y Paul me siguió unos pasos atrás.

Cuando regresamos con los demás Paul volvió a estar en su mismo ánimo jovial y bromista.

-¡Ey hay que prender los churros, necesito relajarme!- Dijo Paul.

Paul era un gran amigo, preocupado por Jacob, siempre lo apoyó en todo momento, pero no podía decirle la verdad a nadie, y menos a él que era un amigo leal de Jacob.

Rose y yo nos abrazamos en la manta y empezamos a contar chistes, ya eran casi las once cuando escuchamos un auto a lo lejos. Paul se levantó para tratar de ver quien era y Rose salió de nuestra cómoda manta para salir corriendo. Yo me quedé sentada con la manta sobre mis hombros esperando a ver quien era la persona que se nos unía. La playa estaba oscura y solo estaba iluminado unos metros alrededor de la fogata así que no pude ver la cara de la persona que se acercaba.

Después de unos pasos pude ver que era Jacob del brazo de una trigueña exótica mientras la besaba y del otro brazo traía a Rose que lo jalaba tratando de desengancharlo de la otra chica. Mis ojos casi se salían de mis órbitas, mi estómago se revolvió, no sentí emoción o felicidad, sino pánico, vil y puro pánico. Jacob aún no me había visto. Cuando Rose se acercó a su oído a susurrarle algo, supe inmediatamente que le estaba diciendo que yo estaba aquí, en ese momento Jacob soltó a ambas mujeres y se quedó estático viéndome. Yo me levanté y me quedé en mi lugar esperándolo.

-Bella…- Dijo Jacob sorprendido.

-Jacob, me alegro de verte- La trigueña me miró con unos ojos asesinos pero Rose la tomó del brazo y la jaló a no se donde. Jacob caminó hacia a mi y me abrazó.

-Hace tanto Bells….me alegra tanto de verte-Yo sonreí, era difícil ver a Jacob, y la verdad sólo quería desaparecer y no volver. Pero tenía que afrontar esto o nunca podría vivir en paz.

-A mí también-

-¿En serio?, pensé que me odiabas-

-Claro que no te odio Jacob, no seas ridículo, las cosas del pasado son del pasado- Jacob sonrió inocentemente.

-¿Entonces vas a quedarte, para siempre?-

-Lo siento Jacob no puedo contestarte eso, no ahora-

-Ya veo- Dijo agachando su cabeza y tomando mi mano, yo tuve la necesidad de retirar mi mano pero el no me dejó.

-Te extrañé Bells, te extrañé tanto…y ahora que estas aquí, no sé, me siento lleno de esperanzas- Jacob me miraba con sus ojos expectantes tratando de leerme y buscar alguna respuesta que yo no le podía dar.

-Jacob…no era mi intención encontrarte así, es decir no estoy lista para hablar de eso todavía, de lo que pasó, me gustaría que sólo disfrutáramos este encuentro y no tengas esperanzas de nada-

-Si claro Bella, no quiero presionarte, pero ¡mierda!, me alegro tanto de verte y estoy tan emocionado que podría saltar- Los dos reímos, él me abrazó y me jaló a la fogata.

Todos nos miraban extrañados, pero relajados, pensando que era cuestión de tiempo para que regresáramos. Leah la trigueña me miraba con ojos de muerte, Rose nos miraba nostálgica y triste. Y los demás sonreían y una que otra vez me guiñaban el ojo. Yo sólo sonreía. Los chicos empezaron a luchar entre ellos y a tratar de retarse unos a los otros en meterse al mar congelante. Todos estaban en la orilla del mar jugueteando, Jacob se me acercó.

-Sé lo que piensas o lo que pasó por tu mente, pero no es lo que piensas- Yo lo miré extrañada.

-¿Dé qué hablas?-Dije.

-Leah, ella y yo no somos novios ni nada, a veces…nos reunimos y salimos pero no es nada serio, no quiero que pienses que estoy con ella…-Antes de que siguiera hablando lo callé con mi mano en su boca.

-Jacob, no me tienes que dar explicaciones, no soy tu novia, y ciertamente tienes todo el derecho de salir con quien quieras- Lo dije honestamente, quería que Jacob fuera feliz, algo que yo no le podía dar.

-Ese es el problema, no eres mi novia- Lo miré con ojos recriminatorios.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no quieres hablar de eso, pero realmente no podía dejar de pensar que talvez pensaste que Leah y yo estamos juntos, porque no lo estamos y sentí que era mi deber aclarártelo, después de todo es lo menos que te debo- Dijo rápidamente como un colibrí.

-Jacob Black, no tienes ningún deber conmigo, entiende, en verdad no quiero que sientas que me debes algo…-

-Lo sé Bella, pero…no dejo de pensar que…todo fue mi culpa-

-¡Jacob para!, no quiero hablar de eso, ENTIENDE- Con mi última palabra me levanté de la fogata y fui al Porsche de Rose para alejarme. Después de unos minutos Rose se me acercó con una manta poniéndola en mis hombros y sentándose en la cajuela conmigo, abrazándome.

-Jacob solamente esta temeroso y confundido, no lo culpes, fue un gran impacto verte y luego con Leah…se siente culpable por lo sucedido con Victoria, no quiere que pienses que es un cualquiera y que anda con muchas mujeres, en verdad que no..-

-Rose…para por favor, Jacob y yo no tenemos un futuro, o un presente, sólo un pasado, no se como explicarte que él y yo no podemos estar juntos-

-Pero ¿no lo amas? – Miré a Rose y quise enojarme en serio, pero no pude, no con esa cara de sincera preocupación.

-Rose nunca sé si lo amé en verdad, nunca sé si…fue sólo la influencia de la gente, pero te puedo decir que le tengo un gran cariño, que talvez si no hubiera sido por las circunstancias talvez me hubiera terminado casando con él, pero ahora que lo contemplo me doy cuenta que hubiera sido un error-

-Pensé…yo pensé que lo amabas, que habías regresado por él-

-En cierta manera, pero Rose…eso es algo de lo que no estoy dispuesta a hablar, no ahora-

-Bella me asustas, ¿qué demonios pasó que hizo que te largaras de esa manera de Forks sin una llamada o carta o algo que nos dijeras como estabas, que vivías?-

-Lo siento, no es algo de lo que pueda hablar-

-Bueno eso es peor que el "sin comentarios" que usan las estrellas hollywoodenses-Rose exhaló en frustración.

-Mira no trato de reprocharte, seguro tuviste tus razones, pero…yo era tu amiga, soy tu amiga y no puedo creer que no hayas confiado en mi para decirme porque te fuiste, o al menos despedirte- Quería decirle la verdad en ese momento a Rose gritársela y quitármela de encima. Pero Rose era una gran amiga, no podía tener rencor contra ella, y además después de todo era también amiga de Jacob, y estaba potencialmente enamorada de él, aunque ella lo negara.

-Lo siento Rose en serio, pero tuve mis razones, espero me entiendas y me perdones-

-¿Alguna vez sabré la verdad?-

-No lo sé, si alguna vez sabes la verdad no será bajo buenas circunstancias probablemente-

-Bella ese cripticismo me asusta, me preocupas, sólo espero que algún día puedas decírmelo sin temores, aquí estoy-

-Gracias Rose, lo tomaré en cuenta- Y la abracé porque Rose era mi amiga y mi confidente y talvez era la persona más discreta en Forks, pero no por eso le podía revelar mi secreto.

Después de un rato ambas regresamos a la fogata. Todos estaban evidentemente ebrios o drogados, menos Rose y yo. Jacob platicaba con Leah pero siempre dirigía su mirada a mi. Paul, Quil y Sam hablaban con unas chicas que no reconocía de la reservación, pero se veían jóvenes de unos 18 años. El ambiente se empezó a volver calmado y cada quien estaba en parejas. Rose dijo que se sentía cansada y se fue a dormir al Porsche. Yo me recosté sobre la manta en la arena mirando al cielo y pensando en Edward. Estaba emocionada de verle mañana y platicar con él. Sé que era un gran error de mi parte pensar fantasear en besarlo y acariciarlo, en como se sentiría sus manos en mi cuello y mi cara o en otras partes…Me vi fantaseando él y yo juntos como pareja viviendo en Seattle, o aquí en Forks, los dos juntos y felices. Luego volví a la realidad. No, Edward Cullen no me correspondía y no sólo eso, yo no podía tener una relación así, ¿qué clase de desesperada me haría?, es decir, es evidente que sólo estoy atraía a él porque es protectivo y me siento segura, como si fuera un padre…es enfermo en verdad como todo este tiempo a la única persona que extrañe fue a él, ni siquiera a Jacob. Cuando me sentía sola e indefensa, cuando era de noche y los relámpagos en mi apartamentos me asustaban no había forma de marcarle y que me consolara como lo hizo en el pasado, cuando estaba nerviosa en algún lugar desolado y no estaba él para protegerme. Él era mi constante, él era una de mis principales razones de regresar a Forks y aclarar mi huída, él era al que realmente quería ver y aunque sabía que estaba en Boston, sabía que una vez yo regresara a Forks era más probable verle aquí que ir a buscarle a Boston.

Ahí en la arena me dí cuenta que él era la razón por la que no podía dormir en las noches, por la que tenía pesadillas no sobre él, sino pesadillas de exilio, pesadillas de maldiciones y tristeza que me separaban de Edward. Mi Edward. Mi Edward pensaba…pero no. Aceptar mi inclinación hacia él sólo complicaría las cosas, primero tenía que resolver el misterio más importante de mi vida y después, talvez me revolcaría de dolor y frustración por no tener lo que siempre quise tener.

Después de un tiempo y yo casi dormida sentí a alguien recostándose a mi lado. Era Jacob.

-Bells ¿estás dormida?-

-No…sólo estaba pensando-

-¿En qué?-

-En lo que no puedo tener- Jacob se inclinó en su codo volteando su cuerpo hacia mí.

-¿Qué es lo que mi Bells no puede tener?, ¿si sabes que te puedo dar todo lo que pidas no?-Sonreí por la ironía de la vida.

-Créeme, esto no me lo puedes dar-Dije tristemente casi llorando.

-¿Qué es, dime por favor?-Volteé ver a Jacob estaba tan cerca, tan cerca que podía olerlo, ese olor terroso y tan Jacob, sus ojos brillaban como cuando era niño llenos de inocencia y amor. Jacob talvez me amaba pensé, pero eso no cambiaba nada.

-No es nada Jacob, en serio, aparte, siempre habrá cosas que no podamos tener-

-Yo te puedo dar todo lo que me pidas, ¿qué quieres Bells?, te doy todo, amor, compañía, adoración, cosas materiales, lo que pidas sólo pídelo-

-Ya te dije que hay cosas que uno no está destinado a tener, no te preocupes Jacob soy una chica grande, puedo manejar ese sentimiento-

-¿Cuál sentimiento?-

-Pérdida, desolación, tristeza, decepción-

-¿Porqué sientes eso Bella?- Su voz consternada.

-Jacob, me gustaría decírtelo pero tendría que matarte- Dije en broma, ambos reímos.

-Okay Bells no me digas, sólo espero que tengas lo que pidas-

-Creo que si supieras lo que quiero no te gustaría la idea- Dije entre dientes.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada Jacob- Ambos nos quedamos callados entonces sentí su mano buscando la mía hasta que la encontró, luego la llevó a sus labios la besó, yo la quité rápidamente.

-Jacob…- Dije exhalando.

-Perdón, es que no puedo contenerme cuando estoy cerca de ti, quiero decirte muchas cosas y …siento que es mi única oportunidad, creo que para mañana no estarás que te irás nuevamente-

-No te preocupes, mañana estaré- Pensando en mi "cita" con Edward.

-¿No podríamos reunirnos mañana y platicar?-

-No puedo, quedé de verme con Edward- Escuché a Jacob gruñir.

-Detesto a ese estúpido engreído-

-¡Ey!, cuidado con lo que dices sobre Edward Jacob, él es como familia para mí-

-Si familia como no- Dijo gruñendo nuevamente.

-Es verdad, tú sabes que él se ha portado como un padre o un hermano mayor para mi, ¡por dios él firmaba mis papeles de la escuela cuando mi padre nunca estaba en casa!, me protegía de la gente y siempre estuvo ahí para mi, así que si valoras mi respeto, tendrás que respetar a Edward también, es probable que sin él yo hubiera resultado una drogadicta o alcohólica con problemas familiares.-

-¿Así que es eso no?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Edward, le tienes agradecimiento por sacarte de apuro todo este tiempo, y ahora crees que le debes y por eso te sientes mal cuando alguien habla de él- Jacob podía ser muy estúpido si quería.

-En cierta manera, pero no creo que le deba, él me ha hecho saber muy claro que no lo hacía como obligación, lo hacía porque yo le recordaba a Esme y sólo trataba de ayudarme a crecer como una persona decente, incluso contigo a mi lado desde chicos él siempre fue el único hombre al que pude sostenerme, tú porque eras muy inmaduro para saber tratar mis problemas, y mi padre muy retardado emocional para interesarle-

-Bella, talvez sea menor que él pero eso no me hace inmaduro, no es como que es mucho mayor que tú-

-Pero es más sabio que los demás, tienes que aceptarlo, siempre es muy ecuánime aún más que Rose, maduro y seguro de sí mismo, creo que en parte es por eso que nos llevamos tan bien, yo siempre he sido un adulto toda mi vida tomando cuidado de la gente, inclusive de ti, pero él era el único que me hacía sentir como si no tuviera que hacer nada, como si fuera él el que me protegía-

-¡¿Ves? Es por eso que no me agrada Cullen, nunca me gustó esa adoración que le tienes y esa actitud protectiva hacia a ti, todo el tiempo cuestionándome a que horas te traía a casa o que hicimos y dándome la plática del "hermano mayor", es más siempre sospeché que por dentro lo único que tenía eran celos-

-No seas ridículo Jake- Hace mucho que llamaba a Jacob por su apodo, me sentí extrañamente acorralada por un sentimiento de familiaridad.

-Él es un hombre hecho y derecho y yo soy una chiquilla-

-Ya no eres una chiquilla Bells, y te puedo decir que eso no es impedimento para que ese raro de Cullen se te lance-

-Nuevamente Jake, Edward nunca haría eso, me ve como su hermana y yo como un hermano- Al menos de eso trataba de convencerme.

-Si claro, una que otra vez lo encontré mirándote y no precisamente como lo harían los hermanos- Me levante en mi codo y me puse en la misma posición que Jake.

-Jacob, quiero que entiendas esto, Edward jamás, óyeme bien, jamás intentaría algo así conmigo, tuvo más que una centenas de oportunidades y nunca me ha tratado o mirado de una manera que no sea con respeto y cariño, y no me insultes tratándome como si no conociera a mi mejor amigo, Edward es un caballero y apreciaría a que dejaras de hablar mal de él-

-Siempre lo defiendes, el perfecto Edward nunca hace nada malo-

-Todos cometemos errores Jake- Dije tristemente, recostándome en la arena. Jacob se acercó a mí y tocó mi mejilla con su mano.

-Lo siento Bella, siento celos, es todo, siempre he sentido celos de él, siempre pensé que si él hubiera tenido tu edad te hubieras lanzado a él inmediatamente-

-No es la edad Jacob, son las circunstancias-

-No sé a que te refieres-

-Jake, ¿nunca has pensado que todo mundo siempre decía que éramos perfectos el uno para el otro?-

-Es porque lo somos- Dijo con una gran sonrisa presumida.

-No no Jake, me refiero a que todo mundo siempre ha metido en nuestras cabezas desde chicos y jugábamos en el lodo que tú y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, hasta nuestros padres planeaban nuestro futuro, y hablaban de cuando tú y yo estuviéramos casados y todo eso. Pero siempre me he preguntado si ellos no hubieran intervenido ¿tú y yo hubiéramos durando tanto tiempo o incluso estado juntos del todo?-

-¿Qué tratas de decir Bella?- Podría destruir el corazón de Jake una vez más o podría parar. No podía afrontar este tema ahora, no podía hacerle esto a Jake pensando que la verdad es mucho peor.

-Nada, olvídalo Jake-

-Bells, no me gusta oírte hablar así, negativamente, antes no eras así-

-Pues he cambiado, y no sé si la nueva Bella sea muy positiva- Era cierto antes era más feliz y llena de esperanzas y planes, ya no más.

-Me pregunto si es por eso que dejaste Forks, si es por eso que no volviste a contactarme, después de todo éramos amigos, ¿aún lo somos no?-

-Si Jake aún lo somos- Apreté su mano que estaba en mi regazo. Al parecer Jake tomó esto como una señal porque lo próximo que sentí fue a Jake besarme en los labios.

Estaba estática, e inmóvil, no podía pensar y lo mas extraño de todo…no sentía nada, no podía regresar el beso, incluso antes de que me lo diera sabía que no podía regresar ningún beso suyo jamás. Traté de empujar a Jake pero él sólo apretaba más y forzaba mi boca para abrirla, después de un tiempo y ver mi nula reacción Jake se separó de mi. Ahora con Jake sobre su codo nuevamente pude ver que a lo lejos Rosalie nos estaba observando. Maldecí por dentro porque nuevamente le había roto el corazón a alguien. Sabía que Rose esperaba que Jake y yo no regresáramos, aunque todo lo que salía de su boca eran palabras de aliento, pero dentro de mí sabía que sentía decepción y dolor justo lo que yo sentía por Edward.

-Jake ¡¿porqué hiciste eso?-Jake no contestó por un largo tiempo.

-Quería que recordaras lo que era ser nosotros, que recordaras lo que era estar juntos y ser felices-

-Jake talvez no me dí a entender bien, pero este no es un buen momento para remembranzas de esa naturaleza, espero que comprendas que necesito mi espacio y tiempo y que como dije, no debes albergar esperanza alguna- Me hubiera gustado ser más directa con él pero debido a las circunstancias de mi regreso no podía darme el lujo de un Jacob enojado conmigo o destrozado por mi culpa. Me levanté tomando mi manta y dirigirme a hablar con Rosalie, pero Jacob me detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy con Rose, creo que es hora de irme-

-Bella…lo siento, lo siento en serio, no volverá a pasar, ¿cuándo te podré ver?-

-No lo sé Jake, no es buena idea en este momento, pero te prometo algo, no me iré sin verte antes- Dije sonriéndole.

-Por favor cumple tu promesa Bells-

-Siempre la cumplo Jake- Y me fui caminando hacia el auto, estaba amaneciendo y se podía ver a lo lejos el sol naciente del oeste y las nubes amarillas, violetas y rosadas, aún se podía ver la luna y algunas estrellas, era hermoso.

Cuando llegué al Porsche Rose estaba recostada con los ojos cerrados en el lado del conductor. Abrí la puerta y me mentí en el asiento del pasajero.

-Lo siento Rose-

-No sé de que hablas Bella- Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Tú sabes de que hablo, Jake…le dije que no podía manejar esto que no albergara ninguna esperanza pero…-

-No me tienes que dar explicaciones Bella, después de todo es su ex, y él es mi amigo, pero nada más-

-Pero deseas que fuera algo más- Rose se incorporó y sonrió tristemente al verme.

-No todos tenemos lo que queremos- Rose y yo estábamos en el mismo barco de amor no correspondido.

-Lo sé, ni me lo digas- Las dos suspiramos y Rose encendió el auto para dirigirnos hacia nuestros hogares y descansar de una noche intensa.


	4. C3 Nadie Alrededor

CAPITULO 3

NADIE ALREDEDOR

-¡Mierda!- Grité.

Dormí todo el día me desperté cerca de las 4 p.m.

Tenía apenas tiempo suficiente para cambiarme y manejar hasta la cabaña y encontrarme con Edward. Revisé la casa y me dí cuenta que Charlie no estaba, probablemente fue a pescar o con Billy. Esos dos juro que si uno de ellos fuera mujer ya estarían casados. Me dí un baño rápido y luego fui directo a mi closet. Escogí un pantalón de tubo y una blusa de mangas cortas color rosa pálido con ligeras costuras, unas zapatillas y mi cabello suelto. Tomé mi abrigo de siempre y me dirigí a mi auto.

El camino a la cabaña era como de 30 minutos. Es un lugar que Edward descubrió hace años mucho antes de conocernos cuando él era un niño apenas y yo era un bebé. Dijo que en esa cabaña vivía alguien pero que decidió venderla, pero al estar en un lugar tan desolado nadie la quiso comprar. Edward conoció a este hombre que al parecer era un ermitaño que planeaba irse de Forks, el hombre le dijo que podía usar la cabaña, que no era de nadie, que no era de él más y que ya no planeaba venderla. No sé y nunca me dijo como conoció al hombre, en realidad nunca he insistido mucho en el tema. Cuando él ya era parte de la familia y yo ya tenía cierta edad para pasar por problemas emocionales, me trajo aquí y me dijo que este lugar le ayudaba a pensar porque no había ruido y que la naturaleza ayudaba a concentrarte y a olvidar las penas. Tenía razón. Así que a veces nos topábamos una que otra vez y nos contábamos nuestros problemas. Hasta que lo tomamos como un lugar privado y sólo de nosotros para hablar, lejos de la gente, lejos de la civilización, lejos de la gente que nos hacía daño. Fue una de esas tantas veces que me cuestionaba si mi relación con Jacob era ficticia, pero parecía tan inverosímil que el educado, caballeroso, súper inteligente y sexy Edward Cullen me mirara de otra manera, así que retacaba ese pensamiento en lo más profundo de mi mente.

Al fin llegué a la parte del bosque donde estaba la cabaña, para llegar a ella tenía que estacionar en la orilla de la carretera y caminar unos 10 minutos por el bosque. Si, es por eso que yo tenía que salir siempre una hora antes de casa para poder llegar a tiempo a la cabaña cuando quedaba de verme con Edward. Seguí caminando y pude divisar su motocicleta negra, _y era él el que me regañaba por ser siempre muy descuidada y arriesgada _pensé. Edward me estaba esperando dentro muy probablemente, mi ansiedad me estaba consumiendo, no estoy usualmente así de nerviosa junto a Edward, él es paz y cero ansiedad, siempre me ponía feliz al hablar con él, pero ahora que no lo había visto o estado con él a solas desde hace tanto tiempo me ponía a pensar en muchas cosas que no debería.

La cabaña era vieja y apenas si tenía un sillón viejo, una mesa y el trastero de la cocina inservible, tenía un baño pero no estaba funcional y 2 grandes ventanas, no había cama sólo un sillón viejo. Edward y yo siempre usábamos el sillón para platicar, estaba sucio pero es por eso que veníamos en ropas informales, sabíamos que esperar. Abrí la puerta y mi corazón se detuvo. Era la visión más maravillosa del mundo. Edward recostado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados y la luz del atardecer amarilla y naranja sobre su rostro y ropas. Traía jeans y una camisa gris mi color favorito en él. Su piel pálida y su barba de un día o dos lo hacían verse masculino e impecable. Traté de no hacer ruido y despertarlo mientras entraba, pero la puerta era vieja y era imposible cerrarla sin que no saliera un rechinido.

-¿Bella?-Edward dijo medio dormido.

-¿No llegué tan tarde, verdad?- Dije mirando a mi reloj, el cual marcaba que eran apenas las 5:20, el atardecer duraba hasta las 6. Él y yo no teníamos una hora exacta sólo mientras fuera al atardecer.

-No, yo llegué antes, hace mucho que no venía a este lugar y pensé darle un vistazo para ver si seguía vivo o si no lo habían derribado- Edward como siempre planeando y anticipando todo, sonreí.

-Detesto que pienses en todo, detesto que seas más listo que yo- Dije con un berrinche.

-Ven berrinchuda y siéntate- Golpeando con su mano el sillón mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en el lado derecho.

Obedecí y me fui a sentar en medio no muy lejos no muy cerca de él. Edward exhaló.

-Extrañaba este lugar, extrañaba venir aquí contigo-

-Si… yo también, no veníamos aquí desde…-

-Desde que terminaste con Jacob- Completó Edward.

-Si…ayer lo vi por cierto- Edward dejó de ver por la ventana y enfocó su vista a mi.

-¿Si?, vaya eso fue rápido, pensé que no iría a La Push-

-Yo también, pero de la nada se apareció- Edward no me presionaba para contarle mis problemas, casi siempre sólo preguntaba lo necesario.

-Espero todo haya ido bien con él Bella-

-No sé si bien, pero fue mejor de lo que esperaba…aún así me sentí intranquila y mal, quiere volver a verme y le dije que no era el momento-Edward sabía que yo había terminado con Jacob por Victoria o al menos eso fue lo que le dije, sólo Edward y Jacob sabían lo de Victoria y claro en mi reciente visita a La Push me enteré que Paul también.

-Le dije que no me iría de aquí sin antes verlo, se lo prometí- Edward buscó mis ojos y asentó.

-¿Entonces te vas a ir otra vez?-Su voz triste y melancólica.

-Si te soy sincera, no lo sé, una parte de mi quiere quedarse y otra…no cree que haya nada aquí para mí. Todo el tiempo desde que llegué me he preguntado si hice lo correcto al regresar, la gente es la misma, el lugar es el mismo pero…yo no lo soy y siento que la gente espera cosas de mí que no les puedo dar-

-¿Como Jacob?-

-O mi padre, Rosalie, Alice…talvez hasta tú-

-¿Yo?-Me dijo con sus ojos que lo estaba hiriendo.

-No lo sé Edward, después de todo creo que eres el que mejor me conoce, sabes que esperar de mi, pero talvez te decepcione como soy ahora, talvez no soy la misma Bella y no quiero tener esa presión, no quiero sentirme como antes tratando de ser lo que todos quieren que sea- Edward tomó mi mano.

-Bella, jamás me atrevería a decirte que seas algo que no eres, tú eres mi Bella, y si has cambiado te aseguro que tu esencia no, talvez has pasado por muchas cosas que no sé, y es por eso que te sientes tan perdida pero eso no cambia que sigues siendo tú y además jamás me decepcionarías, tú sabes que te quiero ¿no?- Sus palabras eran tan bellas y si no fuera porque sabía que las decía como un hermano me hubiera sonrojado y puesto nerviosa, pero más que nada me puse triste porque no era ese tipo de cariño el que yo quería.

-Si Edward, lo sé- Dije sonriéndole.

-Ey ¿recuerdas cuando te conocí?- Preguntó Edward.

-Ligeramente…-Recordaba todo con detalle.

_El hospital me daba dolor de cabeza y me hacía marearme. La gente pasaba y tropezaba conmigo, la Sra. Hale, mamá de Rosalie me había llevado a urgencias pues al estar jugando en casa con Rose, caí y me golpeé la cabeza. Mientras la Sra. Hale trataba de conseguirme un médico para que viera la herida que sangraba profusamente sobre mi frente yo me perdí y me puse a llorar, a penas tenía 5 años._

_-¿Dónde esta tu mamá?- Preguntó un niño con ojos verdes, cabello rojizo, desarreglado pero hermoso y la sonrisa más cálida del mundo._

_-Noshe- Dije sosteniendo la toalla que la Sra. Hale había puesto para evitar el sangrado._

-Eras la niña más graciosa y tierna que había visto en mi vida, tendrías 5 o 6 no recuerdo, pero te faltaba un diente- Dijo Edward volviéndome al presente. Inmediatamente toqué mi boca y Edward siguió mi mano.

-Que terrible- Dije cubriendo mi cara en vergüenza, siempre me ponía así al recordar como me conoció, sin un diente, sucia y sangrando.

-No digas eso, mira, es adorable como te pones, toda roja- Edward quitó mis manos y tocó mi mejilla. Sentí desvanecer, ¿porqué tiene que ser tan hermoso y perfecto?.

-5, tenía 5 Edward- Edward se rió.

-Si, cuando te pregunté cuantos años tenías levantaste la mano completa y gritaste el número de una forma apenas entendible-

_-¿Qué edad tienes?-_

_-Shinc….oooooooo- Mientras miraba mi manita y la levantaba al techo. El chico se rió y se rió hasta que no pudo más._

_-Mi papá es doctor- Dijo entre alientos por su risa histérica._

_-Te llevaré con él y él puede cerrar tu cabeza- Yo no podía decir nada estaba fascinada por ese bello ente que tomaba mi mano y me encaminaba hacia un pasillo, pasando por unas puertas de metal. Estaba aterrada pero al mismo tiempo el contacto de su mano me daba tranquilidad y me sentía segura._

_-Papá esta niña estaba en la sala de los doctores, perdida, y ¡mira!- Mientras tomaba la mano que sostenía la toalla en mi cabeza y la bajaba. Su mano tomó el lugar de la mía y quitó la toalla delicadamente- Tiene una cortada, ¿la puedes arreglar papá?- El hombre rubio y mucho más alto que mi papi, me miró con una sonrisa._

_-Edward, has hecho bien hijo, ve y busca a su madre, debe estar preocupada-_

_-¿No puedo ver mientras la curas?- El hombre rubio miró al chico y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro._

_-Está bien, me alegra que no te sientas intimidado por la sangre, seguro serás un buen doctor- De pronto empecé a tener conciencia de que estaba sola con extraños y empecé a llorar de pánico, coincidiendo que había perdido contacto con la mano del chico. Los dos el hombre y el chico me miraron asustados._

_-¿Te duele algo?, ¡dime si te duele algo!- Preguntó el chico desesperado. Yo moví mi cabeza en no, pero seguía llorando. El chico tocó mi manita y la sostuvo entre sus dedos, mis dedos eran tan pequeños y los suyos largos y delicados. El chico miró nuestras manos tomadas y me sonrió._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_-Belllllaaaaaaaa- Dije apenas audible._

_-¿Bella he?- Yo moví mi cabeza en sí y el movimiento hizo que me doliera mi herida, así que empecé a llorar más. El chico se acercó y me sonrió haciéndome olvidar el dolor._

_-Mi nombre es Edward y este es mi padre Carlisle, él como ya te dije es doctor, y te va a curar, me voy a quedar contigo pero no te muevas-_

_-No vete- Dije, tratando de decir que no se fuera._

_-¿Quieres que me vaya?- Dijo Edward extrañado. Yo moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro haciéndome que me doliera nuevamente la cortada así que volví a llorar._

_-Noooo, nooooooooo- Grité. Edward se rió y tomó mi mano más fuerte aún._

_-No me voy a ir si te portas bien- Edward nunca me soltó y esperó a que su padre me suturara para ir a buscar a la Sra. Hale, todo ese tiempo que me dejó con la enfermera lloré amargamente, hasta que regresó a mi lado. Renuentemente dejé su lado una vez que la Sra. Hale me cargó casi a rastras del hospital mientras gritaba "Edwaaaad, Edwaaaaad"_

-Eras una niña berrinchuda desde entonces, adorable pero berrinchuda-

-Aún sigo preguntándome que clase de niño normal iba al trabajo de su padre, en especial un hospital para "aprender", siempre he dicho que eres un genio o algo pero además eres un raro- Dije burlonamente.

-Si…me gustaba ir ver a mi padre trabajar, era eso o estar solo en casa-

-Es triste que no hayas podido estar en una escuela como cualquier otro niño Edward, no sé porque tu padre no te mandó a una escuela de súper dotados para que al menos tuvieras una vida social-

-Si, pero mi padre tenía miedo que me saliera de su vista, después de lo que pasó con mi madre…Carlisle quedó un poco traumatizado. Los tutores privados y Carlisle era lo único que tenía de compañía hasta que te conocí.-

Debido a mi afinidad a caerme, cortarme, quemarme o tener cualquier tipo de accidente posible, me vi como una paciente regular en el hospital, y por supuesto Edward estaba ahí para consolarme. Mientras Jacob y yo jugábamos en el lodo y hacíamos estupideces de niños, Edward tomaba el lugar de protector, héroe y defensor que toda niña asustada y prácticamente huérfana necesitaba. Él se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, en mi hermano mayor, en mi protector y hasta una figura paterna mientras fui creciendo y cometiendo errores que cometería cualquier adolescente, él como siempre demasiado maduro para su edad estaba a mi lado todo el tiempo en momentos de necesidad y consuelo.

-Si, es extraño, no todos los días nace la amistad de un niño de 13 con una niña de 5, creo que tenías el complejo de Dios desde entonces, eres un doctor innato- Dije burlándome de él.

-Muy gracioso Bella, pero debo admitir que salvarte de tus travesuras y consolarte cuando te pasaba algo era mi hobby número uno, nunca me aburría, era como un trabajo, y me gustaba, realmente me gustaba estar ahí y protegerte, siempre fuiste muy independiente y recuerdo que odiabas que me interpusiera en tus decisiones aún desde niña, ahora he aprendido con la práctica, que siempre necesitarás protección pero no puedo hacer que no sufras por mucho que me duela admitirlo- Apreté más la mano de Edward, sus palabras casi me pusieron al borde de un mar de lágrimas.

-Edward, no sé si te he agradecido lo suficiente por estar ahí conmigo todos estos años, siendo….mi hermano- Tragué saliva a la palabra, se oía mal y mi estómago dolía. Edward soltó mi mano y se reclinó en el sillón poniendo su brazo sobre su cara.

-Sabes, Jacob me confesó ayer que siempre estuvo celoso de nuestra relación, porque siempre te defiendo diciendo que no haces nada mal y que eres como mi familia-

-¿Siempre me defiendes?, no pensé necesitar defensa, aunque con Jacob no se sabe- Dijo en tono sombrío la última parte.

-Bueno generalmente de Jacob si-

-No tiene porque estar celoso, tú estas, estuviste con él, lo amas creo…y además…-

-¿Y además?- Por favor dilo, dilo, dí que me amas, ¡ugh!.

-…además eres como mi hermana, es ridículo- Edward seguía en la misma posición. Tomé su brazo y lo bajé, sus ojos estaban brillantes.

-Si ridículo…-Edward se enderezó y puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas, luego volteó a verme. Yo al mismo tiempo me empecé a quitar mi abrigo, la temperatura en la cabaña no era muy baja y estaba un poco húmedo. Lugo sentí su dedo sobre mi antebrazo.

-Recuerdo esa cicatriz, fue de…-

-Los carritos chocones*- Los dos dijimos al mismo tiempo riéndonos.

Edward movió más su dedo y sentí que me iba a desmayar, la sensación me hizo recordar ese día, mientras miraba los ojos de Edward y él miraba los míos.

_Tenía 8 años y Edward 16, él se ofreció a vigilarnos Rose, Alice y a mi en la feria de la escuela mientras su padre y la mamá de Rose que era viuda iban y se desaparecían por ahí. Edward no le molestaba mientras fuera algo para protegerme, pero detestaba a Rose desde entonces. Yo no quería salirme de los carritos chocones aunque siempre terminaba al último. Al final rogué por una vuelta más y Edward aceptó, desde entonces no me podía negar nada. Renuente me dejó subir mientras Rose y Alice comían dulces. En la última vuelta mi suéter se enredó con uno de las agarraderas del carrito e hizo que el carrito se volteara dejando mi brazo aplastado bajo la pista y el carrito. Por suerte Carlisle y la Sra. Hale iban saliendo de su escapada y lograron rescatarme, el Dr. Carlisle examinó mi brazo y dijo_

_-Necesitará suturas- Edward asintió y caminó hacia mi, tomando mi brazo y murmurando ligeramente "cuidar a Bella es un trabajo de tiempo completo, suturas, suturas, suturas, siempre se las maneja para necesitar suturas"_

_-¡Ey!, si tanto te molesta cuidarme no lo tienes que hacer Edward, ¡ni que fueras mi hermano mayor!- Edward volteó y me miró._

_-¡SOY tu hermano mayor Bella, acostúmbrate!-_

_Y en efecto esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi mente, para nunca dejar de repetirse como un mantra terrible que maldijo mi vida desde entonces._

Parecía que habían pasado minutos pero sólo nos miramos unos segundos Edward y yo, la electricidad de su toque y el recuerdo de ese día me hicieron suspirar.

-Fuiste muy insistente en que tú eras mi protector, y yo estaba encantada, siempre te admiré y estaba orgullosa de llamarte que eras mi hermano-

-Si lo sé-

-¿Lo sabes he?-

-Una vez te escuché hablando con Alice, decías que nadie tenía un hermano mayor tan guapo como yo- Dijo Edward riéndose. Yo golpeé su brazo fuertemente.

-¡Edward!, ¡¿porqué estabas escuchando mis conversaciones?¡, espera ¿qué edad tenía y porqué no me habías dicho eso?- Edward seguía riéndose, luego su cara se suavizo y tocó mi mejilla.

-Oh Bella tendrías unos 15, y te aseguro que me hizo sentir muy feliz que siempre me presumieras, me subía el ego, además no traté de escuchar nada, fue un accidente, no te dije porque…pensé que te pondrías así y no quería que te avergonzaras-

-¡Dios, que vergüenza!, 15 años, era una loca hormonal en ese entonces, aparte siempre has sabido que eres un chico lindo Edward, eres más que lindo eres hermoso- Edward se sonrojó. ¡Wow! ¿Realmente dije eso?, soy una estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Aclaré mi garganta y decidí levantarme para evitar que salieran más estupideces de mi boca, me acerqué a la ventana para ver el terminar del atardecer. Al parecer mis planes no salieron como quería porque Edward se paró y se puso detrás de mí con su cabeza en mi hombro.

-El atardecer es mi parte favorita del día- Dijo Edward en mi oreja, mi piel se enchinó y sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir, traté de moverme pero no pude, simplemente era un momento que iba directo a mi colección "Cosas que te gustan recordar de Edward cuando piensas en cosas obscenas y haces cosas obscenas", soy una pervertida lo sé.

-Si la mía también- Dije apenas audible, sorprendida de cómo había podido formar una oración más o menos razonable.

-¿Bella?-

-Hmmm-

-¿De qué depende de que te quedes?- Su cabeza aún en mi hombro y por si fuera más difícil aún la situación, su aliento me pegaba directamente en mi nariz imaginándome si esos labios estuvieran en los míos como sentiría su aroma cerca de mi... Okay esto no estaba llevando a nada bueno, así que me moví con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude acumular y me alejé una buena distancia de él. Edward se dio la vuelta poniéndose frente a mí.

-No lo sé, supongo que…de las personas, de cómo se den las cosas, y...-

-¿Y?, eso es muy ambiguo Bella. ¿Depende de Jacob?- Preguntó Edward, yo lo miré a los ojos.

-En parte, pero hay muchas…variables-

-Bella trato entenderte, en serio, pero todo lo que dices en difícil de entender y no quiero presionarte, sé que tuviste tus razones para irte, aunque nunca las confirmaste siempre he tenido una idea de la razón, sólo quiero saber si…¿te volveré a ver alguna vez?- Supuse que Edward al igual que el resto imaginaba que mi partida precipitada había sido por la ruptura con Jacob, no quise sacarlo de esa duda, no había manera que le dijera la verdadera razón.

-Edward- Dije con un suspiro.

-De todas las personas que dejé atrás eres la que más me dolió, no sé si pueda soportar no verte otros tres años, pero…-

-¿Pero?- _Pero estoy enamorada de ti desde el kinder y apenas me dí cuenta pero tú no me amas y verte hacer tu vida, tener una familia me dolerá infinitamente, _ pensé decir eso, y era realmente lo que tenía en la punta de mi lengua pero no tuve el valor, ¿de qué servía?, sólo lo pondría incómodo y talvez nuestra relación no hubiera sido la misma, todavía no estaba lista para dejar ir a Edward.

-Nada Edward, te prometo que si regreso a Seattle, te daré mi dirección, teléfono y todo, prometo llamar y mantenerme en contacto-

-No es suficiente- Dijo Edward frustrado y mirando al piso.

-Okay prometo visitarte, talvez si regresas a Boston, aquí en Forks o puedes visitarme, talvez ¿pasar la navidad juntos?, no lo sé Edward, sólo espero que cuando formes una familia me permitas que sea la tía favorita de tus hijos- Edward frunció sus cejas y me miró extrañado.

-¿Familia?-

-Si bueno, algún día espero que formes una, que sientes cabeza y dejes de andar por ahí con todas esas zorras que tienes el mal gusto de acostarte- Edward se rió pero no era una risa verdadera.

-Si supongo…familia y todo, no todas fueron zorras Bella, algunas eran buenas chicas sólo que tú eras siempre muy protectiva conmigo y las espantabas-

-Al parecer no te he espantado la última- Edward ladeó su cabeza como los perritos que no entienden a sus amos y con ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Última?-

-Me dijo Alice que te ha visto llegando muy desarreglado y con lápiz labial- Edward se sonrojó, nunca se había sonrojado cuando lo molestaba con comentarios de su vida sexual.

-No…de…como…-Dijo Edward tartamudeando.

-Está bien Edward, prometo no espantarla, ya me rehabilite, soy una buena hermana, si ella te hace feliz entonces me es suficiente, ¿te hace feliz?-Edward miró al piso y luego a mí con ojos suplicantes.

-Si- Una simple palabra me confirmó mi peor miedo, Edward al fin había encontrado a alguien con quien estar probablemente el resto de su vida.

-Bien- Dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa y apretando mis puños en dolor, tratando de causar un dolor físico para que se fuera el dolor de mi pecho, no funcionó.

-¿Hace mucho que están juntos?- Traté de sonar animada y filial.

-Unos meses, 5 o 6 meses más o menos-

-Oh…suena serio Edward- Dije con mi tono falsamente feliz, aún apretando mis puños, sentía que saldría sangre en cualquier momento.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Tania- Dijo Edward apenas audible, su voz apagada y mirando al piso, esa no era la actitud de un hombre enamorado.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa? No suenas muy feliz, pensé que ella te hacía feliz-

-Lo hace, me hace feliz y creo que yo a ella-

-Entonces ¿porqué esa cara?-

-Nada, no es nada- Edward compuso su postura y me sonrió con esa sonrisa que derrite.

-Era de esperarse que Alice te fuera con el chisme- Dijo Edward con su tono más relajado.

-Si bueno, no es muy listo de tu parte presentarte en la cafetería con lápiz labial por todos lados y luciendo cabello post-coital- Edward se rió,

-Nunca te había escuchado hablar de sexo de esa manera tan libre- Me sonrojé.

-Ya no soy una virgen, tengo 20 años. No soy la niña inocente de cinco años que conociste en el hospital-

-Si lo sé, no es algo que pueda olvidar fácilmente- Dijo Edward su tono frustrado, tocándose el puente de la nariz.

-¡Oh! Es tan tierno verte actuar como el hermano celoso y protectivo, extrañaba eso- Edward me sonrió otra vez forzadamente.

-Así que ¿has conocido a chicos en Seattle?-

-Un par, pero nada serio, casi todo mi tiempo lo dediqué a la escuela y terminar mi carrera lo más pronto posible, luego entré a una agencia donde me trataban como esclava apenas si tenía tiempo para comer, mucho menos para una relación, no te preocupes, el próximo chico que conozca y salga conmigo tendrá tu aprobación primero como en los viejos tiempos- Edward asintió seriamente.

-Si, los viejos tiempos, como cuando fuiste novia de Jacob y te tenía que rescatar de esas idas en motocicletas o cuando te quisiste aventar de un acantilado para tratar de impresionarlo-

-Edward no lo hacía por Jacob, lo hacía para escapar de la presión de mi vida, de mi padre, de Jacob-

-¿De Jacob?, pensé que nunca querrías escapar de Jacob, recuerdo que todo el tiempo estabas obsesionada con él y lo que el futuro les deparaba, estabas preocupada constantemente de no terminar juntos, dijiste que lo amabas-

-Edward dije que lo amaba cuando tenía 12 y aún no éramos novios, era una idiota ideológica en ese entonces. Y te puedo asegurar que muchas veces mis arranques de locuras eran por culpa de Jacob y mi padre. Si te parecía que estaba obsesionada con Jacob era porque lo estaba pero no románticamente, estaba presionada a cumplir las expectativas de mi padre, Billy y Jacob, en ese cuento de hadas que me contaban todas las noches donde yo terminaba con Jacob felices por siempre jamás, casados con hijos, etc. Era bastante responsabilidad para una niña de 15 años. Jacob se volvió mi obsesión porque él era mi vía para complacer a mi padre, no sé si alguna vez amé a Jacob realmente-Silencio, un silencio abrumador, hasta que Edward habló.

-¡Wow!, wow Bella, ¿duraste 3 años con alguien que no sabías si amabas?, ¿no te diste cuenta antes?- Me lo dijo con tono de reproche, decidí ignorarlo porque supuse que era porque igual que todos, él imaginaba que mi mundo ideal con Jacob no era tan perfecto, suponía que se sentía traicionado.

-Si, pero tenía miedo de aceptarlo y él como dije era mi vía para complacer a Charlie, tenía miedo que si lo dejaba Charlie no me querría-

-Bella…lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por eso tú sola, ¿por qué no me dijiste?-

-No sé pensé que al igual que los demás te sentirías decepcionado de mi, es decir tú tenías tu vida y yo la mía, no era como que pudieras ayudarme en ese problema-

-Pero era, es mi deber protegerte, protegerte contra ti misma también cuenta como protegerte- Sonreí a Edward y toqué su brazo.

-Si, talvez si te hubiera dicho pero…-_Pero tendría que decirte que era a ti al que siempre he amado y no creo que hubiera sido buena idea-_…en ese momento pensé que no lo entenderías.

-Entonces déjame entender, ¿nunca realmente estuviste enamorada de Jacob?-

-Bueno, lo quiero, y puedo decir que en algún tiempo pensé que lo amaba cuando era una adolescente, cuando lo idealizaba, pero luego me dí cuenta que no compartíamos nada en gustos o formas de pensar. Él quería quedarse toda su vida en Forks y yo quería largarme de aquí y estudiar en Seattle, Jacob quería casarse cuando yo cumpliera 18 y la idea me aterraba, pero no…realmente nunca amé a Jacob Black, sólo fue una ilusión que creé para sentirme menos mal por estar con él.

-¿Entonces no te fuiste de Forks por Jacob?-

-¿Sabes?, todo mundo asume eso, que es por mi corazón partido- Mierda que estoy haciendo, no puedo decirle la verdad

-¿Y no lo fue?-Preguntó Edward.

-No por Jacob, no- Edward me miró extrañamente.

-¿Por quién entonces?- Si decía la verdad, si decía la punta del iceberg de la verdad todo saldría a la luz y no podía darme ese lujo sin descubrir algunas cosas primero.

-Por mi misma, yo quebré mi propio corazón al dárselo a la persona equivocada, y…las circunstancias me acorralaron de tal forma que no tuve más remedio que irme-

-Bella sigues hablando ambiguamente, y hablas de circunstancias, ¿cuáles circunstancias?-

-El rompimiento con Jake que aunque no lo amaba, fue devastador para mi, porque pensé que me amaba, y pues…lo de Victoria… es decir una parte de mi estaba feliz por tener una excusa y terminar con Jake y otra tenía miedo de lo que mi padre pensaría, aparte me habían aceptado en la Universidad de Seattle, con beca completa, decidí irme así porque no quería despedidas y estaba decepcionada de mi misma y asustada- Mentí y mentí y volví a mentirle a Edward, sólo esperaba que si algún día se sabía la verdad, me perdonara, al igual que Jake, mi padre, Rosalie, Alice y todos los demás.

-Es decir en parte si fue por Jacob-Concluyó Edward.

-Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, fueron unas series de circunstancias que me hicieron que tuviera pánico y huir-

-Pero ¿porqué no tener contacto?, sé que no estaba en Forks cuando te fuiste pero…pudiste haber hablado, escrito. Cuando pasó una semana sin saber de ti, llamé a Alice y ella sólo dijo que te habías adelantado a Seattle, tu padre dijo lo mismo, que te fuiste dejando una nota atrás, que habías roto con Jacob cosa que ya sabía, porque me lo habías dicho cuando había venido de visita esa semana y vinimos aquí. Pero es todo, luego un mes, luego dos y luego tres meses sin saber nada de ti…pensé lo peor. Y…-

-¿Y?- Estas medias oraciones eran algo muy común de nosotros, que era gracioso hasta cierto punto.

-Te busqué Bella, no podía funcionar sabiendo que estabas sola y nadie sabía de ti, entiendo que Charle como el padre desobligado que es nunca se preocupó realmente por ti, pero ¿Alice y Rosalie o tan siquiera Jacob?, no entendía como es que nunca se preocuparon lo suficiente para buscarte.

-¿Trataste de buscarme Edward?- Dije sorprendida.

-No traté, tuve éxito- Mis ojos abiertos en su totalidad, mi boca abierta y mi pulso tambaleante.

-¿Cómo, cuándo, porqué no me dijiste nada, porqué no te me acercaste?-

-Fue poco después de 3 meses de no saber de ti, no puedo creer que haya esperado tanto para empezar a buscarte, contraté a un detective privado. No fue difícil estando matriculada en la universidad con tu nombre verdadero, luego el detective encontró tu dirección y me la dio, te vi un día ir a la universidad, te veías feliz y tranquila, siempre te veía ocupada. Una vez que me dí cuenta que estabas bien dejé de seguirte y…No quise contactarte porque por sea cual sea la razón de tú falta de aproximación a la gente que conocías, tenía que respetarla, y te veías feliz, no quería arruinar tu modo buscándote. Si no nos contactaste era porque no querías ser localizada y no quise presionarte.-Era una de las razones por las que amaba a Edward, él siempre me dio mi espacio y me entendió, pero probablemente si se hubiera acercado en ese entonces no me hubiera molestado, todo lo contrario.

-Creo que… creo que si te hubieras aparecido me hubieras hecho muy feliz-

-¿Si?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si Edward, ya te dije que de todas las personas que dejé atrás tú fuiste el que más me dolió, por supuesto que me hubieras hecho muy feliz…-En ese momento el celular de Edward sonó. Edward tomó su teléfono y lo miró frunciendo la boca.

-Tengo que tomar esta llamada, ¿me disculpas?-Asentí y vi a Edward abrir la puerta y salir hacia el bosque.

Mientras él hablaba por teléfono, me puse a pensar en esta nueva revelación. Todas las personas que conocí y decían amarme sólo Edward fue el que realmente me buscó, fue el único en preocuparse por mi realmente, ni siquiera mi propio padre lo hizo siendo policía, era como si sólo tuviera a Edward en este mundo y ahora ni siquiera a él, porque ahora estaba con alguien y él sería de alguien, pertenecería a alguien. Estaba sola, nunca me sentí más sola que aquí sentada en esta cabaña, ni siquiera cuando salí de Forks esa fatídica noche.

Pude alcanzar a escuchar unas cuantas palabras que Edward decía al teléfono "…yo también…no tardaré…te veré esta noche…no nada importante…quiero que la conozcas…estoy seguro que se llevarán bien..". Mierda estaba hablando con Tania su aparente novia, y quería que la conociera. Edward parecía contento cuando hablaba con ella, lo espié por la ventana y pude ver su cara relajarse y sonreír. Si, estaba sola y ahora ni a Edward tenía. Eventualmente Edward terminó la llamada que no duró tanto, unos 5 minutos.

-Listo- Dijo Edward.

-Hablabas con tu novia Tania- Dije tratando de molestarlo con mi tono infantil.

-Si, quiere conocerte le he platicado mucho de ti- Ahí van mis uñas a mis puños nuevamente, tenía que aprender a controlar mis celos y mi enojo. Edward eventualmente tendría que tener una vida y no podía reaccionar así cada vez que el pobre hombre fuera feliz.

-Claro, yo también quiero conocerla, prometo ser buena- Dije cruzando mi dedo por mi corazón.

-Creo que la oportunidad perfecta será el viernes, Rosalie contrató la cafetería para celebrar el cumpleaños de Jasper, al parecer regresó de Irak y Rosalie quiere que se sienta como en casa, ¿vas a ir?-

-Creo que si, suena bien-

Edward y yo seguimos platicando de temas triviales y de lo que había hecho en Boston, como se las estaba manejando con la cafetería y yo lo regañe por su hipocresía al comprar una moto cuando el explícitamente me dijo que era mejor ponerse un arma en la sien y dispararse que subirse a una motocicleta.

-Yo si tengo coordinación Bella, a diferencia tuya, recuerda la cicatriz de los carritos chocones- Edward volvió a tocar mi brazo y los dos nos volvimos a mirar. Edward aclaró la garganta.

-Ya es tarde, no quiero que manejes de noche, tu auto parece estar en buenas condiciones pero nunca se sabe- Sólo volteé mis ojos a su ridícula forma de protegerme de hasta la oscuridad.

-Esta bien Edward, de todos modos tengo que dormir, no pasé una buena noche con todo lo de Jacob y eso-

-¿Bella…? hablando de eso, ¿le piensas decir que…nunca lo amaste?- Su voz era restringida y seria.

-No creo que sea buena idea Edward, no quiero romper su corazón, él dice que si me ama, y yo…no puedo hacerle eso, talvez no lo ame pero lo quiero y no deseo hacerle daño-

-Pero Bella...-

-Edward, en verdad es algo que puedo manejar, no te preocupes- Le dí una sonrisa para asegurarle que podía manejar esta situación. Edward no dijo nada.

Ambos salimos Edward me montó en su moto y me dejó en mi auto.

-Te veo el viernes, no faltes- Genial ahora tenía una cita para torturarme y no podía decir que no.

-No faltaré-

Bueno si hoy es martes eso me da 3 días para prepararme para el peor día de mi vida, bueno el segundo ¿o primero?, nah, el segundo, seguro no será tan malo como el día que me fui en Forks. ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser conocer la novia formal de el amor de tu vida?..

*Los carritos chocones aquí en México son esos que ves en las ferias donde hay una pista con carritos que puedes manejar en un circuito y al mismo tiempo que otros, como es una pista muy pequeña regularmente terminas chocando con otro carrito. He ido a ferias en EUA y sé de primera mano que no es algo extraño si llegase un circo o feria a un pueblo Americano. Generalmente les ponen nombres como Go Karts o Crashing Karts.


	5. C4 Rápido y sin dolor

CAPITULO 4

RÁPIDO Y SIN DOLOR

Cuando llegué Charlie estaba en el sillón viendo la TV.

-¿Visitando a tus amigos?- Preguntó Charlie mientras me quitaba mi abrigo y sostenía las llaves de mi auto.

-Sólo Edward, pero ayer vi a Rose y a Alice…inclusive a Jacob- Charlie inmediatamente hizo contacto visual conmigo y su expresión era de sorpresa.

-¿Jacob?, ¡vaya!, ¿y cómo fue eso?- Charlie no sabía los detalles de nuestra separación pero cuando sucedió no interfirió en absoluto, en su momento me pareció extraño pero después me dí cuenta que era otra prueba de lo poco que le interesaba a Charlie.

-Bien…supongo, un poco emocional pero nada fuerte-

-Bells…¿por eso regresaste a Forks, por Jacob?- Por enésima vez tenía que contestar esa pregunta. Creo que estaba considerando seriamente ponerme un letrero que dijera "NO REGRESÉ A FORKS POR JACOB BLACK" en mi espalda así al menos habría una pregunta menos que contestar.

-No- Charlie asintió y siguió viendo la TV.

-¿Ya cenaste?, puedo hacerte algo si no has cenado- Eran pasadas las 9 y era probable que Charlie no haya pasado de una cerveza porque definitivamente había cero probabilidades de que Charlie cocinara.

-Sólo si haces algo para ti también- Su falsa consideración me hicieron reírme sarcásticamente, Charlie no lo notó.

Me dirigí a la cocina y vi el bote de basura lleno de latas de cerveza, ese no era un buen signo, la última vez que eso pasó fue cuando Charlie se enteró que había sido aceptada en la Universidad de Seattle.

_-¡Charlie!, ¡Charlie!, ¡me aceptaron!, oh no puedo creerlo, me aceptaron Charlie- Dije casi sin aliento mientras saltaba en la sala como loca. Charlie sonrió y me dio una palmada en la espalda._

_-Bien hecho Bells, estoy orgulloso de ti- Charlie subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto y se encerró._

_AL SIGUIENTE DÍA_

_Llegué de la escuela cansada quitándome los zapatos, me puse a hacer la cena y cuando vi el bote de basura con cervezas me asusté. Charlie no había ido a trabajar, podía escuchar sus pasos y actividad en su cuarto. Cometí el error de subir hacia su cuarto y tocar…nada, volví a tocar…nada. Abrí la puerta lentamente y mi respiración paró. Charlie estaba en posición fetal sobre su cama con una cerveza en su mano casi vacía. Quise huir, quise salir de ahí y esconderme en mi cuarto hasta que Charlie estuviera mejor. Quería borrar esa imagen de mi padre desmoronado, borracho y patético sobre su cama. Cuando me dí la vuelta para salir del cuarto Charlie habló arrastrando las letras por su estado etílico._

_-Nooo te vayasss Bella-Paré en ese momento y me dí la vuelta. Los ojos rojos de Charlie no sabía si eran por llorar o por la intoxicación._

_-Charlie…¿qué demonios te pasa?- No quise sonar irrespetuosa, pero estaba más asustada que enojada._

_-Bella, no te vayas, no te vayas a Seattle. Tu madre me dejó y ahora tu también me vas a dejar- Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, era la primera vez que mi padre me pedía algo de esa manera, o al menos mostraba algún interés en mi, que si bien estaba disfrazado por su obsesión con mi madre, me sorprendió sobremanera._

_-Charlie yo….no puedo estar en Forks para siempre- Charlie intentó pararse pero falló miserablemente. Mi instinto fue ir corriendo y ayudarle. Me senté junto a él tratando de mantenerlo sentado mientras su olor a cerveza me mareaba. Charlie generalmente no era un borracho, no era alcohólico. Pero cuando era el aniversario de bodas con mi madre siempre se ponía así. Esta era la primera vez que la causa era yo y no me madre al menos no directamente._

_-Bella…Isabella, te pareces tanto a tu madre, tienes sus ojos y su cabello, pero más que nada tienes su independencia su odio por Forks, entiendo que te quieras ir, Bella, tienes que irte por tu bien, pero …pero me olvidaras, te olvidaras de mi y quedaré solo.- No pude evitar las lágrimas que salían de mi. Charlie quería dejarme ir, estaba luchando con todo su ser por dejarme ir, algo que tuvo que hacer con mi madre o más bien ella fue la que lo dejó. Traté de asegurarle con palabras y uno que otro contacto con mi mano acariciando su espalda que no me iría permanentemente, que volvería para las vacaciones que él no tenía que estar solo, que tenía a Billy y sus hobbys._

_-No es lo mismo Bella, pero …René, eres igual que ella, una vez que pruebes la ciudad no querrás regresar-_

_-Papá, no es así, no te podría dejar así solo- Charlie se rió._

_-Cuando te vayas Bella, no me contactes, será más difícil para mi si creo que me llamas por lástima-_

_-Charlie eres mi padre, te amo, no lo haría por lástima- Talvez no era el mejor padre pero eso no negaba el agradecimiento que tenía por cuidarme cuando René nos abandonó, él pudo haber hecho lo mismo conmigo y era una de las razones por la que aún sentía algo de respeto por mi padre._

_-Esta bien Bells…es sólo que…ojalá no te fueras, ojalá te quedaras y te casaras con Jacob y no te fueras jamás- No sabía que decir Jacob y yo habíamos terminado una semana atrás y mi padre lo sabía. Todo Forks lo sabía. _

_-Charlie tu sabes que Jacob y yo no estamos juntos-_

_-Sí, si lo sé-_

Estaba preocupada que otra crisis como esa pasara estando yo aquí, hice memoria y no recordara alguna fecha especial que implicara a René, como su cumpleaños, el aniversario de boda o el día que se fue. Así que supuse que mi presencia lo ponía mal porque al recordar sus palabras "Si te vas no me contactes no quiero que lo hagas por lástima", era probable que las haya dicho para que no le recordase a René.

Nos hice sándwiches a los dos. Le llevé el plato a la sala junto con el mío. Quise tratar de averiguar si en realidad estaba en una crisis o sólo era que no había sacado la basura y las cervezas de una semana se habían acumulado.

-Charlie…¿estás bien?, ¿te molesta que haya regresado?- Charlie ya estaba comiendo su sándwich y mi pregunta lo hizo ahogarse con el bocado.

-¡Por dios Bells!, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?, ¡no, claro que no!, eres mi hija, eres bienvenida cuando quieras-

-Pero…recuerdo aquella vez cuando estabas borracho que…me dijiste que no te contactara-

-Bells no seas absurda, como tu dijiste estaba borracho, ese fue un mal día, te expliqué después y me vuelvo a disculpar-

-Okay pero…¿por qué el bote de basura está lleno de botes de cerveza?-

-Si he estado tomando más pero no es por ti, no es nada de que preocuparse-

-¿Me estas diciendo que no me preocupe si mi padre se está convirtiendo en un alcohólico?-

-No soy un alcohólico o me estoy convirtiendo en uno Bella- Dijo enojado entre diente.

-Bueno entonces ¿por qué estas bebiendo más?-

-Okay dejaré de beber tanto, ¿satisfecha?-

-Si supongo-

Estando ahí recordé la primera vez que lo vi en un estado parecido al día que me pidió que no me fuera a Seattle tenía 6.

_Papi estaba molesto por algo, me daba miedo verlo caminar de un lado a otro por la sala, traía una botella en su mano y hablaba cosas raras._

_-Un año sin mi René, hoy es un año sin mi René, ¿Bella?- Papi me miró y me dio miedo como se movía, dí un paso hacia atrás._

_-Bella…eres igual a tu madre, eres tan parecida a ella- Papi se agachó y tocó mi cabeza. Papi lloraba y lloraba y gritaba el nombre de mami. Quería a mi mami conmigo y no sabía porque mamá ya no estaba._

_-Papi ¿porqué mami no esta con nosotros?-_

_-Es mi culpa Bells, es mi culpa, yo la arrastré a este lugar y la sofoqué, es mi culpa mi niña- Papi lloraba en el piso y no entendía lo que decía en tono bajito._

Me estremecí del recuerdo de mi padre destrozado el primer aniversario que René no estuvo con nosotros. Mi madre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía un poco más de cinco años. Cuando se fue mi padre se desmoronó y vivía prácticamente con los Hale, hasta que mi padre se compuso un poco y decidió tomarme nuevamente en su cuidado cuando cumplí 6. Recuerdo que Edward pasaba en su bicicleta cada tanto esperando que mi padre se marchase para venir a platicar conmigo y burlarse de mi más reciente caída, pero nunca me trataba mal, siempre me preguntaba como me iba en la escuela y si mi padre me trataba bien. Edward…

Después de un silencio de ultratumba sin contar el sonido de la TV, Charlie decidió abrir la boca.

-Pensé que Edward ya no vivía en Forks-

-Charlie, yo llegué hace dos días y te puedo asegurar que sé más que tú de este pueblo. Edward lleva un año viviendo aquí, está a cargo de la cafetería al parecer Carlisle no ha podido encargarse de ella y él lo está haciendo.-

-No tenía idea, Edward siempre ha sido muy callado y discreto, como nunca dá problemas es probable que por eso no me haya dado cuenta de su presencia-

-Si, Edward podría pasar como el fantasma de Forks- Me reí, Charlie sonrió.

-Creo que me iré a dormir, buenas noches Charlie-

-Buenas noches Bells-

SIGUIENTE DÍA

Tres días en Forks y ya tengo mi calendario lleno. Hace dos horas estaba sentada en la cocina preparando un sándwich para comer cuando sonó el teléfono; no es usual que suene el teléfono a menos que sea Billy. Contesté con el sándwich en mi mano.

-¿Si?-

-Bella, es Rose, no sé si Edward te dijo pero Jasper llegó de Irak y pienso hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños este viernes-

-Ajá- Dije masticando mi sándwich.

-¿Vas a ir?, ¡Te estoy invitando maldita sea!-

-Claro Rose, apúntame-

-¿Estas comiendo mientras hablas conmigo?-

-Aja, ¿algún problema?- Sólo pude escuchar el bufido de frustración de Rose. Odiaba ser ignorada y más por un sándwich.

-Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer mañana?-

-No sé supongo que tú te encargarás de llenar mi calendario-

-Yo no, Alice, me pidió que te dijera que hoy es noche de chicas en la casa Brandon. Alice quiere que tengamos un momento de reunión o alguna cursilería así, ¿qué le digo?-

-¿Importa?, si Alice no preguntó sino pidió que me dijeras, dudo que tenga opción- Escuché reír a Rose.

-Si, no tienes opción, ¿entonces nos vemos hoy en casa de Alice y el viernes para el cumpleaños de Jasper?-

-Yep-

-¿Tienes planes para hoy en la tarde?-

-Nah no sé, pensé que ustedes se encargaban de hacer planes por mi- Dije sarcásticamente.

-Bella, no te veíamos hace tres años y ¿quieres que te dejemos sola como si no existieras?, no, claro que no, parece que no nos conoces. Pero no planeaba obligarte a nada hoy, sólo tenía curiosidad. Ayer te la pasaste todo el día con Edward y…-

-Eso no es nada raro Rose, Edward y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos-

-Si bueno, si quieres ver al resto de la tropa date una vuelta por la cafetería a la hora de la comida, todo mundo está ahí, seguro hay mucha gente que le gustaría verte- La idea era pésima. Primero porque el interrogatorio era inevitable, segundo porque no toda la gente le agradaba mi regreso y tercero porque era probable que Edward estuviera ahí y no era una buena idea tentar al diablo de esa manera.

-No sé, lo pensaré- Sin embargo… a eso vine a Forks, vine buscando algo y si no salgo de esta casa nunca lo encontraré. Enfrentarme con mis excompañeros no era algo que esperara con ansias.

Y ahora estaba esperando el momento que fuera la hora de la comida para poder irme. Cuando me levanté y me dí cuenta que la patrulla de Charlie no estaba descansé al saber que había ido a trabajar y no estaba en ninguna crisis, al menos ya no parecía.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, tomé mis llaves, mi abrigo y me dirigí a la Santa Inquisición estilo Forks.

En efecto esta era la hora en que todos estaban reunidos, el estacionamiento estaba atestado de autos y pude ver la motocicleta de Edward, me pregunto ¿qué le habrá pasado a su Volvo?. Traté de tomar aire y relajarme, pero era mejor que terminara con esto de una vez y fuera rápido no necesariamente sin dolor.

Cuando entré esperé un silencio sepulcral o murmuros de la gente, miradas hirientes o de curiosidad, pero no pasó nada. Pude ver a Alice atendiendo la barra y a Edward sentado leyendo un periódico, nadie notó mi presencia, me quedé ahí parada mientras miraba a mi alrededor. Vi a Michael Newton comiendo con Jessica Stanley, vi a Angela sola con un café leyendo un libro, la Sra. Cope, el Sr. Chaney el padre de Ben mi ex compañero de escuela, y un sin fin de gente conocida. Me acerqué a la barra y me senté frente a Alice. Alice me lanzó una mirada pícara.

-¿Creías que todos se aventarían para interrogarte o que hablarían a tus espaldas?- Preguntó Alice.

-Si en efecto ,eso pensé- Dije sorprendida.

-No te preocupes, no saben que estas aquí, nadie ha esparcido el chisme- En ese momento sentí a Edward a mi lado y lo volteé a ver.

-Bella, ¿viniste a afrontar el prestigiado círculo social de Forks?- Dijo sonriendo.

-De hecho si, a eso vine, si van a hablar que lo hagan ahora, los chismes que me esperan más vale que empiecen antes, entre más pronto termine con esto más pronto se cansarán de mí y pasarán a otro chisme-

-Espero eso indique que te piensas quedar mucho tiempo- Dijo una voz a mi espalda, era Angela. Ella era una de las pocas personas que me alegraba ver en Forks y que sabía no me cuestionaría, bueno no tanto…

-¡Ange¡, me alegra tanto verte- Angela me abrazó y yo correspondí.

-Las dejaré solas para que platiquen- Dijo Edward mientras lo ví agacharse para pasarse al otro lado de la barra y meterse a la cocina, quise decirle que no se fuera que necesitaba hablar de Charlie con él pero tenía que afrontar esto primero. Negocios primero…luego placer.

-Bella, tanto tiempo ¿hace cuanto regresaste?-

-Oh hace un par de días-

-¿Planeas quedarte mucho tiempo?-

-No lo sé Ange, el necesario- Angela me sonrió comprensivamente.

-Vaya, Swan regresa a Forks, eso si es noticia- Moví mi cabeza y pude ver a Jessica Stanley del brazo de Michael Newton detrás de Angela.

-Hola Jess, veo que al fin conseguiste lo que tanto perseguiste en la preparatoria-Jessica y yo no éramos exactamente enemigas pero definitivamente no éramos amigas. Las pocas veces que trató de meterse conmigo, Rose, Alice o incluso Edward terminaban poniéndola en su lugar.

-Si te refieres a Mike, entonces si, Mike planea una vez terminada su carrera casarnos y talvez vivir en Port Angeles-

-Bella, gusto en verte- Dijo Mike sonriente. Mi opinión de Mike era neutral a pesar de que sus intentos fallidos por conquistarme fueron muy graciosos, trataba de mantenerme lejos de él, más que nada por precaución a la ira de Stanley.

-Mike, igualmente- Traté de desviar la atención conversando con Jessica sobre su futuro matrimonio.

-¿Entonces se van a casar?-

-Es la idea, te invitaríamos pero no sé si estarás en Forks para esas fechas, talvez en un año, no sabemos si saldrás huyendo nuevamente cuando vuelvas a ver a Jacob. Por cierto escuché que esta saliendo con una tipa de la reservación, al parecer es serio.- Dijo malévolamente, yo volteé mis ojos.

-¿No me digas Jessica?, me alegra que aún tengas ese talento tuyo para desparramar veneno. No quiero arruinarte el día pero Jacob y yo ya nos vimos y no salí huyendo. También te puedo decir que conocí a su …amiga y me pareció muy agradable. Si ellos están juntos les deseo lo mejor- Leah no me caía particularmente bien, pero si ella y Jacob eran felices ¿porqué no?, no estaba mintiendo…totalmente.

-Jessica, deja de comportarte como una adolescente, pensé que habías madurado- Dijo Angela, siempre ha sido la persona más conciliadora que conozco.

-Gracias Angela- Dije.

A los minutos la gente que iba saliendo se me acercó reconociéndome y preguntándome donde me había metido todo este tiempo, cómo es que había dejado a mi padre solo, porqué había abandonado a Jacob, porqué no contacté a nadie, y la lista seguía y seguía. Estaba a un punto en que iba a explotar si la gente no dejaba de preguntarme estupideces. Gracias a dios Alice vino a mi rescate.

-Hey Bella, tengo que hacer corte de caja y no tengo tiempo de llevar estas cosas a la cocina, ¿me puedes hacer el favor de llevarlas por mi?- Sonreí a Alice y me disculpé de la gente que se había amontonado a mi alrededor. Tan pronto me paré para ir hacia la cocina, la gente se empezó a disipar. Alice me sonrió.

-Ten ponte el mandil, vas a ayudar a Edward en la cocina-

-¿Edward hace algo en al cocina?, pensé que sólo venía a husmear y ver, sin hacer nada- Alice se rió.

-No hace nada Bella, sólo es una excusa para desaparecerse de la presencia de la gente, como tú lo estas haciendo ahora, aparte la cocinera esta en su descanso y las demás meseras están ocupadas, vamos, sé que te mueres por hablar con él- Mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande.

-Y el mandil, ¿para qué es?-

-Para las apariencias- Dijo Alice sonriente. Esta era una Alice diferente que la de ayer, ahora parecía más ella, más feliz y relajada, hasta había planeado una de sus famosas pijamadas.

Caminé casi flotando hacia la cocina abriendo las puertas de metal. Edward estaba de espaldas silbando una canción mientras preparaba algo en la mesa.

-Ey- Edward brincó del susto.

-¡Dios, no hagas eso a un hombre viejo!- Dijo perspirando del susto.

-No estas tan viejo Eddie-

-JellyBelly, no comiences algo que no puedas terminar, sabes que detesto ese sobrenombre- Su ceja enarcada, sexy y amenazadora me hicieron sentir como si mi corazón se pudiera salir corriendo de mi pecho.

-¿Qué haces, estas cocinando?-

-Oh, ¿esto?, no es nada sólo estaba viendo si podía hacer las galletas que mi mamá hacia cuando era pequeño-

-No sabía que te interesara la cocina Eddie- Edward se rió y tomó el recipiente que tenía en la mesa, donde al parecer tenía los ingredientes. Sin advertencia tomó un puñado de harina que contenía el recipiente y me lo tiró a la cara. Me quedé quieta sin saber si reírme o enojarme.

-Oh ya veo Eddie, quieres guerra de comida-

-Tú lo pediste JellyBelly- Dijo con ese tono oscuro, el cual me distrajo por supuesto.

Metí mi mano en el recipiente, tomé un puñado de harina y cuando la iba a sacar Edward tomó mi puño y trato de abrirlo para que dejara escapar el polvo blanco.

-¡Edward!, no es justo, ¡tú eres más fuerte que yo!-

-Nadie dijo que las guerritas de comida eran justas- Con ese comentario divisé una canasta de huevos tomé uno con mi otra mano y lo estrellé en la cabeza de Edward. Edward cerró los ojos y pude ver que tenía que correr si quería salvar mi vida o mi ropa en este caso. Con la estrellada del huevo Edward se distrajo y yo aproveche para escapar no sin antes robarle el recipiente de harina. Edward abrió los ojos y su cara era de pura furia, apretó los puños y abrió sus fosas nasales, de pronto me sentí como una presa. La risa histérica que no sabía que estaba saliendo de mi boca se apagó al ver que Edward iba por venganza. Empecé a correr alrededor de la mesa con el recipiente de harina en mi poder, tomé un puñado.

-Edward si te me acercas te aventaré harina y no quiero saber como quitaras media mezcla de galletas de tu camisa Gucci- Dije tratando de no reírme a la imagen de Edward tallando su camisa.

-Oh Bella, no tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer, y no te preocupes por mi camisa, tengo muchas, pero sobre todo te haré lavarla…a mano- Dijo con su sonrisa malévol a.

Edward empezó a rodearme y yo le decía una y otra vez que si se me acercaba le aventaría la harina, Edward no se inmutó. De la nada Edward me acorraló y me hizo tirar la harina entonces sentí un crujido en mi cabeza y me dí cuenta que Edward había estrellado un huevo en mi cabeza, luego otro en mi brazo, traté de luchar pero no podía parar de reírme, Edward también se reía.

Corrí hacia un lado pero Edward me tomaba de mi suéter (nuevo por cierto y arruinado) y me jalaba para estrellarme otro huevo, el movimiento hizo que su mano estrellara el huevo en mi pecho…en mi seno izquierdo. Los dos nos detuvimos y nos miramos aterrados, Edward no quitó su mano y yo no hice nada para que la quitara. Estuvimos segundos mirándonos.

-¡Hey!, me perdí la diversión de guerra de comida, ¡no es justo!- Dijo Alice con un puchero.

Edward removió su mano inmediatamente y los dos volteamos a ver para averiguar si Alice había visto algo. Edward tenía su cara contorsionada no se si de vergüenza, asco (porque después de todo yo era su hermanita), terror o las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno niños síganse divirtiendo yo sólo vine por mi bolso, tengo que ir a un mandado, ¿Edward, sólo saldré por 10 minutos, te encargo al caja?- Edward movió su cabeza apenas perceptible

-¡Adiós chicos!, Bella no olvides lo de hoy en la noche- Gritó Alice. Bueno definitivamente no había salvación para hoy en la noche.

Una vez que Alice salió por las puertas de metal, Edward metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, yo me quedé paralizada, traté de disculparme, pero sonaba ridículo, yo no fui la que toco su seno o …pezón o lo que fuera.

-Hee… lo siento- Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-No, no, es mi culpa completamente, no debí de haberte aventado la harina-Dijo Edward. Con ese comentario me acerqué al trastero y traté de lavar mis manos aún nerviosa, pero a la vez tratando de evitar la risa, porque esto era lo que nos hacia nosotros(quitando el accidente del ehem… seno), siempre éramos así el uno con el otro. Era extraño porque nadie entendía porque dos personas tan serias y cerradas a socializar terminaban en situaciones ridículas como una guerra de comida, carreras para ver quien llegaba antes a algún lugar, inventar sobre nombres o hacer apuestas de cosas estúpidas. Sip eso era nosotros.

-¿Así que tienes planes con Alice hoy?-

-Y Rose, una botella de vodka, chocolates, esmaltes de uñas ostentosos, faciales, cremas, pláticas sobre vibradores y películas demasiado femeninas para mi-_Edward se rió, entendiendo que hablaba de una pijamada.

-Ya veo, ¿vibradores he?- Me sonrojé pero con la excusa de lavarme las manos Edward no pudo ver mi cara escarlata.

-Mmm… bueno no soy muy experta en ese tema en particular- _No volteés, no volteés_ me decía, pero claro no hice caso. Cuando volteé vi a un Edward con una seductora sonrisa, mis piernas se sintieron como si no tuvieran hueso, me tuve que sostener del trastero.

-¿Me hará un depravado si me da curiosidad saber ese tipo de información?- Más roja no me pude poner, ¿por qué Edward estaba preguntando eso?, ¿estaba flirteando conmigo?. Un aclaramiento de garganta me sacó de estupor.

-Lo siento, no debí de haber dicho eso- Edward y yo podíamos hablar de muchas cosas pero definitivamente no hablábamos en detalles sobre nuestra vida sexual a no ser que fueran insinuaciones de burla e inofensivas. Edward fue uno de los primeros que se enteró sobre mi primera experiencia sexual con Jake, decir que estaba iracundo era poco, el pobre casi nos mata en su Volvo porque claro a la estúpida de mi se me ocurrió decirle mientras pasaba por mi a la reservación.

_-¿Bella?, estas muy callada, ¿Jacob y tú pelearon?-_

_-No…es sólo que creo que cometí un error, un grave error Edward- No quería mirarlo, no quería enfrentar esto, pero él no lo dejaría ir, y la verdad no quería mentirle, él después de todo es mi mejor amigo._

_Jacob y yo habíamos sido novios por 3 años y faltaba unas semanas para mi graduación y unos meses para mi cumpleaños número 18 así que cuando Jacob me llevó a su casa y me dijo que estaríamos solos toda la noche, sabía sus intenciones. No que él me haya presionado pero yo estaba tan confundida en salir de Forks o quedarme con él o más bien temerosa de no cumplir las expectativas de los demás que creí que sería buena idea perder mi virginidad con Jake en ese momento. Decir que fue incómodo es de más. Jake fue paciente y delicado pero yo no pude sentir nada, no pude sentir urgencia o pasión o todas esas cosas que dicen cuando tienes sexo con alguien que amas ¿amaba a Jake?, claro que si, ¿segura?, mmm… no lo sé. Talvez fue un error, lo era, era un gran error, el más grande de mi vida._

_-Edward…yo y Jake…lo hicimos- Dije escondiendo mi cara en mis manos._

_-¿Hicieron qué exactamente Bella?- Traté de quitarme las manos de la cara y enfrentar la cara de Edward, su inminente decepción. Quité un dedo y pude ver la cara de Edward seria, apretando la quijada, y sus manos apretando tanto el volante que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Tragué saliva._

_-Tú sabes…sexo- Edward casi se sale del carril, por unos metros no nos estrellamos contra un árbol. Veníamos de la reservación, era de noche y Edward prometió pasar por mi porque el auto de Jacob no le funcionaban sus frenos. Fue esa misma noche que Jake y yo tuvimos relaciones y me sentía tan culpable que tenía que decírselo a alguien._

_-¡¿Bella estas bien?, oh dios, lo siento tanto, es sólo que me tomaste desprevenido- Edward pasaba sus manos por su cabello frenéticamente y yo sólo lo miraba entumecida de la culpa, vergüenza y temor de lo que había sucedido._

_-S ss i, si estoy bien- Los dos nos quedamos callados por el resto del camino._

Edward después me confeso que una vez que me dejó en mi casa fue a hablar con Jake sin mencionarle nada sobre lo que había pasado, sólo para preguntarle si planeaba algo serio conmigo y no sólo usarme. Al parecer Jake se ofendió pero al fin de cuentas le contestó que planeaba casarse conmigo en cuanto él terminara la Universidad. Decir que me sentí más atrapada que nunca era poco, pero no le dije nada a Edward sabiendo que era la respuesta que quería oír de Jacob y lo que todo mundo esperaba de mi.

Cuando Edward me confesó su plática con Jake me enojé mucho por su falta confianza en mi y por entrometerse en mi vida personal. Edward pidió disculpas y acordamos no hablar del tema, pero eso abrió una puerta para que Edward me contara sus primeras experiencias sexuales y las compartiera conmigo para que no me sintiera mal. Aún así no éramos muy explícitos yo con mi única experiencia y él con la cantidad que según él eran mínimas.

Recordando todo eso y para aliviar la tensión (porque Edward se veía tan mortificado que me preocupaba) decidí tomar la manguera del trastero y lanzarle agua. Edward cerró los ojos y corrió hacia mi luchando por la dominación de la manguera. Basta con decir que los dos terminados mojados en un instante. Luego a Edward se le ocurrió la brillante idea de lanzarme jabón en polvo el cual calló al piso que mezclado con el agua hizo el piso resbaladizo. Yo, siendo un magneto para los golpes caí arrastrando conmigo a Edward el cual cayó encima mío, los dos reímos mientras Edward seguía lanzándome jabón, pero después de un momento los dos nos dimos cuenta de la posición y nos sentamos contra el trastero tratando de calmar nuestra respiración de la actividad física.

-Hace mucho que no peleábamos con comida- Dijo Edward entre alientos y sonriente. Extrañaba ver a Edward feliz y relajado.

-Si, la última vez no era comida, ew, era basura que muy ingeniosamente te manejaste en tirarme desde el contenedor- Dije recordando los viejos tiempos.

-En mi defensa tú te subiste al cofre de mi Volvo dejando marcas horribles- Dijo Edward los dos reímos a la memoria.

-Hey hablando de tu Volvo, ¿qué pasó con él?, vi tu motocicleta afuera, pensé que no te despegabas de ese condenado auto ni para dormir-

-Bueno…este…lo tiene Tania-Mi cara de sorpresa seguro era digno para los récords Guinness, porque sentí mis ojos y mi boca como si yo fuera una caricatura, totalmente anormales.

-¡¿Qué?, pero…¿Tania?,..digo ¿por qué?, pensé que yo era la única mujer que le permitirías manejar El Volvo- Edward me miró avergonzado.

-Tania no le gusta Forks y prefiere vivir en Seattle viene a visitarme de vez en cuando, se está quedando con unos familiares ahí, pero no tiene auto, le ofrecí el mío hace unos días, mientras se establecía. Aparte no es para tanto, es sólo un auto Bella, y ahora tengo más cariño por mi Yamaha- Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

Como si lo que dijo hiciera que el dolor en mi pecho fuera menos. Aun así había permitido que otra mujer que no fuera yo manejara su preciado Volvo ¡ugh¡, me sentía traicionada, espera…¿Tania en Seattle?-

-Espera, espera..¿porque tu novia preferiría quedarse en Seattle que aquí contigo, eso no dice nada bueno de una novia?- Dije protectivamente.

-Bella,…-

-Lo sé, lo sé, dije que me portaría bien- Me quedé callada sin saber que decir, estaba realmente molesta, y debió de notárseme porque Edward tomó mi cara llena de harina, huevo y jabón entre sus manos.

-Bella, no te enojes, tú sabes lo especial que eres para mi, el hecho de que Tania haya tomado mi auto no significa nada, es sólo eso, un auto. Además, como te dije antes, ahora quiero más a mi Yamaha- Dijo sonriente, eso me animó …un poco. Aún seguía molesta y celosa.

-¿Entonces eso indica que me vas a llevar de paseo en tu motocicleta?- Edward se rió hermosamente.

-Si, si eso te hace sentir mejor-

-¿Y Tania?, ¿has llevado a Tania o a otra mujer en tu Yamaha?-Pregunté inocentemente, como una niña.

-No Bella, tú serás la primera y única- Oh como me gustaba como sonaba eso, rezaba para que me lo dijera en otro contexto.

-Okay, paséame hoy- Dije tímidamente.

-Hoy no…. Tania vendrá de visita- Ni siquiera me molesté en ocultar mi desagrado y decepción, esta Tania empezó con el pie izquierdo.

-Bien,¿cuándo entonces?- Dije molesta.

-¿Mañana?, generalmente pospondría mi encuentro con Tania por ti, pero dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirme-

-Entiendo Edward, no tienes que explicarme, mañana será, márcame cuando tengas tiempo-

-Siempre tengo tiempo para ti JellyBelly- Volteé mis ojos.

-No lo tuviste hoy- Dije entre dientes apenas audible, no sé si Edward me escuchó.

-¿Es un trato entonces?- Preguntó Edward.

-Si supongo- Mientras trataba de pararme lo cual fallé patéticamente por el piso lleno de jabón.

-¡Woa!, déjame ayudarte- Edward se sostuvo de la mesa frente a él y se paró, luego me extendió la mano para ayudarme a pararme, pero al parecer el piso resbaladizo me hacía perder mi equilibrio así que Edward tomó mi cintura y me levantó en un solo movimiento, me sentí mareada por su aroma, la fuerza con que lo hizo y la cercanía. Lo miré y estábamos tan cerca que mi nariz tocaba su barbilla y sus pestañas tocaban mi frente. Después de recobrar conciencia traté de estabilizarme con la ayuda de Edward hasta que nos separamos.

-Es un trato- Dijo Edward, yo ya estaba dirigiéndome a un área más seca pero seguía manteniendo mi cara seria, no podía dejar de sentirme herida.

-Bella no debes de sentirte celosa, que Tania y yo seamos novios no quiere decir que ya no seas parte de mi vida, siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi vida-

-Si, como familia-Traté de decirlo sin sonar decepcionada.

-Si, como familia-Dijo Edward suspirando como si fuera un alivio que yo hubiera repetido esas palabras.

-Te veo mañana- Salí tan pronto como pude y me dirigí a quitarme la harina y el huevo. No pude dormir esa noche pensando lo que Tania y Edward estarían haciendo, talvez ella iba a decirle algo importante pero eso no quitaba la gran posibilidad que no sólo se pondrían a jugar damas chinas nooooo estoy segura que no iban a jugar damas chinas. ¡Demonios!.


	6. C5 El problema de Alice y Rose

CAPITULO 5

EL PROBLEMA DE ALICE Y EL PROBLEMA DE ROSE

Era ya una compulsión preguntarme cada momento que demonios estaba haciendo en Forks, sabía la respuesta, sabía que no podía regresar a Seattle con las manos vacías metafóricamente hablando. Vine a buscar algo pero para encontrarlo tenía que volver a enfrentar todo, a ver a todos y sobre todo a él. No esperé que estuviera aquí, esperé que estuviera feliz en Boston con una vida hecha. Pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca y sin ser mío era más difícil que antes. Una parte de mí quería luchar por él, arrancarlo de las manos de esa nueva mujer y otra parte quería dejar las cosas como estaban, después de todo podría mantenerme en su vida de alguna manera relativamente estable aunque me doliera. Todo esto venía pensando camino a casa de Alice.

Cuando llegué se me hizo raro no ver el auto de Rose estacionado en la entrada. Bajé de mi auto y toqué el timbre, inmediatamente me abrió una Alice en bata y pantuflas color rosa pálido.

-¡Bella!, pensé que no vendrías, Rose no sé porque no se ha parado por aquí, traté de marcarle a su celular pero no contesta, cuando llegue va a saber lo que es la furia de Alice Brandon- Dijo Alice en tono serio mezclado con su tono elocuente lleno de hiperactividad.

Alice me jaló de la mano y me metió hasta su cuarto, yo me senté en su sillón y ella en la cama con las piernas cruzadas estilo indio.

-Bella, ¿qué fue lo que pasó esta tarde con Edward?- ¡oh no!, Alice alcanzó a ver la mano de Edward en mi seno, esto no esta bien, no está nada bien y para colmo me estaba sonrojando incontrolablemente.

-¿Dé que hablas Alice?- Traté de sonar inocente. Alice me miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

.. De eso estoy hablando- Pasé saliva..

-Fue un accidente Alice, estábamos jugando a las luchitas de comida y yo me moví, no es nada-

-Bella, lo que vi no fue nada…fue como si me hubiera metido en una escena porno o algo- Me reí de nervios.

-¡Claro que no Alice!, no seas absurda, él es como mi hermano, sería como incesto o algo así-

-Hmmm, falso incesto- Dijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté confundida por el término.

-Falso incesto Bella, el hombre no es tu hermano y no tienes ninguna relación de sangre con él, así que no me vengas con eso-

-Mira Alice, te diré lo mismo que le dije a Jacob, él es un caballero y jamás se ha aprovechado de mí o a hecho algo para que me sienta incómoda, eso fue un accidente, por favor deja el tema en paz- Alice me miró incrédulamente pero después pareció tranquilizarle mi respuesta.

-Bien, si tú no vas a hablar entonces yo tengo algo que contarte- Dijo casi saltando de felicidad. Me daba curiosidad saber que era lo que Alice tendría que decirme su humor ha estado diferente desde que llegué hasta el día de hoy. Creo que la pijamada era sólo una excusa para ventilar sus problemas.

-Bella, estoy enamorada- Me quedé sin habla por unos segundos, luego salté y la abracé.

-¡Alice, que maravilloso, ya era hora!, me alegro tanto- Mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Lo sé…pero no es tan fácil Bella, y tengo que aprovechar que no está Rose para contarte-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Rose en esto?, ¿por qué no quieres que sepa?-

-Porque…estoy enamorada de Jasper- Me quedé callada un momento. Luego comprendí su dilema. Rose y Jasper eran muy unidos y ella era muy protectiva con él, pero desde que él se fue para alistarse en la milicia hace 5 años Rose se ha portado como una madre leona. Era probable que Alice temiera la reacción de Rose.

-Pero…Jasper te corresponde ¿cierto?-

-Si, él dice que me ama. Hace un año regreso de una misión en no sé donde y nos encontramos en la casa de Rose, me invitó a salir y nos confesamos lo que sentíamos. Yo le dije que siempre había sentido algo por él desde que era niña e iba a jugar con Rose, de hecho le dije que él era una de las razones por las que nunca salía de casa de los Hale. Luego él me confesó que pensó invitarme a salir cuando cumplí 18 pero no se le hizo justo empezar una relación conmigo porque estaría en misiones todo el tiempo y no podría prestarme atención. Antes de que se volviera a marchar acordamos escribirnos. Y efectivamente nos escribíamos cada semana o diario, pero no siempre yo tenía respuestas de él.- Alice paró y me miró directamente con los ojos llorosos, no sabía porqué estaba llorando, pensé que esto era algo para alegrarse.

-Alice ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué estas llorando?-

-¡Oh Bella!, no quiero que esté Rosalie no sólo por su reacción a nuestra clandestina relación por un año, aunque no haya pasado nada, sino porque….Jasper no es el mismo. Lo dieron de baja en él ejercito por mala conducta, y lo deshonraron, al parecer tuvo un ataque de ira y golpeó a un Oficial Superior, y no sólo eso…también lo corrieron porque golpeó a una mujer- Yo casi salto de la cama y voy y busco a Jasper, una de las cosas que no permitiría sería que Alice estuviera con un golpeador de mujeres. Alice tomó mi brazo.

-¡No lo hizo¡ él jura que no lo hizo que fue una trampa, pero dice que efectivamente tiene serios problemas para controlar su ira, y ahora que regresó no quiere estar conmigo por temor a no controlarse en mi presencia, teme tener un ataque y desquitarse conmigo, pero yo lo quiero ayudar Bella…lo amo.- Alice siguió llorando, yo la abracé y la puse en mi regazo mientras temblaba. Una vez calmada, empezó a pararse y se recostó en su cama, tomó un pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas.

-Alice, lamento mucho lo que te está pasando con Jasper y tal vez no quieras escuchar esto ahora, pero…tienes que tener cuidado si él te lo está advirtiendo debe ser por algo. ¿no crees que sería una buena idea comentarle a Rose?, tal vez lo pueda convencer de pedir ayuda. ¿Has tratado que él busque ayuda para su problema de ira?- Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no he tenido tiempo de pensar o hablar mucho con él. Ayer que salí 10 minutos de la cafetería a la hora de la comida aproveche para verle sabiendo que Rose no estaba y que su madre tampoco. Cuando fui a verle fue cuando me dijo que no lo buscara más. Bella, estaba tan emocionada de verle, no tienes idea y luego él me dice que no podemos, que tiene miedo. No sé qué hacer. No supe que hacer en ese momento, no pensé en preguntarle si había buscado ayuda, pero creo que esperaré a la fiesta que le está planeando Rose y lo confrontaré.

-¿Vas a decirle a Rose hoy?-Alice me miró aún con el pañuelo en su nariz y llorando.

-No lo sé, creo que hablaré primero con Jasper, no quiero que él piense que me estoy entrometiendo de más. Es probable que Rose no sepa en las condiciones que está su hermano o porqué regresó a casa.- De pronto me sentí identificada con Jasper los dos habíamos regresado por problemas emocionales, por la falta de control y lidiar con nuestros propios sentimientos.

-Está bien Alice, no diré nada, pero Rose se enterará tarde o temprano y no querrás que se entere por otro lado. Al menos dile que estas enamorada de su hermano-

-Pero Bella…si Rose sabe eso luego me va a preguntar por qué no estamos juntos. ¿Qué se supone que le diga?, "Si Rose, Jasper quiere estar conmigo pero tiene problemas de ira y me ha pedido que me aleje" y luego me va a preguntar qué problemas de ira y porqué no se lo había dicho antes-Todo lo dijo rápidamente y nerviosa.

-Está bien Alice cálmate, era sólo un consejo. Trata de hablar con Jasper y luego partiremos de ahí ¿okay?- En ese momento mi celular sonó. Me paré y caminé hacía mi bolso, ya había sonado un par de veces y me apuré para contestar y que no se fuera al buzón de voz. No reconocí el número.

-¿Si?-

-¿Bella?, soy yo Rosalie, estoy en problemas…-

-¿Rose?, ¿qué sucede, dónde estás?, ¿te pasó algo?-

-Estoy bien…físicamente, pero, Bella estoy en la comisaría de Port Angeles, estoy arrestada, y necesito tu ayuda, traté de marcar a Jacob pero no contesta-

-No te preocupes Rose, vamos para allá- Escuché que Rosé hablaba y gritaba a alguien y luego nada. Volteé a ver a Alice que estaba en la orilla de la cama expectante.

-¿Qué pasa Bella, por qué te llamó Rose?-

-Alice, tenemos que irnos, Rose está en la cárcel arrestada y no sé porqué-

Cuando llegamos a la comisaría de Port Angeles 40 minutos después de la llamada de Rosalie ya era bastante noche cerca de las 12. Alice estaba bostezando cuando yo estacioné mi auto en el estacionamiento de la comisaría.

-Alice, ya llegamos-

-Okay-

Ambas bajamos y nos dirigimos a la recepción-

-Venimos a ver a Rosalie Hale, al parecer a habido un mal entendido y la han arrestado quisiera saber los cargos- La secretaria me miró de reojo sobre sus anteojos gastados y sucios.

-¡Jefe!, ¡vienen a preguntar por la rubia ladrona!-¿Rubia ladrona?, ¿Rosalie?, no, ella sería incapaz.

Después de unos minutos apareció un hombre de unos 50 años en una pobre condición física por su obesidad y con un café en su mano.

-¿Ustedes son las que vienen a buscar a Rosalie Hale?-

-Si- Dijimos al unísono Alice y yo.

-Soy el Jefe de Policía Brown- Mientras extendía su mano, Alice y yo lo saludamos.

-Pasen a mi oficina-El hombre abrió la puerta para pasar a su oficina. Alice y yo nos sentamos frente a su escritorio.

-La Señorita. Rosalie Hale ha sido acusada de fraude y robo, por el momento-

-Pero…pero.. ¿A qué se refiere?, ¿robo de qué?, ¿fraude de qué?

-Anoche una de las cajeras se dio cuenta de que hacían falta 12,000 dólares y además ese mismo día se descubrieron la falsificación de dos cheques, como ambos eran de sumas grandes necesitaban la firma de el gerente en este caso la Señorita. Hale. Es por eso el cargo de fraude. La desaparición del dinero como coincidió el mismo día del fraude, hizo que recayera la culpa en la señorita Hale también. Se está llevando una investigación.-

-No lo puedo creer- Dije asombrada- Rosalie sería incapaz, ella sería incapaz- Mi voz era de incredulidad.

-¿Hay alguna forma de pagar una fianza o algo para que ella no esté esta noche aquí?-

-La fianza es de 25,000 dólares, estaría bajo investigación y no podría salir de la ciudad- Alice y yo nos miramos por un momento.

-Quiero verla- Dije.

-Está bien, acompáñenme- Alice y yo nos paramos y seguimos al Jefe Brown hasta que nos llevó a un cuarto, abrió la puerta y nos hizo una seña para pasar. Alice entró primero, era un pasillo no muy largo donde había varias celdas unas tres o cuatro, caminamos y todas estaban vacías excepto la última. Rosalie estaba acostaba en posición fetal en la cama de acero, parecía dormida así que traté de no hacer mucho ruido.

-Rose, Rose despierta- Inmediatamente Rosalie se levantó con los ojos llorosos y se dirigió hacia nosotros, sólo nos separaban las barras de la celda.

-¡Oh Bella, gracias a Dios!, ¡te juro que no lo hice, no cometí ningún fraude o robo, te lo juro Bella!, ¿Alice?- Rosalie apenas había visualizado a Alice. Alice se acercó y tomó su mano por la celda.

-Estamos aquí Rose, no te dejaremos sola, vamos a conseguir el dinero de la fianza y esperemos que para mañana puedas estar en tu casa. Aún así el Jefe Brown nos dijo que estarás sometida a investigación.-

-Que investiguen lo que quieran, no hice nada, no me importa lo que hagan sólo quiero salir de aquí. Bella, Alice, no le digan nada a Jasper no está en condición mental para sobrellevar este estrés, acaba de llegar de Irak y mi madre tú sabes cómo está de salud, por favor no digan nada, tengo unos ahorros pero no más de 10,000 dólares- Alice y yo nos miramos acordando con la mirada en no decir nada a Rose de Jasper y a Jasper no decir nada de Rose. Este no era un buen momento. Esperaba que Rose no se enoje con Alice cuando se entere.

-No te preocupes Rose, nosotros nos encargaremos de ello-Dijo Alice.

-Alice ¿de cuánto es la fianza?- Alice me volteó a ver pidiendo ayuda.

-Rosalie Hale, te dijimos que nos encargaremos de ello, si no conseguimos todo el dinero entonces yo misma vendré a pedirte esos 10,000 dólares ¿okay?-Dije tomando su mano para calmarla.

-Okay-

-Está bien Rose, Alice se quedará contigo mientras hago unas llamadas, ¿Alice?-

-¿Si Bella?-

-Dame tu teléfono- Alice mi miró extrañada pero hizo lo que le pedí. Tomé su celular y busqué el número que necesitaba, luego lo copie a mi propio celular.

-Listo- Dije mientras se lo regresaba, Alice y Rosalie se me quedaron mirando extrañamente. Luego Alice sonrió y pareció entender a quién llamaría.

-Está bien chicas, no tardo- Salí de la comisaría, hacía un frío terrible. Dudé un poco en marcar porque eran pasadas las 12 AM, pero esto era una emergencia, supuse que no habría problema si le hablaba. Tomé mi celular y marqué tomando aire. Alguien contestó al segundo timbre.

-¿Quién es?- Era la voz de una mujer, mi estómago se contrajo y quise golpearme la cabeza contra la primera pared que viera.

-Emm, este… ¿está Edward por ahí?-Sabía que la mujer era Tania, pero no quise hacer un comentario o introducirme, no era el momento y la verdad no tenía humor de hablar con esta mujer.

-Está dormido ¿quién lo busca?-

-Bella, es una emergencia- Se escuchó una pausa, luego un ruido extraño, después de un minuto o dos escuché que Tania dijo "…tu hermanita te busca"

-¡¿Bella?, ¿qué sucede?, ¡¿estás bien?- Edward sonaba frenético por el teléfono.

-Si Edward, estoy bien, pero Rosalie no…estoy en Port Angeles, vine porque recibí una llamada de Rose diciéndome que está arrestada, al parecer los cargos son falsos pero si no pagamos la fianza no la dejarán salir hasta sabe dios cuando- Dije llorando, desesperada porque mi amiga estaba encerrada injustamente.

-¡Oh Bella, gracias a dios!, pensé que te había pasado algo- Después de un suspiro fuerte Edward se compuso y terminó de despertarse. No me gustaba asustarlo de esa manera pero no tenía a quien recurrir, él era el único.

-Bien, deja me cambio y voy para allá-Edward colgó y yo regresé a la comisaría.

Rose estaba llorando y explicando a Alice como la policía llegó a su casa justo antes de salir de ella para dirigirse a nuestra reunión.

-Alice fue horrible, me esposaron y empezaron a registrar mi casa, es un alivio que viva sola y mi madre no haya tenido que pasar por eso, pero tengo miedo que se enteren y piensen lo peor de mi- Alice tomaba la mano de Rose mientras la consolaba.

-Está bien Rose, no permitiremos que te quedes mucho tiempo aquí, esperemos a Bella, ella sabrá que hacer- En ese momento Rose me vio y me sonrió débilmente.

-¿Llamaste a un abogado Bella?- Miré a Alice luego a Rose y exhalé.

-No…Rose sé que no te va a gustar la idea pero es lo único que se me ocurrió para sacarte esta noche o mañana a más tardar. Hablé con Edward- Rose abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo pero antes yo la callé.

-Rose no seas orgullosa, Edward es el único que puede conseguir el dinero de la fianza en unos minutos, sé que se lo pagaras, confío en ello, aparte conociéndolo es probable que no te lo cobre-

-Ajá sobre todo porque me tiene en muy buen aprecio- Dijo Rose entre dientes.

-Rose no seas necia, no podemos dejar que te quedes aquí y creo que tu no quieres tampoco eso, por primera vez deja de ser tan orgullosa- Dijo Alice conciliadoramente.

-Okay, pero antes que pague mi fianza quiero hablar con él- Alice y yo nos miramos.

-Okay Rose, Edward no tardará tal vez unos 40 minutos y podrás hablar con él, luego el conseguirá el dinero y saldremos de aquí. Y si me permites decirlo, tal vez tu no seas la persona favorita de Edward, pero él es un buen hombre y mi amigo y estará encantado en ayudarte.- Rose me miró y asintió en señal de derrota. Detestaba que alguien hablara mal de Edward porque sabía que él era incapaz de algo malo, él es un buen hombre, noble y humilde.

Mientras esperábamos tomé una taza gigantesca de café negro.

-Alice, ¿quieres café?-

-¿Bromeas?, número uno todos los días veo café y estoy harta de el, número dos si yo llegase a tomar cafeína sería peor que el desastre del 96 cuando comí todos los chocolates en Halloween y me quise trepar un árbol sólo para ver si había nidos de pájaros, sin contar que lo quería hacer en plena noche- Me empecé a reír como loca.

-Okay, okay, tienes un punto, no te haré tomar nada. Tal vez una vez que llegue Edward puedas irte a tu casa, apuesto que tus padres están preocupados-

-Sí, sólo salimos corriendo sin decir muchos detalles, pero Bella…no puedo dejarte aquí sola-

-No te preocupes, aparte no tiene caso que estemos las dos aquí y que preocupes a tus padres. Charlie piensa que estoy contigo aunque realmente eso no cambia mucho, el nunca se ha preocupado en donde estoy…. Casi siempre es el trabajo de Edward preocuparse por mi- Alice me sonrió.

-Si, como en los viejos tiempos cuando salíamos a fiestas y queríamos llegar tarde. Recuerdo una vez que la mamá de Rose no estaba en casa y las tres mentimos a nuestros padres que estaríamos en la casa de la otra para poder llegar tarde de la fiesta-

-Sí, no funcionó de todos modos, yo salí corriendo antes de que acabase la fiesta porque Mike Newton no dejaba de acosarme-

-Y luego Edward lo amenazó de muerte, desde entonces dejó de insinuarse- Las dos reímos a la memoria.

Alice y yo nos sentamos en la sala platicando un poco y yo seguí bebiendo café para mantenerme alerta. Después de unos minutos Alice estaba dormida en mi regazo cuando escuché la puerta de la comisaría abrirse.

-¡Bella!- Edward gritó, eso despertó a Alice que adormilada trataba de sentarse y tomar conciencia.

-Aquí Edward- Dije para que nos divisara.

-¿Bella?, ¿qué pasó?- Le platiqué de los falsos cargos de robo y fraude que Rose tenía.

-Bueno y ¿qué podemos hacer?-Preguntó Edward, yo miré a Alice y luego a Edward.

-No me gusta pedirte esto pero no es para mí y si te niegas lo comprenderé perfectamente-

-¿Qué cosa Bella?- Dijo Edward preocupado.

-Necesitamos pagar una fianza para que saquen a Rose de aquí cuanto antes, ella no quiere que su madre se entere y tampoco Jasper, pero…yo no tengo suficiente para la fianza, ni Alice y lo que tiene Rose no alcanza… no sabía qué hacer, no sabemos qué hacer, eres el úni…-Edward tapó mi boca y lo volteé a ver. Lucía una sonrisa comprensiva.

-No te preocupes, yo pagaré la fianza- Mi sonrisa no pudo ser más grande, me aventé a él y lo abracé.

-¡Gracias, gracias!, !gracias¡ no sabes lo que significa para mi, estaba tan preocupada por Rose y que pasara la noche aquí sola en esa celda, ¡ella no es una criminal!, gracias Edward!, eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener, el mejor hermano del mundo- Dije esas palabras para complementar mi agradecimiento aunque me dolieran. Seguí abrazando a Edward hasta que me despegué de él.

-Lo que sea por ti Bella, lo que sea para no verte preocupada y ver esa sonrisa- Mientras tocaba mi mejilla. Luego de unos segundos Alice se aclaró la garganta. Yo volteé con Alice.

-Bueno chicos y ¿qué estamos esperando?- Dijo Alice impaciente.

-¿De cuánto es la fianza?, no que me importe la cantidad pero creo no tener una gran suma en efectivo conmigo, tal vez unos miles pero si es más tendremos que esperar a que abran el banco y hacer un retiro, si no es algo que pueda sacar del cajero- Dijo Edward.

-Son 25000, y tienes razón Edward, no sé en que estaba pensando debí haberte preguntado en la mañana y no a esta hora tan tarde de la madrugada, no sé que pensé, lo lamento-

-Calma Bella, me alegro que me hayas hablado, me alegra poder ayudarte y que confíes en mi lo suficiente para hablarme a cualquier hora, aparte creo que no sólo te puedo ayudar monetariamente sino moralmente- Dijo sonriéndome deliciosamente, a veces pensaba que lo hacía a propósito para dejarme como imbécil y sin habla, a veces pensaba que Edward coqueteaba conmigo inconscientemente, tal vez es un mecanismo de todos los hombres con las mujeres inclusive si es una persona que es casi familiar como yo.

-Si es así es mejor que ustedes se regresen y yo me quedé aquí, no dejaré a Rosalie sola, y luego en la mañana si quieres una vez que vayas al banco nos encontramos aquí-Edward me miró en incredulidad y Alice se puso las manos en la cintura.

-¡Claro que no te dejaré aquí sola!-Dijo Edward y al mismo tiempo Alice gritó.

-¡Bella no te dejaré aquí sola!- Edward y Alice se miraron.

-Yo me quedaré- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y yo me reí. Edward se tocó el puente de su nariz y exhaló en frustración.

-Alice tiene más sentido que yo me quede, ¿para qué regreso?, el banco lo abren a las 8. Si regreso sería una hora de camino de ida, y si sería absurdo regresar a dormir, no podría pensando que Bella está aquí tomando café a litros y sin yo poder hacerle compañía, no tiene caso que me vaya Alice- Alice pareció acordar con Edward.

-Edward no te tienes que quedar, ninguno de los dos-

-No está a discusión Bella- Dijo Edward en tono autoritario, y llámenme enferma pervertida pero eso me excitó.

-Okay, entonces…-Metí la mano en el bolso de mi pantalón y saqué mis llaves- Alice llévate mi auto, después Edward me llevará por el- Miré a Edward esperando no tomarme muchas libertades.

-Okay, pero prométeme que me hablarás por cualquier cosa, lo que sea-

-Claro que sí Alice- Alice tomó mis llaves.

-Está bien chicos, los veo mañana, cuando paguen la fianza márcame para venir-

-Claro, maneja con cuidado- Dije abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Alice hizo lo mismo y la vi marcharse en mi auto. Edward estaba detrás de mí.

-¿Cuántas tazas de café has tomado?- Preguntó Edward.

-Cinco- Dije volteando a verlo. Edward tomó mi mano y me jaló a las sillas.

-¡Oh! Ahora que recuerdo Rose quiere hablar contigo antes de que pagues la fianza-Edward me miró extrañado y antes de que hablara lo interrumpí.

-Al parecer quiere dejarte claro que te va a pagar y bueno ya sabes…es Rose-Edward se rió.

-Sí, supongo que lo vi venir, pero puedo hablar con ella mañana, es probable que esté dormida- Yo toqué su mano para reasegurarlo.

-Si tienes razón- Edward y yo nos quedamos sin decir nada. Y luego se me ocurrió una gran idea.

-¿Tienes mucho sueño?- Pregunté. Edward me miró extrañado.

-No mucho la verdad, con todo esto creo que perdí el sueño- Empecé a ponerme nerviosa por lo que le iba a pedir y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.

-¿Bella, qué tienes en mente?- Preguntó Edward levantando su ceja.

-Bueno estaba pensando que tal vez…si no estás muy cansado podemos tomar ese paseo en motocicleta del que habíamos hablado, pero si no quieres, si estas muy cansado…- Yo miraba hacia mis zapatos y pude sentir el dedo de Edward en mi mentón para levantarlo.

-JellyBelly me parece una magnífica idea-


	7. C6 Las mentiras blancas no existen

CAPITULO 6

LAS MENTIRAS BLANCAS NO EXISTEN

No era la primera vez que me subía a una motocicleta, no era la primera vez que abrazaba a Edward y me embriagaba con su colonia y esencia natural, no era la primera vez que pasaba por la carretera a La Push, pero era la primera vez que sentí que esas tres cosas que al unirse me hacían pensar que Edward era mío, sólo por estos minutos, sólo por este momento cuando estoy abrazando su espalda entrelazando mis dedos en su abdomen, mi mejilla en su cuello, oliendo, tocando, hasta saboreando lo salado de su piel aunque no pudiera tocarla. No importaba que el viento fuera feroz contra mi cara haciéndome titiritar de frío, no importaba que Edward no me estuviera mirando directamente, porque podía cerrar mis ojos e imaginar que yo y Edward íbamos juntos a algún lado, como pareja, como amantes, como novios, como lo que sea, sólo él y yo. Tanto no importaba que me atreví a fantasear que él también lo deseaba, que se sentía igual que yo. Pero las fantasías son hechas para destruirse…

No fue tiempo suficiente el recorrido, no sé cuánto hicimos hacía la playa. Mi idea claro, pues nunca había ido a la playa de La Push con Edward, no solos. Quería compartir con él el amanecer igual que hace unos días cuando fui a La Push con Rosalie y me puse a ver las estrellas pensando en él. No le dije eso, claro, sólo le dije que ese era mi deseo y el aceptó, como siempre.

Edward se paró junto a la entrada de la playa donde empezaban a verse rocas y el nacimiento de la arena suave y blanca. El viento del mar me despertó de mi conflicto interno al mismo tiempo que Edward suspiró.

-Es tan pacífico aquí, nunca había venido cuando está solo- Dijo Edward.

-Yo tampoco, es hermoso, por eso quería venir, sobre todo porque el amanecer es lo más bello que he visto_- Aparte de Edward_, pensé.

-¿Has venido al amanecer aquí?-

-Si cuando vine con Rose hace unos días, poco después nos fuimos- Edward no dijo nada. Decidí bajarme de la motocicleta y desligarme del torso de Edward. Quité el casco que Edward me había obligado a usar, _su_ casco, él no llevaba ninguno. Caminé unos pasos y volteé a ver a Edward que estaba aún sentado en su Yamaha pensativo, admirando las estrellas tratando de desaparecer. Moví mi mano para tratar de despertarlo de su ensueño.

-¿Edward?, ¿quieres dar un paseo?- Edward volteó a verme y sonrió.

-Si- Vi como se bajaba y ponía el freno de la motocicleta. Extendí mi mano y él la tomó. Si un extraño nos viera pensaría que estábamos enamorados, y no que éramos una tragedia, donde sólo uno era el que amaba. La marea no era muy alta, pero decidimos quitarnos los zapatos, él sostenía ambos en una mano y yo igual, las manos que estaban cerca del otro estaban aún unidas.

Al principio no dijimos nada, sólo disfrutamos la vista, la soledad, el silencio y cacofonía que el mar creaba. Una luna menguante a medio morir y el cielo en un azul cobalto por el inminente amanecer nos hacían ver como estalactitas brillantes, iluminando nuestros rostros, especialmente el de Edward que podía ver en mi visión periférica. De vez en cuando movíamos nuestras manos balanceándolas como dos niños jugando en el parque. De vez en cuando cruzábamos miradas. De vez en cuando apretaba más mi mano y suspiraba mirando al cielo. De vez en cuando maldecía por dentro por no poder besarlo en este perfecto momento. _Tomaría lo que pudiera_ me decía, tomaré aunque sea el toque de su cálida mano y el brillo de sus ojos, y una vez que esté resignada con nunca estar satisfecha de él, trataré de convencerme que es lo mejor mantenerlo en la ignorancia de lo que siento por él.

-¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó Edward, sorprendiéndome y alegrándome que haya roto el silencio que yo no era capaz de romper por temor a decir algo que pudiera arrepentirme, como ahora.

-En ti- Edward paró de caminar y yo unos pasos delante de él todavía sosteniendo su mano me inmovilicé al darme cuenta de lo que dije. Tenía que remediar mi diarrea oral. Volteé a verlo y él estaba pensativo, mirándome atentamente, al parecer tratando de formar una sonrisa pero parecía más una mueca de impresión y horror, me asusté por decir menos.

-Es decir, estaba pensando que nunca habíamos venido juntos, no sé porque nunca se me ocurrió venir-

-¿Te importa si nos sentamos aquí un momento?- Edward sugirió. Yo asentí y Edward se sentó en la arena, primero dejando caer sus zapatos, con sus piernas dobladas y sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, su mentón recargado en uno de sus antebrazos. Yo me senté con las piernas estiradas y los codos hacia atrás tocando la arena, mis zapatos a un lado mío donde los había dejado. Los dos nos quedamos callados por un momento.

-Jacob- Dijo Edward. Yo parpadeé en sorpresa por la palabra que Edward acababa de pronunciar, no muy segura si había hablado realmente o lo había imaginado. Me levanté imitando la pose de Edward.

-¿Disculpa?- Dije tratando de que Edward repitiera lo que dijo.

-Nunca vinimos aquí juntos por que tú estabas con Jacob siempre que venías aquí. Yo no tenía motivo para venir a menos que fuera para recogerte-

-No es verdad, yo siempre te invitaba a las fiestas de la reservación Edward, has venido un par de veces a ellas-

-No soy bienvenido aquí Bella- Dijo volteando su cara y hundiendo sus ojos en mi.

-¿Dé que hablas?, ¡claro que eres bienvenido!- Edward sonrió un poco sarcástico y un poco triste mirando a la arena.

-Jacob nunca le gustó mi presencia, no le gustaba que estuviera cerca de ti aunque tú lo demandaras. Entiendo su animosidad-

-¿Animosidad?, Edward, ¿Jacob alguna vez te trató mal y no me dijiste?- Edward se rió y tomó mi mano.

-Jacob era un adolescente, por supuesto que era hostil conmigo, él en su estado de macho alfa pensando que trataba de robarte o algo así. Pero no, nunca hemos llegado a nada físico, sin embargo no puedo decir que no lo deseaba él o yo- Yo fruncí mis cejas tratando de comprender.

-Todo este tiempo… ¿me estas tratando de decir que todo este tiempo que venías a aquí o Jacob estaba en el mismo lugar, ustedes peleaban secretamente?-

-No, no peleábamos, en el sentido estricto, sólo….no sé… tratábamos de mostrar dominancia, estúpidamente, por ti, lo sé es estúpido, inmaduro, lo puedo aceptar de Jacob pero no de mí, soy mayor y no puedo creer que haya caído en sus provocaciones-

-¿Caíste en sus provocaciones?- Edward me miró nuevamente.

-Un par de veces discutimos, nada serio, no queríamos hacerte sentir mal o que te molestaras, acordamos ser civiles cerca de ti, pero siempre que venía a La Push contigo él me recordaba que tú eras su novia y era su deber protegerte que yo sólo era un amigo, un conocido que no tenía la importancia que él tiene en tu vida. Así que cuando me empezaste a invitar y desistía lo hacía porque sabía que él tenía razón.- Quería llorar, gritar, golpear algo, ¿cómo se atrevía Jacob a decirle esas blasfemias a Edward?. Edward notó mi desagrado y apretó más mi mano, yo la quité instintivamente. Estaba furiosa y no sabía cómo decirle a Edward que Jacob nunca estuvo más equivocado. Quería llorar y la emoción opacaba cada intento que hacía en hablar para explicarle a Edward, para decirle la realidad de las cosas.

-Edward…Jacob es un estúpido- Fue lo más cercano a desmentirlo que pude, lo sé, es patético. Edward tomó mi mentón con su mano y quitó unas lágrimas que no sabía que estaban saliendo. Mi cara estaba helada y no podía sentir nada.

-Bella..- Lo paré antes de que se disculpara como siempre lo hace, por nada.

-No Edward, déjame hablar. Jacob es un estúpido porque nunca estuvo más equivocado, él…él no tenía idea de que estaba hablando. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirte todas esas cosas?, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- Exhalé- Edward no sé si lo sepas pero tienes una gran importancia en mi vida, más que Jacob, porque tú siempre estuviste ahí por mí, siempre has cuidado de mi, eres más que mi protector, nunca me sentí segura con Jake como contigo, él era mi novio sí, pero tú eras, eres…- No sabía en qué categoría ponerlo, o más bien no sabía en qué categoría decirle que estaba sin delatarme.-…eres mi constante- Lo volteé a ver para asegurarle que era serio lo que decía.

-Edward, no te lo digo por agradecimiento que si bien es una parte, sino porque eres una de las pocas personas que admiro, eres noble, y tienes la mejor alma con la que me he topado. Jamás me atrevería a catalogarte como amigo solamente, estaría rebajando tu importancia en mi vida. Y Jacob ¡ugh¡ Jacob nunca entendió eso, siempre cerrado de mente, nunca entendió que me eras necesario, como él lo fue en un tiempo, la diferencia es que Jacob rompió y desmembró todo lo que pensé de él. Jacob siempre ha sido muy egoísta e inmaduro. Pero tú a diferencia de él, nunca pides nada en cambio, aún cuando lo merezcas, nunca pides nada de mí, y es por eso que todo lo que trato de darte nunca me parece suficiente, siempre pienso que no soy la mejor amiga, la mejor hermana, la mejor confidente. Siempre he pensado que tú eres el amigo perfecto y yo soy una adolescente con problemas triviales que tu tienes el buen corazón de escuchar- Edward soltó mi mano y tocó mi mejilla.

-No sé qué decir Bella, me hace feliz saber que tengo esa importancia en tu vida, porque tú también la tienes, no tienes idea de cuánto. Y jamás pienses que no eres una buena amiga, eres más que eso, tú también eres mi constante, mi complemento, y nunca te terminaré de agradecer todos estos años que fuiste la única en hacerme sentir que le importaba a alguien, siempre has sido leal y noble, tú también eres la persona con la mejor alma con la que me he topado- Yo seguía llorando y sonriendo por sus palabras. Edward aún con su mano en mi mejilla miró al cielo y sonrió.

-Bueno ahora no tienes por qué preocuparte de Jacob, ahora podemos venir aquí sin que tú y él quieran marcar territorio- Edward se rió.

-Tú no eres un territorio o una cosa Bella- Dijo quitando su mano y poniéndola nuevamente sobre su pierna; su mentón se levantó y él se hizo hacia atrás acostándose en la arena. Yo quería decir algo pero no pude, sólo lo miré mientras cruzaba sus manos bajo su cabeza y cerraba los ojos. Luego sentí su mano jalándome hasta que estaba a un lado de él en la arena separados por unos centímetros, nuestras manos con palmas abajo en la arena, nuestros dedos meñiques apenas tocándose. Me sentí fuerte y valiente. Puse mi mano sobre la de él y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Tenía terror que él leyera mis verdaderos sentimientos, tenía terror de su rechazo, pero nunca lo hizo.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste todo esto Edward?- Pregunté mirando las estrellas desvanecerse poco a poco. Edward soltó un poco sus dedos de nuestro entrelazamiento. Me asusté y volteé a verlo, para mi sorpresa el estaba con su cabeza girada en mi dirección, estábamos tan cerca…

-Porque no quería que tuvieras que escoger entre los dos. Sabía que si te decía, tú le reclamarías a Jacob y Jacob te obligaría a escoger, no quería llegar a eso, porque sufrirías demasiado y porque…- Entre cerré mis ojos, Edward tragó saliva y volteó su cabeza hacia el cielo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque lo amabas Bella, porque sabía que lo escogerías a él- Sentí un dolor en mi pecho, saber que Edward alguna vez sintió un indirecto rechazo de mi, que alguna vez sintió que no lo escogería a él. Pero era comprensible, él siempre pensó que era un hermano-amigo para mi, y que Jacob era el amor de mi vida, y hasta cierto punto yo también pensé eso en algún momento, pero eso fue cuando tenía 15. Hace varios años ya que sé que Jacob no es el amor de mi vida. Sin embargo aquí estoy sin saber que decir, sin saber cómo confortarlo sin delatarme y arruinar nuestra relación. No quería decir que lo escogería a él, porque sino él sospecharía. Estúpidamente decidí contestar ambiguamente.

-Me alegra que no me hayan hecho escoger, que Jacob no me haya hecho escoger- _Aunque te hubiera escogido a ti sin duda, _pensé. Edward no dijo nada y siguió mirando al cielo, nuestros dedos estaban flojos sin hacer fuerza, sólo reposando piel contra piel.

-¿Bella?- El cielo estaba tomando un todo verdoso y rosado, el azul apenas se distinguía y el horizonte por la parte de oeste amenazaba con una luz solar indicador de un nuevo día.

-¿Si?-

-El otro día en la cabaña, cuando dijiste que le diste tu corazón a alguien que no debías te referías a Jacob ¿verdad?- ¿qué se suponía que contestara?, no era estúpida, no podía correr en círculos en mis propias mentiras, pero no tenía otra opción, seguir mintiendo hasta que yo misma me lo creyera.

-Si- No quise agregar nada más. Los dedos de Edward se apretaron a los míos y sentí que su contacto era una muestra de afecto y a la vez de entendimiento.

-¿Y es por él que te fuiste, porque rompió tu corazón?-

-Él no rompió nada por el mismo, yo lo ayudé, yo soy la culpable- Edward se levantó y se inclinó en su codo con su cuerpo hacia mí.

-Bella, no puedo creer lo que me dices, ¿quieres decir que él hecho que él te haya engañado fue tu culpa?-

-No en ese sentido, yo casi no le ponía atención, pero no sólo fue el engaño. Fue todo, fue mi confianza y fe ciega en que él era perfecto y no podía hacer nada mal, no soporté la decepción, debí de haber sabido mejor. Pero si te refieres a que por esa sola razón me marché, no, no fue solamente por él-

-Bella, no entiendo aún, no entiendo, explícame por favor, porque hace unos días me dijiste que no lo amabas y ahora…a veces no sé qué creer- Edward me miró.

-Él…él es importante Edward-Porque lo era, Jacob aún formaba parte de mi vida, en maneras que él no imaginaba y mientras no supiera que pasó tres años atrás seguiría arrastrando este sentimiento confuso hacia Jacob.

-¿Regresaste por él?- Cerré mis ojos planeando una respuesta que no rompiera mi corazón.

-Si- Eso es lo que todos quería escuchar, eso es lo que Edward quería escuchar y maldita la hora en que dije ese sí.

-¿Contento?- Sentí los ojos de Edward a pesar que yo miraba al cielo y veía el amanecer nacer.

-No, sólo dime la verdad, dime que no has dejado de amarlo es todo, soy tu amigo y puedo ver que aún sientes algo por él- Lo que no sabía Edward es que lo que sentía era culpa y no amor. Contestar esa pregunta honestamente sólo terminaría en un gran caos.

-¡Si Edward, regresé por Jacob, regresé porque aún lo amo!- Volteé a ver a Edward sus ojos eran indescriptibles, traición, dolor, temor, alivio, resignación, entendimiento…

-¿Bella?- Volteé inmediatamente a la familiar voz. Detrás de Edward a unos metros estaba Jacob. Luego miré a Edward nuevamente que había cerrado sus ojos y apretaba su quijada, en señal de su desagrado a la presencia de Jacob, conteniéndose.

-¿Bella, que fue lo que dijiste?- Me traté de incorporar y seguía mirando a Edward que estaba ahora sentado como lo había estado antes con sus piernas flexionadas y su mentón sobre sus brazos.

-Jacob, ¿qué haces aquí?- Jacob caminó unos pasos hasta que se paró detrás de Edward justamente. Edward no se movió, de hecho parecía una estatua sus ojos perdidos en el mar.

-Vi la motocicleta de Cullen y…voy a…pasaba por aquí- Jacob se veía nervioso y ansioso.

-Bella, ¿podemos hablar un momento, a solas?- Miré a Edward nuevamente. Toqué su hombro pero él no reaccionó.

-¿Edward?, ¿Estás bien?- Edward salió de su estupor.

-Sí, ve a hablar con él, te espero aquí- Cuando habló no me volteó a ver. Asentí aunque sabía que no me veía y me levanté. Jacob trató de ayudarme pero lo rechacé, estaba enojada con él, injustamente, él no tenía la culpa de que yo dijera esas cosas, esas mentiras y ahora Jacob si había escuchado la parte final de la conversación estaría pensando mil cosas, mil conclusiones erróneas y eso sólo complicaba todo, o tal vez lo facilitaba. Si Jacob pensaba que regresé por él, tal vez mi parte en este misterio sería más fácil.

Jacob me encaminó hacia unas rocas, aún podía ver a Edward en la misma posición a unos metros.

-Bella, ¿es verdad lo que le dijiste a Edward?- Se escuchaba extraño que Jacob dijera su nombre, y no su apellido. ¿Quería decir que Jacob había madurado?, no lo sabía.

-No quiero hablar de eso Jacob, no ahora-

-¿Qué haces aquí con Cullen?- Nuevamente el Jacob que conozco, hostil y posesivo tomó su lugar. Yo levanté la ceja.

-¡Mierda!, ¿qué horas son?- Jacob extrañado le tomó un momento tomar su celular y leer la hora

-6:45,¿por qué?-Exhalé y abrí mis ojos en pánico.

-Edward y yo tenemos que irnos- Dije regresando mis pasos hacia Edward, Jacob me detuvo.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?, tenemos que hablar Bella-

-Jacob, este no es el momento, Rosalie me necesita-

-¿Rosalie?, ¿qué pasa con ella?, ¿está bien?-

-Ella trató de hablarte ayer, pero no contestaste. Rosalie está en la cárcel y Edward va a Port Angeles al banco para retirar dinero y pagar su fianza- Parecía que le había aventado un balde de agua helada a Jacob, estaba inmóvil y sin palabras, raro en Jacob.

-¿A qué te refieres con que Rosalie está en la cárcel, que hizo, que pasó?- Jacob al fin reaccionó.

-Es una larga historia, ella está en la comisaría de Port Angeles, creo que le agradará verte, ¿por qué no vas y la visitas?- Mientras me zafaba de su brazo y me dirigía a Edward. Cuando llegué me recliné hacia él, él me miró y me sonrió tristemente.

-Lo siento, era necesario, sino seguiría acosándome- Edward se rió.

-Si supongo, ¿todo bien?-

-Excelente- Dije sarcásticamente

-Son las 6:45, creo que tenemos que irnos para llegar justo cuando abran el banco- Edward asintió y se incorporó, Jacob aún estaba metros detrás de nosotros tratando de hablar por teléfono. Pude escuchar que estaba hablando a alguien diciendo que tenía una emergencia familiar.

-Voy con ustedes- Dijo Jacob cuando nos vio caminar hacía la Yamaha.

-Los seguiré a Port Angeles- Concluyó, yo miré a Edward y él me miró como diciendo que era mi decisión.

-Jacob, no tiene caso, además le serás más necesario a Rosalie, está sola-

-¿Sola? , ¿Y porque la dejaste sola?- Cuestiono Jacob

-Estaba dormida cuando nos fuimos, y… Jacob no tengo que darte explicaciones, es mejor que vayas a la comisaría y nosotros al banco- Jacob apretó su quijada y apretó sus puños pero no dijo nada. Tomé la mano de Edward pero él apenas si correspondió. Su ánimo cerca de Jacob siempre había sido tenso pero ahora parecía…desolado. Era obvio que pensó que ahora que la verdadera razón de regresar a Forks era Jacob, imaginaba que caería en la misma relación miserable o yo que sé que pasaba por su cabeza. Edward nunca decía nada y no quería preguntar, porque no sabía si la respuesta me gustaría. Traté de convencerme que también era que Rosalie me necesitaba y que teníamos que apurarnos a llegar al banco. Sentí a Jacob pasarme y dirigirse a su auto.

Yo me subí detrás de Edward en la Yamaha y cerré mis ojos con la mañana en su pleno esplendor. Cuando cerré los ojos fantaseé en haberle dicho que al que amaba era a él, y él me correspondía. Fantaseé con que yo era la misma Bella de hace tres años, sin problemas, sin misterios, sin secretos, sin dramas que soportar. Soñé que a mis 15 años me rebelaba contra mi padre y todos los demás y escogía a Edward.


	8. C7 Doblegarse a una voluntad superior P1

CAPITULO 6

DOBLEGARTE A UNA VOLUNTAD SUPERIOR

Edward y yo estábamos llegando a la comisaría después de haber ido al banco, fuimos los primeros clientes. El gerente (que era compañero de Rosalie) no sabía la razón del retiro y no hizo preguntas. Era irónico que Edward tuviera que sacar dinero del mismo banco que supuestamente Rosalie había robado. Una vez con el efectivo en mano nos dirigimos a la comisaría inmediatamente. Cuando llegamos pude ver el auto de Jacob que ya no era su antiguo Rabbit sino un Jeep no muy viejo color negro el cual yo recordaba de la vez que lo vi en la playa hace unos días.

Al entrar vi a la secretaria preparando café y al jefe Brown con un café en mano.

-¿Jefe Brown?- Dije sin aliento-Tenemos el dinero, ¿cómo hacemos el pago?- El jefe Brown me miró y luego a Edward.

-Mmmm, esperen un momento- El jefe Brown se veía confundido al meterse a su oficina. Al salir nos entregó unos papeles.

-Este es el número de cuenta de el estado, una vez depositado traigan el recibo, en este otro papel vienen los requisitos además del pago para pagar la fianza- Edward y yo nos miramos y luego al Jefe Brown.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el Jefe Brown. Yo hice un bufido de exasperación.

-Lo que pasa es que venimos del banco precisamente- Dijo Edward conciliadoramente en su tono de voz amable. Yo sólo crucé mis brazos enojada por no decir ese pequeño detalle cuando me dijo que pagara la fianza.

-Bueno no sabía que tendrían el dinero tan pronto y no preguntaron las instrucciones- Yo exhalé en derrota, él tenía razón.

-Es verdad, es mi culpa, ¡dios!, todo esto me tiene con la mente nublada, no pensé bien las cosas y luego le hablé a Edward en la madrugada sin necesidad y ¡ahora esto!- El jefe Brown frunció el seño por mi berrinche o más bien mi loco monólogo. Edward tocó mi hombro.

-¿Nos permite Jefe?- Dijo Edward, luego me tomó del brazo delicadamente y me llevó a sentarme.

-Bella, en serio me alegra que me hayas hablado no importa la hora porque pasé las mejores horas contigo en esa playa y fue bastante…vigorizante, en cierta manera hablar contigo después de tanto tiempo y sólo ser nosotros.- Yo sonreí sin saber que contestar.

-Mira, no te preocupes el banco está a unos minutos, voy hago el pago y regreso con el recibo, mientras tú te puedes encargar de los otros requisitos.- Tomé la mano de Edward.

-Gracias, pero no se me hace justo que te tomes tantas molestias, desvelarte y luego regresar al banco es…-Edward me calló.

-No digas tonterías, no es molestia- Edward se levantó para irse y yo lo detuve recordando lo que me dijo Rose.

-¡Edward!- Edward volteó- Mmm Rose, ¿recuerdas?, quiere hablar contigo antes de que pagues la fianza.- Edward asentó y se dirigió hacia la puerta que llevaban a las celdas. Lo vi entrar y en unos minutos salió Jacob con ceño fruncido y pensativo, luego me vio y caminó hacia mí. Yo al mismo tiempo me crucé de brazos y hundí mi mentón, no quería hablar con Jacob no ahora, estaba cansada y aún tenía cosas que hacer como los trámites faltantes para liberar a Rosalie. Cuando Jacob se sentó a un lado mío sin decir nada y luego empezó a hacer ruidos de exasperación fue cuando lo volteé a ver, cansada de su actitud infantil.

-¿Bella?, ¿podemos hablar?-Yo entrecerré mis ojos traté de hacerle entender que estaba cansada, pero al parecer él todavía estaba esperando una respuesta oral.

-Jacob…este no es el momento, Rosalie está ahí adentro y mientras no salga no puedo pensar en otra cosa.- Jacob asintió.

-Si, hablé con ella, esta muy preocupada por Jasper y su mamá, no quieren que sepan pero creo que se van a enterar tarde o temprano, pobre Rose- Yo exhalé y miré al techo tratando de retomar fuerzas para terminar los trámites, luego visualicé la cafetera y me levanté a prepararme el enésimo café de ese día_, la bajada de cafeína iba a ser bruta_l me dije.

-¿Quieres uno?- Le ofrecí a Jacob, él sacudió la cabeza negando. Una vez con mi café en mano me volví a sentar.

-Aún tengo que terminar los trámites faltantes- Dije sin pensar, y a la vez me preguntaba que tanto le decía Rosalie a Edward, ya llevaban unos 10 minutos ahí dentro.

-Te ayudaré, te vez cansada- La voz de Jacob me sacó de mi ponderación interna.

-Si, la verdad estoy destrozada, necesito una ducha y dormir- Dije cerrando los ojos. En ese momento escuché abrir la puerta y abrí mis ojos para encontrarme a Edward salir con cara indescriptible, no sabía si Rosalie lo había sermoneado o le había agradecido. Inmediatamente me levanté a averiguar los daños de su plática con Rose.

-¿Te dijo cosas horribles?- Dije temerosa a Edward que tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-No, para nada, fue muy civil, sólo quería decirme que me lo va apagar y acordamos el como y el cuando- Dijo encogiendo los hombros, al mismo tiempo que yo relajé los míos en señal de alivio.

-Bueno mejor voy y hago ese pago- Edward me dio una sonrisa que se esfumó al ver a Jacob sentado detrás de mi.- Vuelvo enseguida- Dijo Edward sin dejar de mirar a Jacob, yo volteé mi cara y vi que Jacob tenía la misma expresión. Nunca me había dado cuenta de la animosidad que había entre ellos dos hasta que Edward me lo hizo notar hace unas horas en la playa. ¿Realmente todo este tiempo estuve tan ciega?, ¿todo este tiempo no me di cuenta que ellos dos prácticamente se odiaban?, ¿los dos hombres que más he amado?, sé que era joven e ingenua pero ahora que veía sus expresiones me daba cuenta que más que ciega e ingenua me estaba mintiendo a mi misma todo el tiempo a todas horas, tanto que esos pequeños detalles se me pasaban. Si tan sólo me hubiera dado cuenta… no creo que ese odio entre ellos haya tenido algo que ver con mi partida en Forks, pero me sentía culpable por haber sometido a Edward a todos esos encuentros con Jacob sin saber que Jacob era cruel y brutal con él. Era probable que Edward no soportara tanto y por eso evitaba a Jacob a cualquier precio, ahora entendía muchas cosas. No quise tocar el tema, pero eventualmente confrontaría a Jacob al respecto.

-Ey Bella, ¿lista para hacer los trámites?- Dijo Jacob.

La siguiente media hora Jacob y yo nos pusimos a llenar formularios y demás tonterías que pidió el Jefe Brown. Rose no podía salir de la ciudad hasta que la investigación terminara y no podía regresar a trabajar tampoco. Cuando regresó Edward me encontró semi-dormida y me di cuenta que mi cabeza estaba recargada en el hombro de Jacob. Me levanté y tallé mis ojos mientras veía a Edward observarme y a la vez hablar con la secretaria. Me levanté y me dirigí a él.

-Todo en orden- Dijo Edward en tono seco, afirmando.

-¿Entregaste el recibo?- Pregunté adormilada, Edward asintió.

-Bien, entonces ¿cuándo nos entregarán a Rose?-

-En unos momentos- Contestó el jefe Brown dirigiéndose a la puerta de las celdas. A los pocos minutos vimos como salía Rose. Yo corrí a abrazarla.

-Gracias Bella, no sé como agradecerte todo- Yo la miré y la volví a abrazar.

-Para eso están las amigas- Dije en su oído. Luego me aparté y sentí a Jacob jalar a Rosalie en un abrazo. Me hice para atrás y contemplé la escena, me hubiera gustado haber ayudado a Rosalie a estar con Jacob hace años, me hubiera gustado que ellos dos hubieran terminado juntos. Sentí la mano de Edward tomar mi hombro y vio mi cara de nostalgia. Lo vi fruncir su seño y luego apretar su quijada al mismo tiempo que miraba estoico hacia la pareja aún abrazándose.

Cuando llegué a casa estaba en estado de zombie, no sé como llegué y subí las escaleras sin caerme. Charlie no estaba, probablemente fue a trabajar, y eso me ahorró muchas explicaciones, aunque realmente Charlie nunca pide explicaciones, él aún pensaba que estaba con Alice. Quise tomarme un baño pero la verdad no podía ni siquiera quitarme la ropa. Me dejé caer en la cama y me dormí inmediatamente.

Todo el jueves dormí, me levanté cerca de las 11 pm, fui a revisar los mensajes de mi teléfono tenía dos mensajes de texto y dos llamadas perdidas. Un mensaje de texto de Jacob y también una llamada, las restantes eran de Edward. El mensaje de Jacob decía:

-_**Bella sé que no es el momento, pero me gustaría hablar contigo cuando tengas oportunidad J**_-

El mensaje de voz de Jacob no decía nada, sólo silencio.

El mensaje de texto de Edward decía:

_**-¿Estás bien?, si estás durmiendo llámame cuando despiertes, por favor E**_-

Su mensaje de voz me sorprendió.

-_**Bella…es Edward Alice me dio tu número espero no te moleste, y no pensé en pedir tu número, pero si te molesta…es decir si no quieres que la gente o yo tengamos tu número..¡ugh!, lo siento por divagar, estoy cansado, sólo quiero saber si estás bien**_-

No sabía si reírme o enojarme con él, ¿cómo se le ocurría que me podía enojar si tenía mi teléfono?, es decir, fui yo la que le llamó sin haberme dado su teléfono, era de esperarse que no me molestaría que él hiciera lo mismo y luego su voz…era como ansiosa o nerviosa, Edward NUNCA estaba nervioso, pero bueno supongo que un día sin dormir hace que la gente suene rara.

Tomé un baño antes de regresar la llamada de Edward, necesitaba relajarme en caso de que necesitara estar en mis cinco sentidos, los cuales siempre se estropeaban cuando se relacionaban con Edward. Después de salir de la ducha y ponerme mi pijama tomé mi celular, busqué su teléfono y marqué enviar. Bip…nada, bip…nada, bip…nada, estaba a punto de colgar porque no me agradaba la idea de que me enviara al buzón de voz, cuando alguien contestó, recé que no fuera Tania.

-¿Bella?- Me relajé cuando escuché la voz de Edward.

-¿Edward?, si soy yo Bella- Dije en una voz muy baja.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Edward consternado.

-Claro, ¿porqué no lo iba a estar?- Había un silencio desolador del otro lado de la línea y escuche a Edward cambiar su respiración y probablemente el tronar de sus labios.

-No lo sé, supuse que ver a Jacob con Rosalie te causo algún mal sentimiento, es decir, vi como los mirabas- Me di cuenta en ese momento que Edward malinterpretó mi mirada nostálgica por una mirada de anhelo suplicante de que yo y Jacob estuviéramos juntos.

-No, no ¿por qué me molestaría?, Rose es su mejor amiga, y si no me molestó en el pasado no me molestará ahora- Dije con mi voz firme.

-Oh, yo pensé…olvídalo, debí de haber malinterpretado las cosas y luego no contestabas tu teléfono- Edward no sonaba muy convencido.

-No te preocupes, te agradezco que te hayas preocupado, pero en verdad no contesté mi teléfono porque estaba realmente exhausta- Edward se rió ligeramente.

-Si yo también, dormí hasta las 4 de la tarde-

-Yo me acabo de levantar-

-Wow, ¿en serio?, te dejé en tu casa a las 11 am, ¿es decir que dormiste 12 horas?-

-Más o menos- Edward cambió su respiración nuevamente.

-No quise molestarte Bella, es sólo que supuse, la verdad no se que supuse, pensé que enfrentarte a Jacob haría que te…volvieras a ir y tuve miedo de no saber, de no saber si te volvería a ver-

-Edward, no me iré esta vez como lo hice hace tres años, te prometo que no me iré sin despedirme y te dejaré toda mi información como quedamos y nos visitaremos, aparte una de las razones por las que vine a Forks fue arreglar lo malo que hice en le pasado, como el hecho de dañar a los que me querían al irme sin despedirme-

-¿Arreglar?, Bella, si te soy sincero no me gustó mucho que te fueras así, y me gustaría saber tus razones, pero hasta que me las digas no puedo juzgarte, ¿fueron buenas razones?, aparte de Jacob claro, tú dices que hay más razones, ¿fueron buenas?- Su voz era triste y me partió el corazón saber que todo este tiempo Edward estuvo preocupado por mí y mi poca consideración.

-Sí, fueron buenas- No podía decir más.

Escuché un ruido proveniente de Edward

-Bella, tengo que irme, pero ¿te veo mañana, en la fiesta de Jasper?- No recordaba la fiesta de Jasper.

-Si claro-

-Buenas noches Bella-

-Buenas noches Edward- Cuando colgó sentí un dolor en mi pecho amargo y dulce, porque al menos escuché su voz una vez más y porque aún seguía sin ser mío.

Forks generalmente no es muy soleado pero por alguna extraña razón hoy hacía calor y el sol brillaba intensamente. Era viernes en la mañana, me acababa de despertar pero la verdad dormí muy poco. Después de colgar con Edward cené pasta y me puse a ver la TV hasta que me quedé dormida cerca de las 3 AM. Cuando desperté cerca de las 7 AM alcancé a ver a Charlie irse, intercambiamos unas palabras pero nada trascendental, mi padre podría ser un extraño para mi, y yo definitivamente era una extraña para él.

Cerca de medio día me puse a limpiar un poco la sala y la cocina, barrer, trapear, lo usual. Cuando me di cuenta que ya era hora del almuerzo consideré prepararme algo aquí o dirigirme a la cafetería a comer algo, no estaba en humor de cocinar, pero la verdad anticipando que esta tarde tendría que regresar me hizo contemplar una comida hogareña en vez de ir a meter mis narices, porque si soy sincera sólo quería ver a Edward.

Después de comer la pasta restante que había dejado anoche me puse a leer. La historia era de una pareja que pasaban toda su vida queriendo estar juntos pero siempre era un mal momento, estaba a mitad del libro donde los protagonistas no pueden confesar sus sentimientos y la chica se va a Alemania y el chico se enferma sin que la chica lo supiera. La historia era triste y me hizo pensar que tal vez debería confesarle no-muy-literalmente mis sentimientos a Edward, algo sutil que él pueda interpretar, la idea no era muy descabellada, después de todo él y yo éramos adultos, pero…él tiene novia, y al parecer es serio, si yo llegase a confesarle una enésima parte de lo que siento ¿me seguiría hablado?, ¿tendríamos la misma relación?, ¿nos alejaríamos?, ¿siempre estaríamos incómodos? Decenas de preguntas más cruzaron por mi mente y cuando menos me di cuenta ya eran las 4PM. La fiesta de Jasper era a las 6:30 PM. Tomando en cuenta que me tenía que bañar, secar mi grueso y tupido cabello, maquillarme ligeramente y escoger algo decente para la fiesta, decidí empezar a arreglarme.

Duré 50 minutos en decidir que usar, nunca he sido muy vanidosa, ¡vaya!, ni siquiera pienso que soy extraordinariamente bonita como Rose o Alice, soy normal, que con el maquillaje adecuado, la ropa adecuada y talvez un cabello menos necio me puedo ver decente, atractiva, y hasta cierto punto (si quiero) sexy. Pero ¿hoy?, hoy no pensaba nada de eso, todo lo que me ponía era inmediatamente descartado. Así que 50 minutos después y 15 cambios de ropa decidí por un vestido verde esmeralda-aqua (que me recordaba los ojos de Edward por alguna razón aunque no era el mismo tono) y un cardigan negro. No era muy asidua de usar tacones pero creo que la ocasión lo ameritaba, Rose dijo que era una fiesta formal y citando a Rose "no vayas como si tuvieras dislexia estética" sea lo que fuera que significara "dislexia estética", fruncí la boca la verme al espejo, mi cabello era la parte más difícil, tarde media hora en más o menos dominarlo y que no parecer un león. 6:15 y estaba lista para irme. Volví a tomar mi abrigo (si, ese que no he lavado en más de una semana) y me dirigí hacía mi auto.


	9. C7 Doblegarse a una voluntad superior P2

DOBLEGARTE A UNA VOLUNTAD SUPERIOR PARTE 2

Estaba nerviosa, no tenía idea por qué, no era como que la gente ahí fuera extraña, pero por alguna razón sentí la necesidad de demorar mi llegada y talvez ser elegantemente impuntual como dicen esas zorras con las que iba en la universidad en Seattle. No, yo no era una zorra, sólo era…insegura y temía ir sobrevestida o caerme en mis tacones, la infinidad de cosas que podían salir mal me hacía sentir mareada. Pero eso no era todo, nooooo, hoy era el día en que conocería a la famosa Tania, la novia de Edward, la mujer que lo tiene para él todas las noches que por alguna estúpida razón sólo lo visita de vez en cuando (si yo fuera ella no me despegara de él ni para ir al baño) y probablemente extraordinariamente bonita, como todas las novias de Edward. Otra razón porque NUNCA me atreví tan siquiera a albergar esperanzas con él, era por eso mismo, yo era tan…Bella, ojos cafés, cabello café, demasiado delgada, estatura bajo del promedio, es decir ¿qué le podía ofrecer a Edward que esas mujeres no le dieran en mucha más proporción? Recordé a Kate una de sus más durables novias, alta, cabello castaño-rubio y cuerpo de modelo (de playboy debo admitir), senos grandes, gran trasero, era un monumento de mujer ¿y yo? ¡Pff!, mejor no entro en detalles, odio la auto-conmiseración, es algo patético.

6:58 PM _mmm…creo que es hora Bella, _bajé de mi auto. Pasé por varias hileras de autos estacionados y pude ver el Volvo de Edward Y su Yamaha, eso significaba que la parejita del año estaba ahí metida y sólo me separaba de ellos una distancia ridícula, una puerta de cristal y..

-¿Bella?- ¡Oh no, Jacob!, quise poner las manos en mi cabeza sentarme e hiperventilar, este NO era el momento de ventilar confesiones, tener conversaciones trascendentales y a la vez tratar de que mi corazón no se me rompa por ver a Edward con Tania. Me detuve en seco y sentí a Jacob dirigirse a mi. Tomé una buena bocanada de aire y puse mi mejor sonrisa hipócrita (no era muy buena).

-¡Jacob!, no pensé que fueras a venir-

-Yo tampoco, pero de hecho voy de salida, te ví estacionar y salir de tu auto cuando yo me iba metiendo al mío que está allá- Apuntando a su Jeep en la última hilera del estacionamiento (que no era muy grande la verdad).

-Oh…- No pude decir más, sólo deseé que si iba de salida, no decidiera quedarse ahora que estaba yo ahí.

-Bueno…tengo que irme, pero me preguntaba ¿recibiste mi mensaje?-

-¿Mensaje? Oh si, tu mensaje, perdón por no regresarte el texto pero necesitaba tiempo para aclarar unas cosas y decidir el momento de hablar- Jacob se veía desconsolado, me sentí mal inmediatamente y decidí tomar el toro por los cuernos, _esto es inevitable Bella es mejor hacerlo lo antes posible, _pensé.

-Ya veo…sólo…márcame cuando creas que es el momento indicado- Decidí marcarle mañana y elegir un día, talvez el domingo o el Lunes.

-Te prometo que te marcaré mañana y te diré un día en que podamos hablar- Jacob no se veía muy satisfecho con mi respuesta pero asentó.

-Ya me voy, sólo vine a saludar a Jasper y ver como estaba Rosalie, espero tu llamada- Jacob tomó mi mano ligeramente y la apretó- Por cierto Bella, te vez hermosa hoy, ese color te sienta bien- Dijo Jacob sonriendo, luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó a su Jeep.

Tomé valor y caminé hacía la puerta.

Esperaba mucha gente pero en realidad eran menos de 20, como siempre a la primera que vi fue a Alice.

-Bella, te ves espectacular, adoro tu vestido- Me sonrojé y la abracé, luego nos separamos. Alice traía un vestido púrpura que le llegaba a las rodillas, sin mangas , se veía como una niña precoz.

-Gracias Alice, espero no haber llegado tarde, me entretuve limpiando la casa y ya sabes el tiempo se me fue de las manos…-

-No claro que no, llegas a tiempo, Jasper está saludando a la gente y Rosalie está por ahí- Dijo moviendo su mano en dirección de las mesas. Quería preguntarle a Alice donde estaba Edward, pero no me atreví. Alice me tomó de mi brazo dirigiéndome en dirección de Jasper cuando se me acercó al oído para susurrarme.

-Por cierto Edward trajo a una mujer, Tania, me la presentó como su novia, es…no sé como describirla-

-¿Bonita, sofisticada, inteligente, graciosa?- Dije en tono neutro.

-Mmm no sé si sea todo eso pero es algo…callada, tímida pero a la vez no, no sé cómo explicarlo-

-Pero te agrada- No era una pregunta

-No lo sé, tendré que tratarla más, pero si es bonita, muy bonita- Tragué saliva, no me sorprendí, sabía que Edward no andaría con una mujer insípida y sin gracia.

-Edward me platicó muy poco de ella, sólo sé que llevan 5 o 6 meses saliendo…- Alice se paró en seco.

-¿Sabías que Edward tenía novia?, espera… lo sabías después que te dije de mis sospechas ¿verdad?-

-Sí, me lo dijo cuando nos vimos en la cabaña al siguiente día, de hecho intercambié un par de palabras con ella, cuando le marqué para pedirle su ayuda con lo de Rosalie- Alice no dijo nada y sólo siguió caminando. Antes de llegar a Jasper, Alice me paró en seco y jaló mi brazo de tal manera que yo estuviera con mi oído en su boca.

-Bella, trata parecer que no sabes nada de Jasper y yo…todavía no le digo a Rosalie- La miré de reojo incrédulamente.

-Alice…si haré mi mayor esfuerzo- Dije seriamente.

Al fin vi a Jasper saludando a sus amigos y a gente que yo no recordaba muy bien, Rosalie estaba junto a él y la mamá de Rosalie estaba con una charola de comida. La fiesta parecía algo muy familiar e íntimo, todos parecían pasarla bien, pero yo seguía preguntándome ¿dónde demonios estaba Edward?

-Hola Jasper, me alegra que ya estés en casa- Jasper se veía…cansado, tenía una cicatriz en su frente de unos 5 centímetros y sus ojos se veían tristes, sin embargo el portaba una hermosa sonrisa. Lo abracé. Jasper siempre fue muy callado, mucho más que Edward, no éramos los mejores amigos pero siempre me trató con respeto y cariño, en su forma particularmente distante. Recuerdo como él a veces nos cuidaba y ponía demasiado énfasis en que no lo molestáramos mientras estudiaba o escuchaba música metal en su cuarto, también recuerdo como Alice siempre lo miraba con adoración. Su relación no era tan problemática como Edward y yo, él no era mucho mayor que Alice y nunca se vieron como hermanos, Jasper nunca tuvo tanto contacto con nosotras (incluyendo Rose) como para llamarse hermano, era distante aún con Rosalie.

-Bella, no sabía que estuvieras en el pueblo han pasado…-

-Tres años- Dije con una ligera sonrisa tímida.

-Si…el año pasado vine y aún no sabía nada de ti- Tomando en cuenta que estábamos rodeados de amigos y familiares, no quise profundizar en el tema o contestar más de la cuenta.

-Sí no estuve muy comunicativa, pero aquí estoy y aquí estás tú, como en los viejos tiempos- Dije sonriente, Jasper también sonrió y vi como desvió su mirada a Alice que estaba platicando con Rosalie, pude darme cuenta la angustia de Jasper al ver a Alice, se veía devastado. Él agachó la cabeza y luego volteó a verme.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Bella- Jasper y yo seguimos platicando de cosas triviales, tales como le fue en su viaje de regreso a casa, él contó como su madre le preparó una cena gigantesca el mismo día que lo vio y como tuvo que comerse todo para no hacer sentir mal a su mamá. La Sra. Hale era extraordinariamente hogareña y servicial, pero era sobre protectora de sus hijos, y en algún momento también de mi cuando mi padre tenía sus crisis. Por el tono de su voz y sus manierismos Jasper parecía distraído y distante, como siempre, no había cambiado mucho, sin embargo me puso a pensar lo que Alice me dijo acerca de sus problemas de ira. A los minutos Alice llegó y los dejé platicando, al parecer Jasper no estaba muy contento de que los dejara solos, pero sabía que Alice necesitaba esos momentos para platicar con él y arreglar sus cosas.

Era absurdo que en un lugar no muy grande donde sólo había veintitantas personas no pudiera localizar a la única que me interesaba. Me senté en la barra, la Sra. Hale me divisó y se me acercó.

-Isabella, oh mi niña, Rose me dijo que regresaste hace algunos días y esperaba que vinieras, tenía tantas ganas de verte- Martha, que era el nombre de la madre de Rosalie me abrazó y me hizo sentir como en casa.

-A mí también me da gusto verte Martha, es… bueno volver a casa- wow, desde que llegué era la primera vez que me sentía en paz y tranquila en Forks, la madre de Rosalie tenía eso en ella, te hacía sentir como si tuvieras en algún lugar lleno de confort y felicidad.

Martha y yo seguimos platicando y poniéndonos al tanto, cuando lo vi. Edward estaba saliendo de la cocina y detrás de él una mujer alta, de cabello rubio rojizo, ojos verdes y piel blanca. Ella iba vestida con un vestido rojo que la hacía verse más hermosa combinado con su cabello. Edward…oh Edward era una visión, no sé como describirlo, pero definitivamente era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en mi vida. Pantalón gris, camisa gris claro y una blazer con delicados bordes negros y el resto igualmente gris, él era una visión y junto a Tania yo me sentía un insecto. Edward me divisó y me sonrió, yo me paré y me dirigí a ellos.

-Bella, te quiero presentar a Tania-

-Hola Bella, Tania, prometida de Edward-

No sé cómo era la expresión de mi cara, ni siquiera sé si puse una o sólo miré al vacío porque si soy honesta no podía sentir nada, me sentí entumida y a la vez tenía ganas de reírme, ¿es una broma verdad_?, no Bella, no es una broma_. Okay, Bella reacciona, di algo, lo que sea.

-¿Felicidades?- Mientras miraba a Edward confundida. Edward…su cara era rara, sus ojos miraban al piso y apretaba su quijada, luego me volteó a ver y vio mi cara de confusión, luego yo miré a Tania que estaba diciendo algo que no entendía, todo era en una velocidad lenta, veía su hermosa boca decir algo y reírse yo sólo me reí. Luego miré a Edward el cual estaba mirando otra vez a sus (al parecer) interesantes zapatos, sus manos en un nudo y su cuerpo tenso.

-…seremos excelentes amigas, siempre quise conocerte por todo lo que me ha platicado Edward de ti- Al parecer lo que me dijo Alice de Tania no era verdad, esta mujer si sabía hablar y mucho, no era callada o tímida, era…incesantemente social.

-Oh si Tania, a mi también- No sé que dijo pero definitivamente algo que tenía que ver con que ella y yo fuéramos amigas o algo así y que yo era…mierda…era la hermanita de Edward.

-La verdad esperaba ver a un colegiala con dos colitas, sin embargo mírate eres toda una mujer, seguro todos los chicos te han de estar pretendiendo- Cuando iba a contestar Edward interrumpió.

-Tania, estoy seguro que tienes muchas cosas que platicar con Bella, pero ¿me dejarías hablar con Bella un momento?... es algo de…hermanos- Dijo viéndome con esa expresión rara de no saber cómo solucionar la situación. Yo sólo sonreí a Tania y ella se quedó ahí, mientras Edward me tomó del brazo y me llevo de nuevo a la cocina ¿qué pasa con la cocina y Edward?, ¿acaso le gusta ese lugar para las conversaciones o qué?

-Ummm, no era mi plan anunciártelo así- Dijo Edward, todavía sin mirarme directamente. Yo estaba sorprendida y …enojada, muy enojada por obvias razones claro.

Al momento no supe que decir, "Si Edward lo entiendo, llevas seis meses de novio y es hora de que te cases, no tienes porque darme explicaciones", "nooooo , no lo hagas, yo te amo", "Sabía que terminarías con una modelo, siempre supe que mis posibilidades eran nulas pero ¿esto?", "claro Edward, seré la dama de honor de Tania"….Pero sólo se me ocurrió una sola cosa que preguntar.

-¿La amas?, a Tania, ¿la amas?- Dije buscando sus ojos. Edward levantó su cara y pude ver consternación y miedo.

-La quiero- Dijo con un suspiro mientras pasaba su mano por cabello color bronce. Su respuesta no era lo que yo esperaba, pero sentí una ola de alivio al saber al menos que no la amaba, no que importara mucho si aún así estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella. Interrogantes llegaron a mí.

-Pero… ¿porqué conformarte con alguien que quieres?, ¿porqué casarte con alguien del que no estás enamorado?-

-Es…complicado-

-¿Edward, Tania está embarazada?- Pregunté cautelosamente.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡no!, en absoluto, no me caso con ella por eso es complicado ya te dije-

-Explícame a que te refieres con complicado, por qué trato de entender como mi mejor amigo está a punto de cometer tal vez el error más grande de su vida- Edward inmediatamente volteó su cabeza a mí y me miró con seriedad.

-Bella, creo que es tiempo de hacer mi vida, tener una familia, es…lo correcto-

-Pero…no estás enamorado- Dije en un suspiro y un ligero toque de dolor.

-Ella me hace feliz, es una buena mujer, inteligente, hermosa, no puedo pedir más-

-¿Por qué?, ¿porqué no Edward?, puedes pedir lo que desees eres joven, guapo inteligente, ¿qué mujer no te querría? El hecho de que no lo hayas encontrado a alguien del cual estés realmente enamorado no quiere decir que no lo vayas a encontrar en un futuro-

-Bella, es mi decisión ya la he tomado, aparte…es absurdo eso que dices, no necesito creer en esas cosas, he encontrado a la indicada- Su última frase me hizo sentir un fuerte dolor en todo mi cuerpo y mis manos temblaban.

-Edward, es que no entiendo, este no eres tú, tú eres considerado y crees en esas cosas, yo lo sé-

-Te equivocas, mira…sólo quería disculparme por…no decirte antes-

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? –

-Lo decidimos ayer-

-Ya veo… ¿fue tu idea o de ella?-

-Principalmente de ella, el día de la cabaña cuando te dije que Tania quería hablar conmigo…eso quería decirme, me dio a entender que quería estar conmigo y cuando lo propuso no me pareció mala idea, ella acaba de terminar su carrera… yo ya estoy un lugar estable en mi vida-

-¿Su carrera?, Edward ¿qué edad tiene Tania?- Pregunté incrédula y con un nudo en mi estómago, no esto no estaba pasando.

-Tu edad, veinte- Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y Edward suspiro.

-No es tan joven como parece, es madura, ella…-

-¿Tiene mi edad?- Todavía no salía del shock.

-Si ¿por qué te sorprende?- Empecé a reírme histéricamente, moviendo mi cabeza en impotencia, enojo, en lo absurdo e irónico de la situación.

-¿Bella, porqué te ríes?- Traté de calmarme. Tallé mis manos en mi cara.

-Es…nada, es…felicidades Edward- Me acerqué para abrazarlo, apenas si lo toqué pero Edward me abrazó fuerte y más del tiempo de lo normal.

-Creo que entiendo porqué no me lo dijiste, con todo lo de Rosalie, es entendible-

-¿No estás enojada?-

-No Edward- Dije derrotada.

-No suenas contenta-

-No estoy muy contenta que te vayas a casar con alguien que no amas-

-Bella…-

-Si lo sé, lo sé-

-Bella no creo que sea justo que me critiques por eso cuando tu estuviste en una relación con Jacob por tres años sin amarlo-

-Es diferente Edward, no me casé con él-

-Varias veces me confesaste tus ideas al respecto y siempre pensaste que terminarías casada con él, dime Bella, si no te hubieras marchado, si él no te hubiera engañado ¿te hubieras casado con él?- Si tan sólo supiera…no podía mentirle, era muy probable que sí.

-Eso pensé- Dijo Edward.

Edward no me esperó a contestar, simplemente salió de la cocina y fue a felicitar a su prometida. Yo caí en el piso llorando silenciosamente tratando de convencerme que no podía decirle la verdad, aún no…


	10. C8 La Nota

**CAPITULO 8**

LA NOTA

Mi cama no era mi cama, el escritorio frente a mi aún con fotos de Angela, Rose y Alice, inclusive Edward y Jacob no era mío. El estante que contenía libros que alguna vez leí tampoco era mío, ni el espejo, ni el armario, ni la mecedora. Es con esa mentalidad que pude hacer lo que hice, porque ahora yacían destruidos en el piso. Mi vieja computadora, el teclado estaban destruidos, el espejo hecho pedazos, los libros deshojados, fotos regadas y rotas adornaban el piso, las sábanas y las almohadas destruidas complementaban la caótica vista.

_UN DÍA ANTES_

Recuerdo haber llegado a casa pero no el **como** llegué, supongo que después de mi plática reveladora con Edward salí disparada de ahí, no recuerdo haberme despedido de nadie. Mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, mi cuerpo temblando y mis manos en forma de puños. Cuando llegué a mi cuarto tomé mis zapatos y literalmente los aventé por la ventana, traté de quitarme mi vestido pero mis manos temblorosas impedían cualquier tipo de coordinación así que lo terminé rompiendo, mis joyas mi cabello, un desastre. Caí de rodillas frente a la cama y lloré desconsoladamente. Estaba harta de que todos mis sueños se frustraran. Mi relación con Jacob hace años, mi falta de coraje de confesarle que no lo amaba arrastrándome hasta que llegué a un punto donde no podía dar vuelta atrás. Mi cobardía al irme de Forks y ahora mi falta de coraje para luchar por el hombre al que amo y que desgraciadamente no podía ser mío. Más que eso estaba enojada por la ironía de la situación. Yo Bella había estado en una relación sin amor que por osadías del destino terminó abruptamente y no podía estar con el hombre que deseaba porque era mucho mayor que yo y ahora que teníamos una posibilidad, él estaba en una relación parecida a la mía años atrás y para colmo con una mujer de mi edad. Era como si el destino me pusiera en mi cara todos los errores que he cometido, era como si me dijera abiertamente que Edward no era para mí.

Mientras yacía ahí en el piso llorando me quedé dormida. La luz de la mañana del sábado me levantó mientras yo seguía en el piso y mi cuerpo me dolía enormemente. Al incorporarme un poco vi una pequeña nota a sobre el escritorio. La nota tenía impresa (como en una impresora digital) mi nombre "Bella", noté también que al parecer la impresora tenía poca tinta porque se podía ver las rayas que se formaban cuando el cartucho de tinta se está terminando. Limpié mis lágrimas y me levanté para tomar la nota. Ahora que estaba frente a mi me dí cuenta que era una hoja común y corriente doblada, al abrirla solamente decía.

"**TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS PARA SIEMPRE, DA LA VUELTA Y REGRESA"**

Dejé caer la nota al piso y al mismo tiempo empecé a hiperventilar.

_Julio 2006_

_La escuela casi terminaba. Habían pasado dos semanas desde mi ruptura con Jacob aún sentía la decepción por su engaño pero también alivio. Alice y Rose me habían convencido en hacer una fiesta de despedida por mi partida a Seattle. Se me hacía ridículo porque regresaría para Navidad y Año Nuevo, pero ellas insistieron que era lo que necesitaba para alegrarme por romper con Jacob. Los chismes eran varios; muchos aclamaban que él había terminado conmigo por mi inminente partida a la Universidad, otros decían que fue mutuo y sólo pocos entretenían la idea de que yo era la que había terminado con él. Al parecer yo era la dependiente y patética de la relación porque nunca se me hubiera ocurrido terminar con él…si tan sólo supieran. La verdad sólo la conocían dos personas a parte de mi. Jacob por supuesto y Edward…_

_La gente en Forks tenía sus propias teorías, y mis amigos tenían las suyas y si soy sincera nunca me tomé el tiempo de rectificarlos, Rose y Alice me preguntaban y una y otra vez pero yo evadía el tema aprovechándome de mi pose doliente. Charlie nunca preguntó nada y me extrañaba, era una de las pocas cosas que llamarían su atención. _

_Cuando descubrí a Jacob con Victoria lo primero que sentí fue traición, decepción y alivio. Traición porque no había pasado ni una semana desde nuestra primera vez, no entendía cómo es que habiendo obtenido eso aún lo fuera a buscar a otro lado, tal vez siempre lo tuvo, tal vez todo este tiempo me estuvo engañando con Victoria, él decía que no pero mi confianza en Jacob se había roto desde ese día que los descubrí. Sentía decepción porque él era mi amigo y había cometido algo que nunca pensé que fuera digno de su carácter, evidentemente tenía a Jacob en un pedestal y no veía claramente la clase de persona que era. Y Alivio por me podría ir de Seattle sin remordimientos. Al fin podía tener una excusa (porque era tan cobarde que necesitaba una) para terminar con Jacob. _

_Así que unas semanas después seguía pretendiendo estar dolida y evitaba el tema, principalmente porque estaba harta de dar explicaciones y porque era vergonzoso admitir la verdadera razón de nuestra separación. Mis amigos incluyendo a Edward eventualmente dejaron de cuestionarme y pude volver a mi vida tranquila. Faltaban tres semanas para mi partida a Seattle cuando sucedió el inicio de esta pesadilla._

_Un día antes de la fiesta mientras preparaba la comida y leía un libro en la sala me sentí particularmente mal, había estado cansada y somnolienta, sin falta de apetito la última semana, pero hoy sentía unas nauseas horrendas. Mientras trataba de ganar compostura y me sostenía del brazo del sillón pasó por mi mente la idea más descabellada. Descabellada porque habíamos usado protección y estaba segura que no había pasado ningún…accidente. Empecé a contar los días y a hacer cálculos y me di cuenta que mi periodo estaba atrasado 5 días, no era tanto para alarmarse pero cada vez que trataba de retomar mi libro repasaba los síntomas en mi cabeza y los "qué tal si…". Habían pasado tres semanas y era probable que algo haya pasado cuando Jacob y yo tuvimos sexo. Algo de lo que no estaba segura porque nunca vi el condón y Jacob no creo que lo haya revisado a ver si tenía alguna ruptura. Inmediatamente tomé las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí a Port Angeles, de ninguna manera iría a una farmacia en Forks donde todo mundo se conoce a comprar una prueba de embarazo, de sólo imaginar si alguien llegase a saber, ¡el chisme no terminaría nunca!. _

_En el camino a Port Angeles ponderaba mi situación, estaba frenética, asustada más que nada. Si estaba embarazada mi futuro estaba sellado, probablemente no podría ir a la Universidad, nuestros respetivos padres nos obligarían a casarnos y Jacob probablemente no se negaría, pero más que nada pensaba como todo eso haría menos probable alguna relación con Edward y lo decepcionado que estaría de mi, embarazada antes de los 18 años. Aún así no dejaba de sudar de nervios. Me pasé algunos altos y señalamientos hasta que llegué a la farmacia._

_HORAS DESPUÉS_

_Corrí las escaleras, Charlie no estaba así que disponía de cierta privacidad. Tomé la muestra y esperé y esperé ¿Quién pensaría que tres minutos serían como tres días cuando no sabes si estas embarazada?. _

_Ahí estaba yo contemplando las dos barritas rosas y luego sosteniendo con mi mano la caja con instrucciones tan claras que un niño de 6 años las entendería. 1 barra no estás embarazada 2 barras estas embarazada, Porcentaje de error 96%. Tenía un 4% de probabilidad que esta sólo fuera una pesadilla…_

Mis manos cubrían mi cara y trata desesperadamente de respirar, de encontrar oxígeno en este maldito cuarto, pero sólo recordaba aquella noche y mi huída, mi cobarde huída, pero sólo era una niña y no sabía más, tenía miedo, tenía tanto miedo… Al fin logré sentarme en la orilla de la cama, traté de calmarme y pensar pero no podía, estaba enojada conmigo misma, era pura ira la que tenía contenida en mi cuerpo, ira por la injusticia, ira por el daño al que fui sometida, ira a mi misma por no decir nada. Mi cuerpo tampoco ya era mío. Pronto me vi como en una extraña visión, una sensación extra-corporal, mi otro yo estaba tumbando cosas, rompiendo fotos y páginas de mis libros favoritos, aventando ropa y aunque sabía que era yo, no la reconocía, y aunque sabía que era yo, no podía sentir su dolor porque la verdadera yo estaba entumida y quería escapar de toda esta pesadilla. Mi otro yo maldecía de porque había regresado a Forks, y como esto fue el segundo error más grande de mi vida…volver. Estuve a punto de hacer mis maletas y largarme de ahí. No podía convencerme de que esto, regresar, era la mejor manera, que esto resolvería todo y me daría paz mental de una vez por todas, así que me cambié en unas ropas menos…destrozadas y tomé mis llaves saliendo de ahí. Desvarié por un rato en mi auto hasta que llegué a una banca cerca de mi vieja escuela. Me senté y traté de razonar conmigo misma, y convencerme de permanecer ahí y no huir.

Puse las manos en mi cara y al mismo tiempo bajé mis codos a mis rodillas, pude sentir inmediatamente a alguien sentándose a mi lado. Cuando volteé a ver quien era me sorprendí de ver a Jasper.

-¿Jasper?- Jasper no dijo nada y sólo se quedó mirando al horizonte en un extraño estado de contemplación, con esa expresión que siempre tenía cuando estaba meditando algo, no dije nada más, si él quería hablar él hablaría. Pero la verdad es que yo había elegido ese lugar (inconscientemente si quieres) para estar sola y su presencia no me permitía concentrarme en mi miseria como debería. Los dos nos quedamos callados hasta que Jasper rompió el silencio.

-¿No vas a hacer nada al respecto?- Su pregunta me sorprendió, por un momento sospeché que Jasper era el que me había enviado la nota, es decir, no podrían culparme de mi paranoia, después de todo mi estado mental no era muy estable en ese momento.

-¿Disculpa?- Jasper se inclinó e imitó mi pose poniendo sus codos en sus rodillas y volteó a verme. Por primera vez pude ver a Jasper como realmente era, un hombre que había sufrido innumerables traumas de guerra, exhausto, desilusionado, triste…

-Todavía no se casa, aún puedes hacer algo al respecto si lo amas…- Estoy segura que mis ojos parpadearon más rápido que un colibrí tratando de vislumbrar las extensiones de su comentario.

-¿Edward?, ¿Jasper a que te refieres?

-Bella, no tienes que fingir conmigo, siempre lo he sabido, cuando los veía juntos y el resto de la gente concluía que era una relación filial, yo sabía que no era así, ¿es por eso que estas triste no?, ¿por qué Edward se va a casar?- Ahora su comentario tenía un poco más de sentido y me sorprendió que Jasper sospechara o supiera desde hace tiempo sobre mis sentimientos por Edward. No valía la pena mentir, Jasper si lo mantuvo en secreto todo este tiempo dudo que ahora lo revelara a los cuatro vientos. Agaché mi cabeza y suspiré mirando a mis zapatos.

-Pensé…no sé que pensé. Creo que verlo otra vez aún sabiendo que tenía novia que él, tal vez no me viera como una niña, como su hermana, no sé porque esperaba eso si no pasó antes, es decir no es como si a los 17 no fuera una mujer ya, pero él…creo que Edward no es para mí-

-¿Lo dices porque?-

-Jasper para ser un chico muy intuitivo no comprendes la imagen completa. Edward si alguna vez me hubiera mirado diferente estoy segura que yo lo hubiera notado, que él hubiera dado muestras de algo-

-¿Segura?, ¿no crees que tu relación permanente con Jacob pudo haberlo confundido un poco?, después de todo fuiste su novia y estabas obsesionada con él por la mitad de tu adolescencia, Edward pudo haber pensado lo mismo de ti todo este tiempo que lo mirabas como a un hermano-

-Jasper…-

-Bella…- Los dos nos miramos y él levantó su mano para permitirle hablar.

-Sé lo que es amar a alguien y no tener el valor de hacer algo por temores estúpidos, sé lo que es huir lo más lejos posible, en mi caso hasta el otro lado del mundo, en tu caso a unas cuantos kilómetros, y sobre todo sé lo que es amar a alguien regresar y darte cuenta que todo está peor, que tú estás peor y que las cosas no mejoraron. Si tienes miedo porque Edward no vaya a corresponderte quiero decirte que ese no es un problema tan grave como el hecho de que te corresponda y no puedan estar juntos- De pronto sus palabras cobraron sentido y me di cuenta que se refería a Alice. Él había estado enamorado de ella siempre pero tenía miedo ¿de qué? No lo sé, había huido al igual que yo hasta Irak, y al regresar a pesar de que los dos se amaban Jasper pensaba que él no era digno de Alice o no era correcto para ella con la cantidad de traumas y problemas que traía desde la guerra, él no quería dañarla. Mi caso no era alejado al de él.

Sus palabras empezaron a surtir efecto en mi ¿Edward pensado de otra forma sobre mi? Es decir, él NUNCA, de los nuncas hizo algún comentario que me diera a entender que se sentía atraído por mí su carácter protector hacia mí no explicaba nada, podría seguir siendo un sentido protector de hermano. Nunca hizo nada remotamente inapropiado o alguna insinuación. Me he equivocado antes con Edward temo admitir, antes no podía darme cuenta de la riña interna que había entre Edward y Jacob y era probable que todo este tiempo tampoco haya notado ciertas cosas…

-¿Jasper, tú crees que Edward…-

-No lo creo, lo sé, es igual que contigo, nunca dije nada porque no era mi asunto a tratar, si ustedes no se daban cuenta entonces quería decir que aún no estaban listos, pero la verdad…creo que lo han dejado llegar muy lejos-

-¿Qué cosa hemos dejado llegar muy lejos?-

-Este juego, la negación, el miedo…Mira Bella no sé las razones de por qué te fuiste de Forks, puedo adivinar que tuvo que ver con Jacob o Edward, no lo sé con certeza y no planeo que me lo digas, pero sea lo que sea, este tiempo que te marchaste estoy segura que no dejaste de pensar en él… -

-…Como tú no dejaste de pensar en Alice- Jasper asintió.

- En fin, si lo amas, díselo-

-Me gustaría Jasper, pero… no es el momento, no puedo hacer tal cosa, complicaría todo-

-Te refieres que complicaría la verdadera razón por la que regresaste a Forks, porque hasta ahora me estoy dando cuenta que no regresaste exclusivamente por Edward-

-Él…él es…no sé Jasper, supongo que en parte regresé para poder estar con él, lo siento no poder decirte más- Jasper hizo un gesto con la mano como excusándome.

-Tú y Alice- Dije levantado mi cara.

-Ella se merece a alguien que la cuide y la trate como se merece, yo…no puedo hacer eso-

-Alice…me platicó de tu problema- Mordí mi labio esperando que Jasper montara en furia.

-Lo sé, me di cuenta cuando me miraste en la fiesta, vi tu mirada de compasión y lástima-

-No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal Jasper, pero…no creo que sea decisión tuya que es lo que merece o no merece Alice, ella siempre te ha amado y no puedes negarle luchar por ti, luchar e intentar algo que ella siempre ha querido, estas rompiendo su corazón a alejarla de esa manera- Jasper me miró con ojos sorpresivos.

-No pensé que lo tuvieras en ti Swan- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Tener qué?-

-Madurez- Los dos nos reímos quedamente y permanecimos en silencio unos minutos.

-Tengo que regresar a casa, mi madre se preocupa, ya sabes cómo es-

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- No sé porque lo pregunté, pero no quería estar sola tan pronto.

-Claro-

Nuestro caminar fue tranquilo y ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, yo igual que él supongo estábamos inmersos en nuestros propios pensamientos y combatiendo nuestros demonios personales. En el transcurso a la casa Hale, la idea de regresar a Seattle se había esfumado gracias a las palabras de Jasper. Tal vez decirle la verdad a Edward no fuera tan complicado, tal vez él y yo podríamos resolver esto juntos, y si no me correspondía al menos él sabría la verdad, no era como si fuera a complicar las cosas, tendría que tener fe en nuestra relación para saber que algo así ( el hecho de que si él no me correspondiera) no nos alejaría. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos frente al cerco de la casa de Jasper.

-Gracias Jasper por hablar conmigo-

-Gracias por estar en el parque y tener una crisis al mismo tiempo que yo- Los dos nos reímos. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué y lo abracé tan fuerte como pude, más que nada porque necesitaba contacto humano, y porque podría cerrar mis ojos y pensar que era Edward. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me separé, Jasper tomó mi mano y la apretó.

-No dejes que las cosas sean irreversibles- Me dijo Jasper con una expresión comprensiva.

-No alejes a la gente que te ama porque no crees que lo mereces, todos merecen ser amados- Le dije a Jasper, él asintió.

De regreso a mi casa ( que no estaba tan lejos) me di cuenta que ya era pasado medio día, al dar la vuelta a la cuadra pude ver el Jeep de Jacob y al acercarme un poco más, vi a Jacob en el porche frente a mi casa, sentado en la banqueta y sin mirar a ningún lado en particular. Mi auto lo había dejado cerca del parque de la escuela y por un momento pensé en regresar por él y así evadir a Jacob, pero decidí mejor enfrentar las cosas, después de todo dije que hoy le hablaría.

Mis manos estaban sudorosas por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, a medida que me acercaba más a mi casa Jacob volteó y me visualizó levantándose inmediatamente. Jacob lucía tan joven y relajado, con sus jeans y camiseta verde, imponente alto, recuerdo que Jacob siempre me llamó la atención por su físico, aunque admito que mi tipo es más como el de Edward, delgado, tonificado y marcado.

-¿Bella…y tu auto?-Jacob preguntó extrañado.

-Fui a dar una vuelta y dejé mi auto cerca de mi antigua escuela- Jacob pareció satisfacerle la respuesta.

-¿Quieres que vayamos por él en el mío?-

-No, yo iré por el después…supongo que viniste a hablar, lamento no haberte marcado antes aunque aún es medio día- Dije sonriente.

-Lo sé pero…no podía esperar, ¿te molesta que haya venido sin avisarte?-

-Jacob no es como si fueras un desconocido, no me molesta-

-Aún me siento…un poco temeroso al acercarme a ti, siento que me vas a correr y gritar en cualquier momento por lo que te hice hace tres años-

-Si lo dices por lo que pasó con Victoria, todo está perdonado-

-¿En serio, me perdonas?- Jacob se acercó y tocó mi mejilla, mi mirada en el piso luego di un paso hacia atrás dejando caer la mano de Jacob en el aire.

-Te perdono eso, hace tiempo que lo hice, pero…-

-Bella, regresa conmigo, cometí un error y me ha costado tres años lejos de ti, me he arrepentido cada minuto de cada día desde que te fuiste por lo que hice-

-No me fui por ti Jacob, ni por lo que pasó con Victoria, de hecho eso facilitó las cosas, yo necesitaba salir de Forks y hacer una vida por mí misma, tú querías que permaneciera aquí contigo, casarnos…-Dije mirándolo fijamente y con convicción a los ojos.

-Bella, si quieres independencia la puedes tener, no te retendré, me mudaré contigo a Seattle, lo trabajaremos juntos, el problema que tengas, pero regresa conmigo-

-Woa woa, Jacob, ¡no¡, ¿en serio estás hablando de mudarte a Seattle conmigo en este momento cuando apenas te acabo de ver después de tres años?, sin contar que no te he dado motivos para que pienses que efectivamente vamos a regresar.

-Bella…sé que sabes que yo escuché la conversación que tuviste con Edward en la playa…recuerdo perfectamente lo que dijiste. Dijiste que regresaste por mí, que aún me amas- Y es ahí cuando el hoyo que había cavado había llegado a su fondo, no sólo estaba perdiendo a Edward, sino que estaba dando falsas esperanzas a Jacob, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Podría corregir las cosas y podría aclarar el malentendido eso era seguro, pero aún así no me ayudaría nada con Edward. Definitivamente no podía permitir que este malentendido continuara.

-Jacob, lo que escuchaste…-Mi frase fue interrumpida por un destello de negro que pasó por la calle y se estacionó frente a mi casa, Edward con casco y en su motocicleta para ser exactos. Edward le puso los frenos a su motocicleta, se salió de ella quitándose el casco y poniéndolo sobre el asiento. La cara de Edward estaba en blanco sin expresión alguna. Podía sentir la respiración de Jacob acelerando aunque mis ojos aún estaban pegados a la cara de Edward. Su paso era lento al aproximarse a mí.

-Bella, me alegra que estés bien, desapareciste de la fiesta y no contestabas las llamadas, pensé que algo había pasado- Exhalé para tomar fuerzas. Ahí estaba Jacob a punto de tener el corazón roto y Edward a punto de volverme a romper el corazón.

-Estuve…distraída en todo el día, no contesté ninguna llamada-

-Ya veo quien te estuvo distrayendo- Dijo Edward con un tono duro, que me hizo recapitular porque esta situación en primer lugar era rara en sí.

-Ella está bien, ya puedes irte, estábamos en medio de una conversación importante si no te molesta- Contestó Jacob por mí, eso me molestó.

-¡Jacob!, trata de comportarte ¿sí?- Dije entre dientes.

-Bella, Cullen ha estado acosándote desde que regresaste a Forks y te ha visto más veces que yo, ¿es mucho pedir un poco de tu tiempo?, tu sabes que tenemos que tener esta conversación- Miré a Edward dándole a entender que Jacob tenía razón, necesitaba tener esta conversación, Edward no parecía importarle mucho.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo?- Preguntó Edward.

-¿Es por eso que al primer momento te fuiste buscando a este…a Jacob?- Continuó Edward mirando con desdén a Jacob. Fue la primera vez en todo lo que llevaba conociendo a Edward, que pude percibir tan claro como el agua una nota de celos en Edward y no eran celos fraternales, estos eran celos viscerales que solo se tiene por alguien que se desea. En mi estupor al tener este descubrimiento en mis manos Jacob caminó frente a mí y tomó mi brazo.

-¡Ey!- Edward se abalanzó a Jacob y a mí con un movimiento rápido quitando la mano de Jacob de mi brazo. Jacob quedó sorprendido y empezó a reír.

-Cullen, en verdad no tienes vergüenza, no puedo creer que quieres someter a Bella a ser otra más de tus conquistas teniendo en cuenta que tienes NOVIA-

-Black…cuida tus palabras- Dijo Edward entre dientes. Yo aún estaba sorprendida por el despliegue de brusquedad y animosidad que estaba entre ellos dos.

-¿Ahora temes que Bella sepa el tipo pervertido y retorcido que eres?, ¿qué clase de hombre, ¡HOMBRE!, se hace amigo de una niña?, ¡cuando tú tenías 18 Bella tenía 10!, eres un enfermo asqueroso, todo este tiempo lo he sabido Cullen, cuando la mirabas, y te hacías pasar por su protector, tú y yo sabemos que no es así, has engañado a Bella desde el principio, y es hora de que ella sepa la clase de pedófilo que eres.

-¡Jacob!, ¿qué demonios te pasa, de que estás hablando? Edward jamás haría algo así, lo conozco desde niña, y nunca ha hecho nada inapropiado- Mi ojos estaban cristalinos por las inminentes lágrimas.

-Dile Cullen, dile lo que yo sólo sé-

-No sé de que hablas Black, es mejor que cierres tu maldita boca- Edward emanaba una ira que no había visto nunca, y temí por Jacob, si él seguía provocando a Edward esto no pararía nada bien.

-¡Oh! ¿No le vas a decir de tu pequeño secreto?, siempre lo supe, pero cuando fui a tu casa hace años lo confirme, tu sabes de que hablo- La cara de Edward palideció más aún y sentí que esto estaba a punto de estallar

Todo fue muy rápido Edward se abalanzó a Jacob nuevamente tomándolo del cuello, Jacob forcejeaba tratando de zafarse. Edward exhalaba por la nariz haciéndolo parecer un animal rabioso, su cara a milímetros de Jacob.

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca o te juro que te romperé la cara!- La amenaza de Edward me sacó de mi estado de shock.

-¡Edward, para!, ¡los dos paren!, Jacob no se qué demonios se te ha metido o que crees saber, Edward no es un pedófilo, es mi amigo, me ha cuidado siempre, el enfermo eres tu al pensar en algo tan monstruoso como eso, y tu Edward, cálmate ¿sí?, este despliegue de testosterona no eres tú-Quería a preguntarle a Edward sobre lo que Jacob creía saber o que había visto en su casa, pero pensé que este no era el momento y menos frente a Jacob, tendría la versión de la historia por parte de Edward, él nunca me mentiría en algo así.

-¿Yo, que no soy yo?, entonces no me conoces Bella, no puedo quedarme tranquilo cuando este desecho de ser humano dice esas cosas horribles, insinuando lo peor-

-Lo entiendo Edward pero Jacob sólo trata de protegerme, aunque lo hace de alguien que no necesito evidentemente- Dije mirando a Jacob.

-Bella, ¿estás defendiendo a Jacob?-

-No, sólo digo que no puedo ver a dos de las personas que más quiero pelear de esa manera y….Edward sólo déjalo si, déjame resolverlo-Edward me miró como si quisiera comerme la cabeza y escupirla en un basurero.

-Está bien-Dijo entre dientes dando un paso para atrás.

-Cullen tú mantén tu distancia de Bella asqueroso pervertido-

-¡Basta!, Jacob tu y yo vamos a hablar hoy, este día, pero tengo que aclarar unas cosas con Edward, si no te importa…- Tomé la mano de Edward y lo jalé hasta una distancia considerable dejando a un molesto Jacob.

-Edward…en la fiesta…lo siento por irme así, es sólo que...-

-No sé por qué estás molesta conmigo por hacer mi vida Bella, tú estás rehaciendo la tuya evidentemente- Dijo Edward con resentimiento

-Yo no estoy acusándote de nada Edward, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, que seas feliz, que tengas todo lo que te mereces y deseas. Y el hecho de que te cases sin amor me causa tristeza, tú mereces algo mejor-

-Bueno ¿y que pasa si lo que realmente quiero nunca podrá ser mío?-

-No sé porque lo dices Edward, sólo…te pido que pienses bien las cosas, como te dije antes eres capaz de tener todo lo que quieres, no debes conformarte, no pienses que nunca lo encontraras, que nunca encontrarás el amor- Edward tomó mi mano y sentí gruñir a Jacob a lo lejos.

-Bella…yo- Edward paró y me miró de reojo pasando sobre mi hombro hacia Jacob

-Tengo que irme, después hablamos- Asentí

-¿Todo bien entonces?-

-Todo bien- Dijo Edward dándome una sonrisa falsa. No, no estaba todo bien.


	11. C9 Falso Incesto

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** Este es chicas (o chicos) este es el capítulo que habían estado esperando. Pero no se emocionen...

**Soundtrack:** Firestruck-Young Galaxy, Distractions-Zero 7, Home-Duncan Sheik, Bonefires- Blue Foundation, Universal-Blur, Hurt-Nine inch Nails, In your Room-Depeche Mode

No visuales :(

**P.D:** Nota importante abajo para los lectores que mandaron un review el capítulo anterior y no se los contesté.

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

**FALSO INCESTO**

Jacob estaba frente a mi esperando alguna palabra mía, la que fuera, no ponía ver su cara porque yo miraba hacía el piso pero sabía que su expresión debió de haber sido de desespero y ansiedad.

-Entremos a la casa, será mejor si nos sentamos- Dije caminando hacia la puerta pasando de lado a Jacob, dejé la puerta abierta y me senté en el sillón. Jacob entró cerrando la puerta tras de si. Con el sonido tumultuoso de la puerta mi cabeza se levantó instintivamente y pude ver la cara de Jacob mirándome fijamente y flexionada de tal manera que las sombras de su cara lo hacían verse lúgubre desde mi ángulo. Jacob muy calladamente se sentó a un lado mío, más cerca de lo que me gustaría.

-Quiero empezar disculpándome, y pidiéndote que me dejes hablar y terminar, sin interrupciones- Volteé a ver a Jacob, él solo asintió. Yo continué.

-Quiero disculparme en parte porque no debiste de haber escuchado esa conversación, no era….algo que hubiera dicho normalmente, de hecho es algo de lo que me arrepiento enormemente- Sentí a Jacob moverse en el sillón yo entrelacé mis dedos y los miré para concentrarme en un punto fijo y no perder la idea de lo que tenía que decirle.

-Sé que la última vez que nos vimos antes de irme no fue…la ideal, y aunque me hayas engañado y te haya descubierto de esa manera, no puedo decirte que lo lamento. En su tiempo lo hice y en su tiempo sufrí, pero ahora pienso que fue lo mejor, es decir, y no puedo creer que diga esto, pero sentí…alivio.- Volteé a mirar a Jacob para comunicarle mi delicada vergüenza por aceptar esa verdad.

-Es verdad Jacob, nuestros padres desde niños nos querían juntos, hicieron todo por mantenernos juntos, menos ir a la misma escuela, pero nos veíamos casi todos los días, era como esos matrimonios arreglados de hace siglos que sólo oyes en novelas románticas, a excepción que este no tuvo ni tendrá ninguno de esos finales felices y no lo tomes al mal, al principio estaba fascinada contigo, en realidad estaba enamorada de ti, pero…-Tomé aliento y bajé mi cara nuevamente a mis manos, podía sentir a Jacob incómodo y con ganas de pararme y contestarme, preguntarme, exigirme, y aunque entendía su desesperación por lo que estaba diciendo no podía permitirlo, necesitaba terminar.

-La verdad Jacob es que nuestra relación estuvo basada en una amistad que si lo pones a consideración era una chica tímida con problemas paternos y un chico guapo de la reservación que siempre estuvo ahí, nadie lo dudaba que terminaríamos juntos, Charlie siempre hablaba de eso y Billy, pero la verdad es que después de un tiempo de estar de novios me dí cuenta que no éramos el uno para el otro, yo quería otras cosas y tu otras, simplemente…no iba a funcionar algo más serio entre nosotros- Jacob esta vez tomó mi mano y eso me hizo voltear al verlo.

-Bella, no quiero interrumpirte, pero me confundes, ¿porque dijiste eso en la playa?-

-Eso fue…un acto de ira y desesperación. Desde que llegué a Forks todos han preguntado porque había regresado si estaba bien por volverte a ver o si vine a recuperarte inclusive Edward insistía mucho en ese aspecto, ahora…más que antes y eso me sacó de mis casillas. Él insistía que yo había regresado por ti y que todavía sentía algo por ti-

-¿Aún sientes algo por mi Bella?- Preguntó Jacob con un tono suave y lleno de dudas, mi corazón se quebró un poco más.

-Si, por supuesto, siempre serás mi amigo y tendrás una gran importancia en mi vida, pero no de la manera que esperas Jacob…lo siento yo …no te amo-

-Bella…- Jacob soltó mi mano y se hizo para atrás, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas talvez para convencerme o para absorber lo que le acababa de decir, pero no dijo nada.

-Jacob, lo siento pero no puedo regresar contigo, sólo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad y no quisiera que eso terminara entre nosotros-

-Bella tu y yo nos pertenecemos, somos correctos el uno para el otro, eres todo para mi y se que fui un idiota al engañarte, pero Bella no hagas esto…piénsalo bien- No podía contemplar la imagen frente a mi, Jacob estaba de rodillas rogándome, ojos llorosos y mi garganta hecha un nudo, me sentía el ser más horrible de la tierra, pero sería más horrible mentirle y permitirle seguir este despliegue de devoción y ruego que no me merecía. Necesitaba gritar, llorar y sentirme menos atrapada, a la vez quería consolarlo, pero eso sólo llevaría a que mis acciones fueran malinterpretadas

-Jacob…no hagas esto- Tomé su cara y lo miré a sus ojos, él estaba hincado frente a mi y su cara en mi regazo.

-Bella te lo ruego…-Me armé de valor y tragué saliva

-Jacob levántate, no…no hagas esto, no lo merezco, no merezco que me ruegues o que tan siquiera me supliques, no somos el uno para el otro entiende, detesto decírtelo así pero es la verdad- Jacob se levantó lentamente y se sentó en el sillón nuevamente.

Jacob no dijo nada y se quedó mirando al vacío. Yo también me quedé sentada sin decir nada. Después de unos minutos Jacob se levantó hacía la puerta y luego volteó a verme.

-¿Es Cullen?- Su pregunta me sorprendió.

-¿A que te refieres Jacob?- Esta era la segunda vez que alguien atribuía mis problemas a Edward.

-¿Cullen te dijo que yo no era bueno para ti, él te metió esas ideas en tu cabeza?, porque si es así Bella, temo decirte que él es peor que yo y por mucho-

-Jacob, esto no tiene que ver nada con Edward, él no ha dicho nada que me haga decirte lo que te dije, esto es sólo mío, ¿qué no crees que yo pueda tener mis propias opiniones y razones? Te las he dicho en saciedad y aún así culpas a otras personas- No estaba furiosa pero sabía que necesitaba ser dura con él si quería que él entendiera lo que estaba tratando de decir. –y no se que quieres decir con que Edward es peor que tu, en primer lugar nuestra relación es diferente a la tuya y la mía-

-¿En serio eso crees, que él sigue pensando que tu eres su pequeña hermanita?-

-Bueno temo sacarte de tu fantasía de perversión pero Edward se va a casar y eso te puede probar más allá de la duda que yo no soy otra cosa que una figura fraternal en sus ojos-

-¿Y a tus ojos?- Me estaba desesperando más por su capacidad para negar lo que le dije y convertirlo en una lucha de Edward contra él, es lo que nunca me gustó de Jacob no era muy considerado y no era muy maduro.

-¿A mis ojos?, ¡oh Jacob!, esto se esta pasando de la raya…¡deja de ponerte a crear conspiraciones e ideas locas!-

-No me contestaste Bella-

-No voy a dignificar tu pregunta con una respuesta- Con eso me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta abriéndola indicándole que era hora de que ser marchara

-Creo que es todo lo que tenemos que decirnos, espero reconsideres tu posición y podamos ser amigos- Jacob se paró frente a mi y la puerta y me volvió a ver.

-Voy a luchar por ti Bella, te lo juro-

-Esperaba que no dijeras eso…-Indiqué con mi mano que se saliera y él lo hizo.

Mi casa estaba vacía igual que yo en aquel momento, nunca me sentí más sola y desesperanzada, la culpa me carcomía porque sabía que si no fuera por mi manera irresponsable de manejar las cosas, Jacob nunca se hubiera hecho ilusiones y no le habría roto el corazón…No quería llegar a esos extremos sin contar con que aún faltaba por decirle la más horrible de las verdades, que pasó con nuestro hijo…

Traté de borrar esos recuerdos de mi mente y concentrarme en algo, talvez un libro o cocinar algo para Charlie, pero sabía dentro de mi que sólo había un lugar al que podía dirigirme y estar tranquila, tener paz y reflexionar.

Tomé mis llaves y me subí a mi auto tomando la carretera hacía la salida a Port Angeles dirigiéndome a la cabaña.

El camino a la carretera era pacífico y verde, ese camino en particular me traía siempre recuerdos sobre Edward, él último que tengo antes de irme fue cuando el regresó por una semana a visitar Forks, fue la misma semana que descubrí a Jacob me engañaba y el último día de Edward en Forks.

_Julio 2006_

_Jacob sobre un cuerpo pálido y con algo pelirrojo ¿su cabello?, era una mujer. Jacob con los pantalones abajo en el sofá de su casa. Por estúpido que pareciera mi primera pregunta fue ¿dónde está Billy?, me reí ante mi ingenuidad. La ventaba no dejaba ver mucho, después me di cuenta que no era la ventana que nublaba mi vista sino mis lágrimas. Mi pecho subía y bajaba y mis manos estaban entumidas por apretarlas tanto. Sentía un hormigueo en mi cien y quería gritar. Mis pies me llevaron a la puerta de los Black, pateé la puerta y un Jacob medio desnudo y una….pelirroja totalmente desnuda me vieron en confusión._

Al igual que esta vez, me dirigí a la cabaña, asustada, temerosa, desesperada y con ira.

_Mi primera reacción fue llamar por telé__fono a Edward, cuando llegué a la cabaña para esperar a Edward, me quedé estática en la puerta contemplando la forma de las sombras en el piso y como abrazaban el marco de la ventana, ya no me sentía furiosa o perdida, no sentía la fresca herida de la traición de Jacob, aquí había paz. Media hora más tarde Edward llegó abrazándome._

_-¿Qué pasa Bella?- Dijo con su tono terso y sanador, inmediatamente lo abracé y me pegué a el como sanguijuela, me sentía como un vampiro queriendo extraer su calidez y vida, su olor, su esencia vital, porque Edward era mi esencia vital._

_No dije nada y sólo estuve abrazada a él por un largo tiempo, el acariciaba mi cabello y jugaba con él, dijo algunas palabras de aliento pero nada específico, la verdad es que no lo estaba escuchando mucho, él me dejó ser, no me presionó, sabía que le diría cuando estuviera lista. Un tiempo después lo estuve._

_-Jacob…descubrí a Jacob con otra mujer-Mis palabras sonaban ajenas a mi, como si lo que dijera fuera algo que un personaje ficticio dijera en una película, no era yo, no era posible que Jacob Black me hubiera traicionado, y fue ahí cuando realmente me cayó la imagen de él y la pelirroja como balde de agua helada y me dí cuenta de lo que significaba._

_-Todo ha terminado- Dije quedamente. Edward tomó como desolación mis palabras pero eran todo lo contrario, era alivio._

_-Shh, shh todo va a estar bien, ¿segura que era él?- Inmediatamente me removí de sus brazos y lo miré fijamente, estaba sorprendida que Edward defendiera a Jacob._

_-¡Claro que era él!, jamás inventaría algo así o lo imaginaría, era en su casa, y era su rostro y…¡dios! Traía sus pantalones abajo, los encontré en la peor manera posible, no sé si pueda olvidar esa imagen alguna vez..-Dije tallando mis ojos como tratando de borrar esa imagen quemada en mi mente._

_-Lo siento Bella, Jacob es un estúpido, pero nunca imaginé que cometiera semejante error, algo tan…impensable, pensé que te amaba-_

_-Yo también, igual que el resto de Forks, pero aparentemente no es así-_

_-¿Tuvieron una discusión?, ¿te dijo algo?, ¿te dio una explicación?-_

_-No, sólo salí de ahí corriendo hasta llegar aquí y marcarte…- Mis palabras me faltaban no quería hablar sólo quería ser consolada y bañarme en la lástima y soporte que Edward pudiera darme, porque después de todo era lo único que podía obtener de él. Aún así la ira no me dejaba descansar, quería sacar todo eso que tenía dentro, tenía que desahogarme._

_-Pero enserio Edward, ¡¿qué clase de explicación resolvería algo así?¡, nada que pudiera haber dicho me hubiera explicado la escena de él teniendo sexo con esa pelirroja-_

_-¿Qué pelirroja?-_

_-Una pelirroja que he visto por ahí, creo que trabaja en el Supermercado-_

_-¿Victoria?, es la única pelirroja en Forks-_

_-Pff, no sé no tengo idea, y no sé porque tu la conocerías-_

_-Ella…nada olvídalo-_

_-¿La conoces?-_

_-No, sólo he cruzado unas palabras con ella-_

_-¡Como sea!, ese maldito me engañó y de pensar que hace una semana el ….ugh, él me convenció en tener relaciones¡, soy tan estúpida, ¿cómo pude caer en algo así?, confiaba en Jacob Edward, confiaba tanto en él, ahora no sé en quien confiar, todo parece tan impreciso, parece irreal que él me haya hecho algo así, al principio no lo quería aceptar pero ahí estaba, y ahora siento…alivio, porque sé que me puedo ir a Seattle sin sentirme culpable por dejarlo-_

_-Me tienes a mi Bella, siempre puedes confiar en mi. Y no fuiste estúpida, un poco ingenua talvez, pero era su responsabilidad cuidar de ti, respetarte y no faltarte de esa manera, no es tu culpa fue de él por aprovecharse de tu incondicional fidelidad y lealtad hacía él- Dijo Edward con un tono agrio y furioso._

_-Me gustaría decirle tantas cosas y darle una lección, pero no creo que valga la pena, si tu lo vas a dejar eso es suficiente castigo para él, se arrepentirá, ¿por qué lo vas a dejar Bella verdad?,¿ o lo vas a perdonar?- Edward preguntó indeciso._

_-¡Por supuesto que no regresaré con él!, sería una tonta, estoy a punto de irme de aquí y como te dije, es mejor así-_

_-Estoy…sorprendido, pensé que tomarías las cosas menos fríamente, pensé que esto te afectaría más.-_

_-Lo estoy, estoy afectada pero nada puedo hacer Edward, y aunque me siento tremendamente traicionada, al menos supe como es Jacob Black antes de cometer cualquier tontería, bueno una mayor tontería-_

_-¿Una tontería como casarte?-_

_-Si-Esta vez me sentí vulnerable y como una niña de 5 años nuevamente en el hospital, perdida, herida y necesitada de ayuda. Me abracé a Edward._

_-Edward no me dejes, tu no, puedo dejar a Jacob pero a ti no-_

_-No lo haré, te lo prometo-_

Pero yo lo dejé a él…yo fui la que huyó, y la que faltó a nuestra promesa implícita. Aún así Edward nunca dejó de buscarme o rendirse, él me buscó en Seattle, él me perdonó por haberme ido sin decirle a nadie, él me comprendió y me aceptó nuevamente sin esperar nada a cambio, tenía que decirle eso al menos, tenía que agradecerle, hacerle saber de la manera más sutil que lo amaba, aunque no se lo dijera en su cara, si tan sólo tuviera el valor.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en la entrada a el camino para la cabaña. Estacioné mi auto en la orilla de la carretera y recorrí el camino mirando al piso, sabía el recorrido de memoria. Al fin llegué a la cabaña abriendo la puerta y lo primero que vi me hizo reconsiderar mi estado mental.

Edward sentado en el piso piernas flexionadas, cabeza entre sus rodillas y sus brazos colgando de sus rodillas, en un estado de perdición, no parecía dormido y lo pude comprobar cuando escuchó mi primer paso hacía la cabaña y volteó a verme, sus ojos eran llorosos y su mirada era tan triste que mi corazón y pecho se contrajo tratando de imitar un dolor similar en mi pecho, quería sufrir lo que él sufría para poder entender y consolarlo, corrí hacía él y lo abracé, lo abracé tan fuerte como pude, no sabía porque estaba así, y no planeaba preguntar hasta que él me lo dijera, tampoco planeaba cuestionarlo porque no vi su moto o su auto estacionado, mi único trabajo era hacer lo que él siempre hacía conmigo, consolarlo, darle todo el afecto que poseo y mi amor.

-Tienes razón Bella, siempre la tienes…- La voz de Edward era rasposa y me pregunté si había gritado , llorado más o era por falta de usar sus cuerdas vocales en un buen rato.

-¿Sobre qué Edward?-

-Sobre todo…-Edward regresó mi abrazo y me apretó fuerte hacía él, podía sentir su nariz en mi quijada y oído, mi cabello caía como cortinas sobre un lado de su cara. Con mi mano derecha acaricié su cabello y encajé mis dedos en su cabello bronce esperando aligera su dolor de alguna manera física.

-No sé si te entiendo completamente, pero no importa, no necesitas explicarme-

-Si, si necesito- Edward no había cambiado su posición y podía sentir su voz reverberando sobre mi piel mientras hablaba y su aliento mientras exhalaba en mi cuello.

-No quiero, no debo casarme si no la amo, no podría hacerlo, no cuando he encontrado lo que siempre he querido-

-¿Lo has hecho?- Mi corazón se saltó un latido y no sabía si quería escuchar esto, si Edward no estaba con Tanya, pero había encontrado a otra mujer entonces creo que no había mucha diferencia, pero siempre dolía escucharlo

-Si…-

-Y…¿por qué..porqué no estas con ella?-Edward no contestó y siguió abrazándome.

-No puedo- Su voz era apenas perceptible

-Edward…¿qué es lo que te puede impedir estar con la persona que amas y casarte con alguien que no?-

-No puedo..-Seguía repitiendo sin parar.

-¡Pero te vas a casar!, y con alguien que no amas, ¿qué no piensas que mereces algo más,?- Edward inmediatamente se quitó de mis brazos y me dio la espalda aún sentado en el piso, mientras pasaba sus manos por su desarreglado cabello, estaba consternada por la manera en que Edward siempre tan ecuánime y controlado ahora parecía caerse a pedazos y ¿porqué?, ¿porque una estúpida mujer no le correspondía o por alguna otra estúpida razón?

-¡Edward contéstame¡- y vaya que me contestó.

-¡No! ,¡porque es lo más que puedo aspirar, porque nunca tendré lo real, lo verdadero, lo que siempre he querido¡-

-¡¿Porqué?!, ¡explícame porque!, lo has encontrado dijiste, que te impide…

-Bella…lo he encontrado, lo he tenido en mis manos, pero no tuve el valor de tomarlo, no tuve el valor porque sabía que no me pertenecía-

-Entonces¿ ese es el problema? Seguro es algo que se puede solucionar aún así no entiendo…porque te casas con Tanya, porque no luchas por eso, porque te resignas y te conformas con lo segundo mejor, Se que puedes tenerlo, se que puedes estar con esa persona que amas, que mujer en su sano juicio no estaría loca por estar contigo-

-Te sorprenderías-

-Edward..¿la conozco?, dime, te puedo ayudar, no tienes que hacer esto, no tienes que someterte a una vida llena de ¿qué tal si?- No era una gran idea de mi parte someterme a ayudar a Edward a solucionar este problema en particular, pero él me necesitaba y sacrificaría mi corazón y mi alma por verlo feliz con la mujer que ama, aunque eso me costara la vida misma.

-¿No entiendes bella?, ¿no entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decir?-

-¡Ella no me ama!, ella…nunca me ha pertenecido como yo quiero-

-Edward…¿quién es?- Esta vez Edward volteó y dejó de darme la espalda, sus ojos contenían una pasión inmensa pero también resignación de una especie que yo conocía muy bien, resignación a vivir en soledad y dolor, Edward estaba marcado como yo por alguien que no lo amaba, y eso partía mi corazón aún más. Pero él tomó mi mejilla entre su mano y limpió una lágrima que no sabía que estaba bajando sobre mi pómulo, lentamente abrió su boca y dijo lo único en este mundo que no esperaba escuchar de él.

-Tú, siempre has sido tú, y que dios me perdone pero desde que te vi en el hospital supe que tu serias la única, lo supe desde entonces, en aquel lugar, a tus cinco años y a mis trece, pude ver mi vida y mi futuro através de tus ojos. Pero no era suficiente, te alejaron de mi, me robaron mi oportunidad contigo, instigándote y llenando tu cabeza de Jacobs y destinos. ¡Pero tu eras mi destino, demonios¡, y me lo robaron vilmente, la idea absurda de que era muy mayor para ti, el temor de ser juzgado por haberme enamorado de una niña, tenía miedo de lo que pudieran hacer, de separarme de ti… así que pretendí y pretendí y seguí pretendiendo hasta que te convencí junto conmigo que sólo podía tenerte en la forma más aberrantemente posible a mis ojos…como tu hermano. Cuando te llevaban con el para "conocerse", tu padre y el de él, hasta el mismo Jacob, crearon un mundo en el que yo no podía entrar, y te vi alejarte de mi, deslizarte de mis dedos. Y ahora estoy aquí Bella comprometido con una mujer que no amo y no pienso echarme para atrás porque tu me has hecho entender que nunca me amaras como lo amas a él- Mi boca y mi cerebro no podía reaccionar tan rápido como quería, mi falta de respuesta o reacción hizo que Edward quitara su mano de mi cara, dejándome desnuda emocionalmente. Necesitaba hablar, necesitaba decirle mi inconmensurable amor por él.

-Edward…¿por qué nunca dijiste nada?-

-Porque tu amabas a Jacob y no quería arruinar nuestra amistad, sabía que te sentirías incómoda-

-Pero Edward, ¿qué tal si yo te hubiera correspondido?, ¿nunca pensaste que te pude haber correspondido?, que te correspondo…-

-No, y no lo creo ahora, porque es absurdo, siempre has estado con él, siempre lo has tenido en este pedestal, inclusive después de lo de Victoria…y me confesaste en la playa que lo amas aún, que regresaste por él.

-No es así Edward, lo dije porque estaba harta que me preguntaran todos lo mismo, no debí de haber dicho eso y me arrepiento, de hecho por eso estoy aquí porque me sentí tan mal de decirle a Jacob que lo que escuchó en la playa no era cierto que nunca tendríamos un futuro juntos-

-Aún así sigo siendo una absurda figura paterna como tu me lo hiciste saber, o un hermano, nunca esperé que me vieras diferente era mi trabajo hacerte creer que ese era mi lugar en tu vida, soy buen mentiroso, tengo que serlo-

-Edward…tu eres, tu eres todo para mi…-

-…pero no me amas- Completó Edward agachando su cabeza, esperando mi rechazo.

-Pero Edward, eso no es verdad, yo …yo si te amo- Dije tomando su cara en mis manos, tratando de encontrar sus ojos, y de tragar lo que acababa de decir y en su cara…me sentía libre y dichosa pero triste porque Edward no parecía comprender. Sin levantar sus ojos Edward habló.

-No sabes lo que dices, no creo que estés sentimentalmente madura o capaz de decir eso …Bella él iba a ser el padre de tu hijos, dijiste que te ibas a casar con el ¿y yo que?, esperas a que me case para confesarme, peor aún ¿esperas que yo te diga que te he amado todo este tiempo para decirme que tu también?, ¿porque si tu me amabas nunca me lo dijiste?- Su cara se levantó un poco y pude ver sus ojos suplicantes por alguna señal, por alguna verdad, como se debieron de haber visto los míos también, buscando respuestas, ambos sumergidos en este lago de dudas y poca valentía.

-Por la misma razón que tu, porque no quería arruinar nada, y eso de Jacob es absurdo, nunca lo ame, nunca, no como a ti, no sé como..-No había manera de explicar esto, no había manera de que le dijera con palabras cuanto lo amaba, así que paré mis absurdas palabras y lo miré a los ojos decidida. Sin pensarlo mucho tomé con mi mano la base de su cuello y lo acerqué a mi cara fuertemente y lo besé, sentí por primera vez sus húmedos labios y su aliento a miel y menta en mi boca, era como ambrosía celestial, Edward no reaccionó inmediatamente así que con mi lengua toqué su labio inferior haciéndole entender que yo era toda de él, que él lo era todo para mi, Edward tomó mi cintura y me acercó subiéndome a su regazo, los dos aún hincados frente al otro hasta que me presionó tan fuerte contra él, nuestras bocas jugando peligrosamente, y sentí su lengua traspasar mis labios hasta que lo único que pude sentir era su humedad y esencia dentro de mi, no sé como pasó pero estábamos ya en el piso ambos y él sobre mi, una mano en mi cabello jalándolo creando un delicioso dolor, su otra mano rumiaba por mi cintura y sus labios y lengua continuaban masajeando mis paredes internas, mi mente creaba imágenes fractales detrás de mis ojos al apretar tanto mis ojos, quería abrirlos quería presenciar la cara de Edward y grabarla en mi mente por siempre, y efectivamente mis ojos se abrieron pero por una razón diferente. Edward subió su mano que estaba tan cerca de mi pecho que me hizo perder aún más el aliento, el no la quitó, sin embargo para mi desagrado removió su boca de la mía y la deslizó por mi mejilla hasta mi oído.

-He soñado con esto más de lo que puedo recordar, he soñado con esto desde que tenías 14 y Jacob te había dado tu primer beso, yo quería ser quien tocara tus labios quien te tocara, quien te respirara- tomé su cara en la mía y lo miré a los ojos, pude ver la lujuria, pasión y amor que reflejaban, mi corazón se hinchó y sonreí.

-Yo también, siempre te he amado Edward, perdóname, perdóname por no darme cuenta antes- Edward no dijo nada y en vez de eso regresó su boca a la mía en una manera más apasionada, mordiendo mi labio inferior, haciendo desaparecer sus dedos debajo de mi blusa de alguna manera hasta que sus dedos tocaron la piel de mi costillas y luego la bajó por el costado, mi respiración era errática. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así, todo mi cuerpo parecía estar conectado a una toma eléctrica, podía sentir hasta las raíces de mi cabello, y estaba conciente de mi piel en sus manos, mis labios en sus labios , y su aliento en mi boca. Edward hacía exquisitos ruidos y yo sólo podía responder gimiendo en placer y amor, estaba tan enamorada, lo amaba tanto, no podía manejar no tenerlo así nunca más….

Mi pierna que estaba en una posición rara al fin la pude mover poniéndola cerca de la cadera de Edward, mi mano se deslizaba por su espalda reconociendo los patrones familiares para la vista pero no al tacto, mi nariz y cerebro trataban de grabar su olor masculino y mis dedos grabar las elevaciones de sus músculos. Yo igualmente encontré la orilla de su camisa e introduje mi mano hasta tocar la piel de su espalda, lisa y suave, podía sentirse más suave que el mármol y cálida como el atardecer que ahora nos unía. Los labios de Edward regresaron a mis oídos repitiendo como rezo..

-Te amo Bella, siempre te he amado-

-Te amo Edward, te amo tanto…-no sé si me podía escuchar, mi respiración eran tan frágil que apenas me permitía respirar mucho menos hablar. Edward puso pequeños besos en la columna de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi clavícula y luego levantó su cara y con sus manos tomó la mía.

-Di que me amas-Exigió Edward dulcemente, con anhelo.

-Te amo – Edward me miró con fascinación

-Somos tan estúpidos- Dijo él y yo sonreí.

-Si que lo somos- Edward recargó su frente en la mía y me abrazó con un fuerte jalón hacia atrás Edward nos levantó hasta sentarnos nuevamente yo en su regazo feliz más feliz que nunca.

-¿Esto no es incesto verdad?- Preguntó Edward

-Como me dijo Alice alguna vez… es un falso incesto-

* * *

**NOTA FINAL:** Espero que este capítulo calme a algunas personas...el lemon no va a venir hasta dentro de unos 5 capítulos mas ....así que tendrán que esperar. Separé esta historia en dos partes, cuando llegue al capitulo 12 u 11 tomare un descanso de Navidad-Año Nuevo, y no actualizaré hasta principios de Enero, es ahí donde retomare la segunda parte de la historia.

Hoy me porté bien al poner un capítulo bonito, dejenme reviewwwwwwwwssssssssssssss¡¡¡¡¡

A LAS PERSONAS QUE NO TIENEN HABILITADO LA OPCION PARA QUE LES PUEDA RESPONDER SUS REVIEWS NO LO TOMEN A MAL SI NO LES RESPONDI, PERO NO ME APARECIA EL LINK DE REPLICA PARA CONTESTARLES, PORFAVOR HABILITENLO, ME DARA MUCHO GUSTO PODER CONTESTAR Y MANDAR AVANCES A TODOS. GRACIAS POR SUS CRITICAS Y APRECIACIONES.

**Ya saben si mandan un review tendran un avance del próximo capítulo.**


	12. C10 Como pequeños soldados de dolor P1

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** Sé que muchas o todas (os) estuvieron felices por el capítulo anterior, pero la história tiene una trama, tengan paciencia, habrá mucho ByE pero necesitan pasar por ciertas cosas. Dicho esto, este capítulo es otro divido en dos porque estoy atrasada en los capítulos siguientes y necesito más tiempo, dos o tres capítulos más y habrá un receso de un mes ( o menos).

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

**COMO PEQUEÑOS SOLDADOS DE DOLOR**

Sus ojos verdes en esta luz del sol deberían ser catalogados como obras de artes, creo que las pecas de su nariz de tan cerca pueden crear constelaciones y su aliento ¡dios su aliento!, quisiera morder …

-¿Bella?-

….me gusta cuando su barba está a medio crecer, me gusta tocar sus bíceps y mi lugar favorito aparte de su boca definitivamente es su cuello, es tan suave…

-¿Bella?-

…y sus manos hacen maravillas, me pregunto que otras maravillas hará en otros lugares…

-¡Bella!- Oh si, aún está frente a mi y parece que habla, esta hablando definitivamente…

-mmm ¿si?-

-¿En que piensas?, tienes esa rara expresión en tu cara…como …ida- Me reí como idiota y la cara de Edward era de total confusión.

-No le encuentro el chiste-

-Si estaba ida, estaba…pensando en cosas…-

-¿Qué cosas?- Dijo Edward pasando su mano debajo de mi cuello. Él aún se encontraba abrazándome yo sobre su regazo y él sentado en el piso recargando su espalda en el sillón y mi espalda recargada en su pecho, podía verlo en mi visión periférica.

-Cosas…tú sabes- Edward bajó su cara hasta mi cuello y mi oído haciéndome tener piel de gallina.

-No, no sé- Dijo en mi oído

-Pues pensaba…-

-Mmmm- Musitó Edward en mi cuello mientras su mano ahora jugaba con mi cabello.

-…que-Edward volteó mi cabeza hasta tener sus ojos en los míos y sus labios en mi quijada.

-¿Qué?-

-…lo bien que se siente besarte-Edward inmediatamente me besó delicadamente, con calma, tomándose su tiempo, jugando con mi labio inferior y luego el superior, haciendo pequeños ruiditos que eran graciosos viniendo de él, pero totalmente sexys.

Este definitivamente era el mejor día de mi vida, Edward en mis brazos o más bien yo en los de él. Admitiendo que nos amábamos, besarlo, tocarlo, todas mis fantasías hechas realidad.

Después de otra hora de provocarnos con caricias y besos decidimos que era hora de irnos.

-Ey por cierto ¿dónde esta tu moto?-

-La dejé tras unos arbustos, talvez por eso no la viste-

-Oh…si definitivamente fue una sorpresa verte aquí sin aviso-

-Una buena sorpresa espero-

-Definitivamente- Luego toqué su mejilla y lo acerqué para besarlo en la orilla de los labios , la nariz, el mentón, la mejilla y por último los labios, definitivamente ahí me enganché. Edward se separó un poco y me miró con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Si sigues así nunca saldremos de aquí Bella- Me sonrojé y asentí avergonzada

-No estés avergonzada Bella…adoro que me beses, no lo tomes a mal, es sólo que es un poco tarde…-

-Es de noche definitivamente, pero no creo que sea TAN tarde- Dije burlándome de su severo problema por preocuparse por mi manejando de noche.

-Son cerca de las 11-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Habíamos pasado horas aquí acostados en el piso, abrazados, sentados , tocándonos, hablando, besándonos, mirándonos, haciendo nada, sólo disfrutando estar el uno con el otro, y el tiempo era tan corto…

-No pensé que fuera tan tarde- Dije medio preocupada y medio avergonzada…otra vez.

-No es extremadamente noche, pero…- Su expresión me sorprendió, sus cejas fruncidas y el apretar de su boca me hacían creer que estaba preocupado y hasta ansioso por algo..

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-Edward pasó sus manos por su cabello ansiosamente, eso hizo que nos separáramos físicamente, yo aún sentada a un lado de él.

-¿Edward?-

-Bella…Tanya aún está en Forks y desde que me fui no le he llamado y ha de estar preocupada- El nombre de ella inmediatamente me puso en la realidad, ni siquiera me había acordado de ella hasta ahora. Mi cuerpo inmediatamente reaccionó y me senté un paso más lejos de Edward entrelazando mis piernas y cruzando mis brazos, pose estoica pero a la vez a la defensiva, sin mirarlo.

-Bella..-

-Está bien Edward- dije con una sonrisa falsa-Tienes que irte-

-No, no es lo que piensas, pero temo que si ella no sabe de mi hable a la policía o algo, Tanya definitivamente tiene problemas de exageración- Con un suspiro de resignación asentí, su respuesta no dándome el confort que yo necesitaba

Que tal un "Al infierno con Tanya, que se preocupe todo lo que quiera, prefiero estar aquí contigo, de todos modos la voy a dejar esta misma noche" o "Pff tonta Bella, yo te amo a ti, Tanya fue un gran error, deberíamos escaparnos", o "Permíteme correr a Tanya de mi casa, para que así tu puedas ir y hacerte el amor salvajemente por cada superficie de mi casa", en vez de eso recibí…

-¿Te veo mañana?- Pff, no está demás que me sentí brutalmente decepcionada.

-Si está bien…- Estaba un poco triste porque no estábamos saliendo de la burbuja que habíamos creado y un poco molesta por la falta de...abordar el tema de nosotros por parte de Edward, él era el que tenía novia, yo era libre como el viento y si alguien debería reasegurar al otro era él a mi, en vez de eso me pide vernos mañana, supongo que no podía ser tan exigente, después de todo este fue un buen día.

Edward se levantó y luego me ayudó a levantarme, ambos caminamos hacia la puerta en un silencio incómodo ¿cuándo pasamos de una caliente sesión de besos y familiaridad ha este silencio abrasador?.

-Bueno…entonces…¿qué tal si mañana nos vemos en la cafetería?- No quería preguntar o abordar el tema de Tanya o de que iba a pasar ahora, esperaba que él lo abordara, yo no era tan valiente.

-Me parece excelente- Dijo Edward, su cara cambió radicalmente y ya no tenía esa seria expresión, ahora estaba sonriente. Tomó mi mano y la besó, luego mi frente y por último me besó en los labios. Después de otros minutos me dejó ir con un suspiro que imitaba el mío que era de dolor por la separación.

-Bien, mañana entonces- Dijo Edward.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Dormí como bebé, soñé con algo pero no recuerdo que exactamente, sólo sé que estaba feliz…seguramente fue con Edward. Al levantarme y verme en el espejo de mi baño noté la estúpida sonrisa que se asomaba en mi cara. No podía ocultar la felicidad de al fin tener a Edward para mi…bueno casi. Si lo que me había dicho ayer era verdad (y no lo dudaba) que me amaba y que siempre me amó, esa sería razón suficiente para terminar con Tanya, es decir pobre Tanya ya tenía planeada su boda y estaba comprometida, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos ni mucho menos estar ahí cuando se le rompiera el corazón, sé exactamente que se sentiría ser rechazada por Edward…después de todo tuve más de una década en sentirme desplazada a sus ojos. Pero ahora…¡haaa! Ahora todo era felicidad, Edward y yo …

No podía esperar encontrarlo esta tarde a ir a la cafetería, pero en el fondo de mi mente había algo que no me dejaba disfrutar este momento como se debería y eso era la nota…

La nota y la persona que la dejó eran los misterios más importantes de mi vida, eran hoyos que necesitaba tapar, y mi mente formaba imágenes de terror al recordar esa noche. Sentía que por mucho que quisiera no podía huir de mi pasado, no importa que tan lejos fuera o con quien estuviera inclusive si era con Edward, mi pasado me alcanzaría.

Necesitaba hablar con Edward y explicarle las razones de mi partida, necesitaba decírselo. Si íbamos a estar juntos, no podía guardarle secretos y talvez la naturaleza de este era algo que pudiera ser difícil de sobrellevar entre nosotros, esperaba que Edward me perdonara y comprendiera.

También debía pensar una forma de descubrir al mandatario de la nota y que hacer una vez que conociera su identidad, era difícil, había tantos sospechosos y yo no tenía tantas cosas a que referirme, mis recuerdos eran confusos y tenía terror en recordar detalles, pero necesitaba recordar. Esperaba que una vez que Edward supiera la verdad, pudiéramos resolver esto juntos.

* * *

Era domingo casi a medio día, Charlie había ido a pescar o yo que sé, me había dejado una nota que decía que no lo esperara para cenar. Otra vez sentí como si fuéramos extraños, en parte era mi culpa, había estado más tiempo con mis amigos o Edward en su defecto que con mi propio padre. Una de las cosas que quería arreglar a mi regreso era ese distanciamiento con Charlie, quería hablar con él de lo que había sentido todo este tiempo, de que pensaba que no éramos unidos y me gustaría empezar por lo menos a visitarlo más seguido y no sé…talvez tener una relación más informal y familiar. Como era domingo Forks era un lugar desolado casi todos iban a Port Angeles o a Seattle de compras, al cine o al centro comercial, eso dejaba pocos lugares a donde ir. Planeaba ir hasta más tarde a la cafetería a encontrarme con Edward, no quería parecer muy necesitada apareciéndome antes de la hora de la comida que regularmente era como a las 2 o 3 pm.

Me pareció buena idea ir a visitar a Alice, hoy era su día libre y seguro estaría en su casa deprimida por Jasper…

*&*&*&*&*&*&

* * *

**NOTA FINAL:** Ok, el siguiente capítulo no es mi favorito, pero ya está escrito. Cuando divido los capítulos generalmente no mando avances porque el efecto del capítulo perdería su eficacia, así que manden reviews no sólo por el avance esta vez (ojos de perrito) no sean malitas. Otra cosa...hay personas que no tienen habilitado para que yo les regresé el review o son anónimos, etc. En el capítulo pasado si no tenían habilitado para que yo les pudiera contestar el review, buscaba sus nombres y luego mandaba el avance via MP(mensaje personal) pero una o dos personas no las pude encontrar, si no recibieron el avance y pusieron un review en el capítulo anterior, no lo tomen a mal, simplemente no tuve forma de enviarlo. Si no quieren habilitar esa opción, pueden mandarme un MP con alguna dirección a donde enviarselos o el link a su perfil y así yo les mando el avance via MP. Uff, espero no se hayan confundido.

**NOTA ESPECIAL (SPOILER)** **Si no quieres leer cuando va a ser el lemmon no lo leas..**.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

En este momento estoy escribiendo un posible lemmon que será el capítulo 13 o 14 ( aún no estoy segura) y aunque no es el primero que escribo, si es el primero que escribo en este fandom. Les gustaría que el lemon fuera realista, romántico o gráfico?, pongan sus sugerencias en los reviews o MP, como gusten.


	13. C10 Como pequeños soldados de dolor P2

**NOTA DE AUTOR**:...No tengo mucho que decir, este la parte que le da el nombre al capítulo.

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**EDICIÓN: Me tomé la libertad de cambiar unas cosillas que estaban mal. La primera es que en el último párrafo en vez de "La Isla" puse "tu casa" , no lo van a entender, pero por si ven ese cambio ya saben, no afecta a la historia es solo mi obsesión compulsiva haha. Segundo cambié la forma en que se escribe Tania a Tanya, no me gusta como se escribe Tanya pero me dí cuenta que lo mejor es seguir lo más de cerca el libro, creo que es una falta de respeto a SM así que lo hago sólo porque soy fan. Es todo :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10 PARTE 2**

**COMO PEQUEÑOS SOLDADOS DE DOLOR**

Toqué a la puerta de los Brandon y la Sra. Brandon atendió en su vestido de domingo y un mandil

-¡Bella!, que bueno que viniste, pasa, pasa- La Sra. Brandon se parecía mucho a Alice, siempre muy platicadora y de buen humor, excelente gusto en ropa pero a diferencia de Alice no presionaba mucho a la gente y era más tolerante y paciente.

-Alice ha estado de un humor terrible, a veces triste a veces …no sé. Esperaba que alguien la sacara de su cuarto, desde que vino el viernes de la fiesta de Jasper ha estado diferente, bueno MUY diferente-

-¿Está en su cuarto?-

-Los últimos dos días, si-

-¿Le molesta si paso a verla?-

-Para nada Bella, estás en tu casa-

Me levanté y fui al cuarto de Alice. Cuando abrí la puerta, Alice estaba sentada en la silla cerca de la ventana mirando hacia fuera.

-Deberías de dejar de ser tan emo- Dije para tratar de aliviar la tensión. Alice volteó a verme lentamente y sonrió con aquella sonrisa ligera y condescendiente como diciéndome "lo sé Bella".

-¿Pudiste hablar con Jasper?-

-Si…nada ha cambiado, él…no sé Bella, es tan terco, no quiere escucharme, inclusive le sugerí ayuda profesional y pensé que se iba a enojar pero en vez de eso sólo reafirmo su decisión, me dijo que hasta yo sabía que necesitaba ayuda profesional, le traté de explicar que no era algo de que avergonzarse y que contaría conmigo. Él insistió en que yo merezco algo mejor y que mientras no se recupere no podrá estar conmigo-

-¿Entonces acepto recibir ayuda?-

-Al parecer él mismo ya lo había pensado, dice que no quiere ser como esos veteranos en los asilos que hablan con objetos inanimados y se despiertan a la mitad de la noche gritando… dice que no quiere terminar solo.. Yo no quiero que esté solo Bella- Me acerqué a Alice y la abracé yo aún parada y ella en la silla.

-Ayer hablé con él- Alice volteó a verme impresionada

-¿Si?, ¿qué te dijo?, ¿habló de mi?- Le sonreí para calmarla.

-Sólo hablaba de ti, claro que hablamos de ti, él te quiere mucho Alice, sólo tiene miedo de hacerte daño y que no puedas soportar con alguien como él, piensa que no merece que lo ames. Yo le dije que era tu lugar saber que merecías y que no, que sólo tu sabías que eras capas de hacer por él, después no dijo nada en particular, no sé que resolución tomó, pero le dije que lo pensara y te diera una oportunidad de que lo puedes amar así como es- Alice me abrazó y me sentí un poco culpable por dejar a un lado mi conversación de Jasper sobre Edward.

-Gracias Bella, me alegra que alguien más le diga lo mismo que yo, así al menos no pensará que se lo digo porque no soy objetiva cuando se trata sobre él-

-No te preocupes Alice, ven necesitas dejar de llorar por los rincones , deberíamos hacer algo que te anime, ¿qué tal si vemos alguna película o te pinto las uñas?- Alice me miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué has hecho con Bella y porqué se parece tanto a ti físicamente?-

-Ha-Ha muy gracioso Alice- Alice empezó a reír. Me alegré que pudiera al menos distraerla un poco de sus problemas con Jasper.

-En primer lugar Bella tu no puedes pintar mis uñas con el pulso de drogadicto que tienes, y en segundo lugar las únicas películas que me gustan son cosas femeninas como Titanic o Diarios de una pasión (The Notebook), tú eres más de…no sé la verdad, ¿arte?- Me reí.

-Por ti soporto lo que sea, hasta películas de Barbara Streisand y Rene Zellweger-

-¡Oh!, ¡Definitivamente vamos a ver Bridget Jones!- Hice cara de asco pero luego acepté.

Alice y yo vimos la película comiendo porquerías y hartándonos de nieve de chocolate. No pensé que pudiera caberme algo después y pensándolo bien aún tenía que ir a "comer" a la cafetería, no sé donde encontraría espacio para comer algo aunque fuera una ensalada.

Cuando la película terminó Alice estaba de mejor humor y ya estaba hablando sobre ropa y cosméticos.

-Oye, tengo que ir a la cafetería, quedé de verme co Edward ahí, ¿quieres ir?, se que no es un lugar al que quieras ir considerando que hoy es tu día libre y trabajas ahí…-

-No- Alice me interrumpió.-Definitivamente no voy a ir contigo, y no es porque trabaje ahí y sea mi día de descanso. No voy porque no aguanto ver lo idiotas que son ustedes dos- Me sonrojé y luego la miré, quise decirle todo en ese momento y sacarlo de mi pecho, tener a alguien con quien compartir todo lo que había pasado con Edward. Alice me miró y abrió su boca en sorpresa.

-O POR DIOS, es la primera vez que no refutas mis comentarios, y eso se debe a uno: que al fin aceptas que estás locamente enamorada de él o dos: que él te lo haya confesado- Me quedé callada.

-O POR DIOS ¿quién fue?, ¿fuiste tú verdad?-

-Mmm los dos de hecho-

-¡Lo sabía!, ¡lo sabía!, ¡siempre lo supe!, bueno no casi siempre pero tenía mis sospechas, ¿cómo fue?, ¿cuándo?,¿dónde?- Alice estaba parada brincando con las manos en el aire gesticulando que le contestara, yo estaba muy preocupada por abrir mi boca de más pero ¿qué podía perder?. La miré risueñamente.

-Ayer en la cabaña, yo venía de platicar con Jacob…uff la historia es muy larga..-

Le platiqué a Alice como Jacob había sobre-escuchado mi conversación con Edward en la playa, como fue a mi casa y al mismo tiempo apareció Edward, le platiqué de lo mal que me sentí al enterarme que Edward estaba comprometido

-Si, me enteré el sábado y se me hizo súper raro por parte de él- Me dijo Alice- Esa Tanya no creo que sea la indicada para él, obviamente- Dijo sonriéndome

-¡Pero sígueme platicando!-

Terminé de decirle que le aclaré las cosas a Jacob y de lo mal que me sentía me fui a la cabaña y fue cuando Edward y yo nos encontramos, y luego…como nos declaramos lo que sentíamos uno por el otro

-Es tan romántico Bella-

-¿Entonces no piensas que es raro que haya estado enamorado de mi desde que yo era una niña o que yo de él?- Alice se puso a pensar un poco.

-Supongo que no, es como esas historias de almas gemelas y destinos, es algo que no se puede controlar Bella, admito que Edward espero de más en decírtelo y hasta creo que el pobre se pudo haber confundido con lo de Jacob y tú, pero creo que es el momento oportuno, imagínate salir con Edward tú de 15 y el de 25, Charlie no lo hubiera permitido-

-A Charlie no le intereso tanto como piensas Alice-

-Claro que si, sólo que le cuesta trabajo expresarlo- Alice siempre tuvo un lugar en su corazón para Charlie (sería la única), siempre lo defendía y decía que era incomprendido, que siempre me quiso pero su error es no haberlo sabido demostrar, de hecho Alice es una de las pocas personas que han mantenido mi cariño por Charlie a flote.

-Como sea, no me hubiera importado nadie, pero fui muy idiota e ingenua para darme cuenta que estaba enamorada de Edward desde el principio, Edward tiene razón, nuestros padres el de Jacob y el mío nos crearon un mundo aparte en el que Edward no cabía de otra forma que no fuera alguna figura familiar, y a pesar de que Charlie siempre apreció a Edward con justa razón porque era el que tomaba su lugar, eso no indicaba que lo aprobara para …ser novio de su hija menor de edad.-

-Creo que los padres a veces no saben que dañan a sus hijos- Alice miró al piso contemplando su particular caso. Su padre era muy atento con ella pero peleaba mucho con su mamá, su madre era una buena mujer pero tendía a criticar mucho a Alice en sus decisiones y a exigir mucho de su tiempo, tenía esa idea de que Alice debía permanecer con ellos todo el tiempo y no la dejaba independizarse.

Tomé las manos de Alice y ella me miró

-Es hora de que te marches, me alegra que tú y Edward estén juntos-

-Juntos, juntos no sé, talvez por eso estoy demorando tanto ir a verlo, tengo nervios de lo que nos vayamos a decir porque aún está el tema de Tanya…-

-Pues seguramente para eso quería hablarte hoy, es probable que ya haya terminado con ella y sólo quiera hablar contigo para asegurarte que serán pareja-

-Si seguramente ha de ser eso,pero ayer…ayer se portó diferente antes de irse..-

-¿Lo dices porque estaba preocupado por Tanya?- Asentí.

-No seas tonta Bella, Edward siempre ha sido muy considerado con la gente, probablemente esa explicación que te dio sobre Tanya siendo exagerada sea verdad, sólo quería evitar un escándalo o un problema. Imagínate si Tanya hubiera puesto a Charlie a buscar a Edward y los hubieran encontrado a los dos juntos en la cabaña-

-Si supongo que tienes razón-

-Claro, yo siempre la tengo- Dijo Alice sonriente.

-Bueno me voy, cuídate Alice, ya verás que las cosas con Jasper se van a solucionar…dale tiempo-

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Estacioné mi auto frente a la cafetería, en el estacionamiento estaba el Volvo Y la moto de Edward, mi corazón me decía que no me preocupara pero mi mente se preguntaba porque demonios Tanyaestaba ahí. Traté de convencerme de que era probablemente para hablar, que Edward le estaba diciendo en este mismo momento porque no podían estar juntos.

Salí de mi auto y caminé hasta la puerta, cuando abrí vi que el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

-¿Edward?- Pregunté, no había nadie, ningún cliente, ninguna mesera, Edward o Tanya.

-¿Edward?- Caminé hasta la puerta de la cocina cuando una voz me paró.

-¿Buscas a Edward?- Volteé lentamente tratando de convencerme que la voz que oía era un figmento de mi imaginación.

Tanya me miraba expectante vestida adorablemente con un vaso de vino en su mano a las …¿2 pm?

-mmm ¿si?- Estaba confundida y en vez de salir como una afirmación mi respuesta parecía una pregunta.

-Edward está con mis padres… fue por ellos al Aeropuerto de Seattle, no tarda en llegar-

-¿Por tus padres?- Mi boca estaba abierta como un pez.

-Si, llegan hoy, planeamos hacer una fiesta de compromiso este viernes y por supuesto se van a quedar con nosotros en la casa de Edward mientras tanto, estas cordialmente invitada claro está, será en la casa Cullen . Carlile tiene una casa magnífica para ese tipos de eventos y la usaremos para la fiesta.-Wow, okay eso no me esperaba, ¿por qué Edward seguiría con el compromiso?, ¿acaso no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Tanya?, ¿pero porque ir por sus padres?, es probable que haya querido esperar un momento más oportuno.

-¿Piensan hacer una fiesta de compromiso tan pronto?-

-Si ¿por qué no?, lo ideal es anunciar el compromiso en la fiesta, sólo las personas de Forks saben nuestro compromiso, pero ninguno de nuestros amigos de Edward o míos, creo que es una buena idea- Me quedé ahí parada cuando mis piernas empezaron a temblar, me senté en una de las sillas de la barra, la más cerca que tenía a mi alcance. Tanya se me acercó y se sentó en la silla a un lado mío.

-Así que…¿tú y Edward se conocen de toda la vida?- Su pregunta me sacó de mi estupefacción. La verdad mi mente estaba atascada con miles de ideas y temores, tratando de concretar pensamientos y posibles razones justificables de porqué Edward no le había dicho nada a Tanya…talvez lo malinterprete, talvez lo que pasó ayer lo soñé y de pronto todos mis miedos y terrores salieron a relucir. Todas mis inseguridades y de porque Edward Cullen nunca elegiría a alguien como yo sobre alguien como Tanya. Mis manos empezaron a sudar, y podía escuchar a Tanya hablar, pero es que simplemente no podía contestar.

-Edward llegará en cualquier momento, si gustas esperarlo o quieres que le deje algún mensaje- Tanya percibió mi poca cooperación para entablar una conversación supongo que por eso me estaba tratando de echar de ahí o decirme que esperara.

-Deseo esperarlo- Las dos nos quedamos calladas un buen tiempo.

-Edward me ha platicado mucho de ti, y la última vez no platicamos mucho, me gustaría saber más…no sé talvez intercambiar historias de cómo era Edward de más joven, o me digas como eran sus novias…-Su petición me despertó lo suficiente para reaccionar

-He…este…no sé que quieras saber de mi- Sabía que era estúpido de mi parte hablar con Tanya sobre temas íntimos pero no sabía que hacer o decir.

-¿Estudiaste algo?...Edward me comentó pero no me dijo que-

-Acabo de terminar la carrera de Publicidad en la UW-

-¡¿Estudiaste en La Universidad de Washington en Seattle?!-

-Si- dije tímidamente

-Increíble, yo voy a hacer ahí mi internado este año en Seattle-

-¿Estudiaste en Boston con Edward?-

-De hecho él era mi consejal,-

-Así que Edward era como tu profesor- Tanya se rió

-Bueno, al principio admito que me pareció una terrible idea, pero Edward es encantador y muy difícil de conquistar, me llevo cerca de 6 meses para que saliéramos. Antes de que terminara mi semestre y por lo tanto mi periodo con él, yo lo invité, no fue ideal pero aquí estamos, comprometidos- Pude sentir como mis labios se torcían en desapruebo, y mis ojos evitaban contacto con los de Tanya.

-¿Alguna novia loca de la que deba saber, alguien que pueda interrumpir en mi -boda?- En ese momento estaba a punto de decirle que me tenía que ir, no me importaba si le había dicho que iba a esperar a Edward, no sé en que estaba pensando probablemente no pudiéramos hablar aquí, pero me interrumpió la puerta de la cafetería que se abría y entraba Edward con dos personas, los padres de Tanya supongo…Edward me miró sorprendido y luego a Tanya, lo vi claramente tragar saliva y me di cuenta que no era bienvenida.

-Edward…- Dije con un tono amargo

-Aquí Tanya y yo nos estábamos poniendo al día, ya me invitó a tu fiesta de compromiso en tú casa…sólo venía a ver como estabas, pero veo que vas a estar ocupado – Lanzando mis ojos a los padres de Tanya.

-Bella…fui por los padres de Tanya, esperaba que llegaras más tarde…-

-No te preocupes, te dejaré para que termines de planear tu boda- Salí por la puerta tan pronto como pude, tan pronto como llegué a mi auto y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta Edward la detuvo con su brazo

-Bella…no sé, no sé como explicártelo-

-No te preocupes, me queda perfectamente claro- Pensaba que Edward me diría "No es lo que piensas, es todo un malentendido y sólo quiero decírselo a Tanya en el momento oportuno" o algo parecido, pero como siempre Edward no dijo lo que yo esperaba.

-Creo que…lo de ayer fue un error- Pude sentir el dolor en mi pecho y las lágrimas casi salir de mis ojos pero las contuve. Bajé la cara y él se atrevió a tocarme el mentón para levantarla.

-No te atrevas- Le dije dando un paso hacia atrás esta vez no pude contener las lágrimas traidoras al sentir sus dedos, esos mismos dedos que me tocaron ayer, aquellos mismos dedos que hoy era como pequeños soldados de dolor sobre mi piel.

-Bella…déjame explicarte-

-Edward, si piensas que lo de ayer fue un error, seguro también piensas que decirme que me amabas fue un error, no creo que haya mucho que explicar- Edward no dijo nada.

Quité a Edward de enfrente de mi con un golpe empujándolo hacía un lado con mi hombro y abrí la puerta de mi auto, al intentar subirme Edward tomó mi brazo

-Bella, lo siento, yo…- Edward tenía una cara sería pero acongojada, seguramente lo que lo motivó a decirme lo de ayer fue lástima, o confusión, hasta lujuria o yo que sé, pero ahora podía ver la convicción de Edward.

-…yo lo siento más, felicidades por tu boda-

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacía no sé donde.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR**: Espero con terror sus reviews de odio y amenazas de muerte.


	14. C11 El Silencio de las Palabras

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** Si ya sé, debí de haber actualizado el viernes pasado pero no pude por cuestiones personales. Gracias a todos y todas las que pusieron un review, pensé que me hiría peor la verdad tomando en cuenta que terminé el capítulo en una forma muy feíta haha. Disfruten este capítulo.

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

**EL SILENCIO DE LAS PALABRAS**

Paré porque tenía que parar en algún lado, aparte estaba harta de huir de las cosas que me daban miedo o que necesitaba encarar. Edward, Jacob, Charlie, yo…siempre huyendo de algo, siempre culpando a alguien por mi cobardía, cuando en realidad todo es mi culpa. Me detuve en la orilla de la carretera y miré a mi alrededor, estaba sobre la 101 al parecer mi subconsciente me llevaba a Port Angeles…decidí no ignorarlo y seguir mi camino, buscar algo que me distrajera, talvez ir a la librería, a rentar una película o tomar un café, pero necesitaba distraerme. Sabía que no era la solución perfecta a mi resolución de no huir más, pero realmente ahora que lo pensaba no era mala idea buscar un libro interesante llevarlo a un café y leerlo hasta que me corrieran del lugar, necesitaba dejar de pensar en Edward y la negación era la salida más fácil en este momento y la más conveniente.

Cuando entré a Port Angeles pude divisar a la gente caminando por las aceras, y a pesar de que no era un día muy soleado, la gente se veía contenta y feliz. Envidié la ligereza con la que parecían existir, sin problemas y sin preocupaciones. _Claro que todos tienen problemas y preocupaciones_ me dije, pero lo disimulaban tan bien que no podía pensar que algo malo les pasara a esas personas. Vi pasar a una señora con su hijo y a un hombre en sus 30s pasear a su perro por la calle principal. Había más gente de lo común, talvez porque era domingo, o talvez porque había ligeros rayos de sol, los suficientes para que la gente se atreviera a salir y no temer a morirse de frío o que los tomara por sorpresa la lluvia o simplemente siempre había estado así de lleno los domingos pero sólo ahora me daba cuenta.

Mientras miraba a los costados tratando de buscar una librería o un café, vi algo que me llamó la atención, algo que hizo que ese día fuera un mejor día de pronto.

"SE SOLICITA REPORTERO-ESCRITOR PARA PUESTO DE ASISTENTE"

Los firmaba la dirección del periódico del Port Angeles Herald. Inmediatamente estacioné mi auto frente al edificio del periódico, no parecía que hubiera gente, pero vi un auto estacionado. Me bajé con mis manos sudorosas porque no sabía si esto era buena idea. Trabajar en un pequeño periódico de un pequeño pueblo de Washington no era mi trabajo de ensueño y era una de las razones por las que me fui a Seattle a estudiar, sabía que había más oportunidades de crecer profesionalmente. Pero llevaba ya casi dos semanas desempleada y mis ahorros estaban disminuyendo. Realmente no gastaba mucho pero trataba de pagar por la comida o los víveres; electricidad, agua, teléfono, esos los pagaba Charlie, aún así me sentía incómoda y menos independiente de cómo estaba acostumbrada en Seattle sin dinero que me respaldara y sin un trabajo que me mantuviera ocupada. Después de todo no sabía cuanto duraría mi estadía en Forks.

El edificio del Port Angeles Herald, se veía viejo y estaba hecho de bloques de ladrillo y cemento, con algunos rezagos de su vieja construcción de madera, era un edificio antiguo sin dudas, pero aún conservaba esa estética que te hace mirar su arquitectura e imaginarte sus buenos años, era un edificio imponente pero pequeño. Una puerta de vidrio doble y una de madera pequeña a un lado me recibieron al subir las 24 escaleras (necesitaba ejercitarme más, podía sentir perder mi aliento). En la puerta de vidrio estaba nuevamente el poster con el aviso. Me asomé por la puerta de vidrio esperando que pudiera ver a alguien, después de todo los periódicos trabajan toda la semana ¿cierto?. Se veía oscuro y no había movimiento, y a pesar de que eran las 3pm pasadas, sentí que el lugar estaba desolado. Bueno después de todo supongo que los pequeños pueblos no tienen muchas noticias los domingos. Ví que el poster tenía un número telefónico y lo anoté en mi teléfono, esperando llamar el lunes y programar una cita con el encargado de contrataciones.

-¿Viene por el anuncio?- La voz de un hombre me despertó de mi marisma mental. Cuando volteé vi a un señor ya mayor como la edad de Charlie, talvez unos años más viejo, con canas y bronceado. Me dije que ese hombre no podía ser de aquí porque regularmente los residentes de Port Angeles o Forks en dado caso no tenían mucha suerte con el sol.

-Mmm si, pero parece que está cerrado. Creo que llamaré mañana y pediré una cita-

-¿Es periodista?-Mis cejas se fruncieron por su abrupta pregunta. La voz del hombre era amable y curiosa, sus ojos me miraban con intensidad y su sonrisa mostraba unos destellantes dientes blancos.

-No…precisamente. Estudié publicidad en UW en Seattle, me acabo de recibir…con honores- Decidí agregar lo último por alguna extraña razón, dudaba que a este extraño le interesara los pormenores de mi carrera universitaria.

-¡Vaya¡, eso es lo más que podré conseguir…

-¿Tiene buena ortografía?- Su comentario me dio curiosidad por saber quien era este hombre.

-Disculpe,¿usted trabaja aquí?-

-Soy el dueño- El hombre se acercó los 5 metros que nos separaban hasta quedar a una distancia considerable como para ofrecerme su mano- Robert Finnigan a sus órdenes-

-Bella Swan-Dije extendiendo mi mano igualmente.

-¿Entonces tiene buena ortografía?-

-Si, supongo que es bastante buena, en mi anterior trabajo me ponían a corregir documentos y memos- Robert me dio una ligera sonrisa

-¿En que trabajó antes?-

-En una agencia de publicidad en Seattle, ¿Cortand&Asc.?¿ Ha oído hablar de ellos?-

-Nop- Dijo haciendo énfasis en la "p".- pero realmente no importa mucho, empiezas mañana lunes- Sorprendida era poco, no sabía si reírme, abrazarlo o alejarme corriendo.

-¿Es en serio?, ¿me va a contratar sin una entrevista?-

-La acabamos de tener pequeña, me dijiste todo lo que necesito saber. Soy lo suficientemente realista como para saber que no podré conseguir alguien con una carrera en periodismo, así que lo más cercano será suficiente- Dijo guiñando.

-Pero..pero..-

-Mañana lunes a las 9 am, pregunta por Carmina, ella es la Subeditora-reportera-secretaria de aquí-

-Wow, ¿no tienen mucho personal, cierto?-

-Carmina, Mary y yo, Mary es la encargada de el aseo-

-Okay… así que yo seré tu asistente – Dije sin preguntar.

-Y de Carmina en dado caso…yo soy el Editor en Jefe así que definitivamente trabajaras para los dos, no es muy buena paga, pero creo que es lo justo-

-Bien, entonces mañana- No podía ocultar mi sonrisa, a pesar del horrible día que había tenido al menos algo era salvable, ya tenía trabajo.

Robert sacudió mi mano e intercambiamos despedidas.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

_Julio 2006_

_Tiré la prueba de embarazo al bote de basura, tratándola de meterla al fondo del bote para que Charlie no la viera, la caja la había perdido y estaba histérica de que estuviera en algún lugar visible para Charlie. Después de una hora frenética de búsqueda al fin la encontré atrás del excusado y entre el lavamanos, tomé la caja y no decidí arriesgarme así que la rompí en pequeños pedazos y las tiré en el excusado y le bajé. Estaba satisfecha que cualquier evidencia desapareciera, y deseaba que esta pesadilla también desapareciera._

_Ese mismo día que supe que estaba embarazada me mantuve lejos de la gente y de sólo pensar que al otro día tendría que enfrentar a una horda de adolescentes en mi casa para la fiesta de despedida, me ponía ansiosa. Al menos estaría ocupada limpiando y talvez…pudiera distraerme un poco. _

_Imaginé mi vida con Jacob con nuestro hijo o hija, y no sabía si era exactamente una buena idea que él y yo formáramos una familia. Yo no lo amaba, de hecho después de su engaño me dí cuenta que estaba sofocada en esa relación y que ahora sin él me sentía libre. Edward estaba lejos, en Boston y lo extrañaba terriblemente, y temía decirle, temía mucho más decirle a Edward de mi embarazo que a Charlie o a Jacob. Sabía como iban a reaccionar cada uno, inclusive Jacob sabría que se alegraría y trataría de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, eso no era aceptable. Pero Edward…de él no tenía la menor idea de su reacción. Imaginé decepción en sus ojos, comprensión, enojo, odio. _

_Tenía que pensar en las opciones que tenía enfrente de mi. Si yo estaba en lo correcto tendría menos de un mes de embarazada , eso me daba la opción de abortar, no tenía mucho tiempo, si recordaba bien las clases de Educación Sexual, tendría el primer trimestre para decidirme, talvez un poco más, pero era arriesgado. Decidí no tomar una decisión todavía hasta que estuviera más tranquila, no tomaría una decisión de la que pudiera arrepentirme en algún punto de mi vida. Siempre quise tener hijos, pero no a esta edad, temí que si abortaba y algo salía mal, por mi mala suerte quedaría estéril para toda la vida y eso me daba mucho miedo, además no podría hacerle eso a una creatura, no podía hacerle eso a un hijo mío…un hijo mío, suena tan extraño, suena tan ajeno a mi._

_Esa misma noche no dormí bien como era de suponerse, las implicaciones de un hijo eran enormes y cambiarían mi vida para siempre, me levanté cerca de las 3 am y me levanté hacia la ventana a abrirla necesitaba un poco de aire, este cuarto me estaba sofocando. Ahí en la noche de la madrugada y con el aire fresco en mi cara cerré mis ojos, respiré profundo y al abrirlos mis manos fueron directamente a mi vientre, iba a ser madre….no importaba que fuera un hijo no planeado, no importaba que no pudiera ir a la Universidad, no importaba que me vieran y me señalaran, no importaba que fuera hijo de un hombre al que no amaba, no importaba nada de eso, porque iba a ser madre y mi pecho se hinchó, tenía miedo, tenía un terrible miedo que esto no fuera la correcta decisión y talvez estaba emocional, talvez era el deseo darwiniano de que la especie sobreviviera, pero no podía dejar de preguntarme como sería y si sería niño o niña, si se parecería a mi o a Jacob. Iba a ser madre y no había duda de ello. La Universidad, mi vida y dignidad tendrían que esperar._

* * *

Mientras aún estaba en estupor por haber conseguido trabajo pude ver el Cadillac de Rosalie en la calle principal de Port Angeles estacionado frente al Banco, su ex o no ex trabajo, me extraño verla ahí, talvez venía por la investigación. Decidí estacionar mi propio auto en el estacionamiento del banco y bajé para entrar y buscarla. Mientras iba dirigiéndome a la entrada vi a Rosalie sentada en una de las escaleras laterales del banco cerca del cajero automático; ella estaba sentada en medio de los arbustos con las piernas flexionadas y su cabeza caída, parecía que había estado ahí un largo rato, porque sus jeans se veían sucios y algo mojados por la lluvia de hace unas horas. Aceleré mi paso hasta que me senté junto a ella, Rosalie no se movió sólo tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Rose?, ¿qué haces aquí?-Rose se veía indefensa y tan pequeña en esas escaleras, nunca la había visto así.

-Aunque me prueben que soy inocente, que no es seguro porque al parecer hay "testigos" de mi delito, nunca recuperaré mi trabajo- Su voz era queda y apenas audible.

-Pero…pero es tu derecho que te regresen tu trabajo- Rosé volteó a verme y sus ojos estaban hinchados pero no de llorar por lo menos no este día, sino de falta de sueño.

-Bella ¿no entiendes? En un banco la confianza lo es todo, es tan importante como tener un expediente criminal limpio-

-Entiendo Rose- Dije sobando su espalda.

-Bella, no sé que voy a hacer, esto era para lo único que era buena aquí en este pueblucho, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer? , ¿una mesera como Alice?-

-Creo que es una excelente oportunidad para irte como siempre quisiste Rose ¿no habíamos hablado de esto el otro día en La Push?, ¿no querías irte y tener una vida en la ciudad?- Rose tardó en contestar

-No puedo irme Bella…-Su cabeza estaba colgando entre sus rodillas hacia enfrente y sus cabellos rubios le cubrían la cara. Con mi mano quité algunos para revelar la cara de Rose y ahí entendí su dilema.

-No quieres irte por Jacob…-Rose asintió.

-Pero Rose…¿lo amas cierto?- Rose asintió nuevamente.

-Entonces ¿porqué no se lo dices?, ¿porqué soportar que él esté con esa chica Leah si tú quieres estar con él?-

-Él lo sabe Bella…él lo supo poco después de que tú te fuiste, yo…-Rose exhaló -…lo intenté, le dije que éramos mejores amigos y que yo sentía algo más por él, que podríamos intentarlo, hasta lo besé- Rose volteó a verme y talvez debió de haber confundo la expresión de mi cara porque inmediatamente repuso- No no no Bella, no pienses mal NUNCA intenté nada con Jacob antes de ese día, ni él conmigo, y créeme yo fui la primera que lo amenacé de muerte por haberte engañado con esa zorra de Victoria, pero ya llevabas casi 4 meses de haberte ido y creí que él estaba sanando, que yo lo podía ayudar a terminar de sanar, pero…no, él me rechazó.

-¿Te rechazó?- No era totalmente increíble, pero Jacob ya me había engañado con Victoria, ¿qué lo detenía a seguir con su vida con una mejor mujer como Rose?.

-Dijo que no era justo para mi, que no sentía lo mismo, que una cosa era estar con una mujer por el gusto de estar y luego desecharla, pero que no podía hacerme eso a mi, aún estaba culpándose por tu partida y se sentía terriblemente mal porque creía que te habías ido dolida y huyendo porque te engañó- Rose se quedó callada un momento.

-Lo siento Rose….-Me quedé pensando un poco y me dí cuenta que mi llegada le había hecho las cosas más difíciles a Rose, ahora que Jacob creía que tenía una oportunidad conmigo, bueno espero al menos que ahora que las cosas le habían quedado claras, hiciera algo con su vida y talvez contemplara la posibilidad de Rose.

-Entonces si él lo sabe, ¿por qué aún te quieres quedar?- Rose tardó en contestar.

-Antes de que llegaras…sospechaba que Jacob estaba abriéndose más conmigo, tú sabes…románticamente, me invitó a Seattle a comprar unas partes para su Jeep, parecía una cita, pero después Leah entró en la trama y yo acepté su pseudo-relación, soy una idiota, sé que puedo tener a cualquier hombre, pero lo quiero a él. Y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que talvez si espero un poco más…

-Jacob es un estúpido si no se dá cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo por andar con esa chica Leah, ¿ella que le puede ofrecer que tú no?, es ilógico…-

-Talvez….deba de hacerte caso y largarme a Seattle, pero no tengo el valor, también tengo miedo de empezar de nuevo, de no estar preparada para valerme por mi misma, de extrañarlo demasiado y regresar con la cola entre las patas-

-Sé lo que sientes- dije en voz queda para mi, pero al parecer Rose me oyó.

-¿Lo sabes?- Sus ojos eran como los de un niño curioso, lejos de malicia.

-En cierta manera….- No había caso en negar nada ahora.-…yo pasé lo mismo con Edward.- Para mi sorpresa Rose no dijo nada y tomó mi mano y la apretó, luego me abrazó.

-No estaba 100% segura, pero tenía sospechas, más de él que de ti-

-¿De él?- Dije sorprendida.

-Edward siempre ha demostrado que te ama incondicionalmente, no te imaginas como se puso cuando se enteró que te fuiste, como te buscaba y preguntaba por ti frenéticamente, Alice y yo estábamos preocupadas es verdad, pero sabíamos que era probable que estuvieras en Seattle, ese era el plan, simplemente no querías ser encontrada, Edward no lo aceptaba y juraba que algo estaba mal, para mi sorpresa después de un tiempo se calmó, era como si supiera donde estabas, talvez lo sabía.

-Él me buscó, me confesó que después de unos meses contrató a un investigador privado y me buscó, cuando vió que estaba tranquila, se calmó y me dejó ser, dijo que respetaba mis deseos de no ser contactada- Rose no dijo nada, estaba extrañamente callada.

-Rose ¿ a qué te refieres con sospechas de él?-

-Bella…Edward siempre se ha portado DEMASIADO protector contigo, no puedo creer que seas tan estúpida y no te des cuenta que el hombre al menos le gustas-

-Bueno, está comprometido, y no importa si le gusto o no- Rose levantó su ceja, volviendo la vieja Rose que yo conocía.

-Espera…¿comprometido?-

-Rose, medio Forks sabe que está comprometido con su novia Tanya.-

-Yo no lo sabía, ¡vaya que estúpido¡-

-No sé si sea estúpido, pero es algo que no esperaba la verdad- Estaba a punto de soltarme a llorar, mi garganta tenía un nudo y mi labio inferior estaba debajo de mis dientes contendiéndose para no temblar y llorar.

-¡oh Bella!, lo siento…es terrible que este tipo de mierda nos pase, somos hermosas, inteligentes y sexys, y los hombres que queremos nos desprecian- Dijo Rose con mitad sarcasmo, mitad tristeza y una pizca de amargura como bonus.

-Lo sé Rose, Lo sé-

-Ven Bella, vámonos de aquí,- Rose estoica se levantó y me extendió su mano.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Rose y yo partimos en direcciones diferentes, ella a su casa y yo continué buscando algo que hacer en Port Angeles, me negaba regresar a Forks todavía.

Todavía en mi auto, dí una vuelta por la calle principal hasta que ví un pequeño centro comercial que no había visto antes, era de construcción moderna, bueno moderna para un pueblo como este, al parecer la civilización estaba alcanzando a Port Angeles. El edificio tenía varias tiendas interesantes, una tienda de ropa _vintage_, una tienda de discos, varios restaurantes, zapaterías y una de esas librerías grandes que se ven en Seattle, la librería tenía un anexo un restaurante y cafetería. Decidí que hoy era un buen momento como cualquier otro para conocer este lugar.

La librería ofrecía títulos significantes, y parecía niña en dulcería, más bien niña obesa en dulcería. Recorrí los estantes encontrando clásicos y libros sobre publicidad, algunos autores modernos que me llamaron la atención, la tienda también tenía una sección de DVD´s y audiolibros. Me senté en una de las mesas que contenían un audiolibro que se me hacía interesante y escuché los primeros dos capítulos. Después de un par de horas, creía que había olvidado por completo a Edward y su confuso y decepcionante comportamiento. Tomé un par de libros que quería comprar, un café para llevar y fui a la caja a pagar. Cuando salí ya era noche, cerca de las 8 pm, estaban cerrando el centro comercial, de hecho varias tiendas ya estaban cerradas a excepción de un restaurante de comida Japonesa que se veía bastante costoso. Mientras caminaba a mi auto por el estacionamiento pasé por el restaurante y pude ver a Edward con su futura familia política (incluyendo a Tanya por supuesto) cenando y platicando felizmente, me quedé mirando como Edward reía y Tanya tomaba su brazo de vez en cuando en forma que sólo las parejas hacen.

Sentí otra vez ese terrible dolor en mi pecho, pero al parecer no sólo estaba observando sino también maldiciendo en voz baja. En ese mismo momento y por el vidrio Edward volteó a verme directamente a los ojos y su expresión cambió 360 grados. Me pondría a describir que era lo que vi en su cara pero sólo puedo decir que quería abofetearlo. Como venado asustado me moví rápidamente hacía mi auto, pude escuchar gritar mi nombre…era Edward. Hace unas horas hubiera acelerado mi paso y lo hubiera ignorado nuevamente, pero sabía que no podía estar enojada con Edward Cullen tanto tiempo, sin importar que me haya roto el corazón, yo aún no podía vivir sabiendo que no lo vería más o que nuestra relación se perdería por …por un malentendido, o por su terrible forma de manejar nuestra relación. Sabía que podía fingir hasta cierta punto, ¿pero que caso tenía?, tenía que obtener respuestas, exigir una explicación, aplacar mi corazón y tener un poco de serenidad, a la mejor lo único que necesitaba es que Edward me explicara por qué demonios fue un error, porque me dijo que me amaba y luego se arrepintió, necesitaba saber porque no dudé de él, ¿cómo consiguió que con un beso yo le creyera que podía ser el presidente si él me lo decía?, simplemente necesitaba saber…

Aún con mi café en una mano y mi bolsa con mis compras en la otra paré a unos metros de mi auto. Escuché a Edward caminar más lento, mientras yo cerraba mis ojos preparándome para verlo directamente a sus ojos verdes y olvidar todo lo que pasó en la cabaña sin caer llorando patéticamente.

-Bella…- Su voz se escuchaba lejos, pero no lo estaba, su voz era rasposa.

-Sólo escúchame, sólo déjame hablar, no huyas, no huyas otra vez…-Lentamente volteé con ira en mis ojos.

-No te atrevas a decirme que hacer- Sabía que era irracional mi ira, que él tenía el derecho de estar con quien quisiera, pero ¡mierda!,¿cómo se atrevía a estar ahí parado en su oscura gloria y decirme que no huyera , cuando era lo único que mi corazón añoraba hacer?

-No es mi intención…-

-Dime Edward, explícame como pudiste hacer algo así. Es decir, no sólo nos besamos, ¡nos declaramos lo que sentíamos!, yo te creía, ¡demonios!, creía cada palabra, cada sílaba, cada beso, cada caricia, la creía, nunca jamás hubiera dudado de ti. ¿Y ahora te arrepientes?, ¿cómo puedes explicar algo así?, ¿cómo puede haber una explicación que no indique que no eres un patán jugando con mis emociones, después de que me dijiste que me amabas?. Talvez Jacob tenía razón, talvez Jacob vió eso en ti, ¿era que sólo querías aumentar tu ego y saber que una mujer más estaba loca por ti?, o era que…-no podía más mi garganta se cerró por el nudo que aplastaba mi diafragma. Edward no sé movió y yo no podía verlo, quería que dijera algo.

-No…no es así-

-Pero me mentiste- dije afirmativamente.

-Bella..-

-Me mentiste Edward, y quiero entender ¿cómo después de todos estos años …?, ¿Acaso creíste amarme y es por eso que me besaste, para luego darte cuenta una vez estando con tu perfecta prometida que yo jamás le llegaría a sus talones?- Edward tan rápido como levanté mi mirada, me abrazó, no sé como llego de los metros que nos separaban hacía mi tan rápido. Me apretó tan fuerte que sentí sofocarme y sabía que debía zafarme pero no lo hice, porque quería extender este momento, porque aún después de todo, extrañaba su cercanía y su olor.

-Jamás pensaría eso de ti, no fue mi intención herirte Bella, yo siento por ti algo…indudablemente fuerte, Bella… -Edward tragó saliva- No soy bueno para ti, no soy lo que tú piensas, te haría más daño estar conmigo que estar sin mi.-

-He estado toda mi vida sin ti y fui miserable y el único día que estuvimos juntos, fue el día más feliz de mi vida- Edward exhaló en mi hombro quise separarme pero no me dejó y siguió hablando en mi cabello.

-Soy mayor que tú, y aunque eres increíblemente madura, creo que no estaríamos bien juntos- Esta vez me zafé y lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Estas diciendo que no somos compatibles y que confundiste amor con amistad?-

-Estoy diciendo que te mereces algo mejor Bella- Dijo certero

-Contéstame Edward, al menos me debes eso, dime que no me amas, dime que es mentira todo lo que me dijiste en la cabaña- Edward no dijo nada y lo tomé como aceptación porque bajó su mirada.

-Espero seas feliz con Tanya - Edward tomó mi mejilla y yo cerré los ojos, luego me besó la mejilla lentamente y con la otra mano tomó mi cintura. Luego me volvió a besar en la frente.

-Temo que huyas, temo que vuelvas a irte, y sé que no tengo el derecho de pedirte esto pero si te vas…no me alejes, no me dejes atrás, permíteme tener contacto contigo- Aún con mis ojos cerrados contesté.

-No me iré Edward aún no…hasta tengo trabajo, así que no es algo de lo que te debas preocupar-

-¿Es verdad?, ¿no te irás?-Dijo sorprendido y con una ligera sonrisa esperanzadora.

-No por el momento, aún…tengo cosas que resolver…-

-¿Qué trabajo conseguiste?- Sentía que el humor no se había aligerado lo suficiente para que él preguntara eso, y podía sentir que él sabía lo mismo, así que supuse que su pura curiosidad lo orilló a preguntar eso y no sólo un cambio de tema.

-En el Port Angeles Herald, de asistente de Editor o Subdirector, mi trabajo es un poco de todo supongo- Dije renuente, no estaba de humor para hablar de eso.

-Bella no quiero alejarme, no soportaría no estar cerca de ti- Me reí sarcásticamente.

-Mira Edward, no puedes decirme esto y pensar que lo tomaré normalmente, no sé que está cruzando por ese bizarro cerebro tuyo, pero no puedo simplemente olvidar lo que siento y lo que tú no sientes, así que lo mejor será darnos un tiempo para reestablecer nuestra relación, y …ser amigos otra vez- Edward asintió resignadamente.

-Tengo que irme, ya es noche y tu familia política se han de estar preguntando donde estas-

-¿Puedo llamarte, verte?-

-No por el momento, pero creo que nos encontraremos muy seguido en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks-

*&*&*&*&*&*&

Entre tanto dolor a veces la única opción que queda es alejarte de tu humanidad para ya no sentir. Entre tanta decepción tu única opción es no confiar y entre tanta soledad tu única opción es no esperar nada de nadie. Si mi vida iba a ser así al menos tendría un sólo propósito para seguir. Bella Swan huyó hace 3 años de Forks, y ahora ha regresado por una sola cosa…

* * *

**NOTA FINAL:** Bueno no es mucho pero tengan paciencia, pronto estos dos tendran ESA plática. Esta vez no hay adelantos si ponen un review peroooooooo.... si lo ponen les mandaré lo último que dijo Bella antes de irse de Forks, de hecho así se llama el siguiente capítulo y ya pueden adivinar de que se trata. Es un capítulo MUY importante.


	15. C12 La última palabra de Bella Swan en F

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** Talvez no actualizé ayer pero en cambio les traigo un capítulo larguito e importante. Disfruten.

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

**LA ÚLTIMA PALABRA DE BELLA SWAN EN FOR**KS

_**Julio 2006**_

_A pesar de que el viento era fuerte y la ventana rebotaba constantemente por el golpe insistente de las ramas del árbol pude dormir tranquila. No había escuela al otro día, Charlie se iría pronto con Billy a la reservación y me dejaría la casa sola para mi fiesta de despedida, claro con previo sermón acerca de no permitir a nadie en los cuartos y cuidad la integridad, no beber, bla bla bla. Era relativamente temprano cerca de las 10__ am, pensé en limpiar un poco la casa, pero lo deseché considerando que decenas de adolescentes estarán en ese mismo lugar en unas horas sin importarles si está limpio o no. Decidí tomarme el día y reconsiderar como decirle las cosas a Jacob y a mi padre y por último a Edward; esperaría que Edward llegara a sus vacaciones de Navidad para decírselo y esperaba que me apoyara. Aún no sabía si sería madre soltera o si Jacob lo proponía ( o mi padre), eventualmente casarnos. Me aterraba la idea de casarme tan joven y sobre todo estando enamorada de alguien más. Me aterraban muchas cosas y entre más lo pensaba más razones (numéricamente hablando) encontraba para no tener al bebé, pero sólo una persistía que podía con miles de contras: Yo no podía hacer eso a un hijo mío. En algún momento de mi vida pasó por mi mente pensar que haría en esta situación, el aborto es una decisión difícil y se que hay personas que tienen sus razones para hacerlo, no juzgaré a nadie, pero simplemente no estaba en mi. _

_Cerca de las 4 pm Rosalie llegó primero como la Sub-nazi que es (La general Nazi era Alice) e hizo un inventario de las cosas para saber que comprar o no en el supermercado. Mike y Ben estaban encargados de conseguir cerveza (algo que yo no aprobaba 100%), Rose de la música y Alice de la decoración por supuesto, la comida estaba por mi cuenta que era básicamente comida chatarra. Mientras yo me vestía para ir al supermercado Rose se encargaba de cerrar las puertas, ver mi refrigerador y checar lugares donde conectar el estéreo gigantesco que poseía._

_-Bella tu casa es la cosa más rara del mundo, ¿sabías que sólo hay un conector en la cocina?, y que los de la sala están absolutamente fuera del alcance, si conecto mi estéreo ahí los cables estorbaran y habrá gente cayéndose, ¿no querrás gente con la cabeza abierta en tú fiesta, cierto?- Saqué mi cabeza de mi cuarto con mi blusa a medio poner._

_-__Rose, no es MI fiesta, es una fiesta que ustedes organizaron, yo sólo soy la víctima aquí- Dije riéndome, Rose sólo hizo una mueca y volteó los ojos en desapruebo. _

_Una vez listas las dos, nos subimos en el auto de la madre de Rose._

_-¿Invitaste a alguien de la reservación?- Preguntó Rose con un poco de reserva._

_-No, la verdad ni me pasó por la mente, no creo que sea buena idea, todos ellos son más amigos de él que míos- Aún no podía mencionar su nombre sin soltar un rabieta de ira._

_-Pero..él sabe que hoy es tu fiesta de despedida ¿verdad?-_

_-No tengo la menor idea Rose- Rose se quedó callada y muy pensativa todo ese rato. _

_Cuando llegamos del supermercado Alice ya se había apoderado de mi sala y cocina, había puesto irritantes letreros con "prohibido el paso" en mi cuarto y el de Charlie y amenazas de muertes en la puerta del baño "Si es del 1 y eres hombre hazlo afuera, las chicas tienen libertad absoluta", y en unas letras gigantes del otro lado de la puerta decía "NO SEXO", me reí inmediatamente y Alice sólo encogió sus hombros._

_-Es mejor así Bella, los hombres dejan los baños como zona de guerra, las chicas sólo quieren retocarse…en cuanto lo del sexo, no necesito explicación espero- Inmediatamente me sentí incómoda. Me sentí como esas chicas que tienen sexo en cualquier lado sin saber con quien y despiertan con cruda moral, no tenía sentido yo no había hecho algo así, pero la mención de sexo irresponsable me trajo a la mente mi embarazo._

_-¿Te pasa algo?- Negué con la cabeza._

_-Bien, creo que todo está listo para la fiesta, sólo esperemos que Mike y Ben consigan la verdadera diversión- Dijo Alice guiñándome._

_*&*&*&*&*&*&*&_

_Alice es un pequeño diablo, estoy segura. Me ha perseguido con un vaso de cerveza toda la noche y Mike también, no podía gritarles que no puedo tomar cerveza, por obvias razones. Tyler y Eric me estaban persiguiendo y exitosamente me escondí en un círculo de personas que no me prestaban tanta atención, después de que esas mismas personas se dieron cuenta que no decía nada uno de ellos me habló._

_-Entonces Bella, ya que no estas con Jacob, ¿piensas en algún otro chico?- _

_En ese momento me dí cuenta que había cometido un grave error, no sólo estaba en grupo de personas que estaban hablando de cosas que no entendía, sino que eran mujeres, mujeres como Jessica y Lauren…Casi me golpeo la cabeza contra la pared para simbolizar lo estúpida que fui. Me puse a huir de Tyler y Eric sólo para encontrarme a la irritable y venenosa Jessica Stanley. Su odio por mi era infinito, pero lo controlaba bien porque realmente yo no había hecho nada. Desde que Mike Newton gritó a los cuatro vientos que yo le gustaba hace un par de años, Jessica prácticamente me declaró la guerra. Ella había estado obsesionada con él desde que éramos niñas y Mike nunca la miraba más que una diversión. Lo único que me salvaba era que yo había sido la eterna novia de Jacob Black…pero las cosas han cambiado últimamente y eso sólo podía darme escalofríos de lo que Jessica sería capaz de hacer para mantenerme alejada de Michael Newton, no que necesitara hacer algo, Mike era un buen chico, guapo, pero definitivamente no teníamos nada en común, tenía más cosas en común con Jacob que con él y aún así las cosas no funcionaron._

_-No particularmente, creo que no tengo mente para NINGUN chico- Dije haciendo énfasis en ningún, no quería que pensara que ahora le quitaría a su preciado Mike._

_-Oh, con tantos chicos siguiéndote pensé que al menos tendrías de donde escoger- Dijo con veneno._

_-No lo veo así Jessica, creo que el hecho de que me hagan esta fiesta de DESPEDIDA, indica que no pretendo mantener alguna relación con alguien de Forks, si eso es lo que te preocupa- Jessica tomó mis palabras cínicamente y levantó su ceja._

_-A mi no me preocupa, sólo lo digo porque las chicas como tú tienden a vengarse de sus ex con otros chicos, sobre todo en tú situación…tú sabes, con problemas paternales- Mis fosas nasales estaban abiertas y mi respiración era fuerte, quería golpear a Jessica, pero me contuve, en vez de eso salí de la casa a tomar un poco de aire. _

_En toda la noche no había convivido con mis amigas demasiado ocupada escapando de Mike, Tyler, Eric y ahora de Jessica, al parecer todos disfrutaban esta fiesta menos yo. Como la rara que soy me aislé de todos y me dirigí a mi vieja camioneta, encendí la radio y eventualmente me quedé dormida. Mi camioneta estaba del otro lado de la casa, la tuve que poner ahí para que los demás carros tuvieran donde estacionarse y además para que no estorbara la entrada de gente. Cuando me levanté me dí cuenta que era cerca de la 1 am, seguramente la gente se estaba preguntando donde estaba, rápidamente abrí la puerta de mi camioneta y sentí una mano cubriendo mi boca. La mano era fuerte y ejercía presión contra mi nariz apenas permitiendo un poco de aire, el cual no era suficiente, por lo asustada que estaba mi respiración era agitada._

_Traté de z__afarme con mis manos pero era muy fuerte, todo estaba oscuro y podía ver la gente pasando a una calle frente a mi, traté de gritar pero fue inútil, mis gritos se quedaban atrapados en mi garganta y sentía que ésta estaba a punto de rasgarse de la fuerza que hacía por gritar. Empecé a patalear, forcejear, pero la persona que me sujetaba era tan fuerte y más alta que yo, en ese momento llegué a la conclusión que debió de haber sido un hombre. Su mano estaba cubierta con guantes los cuales podía sentir en mis labios y mis mejillas. Empecé a llorar y a sentir pánico cuando me empezó a arrastrar hacia atrás alejándome más de mi hogar, de la gente, de estar a salvo. Mi espalda estaba presionada a su pecho pero no lo suficiente para poder dar un codazo, tanto así sabía de defensa personal , Charlie no se había molestado en enseñarme nada sobre eso, todo lo había aprendido de Edward._

_Ningún movimiento de defensa personal te prepara para lo peor. El hombre (tentativamente) me llevó a un callejón a unas cuadras de mi casa, estaba cansada de forcejear pero aún podía dar lucha, así que sin verlo venir me dio un golpe en la cabeza con algún objeto que me dejó ligeramente atontada y con eso aprovechó para vendarme los ojos y sujetar mis manos. En ese momento grité tanto como pude pero otro golpe en mi espalda me calló, eventualmente cada vez que trataba de hacer un ruido otro golpe llegaba a alguna parte blanda. _

_Es increíble como una mujer embarazada está siempre alerta de su bebé, porque lo único que me permitía seguir soportando ese dolor era pensar en él (o ella) y protegerlo con todas mis fuerzas. Mis manos instintivamente querían zafarse para cubrir mi vientre pero fue inútil, el hombre empezó a patearme en el estómago tantas veces que sentí vomitar, lo cual hice eventualmente, por el sabor metálico supe que era sangre y me envolví en pánico. Con el mismo objeto que me pegó al principio siguió golpeando mi vientre especialmente, era como…¡oh dios mío!, si él quisiera matar a mi bebé._

_Rogué, rogué que parara, juré no decir nada, pero que parara, le dije que estaba embarazada y que no hiriera a mi bebé, ofrecí dinero, ofrecí mi cuerpo a cambio de la vida de mi bebé, ofrecí irme y nunca volver y fue ahí cuando paró. De pronto el hombre paró y habló._

_-Bella Swan, te vas a ir de Forks y nunca más vas a volver ¿entiendes?, si te atreves a volver no tendrás tanta suerte. Te acabo de hacer el favor más grande de tu vida al librarte de ese bastardo- Lágrimas caían y mojaban el trapo que estaba sobre mis ojos. No entendía, no podía comprender como es posible que alguien me estuviera haciendo esto ¿qué he hecho yo?, ¿a quién he herido?, ¿por qué yo?. Él hombre tomó mi cuerpo y lo jaló hasta mi auto, me subió a el yo aún con los ojos vendados , sujetada de manos y apenas respirando._

_-Enciende esta porquería y lárgate, no mires atrás Isabella- Sentí como cortaba las ataduras de mis manos e inmediatamente me moví a quitarme la venda de los ojos y grité._

_-¡¿Por qué yo?!- No escuché nada, no había nadie, el hombre ya no estaba. Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, mis costillas me dolían y apenas podía moverme. Quise correr, quise huir y decirles a todos, quería a Edward conmigo, o a Jacob tan siquiera, quería a mis amigos, quería hasta a Mike, Tyler o Erik, quien fuera, menos estar sola. Pero no hice nada de eso, tenía tanto miedo de las consecuencias, tenía miedo de las represalias. Mis manos se fueron a mi vientre y ahí supe la más terrible de las verdades. Mi hijo no era bienvenido a este mundo, alguien quiso matarlo, alguien probablemente lo había logrado. Entonces huí, huí como la cobarde que soy y no miré atrás. Mientras mis pantalones se mojaban de sangre y me daba cuenta que no sería madre, mientras una vida salía de mí, sólo dije una palabra "VENGANZA", al mismo tiempo que pasaba el letrero de "VUELVA A FORKS PRONTO", esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente y nunca dejó de hacerlo, nunca dejé de pensar en mi bebé._

-

**Lunes 7 Septiembre 2009**

El domingo es mi cumpleaños y el viernes es la fiesta de compromiso de Edward, dos fechas completamente aberrantes para mi. Mi capacidad para negar, ocultar y desviar mis sentimientos era enorme. No tenía buenos recuerdos de las fiestas, todas y cada una salen mal, primero la fiesta de hace tres años, luego la fiesta de bienvenida de Jasper donde Edward anunció su compromiso con Tanya informalmente y ahora….las dos cosas mas aterradoras mi cumpleaños y el compromiso de Edward.

Hoy era mi primer día en el P.A. Herald, así que inicié mi mañana rápidamente bañándome y preparándome para mi primer día. Hice 40 minutos de camino.

La recepción del Periódico era amplia pero no había nadie detrás y estaba oscuro como boca de lobo.

-¿Bella Swan?- La voz de una mujer me hizo buscar en las sombras de el aún oscuro edificio.

-Aquí estoy- Dijo la voz, que le pertenecía a una mujer pelirroja , mientras prendía los focos de la recepción.

-Siento que esté tan oscuro, llegaste temprano, aún son…- dijo mirando el reloj- ..las 8:40, ¿madrugadora?-

-Puede decirse- Dije con una tímida sonrisa.

-Bien, mi nombre es Mary Long, y soy la secretaria, sub-editora y asistente de este magnífico lugar- Dijo Mary gesticulando con sus brazos y manos.

-Wow, ¿supongo que para eso estoy aquí?, ¿Para ayudarte?-

-Cierto..además necesitamos gente joven..sé que es un lugar pequeño para que haya noticias relevantes pero te puedo decir que eso no significa que lo hagamos con baja calidad periodística- Dijo guiñándome.

Mary y yo intercambiamos información general que era necesaria pera que me empleara oficialmente. Mary me comentó que Robert le había platicado sobre mi poca experiencia en periódicos y pareció (al igual que él) no importarle mucho siempre y cuando estuviera dispuesta a aprender el oficio. Me explicó cuales serían mis actividades, entre ellas era corregir notas, dar diseño y formato a la página, contestar el teléfono, entre otras. También mencionó la imprenta que se encontraba al fondo del edificio. El periódico no se imprimía diario por falta de noticias relevantes pero era semanal. Por último me dijo que el periódico pertenecía a la familia Finnigan es decir era el legado de Robert.

-Generalmente no contratamos gente nueva, pero Robert cree que su legado debe permanecer, quiere dejar este lugar en manos de alguien competente- Mary que aún estaba en sus 40´s se veía más joven de su edad.

-Entonces lo dejará a tu cargo- Dije convencida

-No…yo no tengo la garra de él, el deseo de buscar la verdad…así que me limito a ser su asistente, aunque él me suba de puesto él y yo sabemos que soy su asistente- Dijo riéndose.

-Pero el señor Finnigan no esta TAN mayor- Mary me miró con una cara indescriptible.

-No lo és, pero…siente que no tiene más fuerzas para seguir, tiene la voluntad pero no la vitalidad, ¿entiendes?, además, que mejor que esta época de su vida para empezar a vivir- Me extraño su comentario ambiguo

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Robert planea irse en un año a viajar por el mundo y quiere dejar este lugar en manos de alguien que confíe- No sé si estaba entendiendo erróneamente pero parecía que Mary me trataba de decir que ¿el señor Finnigan planeaba dejarme a cargo de su periódico?...pero si apenas me conocía.

-Es decir que…no planea …dejármelo a mi ¿verdad?- Mary no contestó y miró sus manos.

-Talvez no…talvez si, Robert es muy esporádico en sus decisiones…¡pero no te alarmes¡, creo que eso es adelantarnos mucho a las cosas, tu no nos conoces y nosotros no te conocemos- Dijo Mary jalando mi mano para levantarme.

-Ven, te mostraré el lugar-

Mary me dio un recorrido intensivo por todo el lugar incluyendo la imprenta, que era un lugar oscuro y húmedo al que de pronto me dio pavor de ir. Dijo que Nick y su hijo ayudaban a Robert a imprimir aproximadamente 5000 copias para Port Angeles y Forks, incluyendo noticias de Seattle y anuncios publicitarios. Nick y Logan su hijo había trabajado para el periódico por generaciones, y realmente lo hacían por pasatiempo aunque Robert aún les pagaba.

Después del recorrido Mary me llevó a el segundo piso donde me puso al tanto de las noticias locales y los chismes a nivel periodístico, era algo muy entretenido e interesante. Dijo que Robert generalmente no se aparecía hasta ya la tarde o a veces nunca.

Pasamos el día haciendo notas y arreglando algunos artículos, me dí cuenta que la actividad me distraía de mis peores demonios y me vi como una verdadera periodista de pronto. Era más interesante que ser la "traéme café" en la agencia de publicidad en Seattle eso era seguro.

**Martes 8 de Septiembre 2009 **

Mi segundo día en el periódico no fue tan interesante como el primero, supongo porque la novedad se había ido y ahora lo que hacía realmente era repetitivo y aburrido. Aún así tenía sus momentos interesantes como cuando tuve que ir a la casa de un señor para entrevistarlo sobre un supuesto ataque de oso. Es decir, no era la gran cosa la noticia, pero era interesante el poder que se adquiría al decir "vengo del periódico de Port Angeles Herald", me sentía importante y feliz.

Mi horario no era muy pesado de las 9 am a las 3 pm cada día, eso me dejaba toda la tarde libre para mi sola y si fuera cualquier otro caso y en cualquier otro lugar talvez lo disfrutaría pero tomando en cuenta que Forks y Port Angeles no es un parque de diversiones sentía que este trabajo sólo me distraía lo suficiente para no llorar en el día pero no lo suficiente para no llorar en la noche.

Mientras salía por la carretera 101 pasé por la cabaña esperando encontrarme a Edward. Cuando entré estaba vacía, es decir, no habíamos quedado ni nada, pero por alguna razón sentí que era este uno de los pocos lugares en la que nos podríamos encontrar. Le había dicho que Forks era un pueblo chico pero no tomaba en cuenta que la mitad del día me la pasaba en Port Angeles. Así que decidí hacer trampa, talvez no aceptaría que moría de ganas de verlo pero podía salir por ahí y talvez encontrármelo…¡soy tan patética!.

Con mi auto estacionado ya en la entrada de mi casa decidí tomar una caminata al parque frente a la iglesia y llevarme un café para tomar ahí. El clima era benigno y aunque estaba parcialmente nublado algunos rayos de sol escapaban de las tediosas nubes de vez en cuando. Cuando terminé mi café regresé a mi casa caminando, y decidí impulsivamente pasar por la casa-mansión de los Cullens. Sé que era algo totalmente enfermo de mi parte pero no podía evitarlo.

La casa de los Cullens estaba a las afueras de Forks pero tomando en cuenta que Forks es un lugar relativamente pequeño, no hice mucho caminando. Cuando llegué y me paré frente a la casa pude ver el volvo y la yamaha estacionados no en el garage sino extrañamente en la calle, parecía como si planearan salir pronto. Después de unos minutos pude escuchar unos gritos de una mujer proviniendo de la casa. Me acerqué más y pude escuchar con un poco más de claridad. La voz parecía la de Tanya.

-…¡y aquí estoy yo como estúpida esperándote!, ¿no se te ocurre que talvez que tu hermanita puede arreglárselas sola con sus estúpidos problemas emocionales?- ¿Estaban hablando de cuando fui a la cafetería y Edward me siguió, o de cuando él me siguió en el restaurante o ambas?- …hablé con ella sabes y no parece la chica frágil que la haces parecer, de hecho me parece que está un poco o mucho enamorada de ti, no creo que sea buena idea que sigas alentando esa relación por más tiempo- Tragué saliva y traté de aguantar las lágrimas, ¡no iba a llorar!, ¿y porqué Edward no estaba diciendo nada?

-Tanya, la relación de Bella y yo no es de tu incumbencia, ¡y nunca he dicho que es frágil, es la mujer más fuerte y considerada que he conocido, no te atrevas a decir que es una llamadora de atención patológica!- ¡Ey! ¿cuándo dijo eso?, probablemente antes de que yo escuchara.-…además nuestra relación trasciende más allá de lo que tú creas, es mi mejor amiga y parte importante de mi vida, no voy a dejar de hablarle sólo para que tus inseguridades se calmen- ¿dejar de hablarme?, ¿esa mujer pidió que Edward dejara de hablarme?.

-Edward, cariño, Bella tiene su vida y tú tienes la tuya, debes de dejarla cometer sus errores y sufrir sus propias batallas, no tienes que defenderla en cada momento..-

-¡Si que lo tengo que hacer!...mira Tanya, no cederé a esa demanda tuya, que es absurda por cierto, ¡jamás dejaré de hablarle a Bella!, ¿entiendes?-

-¡No, no entiendo!, no es mucho pedir, pronto seré tu esposa y creo que los maridos a veces tienen que hacer ciertos sacrificios por la tranquilidad mental de su esposa-

-No cuando son absurdas demandas para levantar su vanidad, y ego, sólo lo pides porque estas celosa de ella-

-Bueno no lo estaría si no te la pasaras hablando de ella y estando con ella-

-¡Tú eres la que te vas a Seattle porque no puedes soportar Forks!-

-¡Te he dicho muchas veces que vengas conmigo, pero no quieres!-

-Aquí tengo mi familia y amigos, además, tengo que atender el negocio de mi madre-

-Edward, eso es otro asunto, no puedes estar atado a esa cafetería insignificante cuando tú eres un genio, un médico famoso y renombrado que puedes dar clases ¡en cualquier universidad del país!.

-Tanya ese cafetería "insignificante" que tanto desprecias es lo único que tengo de mi madre, ella pasaba días enteros ahí ,amaba ese lugar y no pienso deshacerme de él-

-Bueno al parecer no puedes deshacerte de nada de lo que te pido-

-Yo no te pido nada Tanya, ¿por qué no puedes ser más comprensiva y considerada?-

-¿Cómo Bella?-

-¡Tú nunca serás como Bella!- Escuché que alguien gritó y luego un sonido irreconocible.

-Lo..lo … siento Edward… yo…-No pude seguir escuchando porque inmediatamente vi a Edward salir disparado con su saco en mano y el casco en la otra. Mientras bajaba las escaleras de la mansión Tanya lo seguía y gritaba que parara y que no se fuera y la dejara, ella lloraba y gritaba cosas que no entendía. Traté de esconderme tras un árbol para que no me vieran y cuando pensé que estaba seguro salir y vi que Tanya cerraba la puerta de la mansión, di la vuelta a la calle.

-¿Bella, que haces aquí?- ¡Mierda! Ugh, esto es vergonzoso y no hay forma de explicar que demonios hago aquí que no sea lo obvio "Si Edward, vine a vigilarte porque patéticamente te extraño y deseaba provocar un encuentro", bueno ahí lo tienes Bella, ahí esta tu encuentro "fortuito".

Volteé lentamente y vi a Edward que aún estaba en su motocicleta pero quitándose el casco mirándome curiosamente.

-mmm, este…yo estaba…tú sabes..dando una vuelta…y me perdí…hace mucho que no estaba en Forks…y…tú sabes…una camina y camina y no sabe a donde ir y de pronto para en lugares conocidos, ha de ser algo inconciente supongo que te extrañaba así que mi cerebro me trajo aquí, pero no es que yo concientemente lo haya querido, es decir no es que estaba planeando que nos encontráramos ni nada, porque Forks realmente es un lugar pequeño…-

-¿Me extrañaste?- Todo ese tiempo había estado mirando al pavimento para distraerme y negar la presencia de Edward en mi mente, pero finalmente volteé a verlo y Edward estaba sonriente, muy diferente a como lo había visto salir de su hogar.

-mmm ¿he?, si, es decir, ¡claro!, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que no estaba espiándote ni nada-

-¿Estabas espiándome?- Dijo Edward medio entretenido , medio preocupado

-mmm no…- Dije jugando con mis dedos y viendo el pavimento nuevamente.

-¿Qué tanto estabas "no espiando"?-Dijo haciendo el símbolo de comillas con sus manos-¿ escuchaste mi conversación con Tanya?...bueno más bien mi pelea- Dijo lo último entre dientes.

-No era mi intención, sólo…no sé, lo siento- Dije mirándolo con arrepentimiento. Edward hizo un gesto con su mano que no había problema.

-No importa, lo único que me preocupa es que cosas hayas escuchado y puedan afectarte, Tanya dijo cosas muy…ofensivas-

-¿Acerca de mi?-

-Si.. ¿qué tanto escuchaste?-

-Pues no mucho pero por lo que pude concluir ella quiere que dejes de hablarme y que te deshagas de la cafetería- Dije sonrojada por admitir mi intromisión.

Edward me miró desde su motocicleta con ojos tristes.

-¿Vas a tu casa?-

-¿si, supongo?-

-Te doy un raite, sube- Dijo serio, no me atreví a decirle que no, a pesar de que aún estaba enojada con él.

Edward llegó a mi casa en cuestión de minutos, nuevamente porque Forks desgraciadamente es un pequeño lugar. Me bajé de la moto y talvez esperaba alguna despedida decisiva pero Edward me sorprendió.

-¿Puedo pasar?, ¿podemos platicar?-

-si , ¡espera!, ¿de qué?-

-Necesito una amiga y aparte tengo que explicarte las cosas que pudiste haber escuchado de Tanya, talvez no me lo digas pero sé que escuchaste algo que te hizo sentir mal- Dijo buscando mis ojos que no se atrevían a mirarlo.

-Okay- Dije quedamente.

Edward me siguió hasta la puerta de mi casa que dejé abierta para que él cerrar y yo me fui directo a la cocina.

-¿Quieres algo?- Ofrecí a Edward, pero cuando volteé él estaba justo detrás de mi haciendo que yo brincara del susto.

-Lo siento- Dijo sin realmente sentirlo con su hermosa sonrisa, yo casi me quedo sin respirar no por el susto sino por tenerlo tan cerca. Edward +cocina=problemas. Tragué saliva y me moví a una distancia más prudente.

-Esta bien- Dije nerviosa, y no sabía exactamente porqué. Edward se sentó en la silla de la pequeña mesa de la cocina y yo me serví un vaso de jugo de manzana. Edward se rió.

-Siempre haces lo mismo cuando te sientes intimidada, hacías eso –apuntnado a mi jugo- cuando la señora Hale o Charlie te castigaban, que era raro pero aún así era divertido verlo- Luego su expresión cambió a algo más serio- No pienso castigarte- y luego volvió a sonreir sexy sexy Edward Cullen ¡ugh!.

-No creo que me vayas a castigar Edward- Dije un poco indignada que me tratara como una niña.

-No claro que no, pero si quiero disculparme por Tanya, seguro oíste las cosas que dijo de ti, y espero que no las hayas creído-

-No lo hice- Dije estoica, y no lo creía.

-Bien- Los dos nos quedamos callados por unos segundos

-Bella-

-Edward- Los dos dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Es todo lo que me ibas a decir, que no creyera lo que Tanya me dijo?-Edward entrecerró sus ojos y me miró especulativamente.

-No…quería-Exhaló- …quería hablar, no sé, de cómo estas, ¿estas bien?- Yo hice mi cara de incrédula sarcástica.

-¿Yo?, estoy perfectamente Edward- Dije con falsa sonrisa. Edward se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a mi y tomó mi mano

-¿y porqué estas temblando?- ¿Estaba temblando? ¡Oh!, si estaba temblando…

-Es el frío-

-No hace frío-

-El jugo esta frío- Edward tomó mi jugo y lo quitó de mi mano, y él ahora estaba a unos centímetros de mi cara, luego tomó un sorbo de mi jugo frente a mi, cerró los ojos e hizo "hmmmm" yo tragué saliva por enésima vez.

-No, no está tan frío- Dijo con voz rasposa a medida que abría los ojos, luego me miró detenidamente y sentí que la sangre estaba en cada extremidad de mi cuerpo, estaba tan cerca… podía sentir su aliento en mi nariz y su perfume alrededor mío envolviéndome en un éxtasis olfativo. Yo sin querer hice también hmmm pero por diferentes razones. Entonces entré en razón…estúpida razón.

-¡Ok¡,- Dije moviéndolo.

-¿Quieres saber porque estoy temblando?-Edward me miró con sorpresa como si tuviera tres ojos.

-Estoy temblando porque tú me pones así, ¡todo el maldito tiempo!, desde que tengo ¿no sé? ¡¿5?!, creo que ya hemos hablado de esto Edward, talvez tú no sientas lo mismo que yo pero si realmente te interesa mi bienestar emocional no trates de hacerte el interesante o seductor o lo que sea que jodidos estabas haciendo hace unos minutos porque es cruel y sólo me hace pensar que eres un patán y créeme deseo que no sea así, así que regresa ahora con tu prometida arregla las cosas y déjame en paz ¿ok?-_

-¡Bella no estaba seduciéndote!-

-Bueno, entonces ¿cómo le quieres llamar a traspasar mi espacio personal de esa manera?

-¿Tú espacio personal?, no sabía que mi presencia pudiera "traspasar tu espacio personal"-

-Pues ahora si- Dije cruzando mis brazos.

-Bien, entiendo tu punto, sólo que me es difícil ¿ok?-

-¿Qué es difícil Edward?, venir aquí y actuar como si no tuvieras prometida o hacerte el inocente cuando no lo eres…-

-N..nn, no, no es eso Bella, tú bien sabes…-

-Yo no sé nada estos últimos días respecto a ti, pensé que lo sabía pero obviamente no-Edward se acercó más pero yo dí un paso hacia atrás.

-Okay quieres que no me acerque eso haré, pero ¿podrías al menos escucharme?-

-Lo hago, prosigue- Dije aún con mis brazos cruzados.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre …que talvez tengas razón sobre Tanya…-Mi corazón se paró un poco.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No la amo Bella, y casarnos sería un error- Quería brincar de la felicidad, pero permanecí tranquila

-Okay..-Dije esperando que continuara

-Exige cosas que no puedo cumplir, como alejarme de ti y lo de la cafetería…eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no puedo de deshacerme de lo único que me recuerda a mi madre, me siento atrapado, no sé como terminar el compromiso- Me quedé estupefacta y sin saber que decir o reaccionar, esperaba no estar soñando, espera Bella…eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejarla y luego vaya tras de ti…_oh inocente Bella, ¿no creerás eso verdad?_

-Edward…no te tienes que casar si no quieres, creo que es algo que debes de platicar con Tanya y decirle exactamente lo que me dijiste, dile que no la amas y que no quieres sacrificar cosas por ella, talvez suene duro- ¡pff!, después de lo que me dijo se merece algo peor- …pero es necesario, no puedes alargar algo así y esperar hasta el último momento- Claro que igual yo podría impedir la boda como en las películas de Hollywood…o no…..Cobarde.

-Si supongo que tienes razón, pero es imposible hablar con ella en forma civilizada, todo se convierte en gritos y reclamos con ella, es incapaz de ponerse en mi lugar, siento que terminaría muy mal, no tengo mucho tacto en esas cosas- Es verdad, Edward había terminado todas sus novias anteriormente (ninguna a él por cierto) y siempre se las arreglaba para terminar con una cachetada, su auto rayado o ambas.

-Es decir, me dio una cachetada por lo que le dije, ¿qué puedo esperar si le digo que quiero terminar el compromiso?- Me reí, aunque sabía que no era graciosa esta situación, Edward me miró enojado.

-Lo siento…- Dije tratando de controlar mi risa

-¿Pero qué le dijiste que hizo que te diera una cachetada?- Como dije, siempre termina en cachetada o algún daño a su auto, o ambos…

-Le dije que ella nunca podría ser tú- Dijo como un niño castigado, con un tono apenas audible.

-Oh eso…- Dije un poco renuente.

-"¿oh eso?", ¿es todo lo que vas a decir? –

-¡No!, pero ahora entiendo porqué saliste disparado de tu casa, fue cuando dijiste eso que por cierto si alcancé a oír que ella te dio el golpe ¿cierto?-Edward asintió

-Aún no entiendo porque le dijiste eso-

-Porque es verdad…- Por un momento pensé que Edward se retractaría de lo que me dijo , que era un error lo que pasó en la cabaña, pero no dijo nada, sólo se me quedó mirando indeciso.

-Creo que tengo que irme, es un poco tarde y Charlie no tarda en llegar-

-¿Por qué no te lo quieres encontrar?- Pregunté extrañada.

-Charlie …-Dijo exhalando Edward- …al igual que Jacob piensan que soy demasiado sobreprotector, me da risa viniendo de un padre, pero dadas las circunstancias Charlie no cuenta como padre- Dijo Edward sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué otras cosas no me has dicho al respecto de Charlie, como te diste cuenta que él pesaba eso?-

-No te he ocultado nada en realidad, es una sensación que tengo, talvez Charlie no me trate mal, todo lo contrario de hecho pero siento que sólo lo hace por tu beneficio, nunca he comprobado lo contrario porque rara vez hemos estado solos como para saberlo-

-_Pff a Charlie no le interesa mi beneficio- Dije volteando mis ojos en incredulidad acerca del afecto de mi padre o sus celos por Edward en dado caso.

Edward se dirigió hacia la sala y yo lo seguí.

-Bien, me alegra haber platicado contigo, temí que las cosas no fueran como antes-

-Si claro, porque tu las haces muy fácil- dije sarcásticamente.

-Bella…no –Edward quedó a mitad de la oración y movió la cabeza sacudiéndola.

-Olvidalo, sólo no me alejes ¿ok?- Edward se dirigió a la puerta y lo detuve con mi mano.

-Nunca-Dije mirándolo a los ojos, y sabía que era cierto, nunca me alejaría de él otra vez, aunque no estuviera conmigo.

**Miércoles 9 de Septiembre 2009**

Mi plácida rutina fue interrumpida por Alice que de la nada se apareció en mi nuevo trabajo (no sé como averiguó eso, seguro por Edward)

-Bella…- Dijo Alice, mientras yo la recibía en el área de espera del periódico. Alice se miraba como una niña que estaba desesperada por presumirme su nueva Barbie.

-…tengo una sorpresa para ti- Dijo Alice en ese tono chillón que sólo significa problemas. Me senté junto a Alice en la salita y la miré fijamente.

-Escupe- Dije, sin dar más rodeos.

-Tu fiesta- Dijo y en ese momento me levanté y la quise ignorar, Alice me siguió como la psicópata de fiestas que es.

-¡Bella, espera, espera.!...-Alice me arrebasó justo en las escaleras para dirigirme a mi oficina o sea lo que fuera donde trabajaba.

-No seas así, hazlo por mi, es la oportunidad perfecta de que Jaz y yo estemos juntos sin interrupciones, es perfecto ¿si? ¿por mi?- Alice me miró con sus ojos dulces y de perrito y exhalé en derrota.

-No estoy diciendo que si, sólo estoy diciendo que voy a escuchar tu diabólico plan ¿ok?- Alice sonrió tal cual gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, admito que me asusté un poco…

-Es perfecto porque pienso pedirle a Edward que nos deje hacerla en la Isla..-Oh la Isla..¡LA ISLA! , adoro ese lugar. No pude ocultar mi sonrisa. La Isla era una pequeña islita a unas 2 horas de Forks que estaba antes de llegar a Seattle, su nombre era Bremerton pero entre nosotros era cariñosamente LA ISLA . Edward me había llevado dos o tres veces ahí para explorar. El Dr. Cullen tenía un casa gigantesca ahí, y era su lugar preferido para aislarse, pero desde hace tiempo no la usa, desde que Esme murió, sin embargo Edward aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para irse y aislarse un poco, al igual que su padre. Sólo se podía llegar en bote y estaba realmente desierta, sólo había unos cuantos habitantes no pasaban de 20, y todos trabajaban de la pesca, o como servicio cuidando la casa del Dr. Cullen. Era un lugar hermoso, Alice definitivamente sabía como convencerme.

-Sabía que te gustaría-

-No he dicho que si- Dije mientras caminaba pasando a Alice y sentándome nuevamente en la salita.

-Explica..-Dije gestionando con mis manos a Alice para que explicara su magnífica idea.

-Pues básicamente es ir desde el sábado a la Isla, y esperar que sean las 12 porque el domingo es tu cumpleaños y quedarnos todo el fin de semana, seguro que Edward dirá que si, uno porque eres tu y dos por que ese hombre AMA ese lugar, no desperdiciaría una oportunidad así.- De pronto mi mente empezó a maquinar una idea loca..

-Está bien- Alice me miró sorprendida..

-¿Es todo?, ¿no vas a pelear, no vas a decir que te firme con sangre algún documento que diga que puedes escoger la música y la decoración y la regla de no regalos?-

-¡oh! Definitivamente vas a firmar algo con sangre que diga todo eso- Dije guiñándole. Alice se levantó y me abrazó.

-¡Gracias Bella, no te arrepentirás!-

Eso esperaba…

**Jueves 10 de Septiembre 2009 **

Con la noticia de que Alice me haría la fiesta en La Isla ( y al parecer Edward ya había accedido antes de que yo dijera que si, seguro el muy traidor también le dijo donde encontrarme), la lista de invitados empezó a hacerse más y más larga y la verdad estaba un poco intimidada, con decir que hasta Jessica Stanley estaba en la lista, sólo iba invitada porque invité a Mike, que él siempre fue muy amable conmigo.

Al mismo tiempo que mi fiesta era planeada, Tanya seguía planeando su fiesta de compromiso para mañana, al parecer Edward no se había armado de valor para terminar el compromiso y yo me desesperaba cada vez más, eso no significaba que el fuera corriendo hacia mi, pero al menos me hacía sentir menos mal que Edward no se casaría con alguien de mi edad y que no amaba. Si iba dejar ir a Edward al menos sería por alguien que él amara de verdad.

Según lo que me había contado Alice, que se enteraba de todo porque Edward se la pasaba en la cafetería evadiendo a Tanya y Tanya lo seguía ahí de todas maneras, era que Tanya había invitado a varios colegas de Edward en Boston, y al mismísimo Dr. Cullen que iba a venir especialmente a la fiesta sin saber que era de compromiso, Tanya quería que fuera sorpresa… Edward estaba aliviado porque planeaba no dejar que eso pasara. Alice comentó que Edward peleaba todo el tiempo con Tanya por pequeñas cosas y que era muy exigente con él. Edward le comentó a Alice que Tanya no era así, que de pronto cuando los dos estuvieron comprometidos ella se transformó en esta horrible mujer posesiva y exigente que sólo pensaba en ella. Edward no le había comentado nada a Alice sobre cancelar el compromiso y yo tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

-…entonces ella tomó su celular ¡y lo tiró a la pared!-

-¡¿El celular de Edward?!, ¡dios mio! ¿Y que hizo él?- Me sentía como Jessica y Lauren en el colegio, diciendo chismes de los demás, pero esto era demasiado interesante para obviarlo, no me juzguen.

-¡Nada!, no hizo nada, sólo se levantó y la dejó hablando sola. Tanya eventualmente se fue y ya no regresó. Creo que Edward está cometiendo un grave error, creo que es un estúpido- Al parecer Rose y ella se habían puesto al tanto en las últimas de mi vida amorosa …y ya sabía que yo y Edward no habíamos llegado a nada, Alice aún tenía sus dudas y decía que Edward se estaba conteniendo por alguna razón.

-Es que no entiendo Bella, primero te dice todo eso y realmente tiene sentido, todo, es decir, es obvio que ha estado enamorado de ti todo este tiempo, pero ¿porqué mentir?-

-Alice me gustaría creerte pero ha tenido muchas oportunidades de aclararme lo contrario o retractarse y no lo ha hecho, lo más que ha hecho es decirme que quiere anular su compromiso con Tanya, no es que eso haga más fáciles las cosas pero al menos no está cometiendo el error más grande de su vida al casarse con esa controladora rompe celulares, ¡ugh!-

-Pues eso no quita que sea un estúpido, yo digo que algo lo detiene, eso que te dijo que no era bueno para ti… no sé , es muy típico de Edward ser un mártir Bella, ¿que no me contaste lo de Jacob y como soportó todo ese tiempo sin decirte nada de sus peleas a tus espaldas?, es típico del carácter de Edward sacrificarse por cosas sobre todo si se trata de ti…- Alice me dejó pensando..

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, Jacob esa vez que fue a mi casa y Edward llegó después que él dijo algo acerca de que Edward era un pervertido o algo así, a la mejor Jacob sabe algo y Edward tiene miedo que yo me entere y no sé, ¿que no lo acepte?, no no no, no puedo andar haciéndome ilusiones Alice, pero definitivamente ese comentario es recurrente en mi mente últimamente, creo que tengo una plática pendiente con Jacob-

-Por cierto, ¿lo vas a invitar a la fiesta?-

-Si, ¿por qué no?, no es como que me importe si Edward se siente incómodo o no, es mi cumpleaños y sigo enojada con él, además creo que él y Rosalie podrían …tu sabes- dije riéndome.

-¡Bella! ¿quiere hacerla de casamentera?-

-No me iría tan lejos Alice, pero un poco de ayuda… además tú y Jasper van a estar muy ocupados, eso deja a Rosalie con algo que hacer más interesante que llorar por los rincones por Jacob… que es..-

-¡Pelearse con Jacob!- Las dos dijimos al mismo tiempo riéndonos.

-Esos dos siempre pelean, es como un asqueroso ritual de apareamiento- Dijo Alice

-Si…lo sé-

-Bien entonces está hecho, Jacob estará invitado-

-Oye Bella, vas a ir a la fiesta de compromiso de Edward-Me quedé pensativa…

-Talvez, no lo sé si se buena idea…-

-Tienes que ir Bella, yo iré por solidaridad a Edward pero nada más, aparte tengo la esperanza de que al final el cancele el compromiso- Yo también Alice…yo también.

* * *

**NOTA FINAL:** (insertar música de la película de Tiburón) el misterio se resolvió, Bella perdió su bebé y ahora se quiere vengar pero ¿quién fue?, espero sus teorías en los review. Talves el próximo capítulo sea el último antes de las vacaciones de Navidad así que trataré que sea largo. y recuerden si mandan reviews les daré un adelanto.


	16. C13 Edward

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** Feliz Navidad, año nuevo , día de reyes y demás celebraciones¡¡¡¡, ¿cómo se la pasaron?, ¿bien?, ¿muchos regalos, gente borracha y comida como para alimentar a un país entero?,, espero que si. Bueno yo les advertí que tomaría un mes más o menos de vacaciones, aunque admito que debí de haber subido el capítulo hace dos semanas según mis planes, pero ya saben como es la vida real...

Este capítulo tiene 2 buenas noticias y una mala..:( lo sé, pero tienen que admitir que es algo más bueno que malo. También este capítulo es por mucho el más largo que he escrito, porque estoy compensando esas dos semanas atrasadas. Lo que hago por ustedes¡¡¡¡. En fin ¿saben a que huelo? a cítrico mmm si, un lemmon, oh si queridas (y queridos si hay por ahí) este capítulo es EL capítulo, así que ya al menos saben una de las buenas noticias espero la otra se infiera.

P.D: Los links para ver los vestidos y trajes de los personajes estarán hasta mañana o más tarde porque al parecer no puedo subirlos. También trataré de agregar la casa de los Cullen y otras cosillas interesantes.

**Disclaimer:Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE MATERIAL GRÁFICO, SEXUAL Y NO ES RECOMENDADO PARA MENORES O PARA LEERSE EN EL TRABAJO, ESCUELA O ALGUN LUGAR QUE REQUIERA CRITERIO MORAL.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

**EDWARD**

**Viernes 11 de Septiembre (madrugada) 2009**

…estaba a punto de quitarle el pantalón, él tenía sus manos en mi cabello y su boca en mi cuello, mientras yo trataba de desabotonar sus jeans…ring, ring, y por alguna razón sonaba mi celular pero lo ignoré y seguí moviendo mi mano hasta encontrar…ring, ring, ring, ring, ¡oh mierda¡….y encontrar la almohada y mi celular debajo de ella. Renuente tomé mi celular y sin ver quien llamaba a las…2:00 am contesté.

-Espero que quien quiera que sea te estés muriendo o el mundo se esté acabando, acabo de tener el sueño más..-

-¿Bella?-

-¿Edward?- Espera…Edward me está llamando a las 2 de la madrugada…seguro estoy soñando todavía, volteé a mi alrededor y todo estaba igual, mi cuarto oscuro, la ventana abierta, el bote de nieve en el piso, la caja de pizza a un lado y un six de cervezas a medio tomar en mi cómoda de noche junto al reloj y luego el espejo…donde podía ver mi confundida silueta tomando el celular y efectivamente confirmando que estaba soñando con Edward y ahora Edward interrumpía un increíble sueño sobre él…para hablarme, mmm, esto es extraño.

-¿Bella estas ahí?- oh si…

-Si, lo que pasa es que estaba durmiendo, estaba …tú sabes…-

-No puedo hacerlo Bella- Edward sonaba algo raro, talvez él si decidió tomarse un six entero de cerveza y no como yo que no llegué a dos y ya estaba dormida sobre comida.

-¿Edward estas borracho?, ¿dónde estas?-

-Si, creo, no sé, he tomado de todo, whisky, vodka, creo que hasta tomé tequila, pero no estoy seguro, sólo estoy seguro que el cantinero seguía poniendo algo en mi vaso hasta que me corrió.

-¿Edward dónde estas?-

-No importa, escucha Bella, traté de hablar con Tanya y es como si hablara con un mimo o algo, no me hace caso es como si no hablara, le dije que no podía casarme con ella, ¡llevo así días¡, y lo único que hace es ignorarme y reírse de mi, le dije que no me presentaría a la fiesta de compromiso pero seguía ignorándome, dice que todo esta listo y que es comprensible que tenga dudas, le dije que si fuera una boda tendría dudas pero que esto es más que dudas esto es certeza, le dije todo lo que platicamos pero sigue sin entenderlo no sé que hacer…-Edward sonaba derrotado y borracho claro está, sentí un poco de lástima pero eso se ganaba por alargar esto y no afrontar las cosas antes de que salieran de control, tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

-Okay Edward, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…-

**Viernes 11 de Septiembre**** (medio día) 2009**

Hoy es el día, lista o no tenía que afrontar si ir a la fiesta de compromiso de Edward y Tanya o quedarme patéticamente en mi cama comiendo nieve de chocorrocas y mantequilla de nuez…con chocolate líquido…preferiblemente inyectado en mis venas. Eso es más tentador que ir a torturarme, seguramente soy una masoquista de closet porque tan bien vi el sol de este viernes supe que mi enferma curiosidad por saber si Edward cancelaba el compromiso no iba a mermar. Ir a esta fiesta talvez era otro de mis tantos errores, pero no había posibilidad de decirle no a mi incansable imaginación, aparte quedé en ayudarle a Edward en este…problema.

La fiesta era a las 7 pm, así que tenía un día entero para acobardarme. Cuando menos me di cuenta eran ya las 5 pm y no tenía nada que ponerme; inmediatamente fui a mi closet y empecé a tirar ropa al piso, no sé que estaba pensando, realmente no importaba que me pusiera, la idea era ir ahí, torturarme y salir llorando. Claro puedo salir llorando con estilo…

4 cambios después y 10 minutos para las 6 estaba casi lista, sólo me faltaba peinarme y maquillarme…mierda iba a llegar tarde. ¿Por qué cuando tienes que poner más énfasis en tu apariencia es cuando más el tiempo se te va de las manos?, ni siquiera iba a llegar elegantemente tarde, no…, ¡iba a llegar horriblemente tarde!

Eran las 7 en punto cuando llegué frente a la casa de los Cullens, pude ver algunos autos, reconocí el auto de el Dr. Carlile un Mercedes negro y el auto de Alice un Jetta verde, Rosalie, y otros más que no conocía. Pude notar que estaba solamente el Volvo de Edward pero no la Yamaha, bueno ese era el plan después de todo. Tomé valor y me dirigí a la puerta.

Al tocar el timbre una mujer en uniforme negro me recibió.

-Pase por favor- Dijo gesticulando con su mano hacia dentro. Ella debía ser de la compañía que contrató Tanya para ayudar en la comida y el servicio de mesas.

Dentro había unas 25 personas todas elegantemente vestidas, a primera vista no pude reconocer a nadie, no me sentía tan mal ahora que sabía que no me había sobrevestido, yo llevaba un vestido negro de encaje que llegaba un poco más arriba de mis rodillas y zapatos negros altos, mi cabello suelto, con un abrigo negro; era sencillo pero al menos encajaba con esta gente de alguna forma. Mis ojos buscaban a Alice o a Rose pero no las pude encontrar.

-Bella me alegra tanto que hayas venido- Tanya se acercó a mi con una copa de cristal que contenía seguramente vino blanco o champagne. Ella se veía hermosa con un vestido largo lila,joyería en plata y diamantes, pude ver en su mano izquierda el anillo de compromiso en su pleno esplendor, tenía un diamante grande en medio y varios chicos alrededor que formaban una tiara brillante y hermosa, era de oro blanco.

-No me perdería esto por nada Tanya- Dije con mi sonrisa más artificial.

-Me alegro, me alegro, aunque temo decirte que Edward no ha llegado- Mi cara debió de haber expresado mi falsa confusión.

-Oh¡ es que te vi mirando a todos lados y supuse que estabas buscándolo-

-No, en realidad buscaba a Alice y a Rosalie, ví sus autos allá afuera y quise buscarlas, tu sabes rodearme de caras familiares y todo eso- En eso un mesero iba pasando y tomé uno de las copas de cristal que contenían seguramente algún tipo de licor necesario en este momento. Luego dí un sorbo.

-No las he visto, he estado ocupadísima con todo lo de la fiesta, seguramente me entenderás cuando planees tu propia fiesta de compromiso- Era obvio que Tanya había desarrollado un odio innegable hacia mí que yo no sabía como había provocado_, ¿talvez todas esas veces que hiciste que Edward te siguiera te sugiere algo?, ¿acaso tu no estarías celosa también?, _traté de ignorar los comentarios ponzoñosos de Tanya y contestarle de la misma manera.

-Si supongo, pero con tanto movimiento de la fiesta y tu atención enfocada en todo, no creo que hayas perdido de vista a tu prometido ¿cierto?, ¿por qué no está el feliz futuro novio contigo?- Vi como Tanya me quería estrangular con la mirada. Tanya se terminó el resto de su copa y la puso en una de las mesas adyacentes a nosotros y luego sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Edward está ocupado, fue por su amigo Emmet a Seattle y no tarda en llegar- Dijo presumidamente.

-Oh¡, eso lo explica todo- Yo sabía mejor que eso pero no quise arruinar la sorpresa de Tanya.

-Bueno Bella, te dejo, es hora de atender a mis otros invitados-

-Claro Tanya, bonita fiesta- Dije sonriendo y levantando mi copa hacia ella, como un brindis.

Después de unos minutos Alice apareció frente a mi con un lindo vestido dorado y negro.

-Bella, esta fiesta es una de las cosas más aburridas y snobs que he presenciado- Dijo Alice jalando mi brazo, no me saludo antes ni nada, ella así me recibió con ese mismísimo comentario, típico de Alice.

-Gusto en verte también Alice- Dije riéndome.

-Oh basta, tú sabes que tú y yo estamos más allá de formalidades, bueno siguiendo con mi crítica poco constructiva, esta fiesta es horrible, estan dando paté de pato de aperitivos y algo con coco y pasas que sabe a las sobras de la anterior Navidad, es en serio, esto esta horrible, la música es clásica o de los 60´s, es decir ¿qué clase de novia pone música de los 60´s en su fiesta de compromiso?, seguramente quiere quedar bien con los amigos de su papá-

-¿Invitó a amigos de su papá?- Pregunté asombrada.

-Bella, Tanya invitó a medio Seattle, espera una hora más y esta fiesta estará atestada- Dijo Alice con malicia en sus ojos.

Efectivamente a las 8:15 había cerca de 70 personas casi 3 veces más de las que había cuando llegué, no sabía que la casa Cullen podía alojar fiestas tan masivas. Después de casi una hora no había visto al Dr. Cullen y supuse que estaba en su estudio descansando y esperaba unirse a la fiesta más tarde. Carlile era muy solitario después de la muerte de Esme según lo que me dijo Edward, no era muy fanático de las fiestas, pero si esto era acerca de su hijo seguro lo soportaría, al menos eso esperaba, es decir el pobre seguro no sabía que su futura (espero que no ) cuñada fuera a invitar a 70 personas.

El plan marchaba fantásticamente, eran las 8:30 pm y Edward aún no llegaba, podía ver a Tanya con su celular en la mano y viéndolo todo el tiempo o poniéndolo en su oreja seguramente para llamar a Edward. Yo mientras seguía bebiendo (creo que llevaba tres copas hasta ahora), Alice y Rosalie que apareció después con un vestido demasiado escotado para mi gusto estábamos bailando y comiendo horribles aperitivos y criticando la horrible música, estábamos pasándola fantásticamente.

A las 9 pm pasadas sentí un toque en mi codo y volteé para sorprenderme con la inconfundible rubia figura del Dr. Cullen. Carlile no me dijo nada sólo me miró y me abrazó. Después de un minuto de un abrazo bien merecido para los dos, nos miramos.

-Dr. Cullen..pensé que no bajaría nunca- Carlile me sonrió.

-Me gusta que me digas Carlile, Dr. Cullen es muy formal para nosotros-

-Es lo mismo que yo le sigo diciendo a Bella- interrumpió Alice que ahora estaba a un lado abrazando al Dr. Cullen y tomándolo por sorpresa.

A lo lejos pude ver a Jasper que estaba en un traje sin corbata mirando a Alice para luego desaparecer. Jasper apareció poco después de las 8:30 pm con el pretexto de que su auto no funcionaba, pero creo que era porque estaba evadiendo ir a la fiesta y ver a Alice. Alice por su parte no hacía nada nomás que mirarlo de manera melancólica, mientras Rosalie preguntaba una y otra vez porque estaba con esos terribles cambios de humor, Alice le dijo que estaba en sus días y que la dejara en paz, eso pareció calmar a Rosalie, pero yo sabía que no era algo que pudiera durar mucho , Rose era demasiado inquisitiva para su propio bien.

Alice al fin se despegó del Dr. Cullen y regresó a su mesa. Carlile y yo nos quedamos solos en la esquina cerca de la puerta de cristal que da con el patio. La fiesta estaba en ambos lados, la cena era dentro, las bebidas y baile eran afuera.

-No sabía que habías regresado-Dijo Carlile con sus ojos azules y tristes.

-Hace unos días apenas…¿no has hablado con Edward?-

-No aún, sólo por teléfono cuando me dejo saber que estaba comprometido, que debo aceptar me tomó por sorpresa y más ahora que sé que estas en el pueblo, no lo entiendo…- Mis cejas se fruncieron en confusión.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que esté en el pueblo?-Carlile me miró .

-Cuando te fuiste Edward fue a verme unos pocos meses después y me contó lo poco o mucho que sabía, me pidió que le recomendara un investigador privado para buscarte..-Asentí con la cabeza.

-Lo sé… él me comentó que me buscó y dio conmigo en Seattle, no fue difícil, pero que me vió tranquila así que no quiso intervenir en mis motivos de alejarme de mis amigos y familia así que me dejo tranquila…aunque admito que nunca me hubiera alejado de él si hubiera tenido otra opción- Dije mirando a mis manos echas nudos en la tela de encaje de mi vestido. Carlile tomó mi mano y paró mis movimientos, lo mismo que hacía su hijo cuando me veía en la misma situación.

-Cierto, así fueron las cosas, sin embargo…debiste verlo cuando fue a verme. Una cosa es decirte los hechos y otro es vivirlos-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Por qué te fuiste Bella?- Dijo Carlile con tono inquisitivo y no acusador, sus ojos buscaban los míos y si no fuera porque los suyos eran azules podría jurar que eran los mismos que Edward hacía cuando me preguntaba algo que quería saber con mucho ardor- lo siento…no quiero entrometerme o traspasar tu privacidad, pero me da curiosidad que te hayas ido de esta manera, Edward y yo acordamos que no era típico de tu carácter irte así, que debió de haberte pasado algo muy fuerte o …¿era sobre alguien que no podías ver más?, ¿Jacob talvez?-Moví mi cabeza ligeramente en no.

-Es más complicado que eso Carlile, lo siento no estoy lista para hablar de eso ahora, pero creo que con el tiempo la gente sabrá mis verdaderos motivos para irme-

-Lo entiendo- Dijo Carlile.

-Ahora dime ¿a que te refieres con que es diferente escuchar los hechos a vivirlos?, dime que tratabas de decirme sobre Edward- Carlile si fuera posible me miró casi desconsolado.

-Cuando perdí a …Esme-Dijo Carlile tomando saliva y cerrando los ojos como si decir su nombre le costara trabajo físico-…fue terrible, no podía hacer nada, me tomó mucho tiempo recobrarme para ser funcional, lo de menos era lo físico pero lo emocional, era una completa tortura saber que no la vería nunca más, pensé tantas veces en matarme para poder verla, pero ella seguramente estaba en el cielo y …un suicida como yo jamás podría llegar ahí, así que tomé valor y pensé en mi hijo y sobreviví. Te puedo decir que cuando Edward fue a verme esa noche a Seattle era como si me viera a mi mismo todos esos años atrás, estaba…él era un desastre, se veía terrible, cansado, delgado, descuidado, su mente era errática y tomaba prescripciones de medicinas que nunca pensé mi hijo pudiera tomar alguna vez, él dijo que era por el estrés de la maestría pero tu y yo sabemos que él es un genio, jamás ha batallado en nada académico, cuando me dijo la razón de su visita lo supe. Era por ti, y tenía sentido, todo ese tiempo lo supe, nunca lo hablamos pero lo sabía con certera verdad, que Edward tenía una obsesión por ti. Al principio era algo inocente porque ambos eran niños pero cuando él era adolescente y te prestaba más atención a ti que a las chicas de su edad, no tuve duda, al principio me preocupe pensando que esto fuera a llegar más lejos a algo más serio…pero afortunadamente Edward mantuvo su distancia prudentemente y te dejó en paz..-

-Espera, espera, ¿dejarme en paz?, ¿a que te refieres?-

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de Edward, y todas afortunadamente o desafortunadamente son sobre ti. Cuando puedas escaparte baja al sótano donde están las cavas de vino y…ten- Carlile me dio una llave plateada que tenía un número de 4 dígitos grabada en ella.- Con ella podrás entrar a la puerta negra-

-¿Qué es esto Carlile?- Dije extrañada.

-No debería hacer esto, pero no tengo remedio Bella, Edward jamás te dirá nada y no puedo permitir ver a mi hijo hacer la peor estupidez de su vida-

-Carlile si lo dices por el compromiso, Edward y yo tenemos un plan para cancelarlo, es sólo que Tanya..-

-Sé que Edward ha tratado de cancelar el compromiso, eso no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que nunca pierda el miedo de decirte la verdad, y nunca lo hará me temo, como su padre deseo lo mejor para él y a veces lo mejor para él es hacer cosas de las que no está muy de acuerdo- Asentí.

-¿Me arrepentiré Carlile?-

-Espero que no…-

Carlile me dejó sola y pensativa mirando al patio viendo a la gente platicar y emborracharse, el plan que Edward y yo teníamos olvidado por ahora, esta vez sólo pensaba en esa puerta negra en el sótano y las cosas que me diría sobre Edward.

No podía zafarme todavía para bajar al sótano. Eran cerca de las 10 pm y Tanya estaba más que impaciente, los demás invitados preguntaban todo el tiempo donde se encontraba Edward, Tanya hasta le había gritado a Carlile para que convenciera a su hijo de presentarse, pero Carlile ni se inmutó, no hizo nada y sólo respondió que su hijo era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones mientras miraba a verme con una risa un poco malévola, cosa que me causo gracia, Carlile no era una persona malvada, de hecho era uno de los hombres más buenos que había conocido en toda mi vida.

Yo ya ( al fin) había parado de beber, quería estar lo más sobria posible para lo que seguía. Los invitados estaban empezando a desesperarse por el anuncio misterioso que Tanya había jurado sería a las 10 pm y algunos ya se habían ido. Que Tanya estaba furiosa estaba sobreentendido.

-¡Tú!- Un jalón no placentero (debo decir) me tomó por sorpresa haciéndome voltear bruscamente a mi atacante que no podía ser otra persona que Tanya.

-¡Tú sabes donde esta él!, has estado toda la noche con esa estúpida sonrisa pegada en tu cara, ¡ni creas que no te he visto!, ¡tú debes de saber algo de esto!, ¡dime!-

-No sé de que hablas Tanya, y te aconsejo que sueltes mi brazo en este mismo momento sino quieres que yo desmiembre el tuyo- Dije con el tono más amenazador que pude. Tanya cobró compostura y soltó mi brazo, más por su bien que el mío, no iba a soportar otro maltrato físico en mi vida y menos viniendo de ella.

-Si Edward no está aquí y tú no sabes que eres su prometida, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo, su amiga de la infancia, sabré más que tú?-

-Porque Edward te dice todo, seguro te dijo que ha tratado de cancelar el compromiso, y has de estar muy satisfecha contigo misma por eso seguramente- Dijo venenosamente.

-En efecto Edward me ha dicho que tú has negado reconocer esas pláticas donde él te pide que cancelen el compromiso, ¿no es de esperarse que él haga lo mismo cuando le dices que venga a su propio compromiso, al cual debo remarcarte NO QUIERE?-

-¿Estas tratando de decir que esto es mi culpa?-

-No trato, lo hago, es tú culpa Tanya, todo esto, toda esta humillación pudo haberse evitado- Tanya me miró hostilmente y pude ver una lágrima salir de sus ojos.

Ambas nos encontrábamos en el patio donde no había mucha gente y unas cuantas luces de patio alumbraban las bancas que estaban delante de nosotros, las cuales estaban adornadas con guirnaldas que naturalmente se posaban ahí desde que tengo uso de razón.

Tanya se dejó caer en la banca de guirnaldas de un sentón y tapó su cara; podía oír sus sollozos y temo admitir que me dio un poco de lástima y remordimiento, pero esto tenía que hacerse así o ella nunca entendería. Me senté a un lado de ella y esperé a que se calmara.

-Esto es horrible, horrible, no se como podré decirle a toda esa gente que el compromiso no se llevará a cabo, pensé que Edward estaba nervioso que asistiría a la fiesta, que no me haría algo así, pero es obvio que si fue capaz.- Tanya aún con sus manos en su cara apenas podía dejar salir el sonido de sus palabras opacada por su llanto, y decidí moverme al siguiente paso.

-Tanya tengo que confesarte algo..-Tanya volteó a verme descubriendo su cara y pude ver su caro maquillaje corrido, rimel sobre sus mejillas, cabello desalineado y pintura de labios mal difuminada-…Edward me dijo que no vendría, sabía que esta no era la mejor forma de afrontar esto, pero no podía mentirle a toda esa gente, dijo que trató y trató de llegar a un entendimiento contigo pero no lo escuchaste, así que decidió una medida más drástica. –Pensé que Tanya me iba a saltar y estrangularme pero en vez de eso sólo volvió a llorar. Con toda la fuerza que pude le di unas palmaditas un poco artificiales en la espalda, en eso ella se me lanzó y pensé "esto es, aquí yació Bella Swan estrangulada por una novia de Edward Cullen", vaya forma de morir, pero para mi sorpresa en vez de estrangularme ella me abrazó fuertemente y terminó de llorar en mi descubierto hombro.

-Ya, ya, calma…- Tanya seguía llorando hasta que me soltó un poco.

-Mira tengo una idea, pero tienes que prometerme que si la aceptas, aceptaras todo, y esto es todo para que no quedes en vergüenza ¿ok?, o al menos no tanta.- Tanya me miró con expectación moviendo su cabeza para que prosiguiera.

-Lo que se me ocurre es yo mandarle un texto a Edward, él seguro accederá si viene de mi, y no lo tomes a mal pero las dos sabemos que es así, tú no estás ahora en su gracia por decir menos…Bueno como sea, yo le mando un texto y le digo que venga para que te ayude a aclarar las cosas con los invitados, siempre y cuando tú me prometas que no lo usaras para tu beneficio y al último momento no te retractes de nada y sigas con tu loco plan del compromiso,¿comprendes?

-¿Es decir que harías que Edward viniera y me ayudara a enfrentar a toda esa gente y no yo sola?, ¿harías eso por mi?-

-Lo hago por Edward, lo conozco bien y sé que este método no es algo que él hubiera hecho, piensa que es cobarde pero no tuvo remedio, talvez si los dos lo afrontan juntos, él se sentirá mejor consigo mismo por no dejarte en mala posición ante tus conocidos y los de él –

-Okay- Fue lo único que Tanya me dijo.

-Tanya tienes que prometerme que no harás nada, que no lo usaras en tu favor y harás pasar a Edward un peor momento , más del que le espera-

-Te prometo que cancelaré el compromiso, pero necesito su ayuda, no puedo hacerlo sola, esto es tan patético-

Inmediatamente le mandé un texto a Edward

**Listo, ya la convencí, ya puedes presentarte.**

Edward no tardó ni 15 minutos en llegar saludando a todos. Lo que seguía dependía completamente de él. Cuando lo vi llegar me recibió con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa, para entonces Tanya había arreglado su maquillaje y se veía tan impecable como siempre. Vi a Tanya acercarse a Edward y tomarlo de la mano, no hubo violencia sólo vi que intercambiaron unas palabras y Tanya lo miraba de reojo con vergüenza, Edward por su parte se veía estoico y nervioso a la vez, pero Tanya parecía no notarlo. Después de que ellos resolvieron sus problemas, Edward pasó a donde se encontraba el equipo de sonido y tomó el micrófono.

-Disculpen damas y caballeros presentes, se que se les ha citado este día para una legítima fiesta de compromiso, pero me temo que todo fue un malentendido, la fiesta es para felicitar a Tanya por su aceptación a la Maestría en la Universidad de Washington, démosle un fuerte aplauso a Tanya Denali que a llegado tan lejos a sus 21 años- Algunos se miraron entre si la mayoría amigos y conocidos de Edward y los padres de Tanya, el resto estaba convencido que todo había sido un malentendido y se acercaron a Tanya a felicitarla. Edward soltó el micrófono y se dirigió a mi que estaba en el patio y con mi abrigo puesto porque ya estaba serenando un poco.

-Gracias- Dijo sonriente, mientras yo mantenía mis manos en mi abrigo y tocaba la pequeña llave. Pensé en confesarle lo que Carlile me había dicho, que me había dado una llave que me llevaría a algo que a lo mejor a él no le gustara que yo supiera, pero no me vi haciéndolo, mayormente porque si Carlile tenía razón, Edward nunca me dejaría que me enterara de fuera lo que estuviera en ese lugar, y tenía que saber si eso estaba relacionado con porque Edward se había alejado de mi. Tenía miles de teorías en mi mente, y junto con lo que dijo Jacob las ideas surgían y en formas peligrosas.

-De nada- Dije soltando mi mano y sacándola de mi bolso para poderme concentrar en Edward.

-¿Sabes?, nunca pensé que pudieras convencer a Tanya o que este plan funcionara-

-Creo que subestimas mis poderes, además soy mujer, sé cuáles son los puntos para quebrar a una mujer como Tanya-

-Pero tú no eres Tanya- Dijo tomando mi mano con su mano derecha y con la otra tocando mi mentón. Yo me puse un poco nerviosa.

-No, no lo soy…creo que voy a irme ya- Dije dando un paso para atrás y luego pasándolo hasta llegar a la puerta de vidrio.

-¡Bella!,- Edward corrió hasta alcanzarme.

-De hecho me gustaría que te quedaras, si no es mucha molestia, sé que te he pedido mucho últimamente pero …la fiesta terminará pronto y quisiera que te quedaras, tengo algo que decirte…¿por favor?- Los ojos de imploración de Edward no me dejaban más remedio.

-Okay-

-Gracias- Dijo sonriente- sólo deja arreglar unos asuntos primero.

Edward corrió hasta el centro de el comedor donde estaba la mayor de la gente reunida y se acercó a Tanya y a sus padres, yo me acerqué un poco y pude escuchar lo que decían

-Tanya, creo que esto sabes lo que significa, no sólo no puedo comprometerme contigo, pero sería lo más prudente que no nos viéramos más, no creo que esto llegue a más y ¿para que gastar el tiempo del otro?-

-Edward, creo que lo del compromiso fue muy rápido, lo entiendo pero eso no quiere decir que debamos dejar de vernos-

-Yo difiero- Edward tomó la mano de Tanya y la llevó a un lugar más apartado, yo me pude acercar un poco más para escuchar.

-No te amo Tanya, y creo que fue un error desde el principio, cuando llegaste ami vida yo estaba pasando por un mal momento y te lo agradezco el que hayas estado ahí para mi, pero creo que no es justo para los dos prolongar algo que no tiene futuro-

-Edward pero yo si te amo- Tanya dijo con lágrimas silenciosas

-Lo lamento Tanya- Tanya soltó la mano de Edward y salió del salón, probablemente se dirigía a donde estaban sus cosas.

Más tarde la gente se estaba yendo y sólo quedaban amigos. Uno de esos amigos que quedaban era Emmet que se había presentado hace un momento conmigo

-¿Entonces tu eres Bella?, ¿la famosa Bella, la Bella que tiene cara de ángel y cuerpo de Succubus?,¿ la tentadora Lolita?-

-¿Q q… que?, ¿disculpa?-

-Soy Emmet, mucho gusto , amigo incondicional de Edward, nos conocemos desde Boston, pero yo soy abogado, no preguntes detalles de cómo nos conocimos no querrás saber- Dijo riéndose.

-Mmm creo que tú ya me conoces, aunque dudo caer en esa bizarra descripción que hiciste sobre mi-

-Es sólo lo que he oído, todo de Edward por cierto- Dijo guiñando.

-Basta Emmet- Edward interrumpió poniéndose entre Emmet y yo , tensamente mirándolo.

-Emmet no sabe lo que dice Bella, no le hagas caso-

-Creo que tu amigo trataba de decirme algo- Dije en todo serio pero interiormente estaba divirtiéndome de lo lindo al poner a Edward entre la espada y la pared.

-¿Cuerpo de Succubus?-

-Estupideces que dice Emmet- Dijo Edward un poco nervioso y en voz baja- bueno creo que ya se conocieron aunque no es algo que haya planeado con anticipación, Emmet suele ser…entrometido y un poco hablador- Dijo Edward mirando a Emmet.

-Nah, Edwrad que está paranoico-

-Ven Bella- Edward tomó mi mano y pude alcanzar a escuchar a Emmet gritar algo como "Hey apenas iba a contar la mejor parte" o algo así. Edward me jaló hasta el porche donde estaban el asador, unas sillas de patio y el jardín principal, luego se sentó en una se las sillas y me invitó a sentarme.

-Este ha sido un día duro, Tanya ha sacado sus cosas de mi casa y se fue hace un momento, es por eso que no estaba a la vista-Mientras tallaba sus ojos en símbolo de cansancio emocional y físico.

-Me imaginé que era algo relacionado con eso, no te preocupes- dije comprensivamente.

-¿Cómo es que eres tan comprensiva todo el tiempo?, ¿Me pregunto cual será tu límite?-dijo Edward curioso y con temor en su voz, talvez preguntándose cuál será mi límite y paciencia respecto a él, respecto a su secreto…

-No me gustaría que lo averiguaras, si te soy sincera, pero respecto a ti…siempre todo es tan relativo, tan poco certero, no me atrevería a poner un límite- Cuando dije eso Edward se vio un poco molesto y volteó su cara, yo tomé su hombro para que me viere a la cara.

-¿Qué pasa Edward, dije algo malo?-

-No…soy yo, o tú, no sé, no me gusta que no tengas o creas no tener límites respecto a mi, yo puedo ser una persona por fuera y otra por dentro Bella, ¿no lo has pensado?-

-Edward me asustas-

-¿Qué estas dispuesta a perdonar?-

-No lo sé, no …no, no quiero pensar en eso Edward, ¿por qué preguntas esas cosas?-

-¿Estas dispuesta a perdonar que yo te haya mentido durante todo este tiempo?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Edward se quedó muy callado y luego me miró.

-He sido un estúpido y pensé que alejándome te ahorraría vergüenza y sufrimiento o mejor aún, haría que te alejaras de mi y encontraras algo mejor, pero no puedo, no quiero renunciar a ti, y todo este tiempo que …te mentí, que cruelmente jugué con tus emociones…

-Edward…aclara por favor, aclara lo que sea que estés tratando de decir o me voy a volver loca- Dije histérica.

-La verdad es que nunca pensé que lo que pasó en la cabaña fuera un error, de hecho fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, estar contigo, besarte, abrazarte, sin temor a sentirme juzgado, pero…a veces uno hace cosas estúpidas por amor, cosas que piensa que puede lograr pero terminan complicando todo, como esto con Tanya. Quería o pensaba que Tanya era una buena mujer para mi, y que tu merecías algo mejor, pero me dí cuenta que no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo, que ella no es tú, y aunque siempre lo supe, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de ser juzgado por ti.

-¿Juzgado porque?-

-Todo este tiempo Bella, he estado realmente obsesionado contigo, no lo digo en broma, o como algo superficial, he estado realmente obsesionado, no sabes las magnitudes…- No lo dejé terminar, la verdad no me importaba lo que fuera decirme, sólo quería besarlo y lo hice. Tomé su cara y acerqué mis labios apenas hasta sentir los suyos y los rosé con los míos, esperando que él hiciera el movimiento decisivo. Edward inhaló y en un segundo tomó mi cara con ambas manos y me besó. Él golpe , el impacto debió de haber dolido pero no lo hizo, sentí como ráfagas de electricidad intervinieran mi cuerpo y sus manos eran como plumas sedosas que recorrían mis mejillas, la lengua de Edward apenas salía un poco y tocaba mi labio inferior, hasta que halló paso por mi boca. Ambos nos besamos hasta que no había más aliento, hasta que pude convencerme que él era real en cada jalón de su cabello, en cada mordida a sus labios y cada lamida a su cuello. Cuando Edward empezó a bajar sus manos a mis piernas sentí que no podía más, por increíble que pareciera poco me importaba el pudor, poco me importaba estar ahí en una posición comprometedora con un hombre que apenas había terminado a su novia haciendo cosas moralmente cuestionables. Pronto mis pensamientos razonables y morales salieron por la ventana cuando Edward subió su mano su pulgar justo en mi entrepierna, los dos nos quedamos inmóviles. Sentí la respiración agitada de Edward en mi hombro y como su mano pronto dejaba de tensarse, bajaba nuevamente hasta mi rodilla y la quitaba lentamente. Nuestras frentes se encontraron y nuestros ojos aún cerrados esperaban el momento en que nuestros corazones alcanzaran nuestra respiración.

-Espera aquí- Dijo Edward en una voz que emanaba necesidad.

-Okay- Edward se enderezó y me dio un beso en la frente, me miró un poco, luego se levantó y se fue por la puerta de vidrio a hacer quien sabe que cosas.

Yo tomé un tiempo para componerme y enderezar mis ropas, tomé mi bolso que había caído al piso por nuestro despliegue de…afecto. A lo lejos pude ver a Rose sentada platicando con el amigo de Edward, Emmet, parecían estar divirtiéndose. Luego ví a Alice en el bar con un vaso de vino y una cara terrible, decidí acercarme a ella.

-¿Dónde esta Jasper?- decidí no darle vueltas al asunto, Alice sin voltearme a ver, movió la silla a un lado de ella para que me sentara, mientras tomaba de su vino tinto.

-Por ahí, no sé, creo que se fue o algo, me ignoró toda la noche-

-Alice, dale tiempo, necesitas entender que él cree que esto es lo mejor para ti, sólo necesita darse cuenta por sus propios ojos lo infeliz que eres sin él- Alice me miró de reojo y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-Como sea Bella, no me interesa rogarle toda la vida, estoy harta- Di una exhalación.

-Entiendo Alice, pero tú y yo sabemos que no lo quieres olvidar y que seguirás luchando por él-

-Edward canceló el compromiso de una manera muy sutil- Dijo Alice cambiando el tema.

-Si lo hizo, de hecho yo le ayudé-

-¿En serio?, ¿cómo?- Dijo Alice sorprendida.

Le platiqué el plan que habíamos ideado por teléfono en la madrugada, Alice no dijo nada solo me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que alguien te busca- Dijo Alice apuntando con su copa a un confundido y desesperado Edward.

Una estúpida sonrisa emplastada en mi cara y mis pies moviéndose fue lo único seguro en esos tres segundos; rápido Edward me encontró a la mitad del camino hacia él.

-Ven conmigo- Dijo sonriente, como un niño que quiere mostrarme su nuevo juguete.

-Pero…Edward la fiesta, los invitados…-

-Voltea Bella- Dí un giro de 180 grados a mi espalda y me sorprendí al contar sólo a 5 personas, ¿dónde estaba el resto?,¿qué pasó?. Pude ver a Alice, Rose, Emmet, Edward y yo.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-

-La gran mayoría se fue luego de mi "anuncio" sobre Tanya, el resto se fue hace como 20 minutos mientras tú y yo estábamos en el patio. Sólo fui a pagarles al servicio de comida y a los meseros- Sólo sonreí.

-Alice seguirá tomando hasta la inconciencia, Rose y Emmet …bueno parece que se la están pasando bien. Pero tú y yo podemos pasárnosla mejor- Dijo Edward con una hermosa sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Bien, ¿a dónde me quieres llevar?-

-Sólo ven conmigo- Edward tomó mi mano y me dirigió hasta el par de puertas que recuerdo llevaban al estudio o al salón de música. Hace años no estaba aquí, y era muy raro que yo viniera a casa de Edward, él pensaba que no era correcto, yo pensaba que él era demasiado humilde y no quería restregarme lo inconmensurablemente rico que era.

Efectivamente Edward abrió la puerta del salón de música y soltó mi mano para dirigirse al piano que estaba frente a la gigantesca ventana de cortinas violetas.

-Siéntate a mi lado- Dijo palmeando la banca de madera color negra.

-¿Vas a tocar para mi?-

-Si, es una vieja pieza que mi madre tocaba, pero es hermosa- Edward empezó a tocar, y aunque quisiera no podía dejar de mirarlo, maravillada, emocionada, feliz. Él creaba sonido y yo sólo podía pensar en lo maravilloso que él era, quería besarlo en ese momento, abrazarlo y aferrarme a su calor; olerlo por lo que me quedaba de vida y saber que él era mío. En un momento de desespero toqué su bíceps y Edward paró, tenso sin mirar más que a las teclas, sentí como cada parte de sus músculos se contenían y sus ojos evitaban mirarme, fue un segundo talvez dos, cuando Edward me atacó, bueno yo no lo consideré ataque, pero vaya que me sorprendió.

Edward me miró con sus ojos brillantes y tocó mi mano para removerla para ponerla sobre su pecho. Con ambas manos tomó mi cara y besó mi mejilla, luego mi cuello, para descansar ahí un segundo inhalando, mientras yo hacía lo mismo a su cabello. Luego sentí sus manos en mis costillas y su boca subiendo por mi mentón hasta que encontraron mis labios. No nos contuvimos y nos besamos gimiendo y tomando todo de cada uno de nosotros. Jalé su cabello, él tiraba de él mió, subía su camisa con mis manos, él introducía su mano dentro de la mi vestido hasta tocar mi piel, él besaba mi cuello y yo gemía alentándolo. Éramos como hombres sedientos en un oasis, pero incómodos….

Edward en un increíble movimiento me tomó de la cintura, despegando nuestros labios y me cargó, siempre mirando mis ojos.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- Dije incapaz de dejar de verle, pero mi voz no era de desconfianza, sino de excitación, emoción por saber a dónde me llevaría este hombre.

-A mi cuarto- No lo soporté más y lo volví a besar, no podía estar lejos de sus labios o su calor.

Eventualmente llegamos al su cuarto, Edward prendió una lámpara que iluminó parcialmente el cuarto adornado todavía en colores grises y azules (los favoritos de Edward). Delicadamente Edward me dejó en la cama todavía sobre mi y me miró inquisitivamente.

-¿Quieres esto?- Dijo con voz nerviosa.

-Si- Dije segura, sin titubear, mirando fijamente, quité mi abrigo y lo tiré al piso. Al mismo tiempo Edward sonrió y volvió su boca a sus menesteres con la mía y sus manos con mi cuerpo. Podía sentir el calor ejerciendo una unión invisible entre los dos, sus manos en mi esternón , luego bajando y subiendo por mi cintura hasta llegar a la orilla de mi vestido de encaje.

-Tu vestido…me gusta tu vestido- Dijo Edward en mi cuello para luego volver a besarme. Yo sólo pude gemir vergonzosamente contra sus labios.

-Tu piel…me gusta tu piel- más gemidos de mi parte. Luego Edward pasó su mano hasta la parte de atrás del vestido encontrando el cierre y abriéndolo lentamente.

-Definitivamente me gusta desvestirte…- Más besos.

Edward lentamente sin dejar de verme con sus dos manos quitó mi vestido, dejándome en un brassiere negro de encaje sin tirantes y una tanga negra. Edward me miró y suspiró.

-Dios, definitivamente me gusta tu lencería- Yo me reí y lo jalé para besarlo, mientras mis cooperadoras manos trataban de desabotonar la camisa de Edward. Edward me vió batallar y me ayudó quitándose la camisa. Ambos casi desnudos haciendo contacto piel contra piel, era la sensación mas erótica de mi vida, jamás podría compararlo con Jacob o con otro hombre, él era el único que podía hacerme sentir así. Sus manos divagaban por mi torso, mis pechos, piernas y hombros. Edward lentamente con su diestra mano desabrochó mi brassiere y lo removió solo para reemplazarlo por su boca, creo que grité como banshee y gemí como desquiciada, pero él no paró. Tomé su cabeza para que siguiera con lo que fuera que estaba haciendo que era seguro envolvía su lengua y mi pezón. Los gemidos de Edward me estaban volviendo loca y decidí adelantar más esto. Con mi mano libre ( la que no estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de Edward) traté de remover lo restante de mi ropa interior, pero sentí la mano de Edward en mi muñeca.

-No…eso es mi parte favorita, la que siempre he soñado, déjame hacerlo a mi- Edward paró sus actividades en mis pechos y me miró como si me fuera a comer.

-Siempre…- Su mano bajó hasta la orilla de mi tanga.

-He..- sus labios bajaron a donde estaba su mano…y me lamió por toda la orilla de mi ropa interior cruzando mi vientre.

-Deseado…- su otra mano enganchó un dedo en el otro lado de la tanga.

-Hacer…- sus dos dedos, uno en cada orilla, empezó a jalar muy lentamente.

-…esto-muy lentamente Edward removió mi ropa restante dejándola sobre mis rodillas. Deliciosamente levantó una pierna para sacar mi tanga y luego la otra, dejándome totalmente expuesta. Traté de cerrar mis piernas pero Edward me detuvo, solo moviendo su cabeza en "no", sin dejar de mirar entre mis piernas.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta, juro que lo eres- Dijo Edward con una emoción en su voz, que no pude reconocer, traté nuevamente de jalarlo hacía mi pero él me miró.

-Déjame verte, déjame admirarte- Dijo suplicante a mis ojos, no dije nada, sólo lo observe. Edward por su parte bajó su cara hacia entre mis piernas y pude sentir su nariz tan cerca… que tuve que cerrar mis ojos y suprimir un gemido.

Luego sentí un dedo rozar por la orilla de mi parte más sensible, mis caderas se movieron instintivamente. Pero lo que me deshizo fue sentir su lengua como pequeños látigos de placer en mi clítoris, no lo soporte y grité su nombre, eso no lo paró, siguió y siguió tentándome, jugando conmigo con su lengua, hasta que empecé a sentir mi respiración cortarse y esa sensación incandescente demasiado cerca como para negarla o detenerla.

-Edward…has algo- No sabía como rogarle que me hiciera terminar, pero necesitaba terminar, necesitaba sentir esa electricidad en mí.

Edward introdujo un dedo en mi y luego otro, moviéndolos diestramente. Su lengua no dejó de moverme , sus dedos encontraron el punto indicado y grité, grité fuera de mis pulmones y me contorsioné como si tuviera un ataque, apreté mis puños y mi mano sobre la cabeza de Edward estoy segura que lo estaba asfixiando, después de que mi orgasmo pasó, Edward estaba sobre mi, viéndome, sin decir nada, con su cara en asombro.

-Eso fue…exquisito, verte en total éxtasis, es hermoso…- Dijo besándome, haciendo que me probara a mi misma. Como animal en celo, jalé del cuello de Edward y lo volteé cambiando de posición. En esa posición desabroché el pantalón de Edward rápidamente y jalé sus pantalones, Edward no me detuvo, sólo movía su pelvis para ayudarme a sacar esa prenda, junto con sus boxers. Cuando lo ví desnudo, al fin entendí lo que él había sentido al verme desnuda, era extraño y mágico, tenerlo frente a mi, vulnerable, dispuesto, todo para mi, entregado cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer con él. Como una niña toqué su miembro con mi mano y mi dedo pulgar tocó la orilla de su cabeza, Edward gimió, eso me dio una invitación para ser más activa. Con mi mano en puño tomé su pene y jalé, hasta que Edward tocó mi muñeca.

-Bella, así no…estoy a punto de…- Yo me quedé quieta, nerviosa sin hacer nada, Edward notó mi duda y tomando mis caderas intercambiamos lugares nuevamente. Edward sobre mi, entre mis piernas. Sentí a Edward moverse un poco y cuando su boca se despegó de mi cuello lo volteé a ver. Él estaba con su mano extendida buscando en la cómoda de a un lado…

-No- Dije tomando su mano

-No lo necesitamos, estoy en la píldora- Aparte quería sentirlo, todo él. Edward me miró y pareció más excitado.

Sus manos y su boca iban a mi pecho, cuello y torso, una de sus manos jaló el interior de mi rodilla para ponerla sobre su cadera luego Edward me miró.

-Di que eres mía- Su voz rasposa cruzo por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi centro, y mis manos se ataron en su cuello.

-Soy tuya-Dije en su oído.

-Sólo mía-Dijo en mi tráquea.

-sólo tuya- Entonces Edward entró en mi y la presión fue exquisita. Sentía que mis labios iban a sangrar en cualquier momento de lo que me los estaba mordiendo y Edward…Edward solo gruñía como un animal, pero era el sonido más sexy que he escuchado en un hombre. Su paso era lento, pero fuerte. Lo sentía salir de mi completamente y luego entrar con una fuerza que pensé que me iba a partir en dos. Luego su paso fue acelerando y sus manos tomaron mi cara y me miró.

-Eres todo para mi Bella, todo…-

-Te amo Edward- No pude contenerlo, no pude negarlo, en ese momento no podía decir otra cosa.

-Eres el amor de mi vida Bella- Edward aceleró su ritmo y yo sentí nuevamente esa electricidad…la punzada en mi vientre, el aceleramiento de mi corazón. Sudor caía sobre mi hombro y clavícula, era de Edward, mientras con ojos cerrados gruñía mi nombre y a veces cuando abría los ojos me miraba con ternura. Mi piel se enchinaba y hervía en calor y frío al mismo tiempo, frió por la falta de contacto en algunos lugares, calor porque era demasiado, era simplemente demasiado, hasta que Edward inclinó mis caderas y entró en mi con fuerza, tocando mi punto G. Edward bajó su cabeza y me besó mordiendo mis labios y gritando mi nombre, sentí mi orgasmo como nunca he sentido uno, cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba viva, inclusive pude sentir a Edward dentro de mi, expandiéndome. Edward recobrándose de su propio orgasmo en mi hombro, empezó a darme pequeños besos en la clavícula y quijada.

-Te amo- Dijo Edward, pero en una voz muy baja, una confesión que no se suponía que oyera, al menos eso pensé, pero luego Edward con su mano volteó mi cara y lo repitió.

-Te amo Bella, y no es por lo que acaba de pasar y las hormonas hablando, realmente te amo desde el primer momento que te vi- Sonreí como una colegiala y lo abracé fuertemente. Ambos nos acurrucamos en su cama, desnudos y contentos.

Estábamos juntos y era lo único que importaba, sin Tanya, sin prejuicios, sin nada que nos separara.

*&*&*&*&*&*&

Mis ganas de ir al baño me despertaron cerca de las 4 am, con todas las fuerzas que me quedaba decidí pararme. Desnuda y con frío tomé una bata que estaba dentro de el baño gigantesco de Edward. Una vez que terminé y lavé mis manos, salí del baño para encontrar mi ropa y la de Edward tirada por el suelo como una zona de guerra, decidí al menos moverla a un lugar donde si Edward se parara no se tropezara con ellas. Al mover mi abrigo, ví la llave que salía de una de las bolsas, me detuve estática y me agaché a tomarla, me había olvidado por completo de ella y lo que implicaba. Miré la llave y luego a Edward, dormido, pacífico en su propio ensueño. La sábana no lo cubría realmente y podía ver su torso brillando por la luna aún expectante de la madrugada, su cara se veía tranquila y serena, su cabello en miles de direcciones sólo me daban ganas de jalarlo y besarlo. Luego miré la llave, plateada con un número grabado en ella, fría, inerte, inexpresiva, llena de secretos sobre el hombre que amo. Decidí que este era un buen momento para "escaparme" como Carlile lo había dicho antes, talvez el único que tendría.

Mirando por última vez a Edward tomé la decisión y salí del cuarto en puntillas. La casa estaba semi-oscura, había algunas luces de noches que eran especialmente diseñadas para prenderse cuando había movimiento. Una vez que encontré las escaleras del sótano que me llevaban a donde se encontraban las cavas de vinos, contemplé no entrar y dejar esto enterrado. Nunca me enteraría de ese terrible secreto de Edward y él y yo seríamos felices, ¿cierto?, es decir, ¿no querría yo decirle todo a Edward?, ¿decirle lo de Jacob, lo de mi bebé, lo de mi motivo para regresar?, si, necesitaba decirle eso, y necesitaba saber lo que Edward me ocultaba, talvez si sabía este secreto de él, podría ser más fácil para mi decirle la verdad. Tomé una bocanada de aire y bajé las escaleras con la llave en mano. En la esquina casi escondida estaba la fatídica puerta. Me dirigí a ella temerosa. La puerta negra tenía una cerradura y un sistema de alarma que necesitaba un número de 4 dígitos, los que suponía eran los que estaban grabados sobre la llave. Introduje los números y una luz verde se prendió, luego introduje la llave y le dí vuelta. Lentamente abrí la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro, no se podía ver más que ciertas sombras y algunos papeles en el piso, con mi mano traté de encontrar un interruptor en la pared. Al fin encontré el interruptor y una luz circular que parpadeó un par de veces me reveló el secreto de Edward.

-Oh, Dios mío…Edward…-

Era un pequeño cuarto, de unos 3 por 3 metros, había una cama y un escritorio, pero lo que me dejó sin habla eran las paredes. Fotos mías, fotos mías de todas las edades, en la Push, caminando a la escuela en uniforme, de niña sosteniendo un helado, pero lo más atemorizante era que yo no estaba posando para ellas, eran fotos tomadas sin que yo supiera que alguien me estaba tomando una foto, eran fotos de alguien que me vigilaba, que me miraba de lejos, que estaba obsesionado conmigo, con mi imagen, incluso había fotos de mí dormida en mi cuarto, él había estado en mi cuarto sin mi permiso, vigilándome, viéndome, traté de sentirme halagada o menos atemorizada pero no pude. En el piso había cartas, todas eran sobre mi, todas hablaban sobre mi.

….te veo con él, y quiero matarlo, y quiero saber porque estas con él y no conmigo…

….tus labios, quiero tomarlos, y sacar sangre de ellos…

….hoy estaba con Kate y cuando tuve sexo con ella, sólo podía pensar en ti….

….no puedo dejar de seguirte, de pensar en ti, deja de jugar en mi mente Bella, deja de existir….

….él te tocó, él te hizo suya, tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo al respecto, puedo…

Dejé caer la última carta, mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho y un miedo cegador nubló mi mente. Edward bien podría haber sido el hombre que me atacó esa noche hace tres años, _no…no Bella, él jamás_. Pero piensa Bella, él odiaba a Jacob, y talvez …sólo talvez esa vez no se fue realmente de vacaciones, y probablemente te siguió hasta la farmacia, luego cuando fuiste con Rose al supermercado entró y vió la muestra o entró en la noche, ya lo ha hecho antes según esas fotos, y decidió que tener el hijo de Jacob era demasiado para él…oh dios Edward.

Salí de ahí, cerrando lo puerta y sin dejar rastro de que estuve ahí, tenía que pensar, tenía que saber que hacer y meditar esto detenidamente. Fui al cuarto de Edward tomé mis cosas y me fui.

El amor controla…el amor ciega…el amor traiciona.

* * *

**NOTA FINAL:** ¿Me odian verdad?, no me odien, quieranme y denme afectooooo haha es broma. No se preocupen mucho, EB tienen cosas que discutir pero todo a su tiempo, soy una romántica así que no piensen cosas horribles ¿ok?. Lo único que les pido es un review, porque fue mi primer lemmon, el primerito primerito, así que me encantaría saber que nivel le dan donde cero es irreal y tonto y 10 es realista y romántico, digo cualquier cosa es mejor que imaginarselo como en Breaking Dawn (Amanecer), pero igual, estos EB son mas gráficos. También cuéntenme como les fue en las vacaciones o cualquier otra crítica comentario o que se yo. Acepto preguntas y ya saben...si mandan un review les daré el avance que sigue.

Por cierto eso me acuerda. Me siento avergonzada porque la vez pasada prometí un avance, pero era este capítulo y la verdad no lo tenía tan terminado, me daba cosa enviarles algo que no fuera a salir en el capítulo (porque siempre borro cosas a última hora) y que los confundiera más. Pero el que viene si podré mandar adelantos.

Les agradezco que me lean y sigan con la historia.


	17. C14 La Isla

NOTA DE AUTOR (EXTREMADAMENTE LARGA): Lo sé, podría decir todas las razones porque las que hasta ahora estoy subiendo el capítulo (todas muy válidas) pero sé que no quieren escuchar excusas. La vida real me tiene agitada es todo lo que les puedo decir. .

Tengo que responder a algunas dudas que han circulado por ahí. La primera es que vamos un poco más de la mitad, no sé exáctamente cuántos capítulos queden pero son entre 12 y 13. La otra es que el culpable de la muerte de el bebé de Bella NO ES JAMES, de hecho creo que ni siquiera lo consideré en la historia. Dicho esto espero que estén felices y contentas. Otra duda que he recibido mucho es si Edward está loco, no voy a contestar eso porque quitará el sabor a los próxiimos capítulos. Tampoco Bella lo imaginó todo etc etc. Si están mordiéndose las uñas para saber si Edward es el culpable lean el capítulo, ahí les dán una pista (muy grande).

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me han enviado PM y reviews incluyendo los anónimos. Sé que mi disposición inicial era actualizar lunes y viernes pero simplemente creo que no podré seguir con ese ritmo, aún así trataré de que sea al menos semanal. Sólo que este mes en específico si estuvo muy pesado, viajé y cambié de trabajo ,etc.

Los links en mi perfil donde salen las ropas no los he podido arreglar simplemente porque FF no me quiere y decide no mostrarlos. Estoy trabajando en ello. Ahora que volví a las andadas espero arreglar todo esto rápido.

Este capítulo tarde mucho en escribirlo porque es especial, es el único capítulo (creo yo ) que haré en el punto de vista de Edward. Muchos que dieron reviews ya sabían esto porque les envié un preview. Desde que empezé la história había querido llegar a este capítulo así que todo está friamente calculado. Disfruten.

**Este capítulo trae material gráfico y sexual, no es recomendado para menores, trabajo o algún ambiente que requiera discreción moral**

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

**LA ISLA**

**EPOV**

Soñé con Bella, no era raro, ella visitaba mis sueños talvez más veces de las que la veía en persona. En el sueño Bella estaba sonriéndome parada frente a la ventana de la cabaña a medio atardecer. Su cabello chocolate caía hasta su cintura y traía ese vestido azul que usó en su cumpleaños número 15, de repente Bella deja de sonreír y me mira consternada.

-¿Bella?, ¿qué pasa amor?- En el sueño ella sabe que la amo, en mis sueños ella siempre me ama, y a nadie más.

Bella no contesta, trato de tocar su brazo con mi mano pero ella se mueve, su cara de terror y lágrimas cayendo silenciosamente por sus rosadas mejillas.

-¿Bella?-Me acerco un paso más

-Edward ¿qué has hecho?- Bella empieza a llorar inconsolablemente, cae de rodillas y tapa su hermosa cara entre sus manos. Luego sus manos pasan a su vientre, yo caigo de rodillas también y trato de buscar su cara, sus ojos, algo que me diga que le sucede. El terror me invade y empiezo a imaginar que me ha dejado de amar, que la Bella de mis sueños ya no me ama. Inmediatamente tomo sus manos y las quito de su estómago. Mis ojos se llenan de terror, Bella me mira perpleja. Sangre, sangre por todos lados viniendo de su vientre. Su hermoso vestido azul cielo esta empapado de sangre. Me retracto del susto y mis manos estan llenas de sangre, de su sangre.

-¡¿Bella, que te pasó?!- Preguntó a punto de la locura.

-Edward...- Bella dice algo que no alcanzo a entender, sus labios y su cara estan borrosas.

Despierto bañado en sudor y en el aroma de Bella. Al fin recuerdo que pasé la mejor noche con ella, que Bella se quedó dormida en mis brazos, pero me confude la realización que Bella no esta a mi lado, talvez por eso la pesadilla…

-¿Bella?- Digo a una voz más o menos alta. Ella no contesta o se ve por ningún lado. Con pánico tomo mis pantalones y una camisa gris de mi closet y la busco en el baño, no está. Grito su nombre por toda la casa, y de pronto se me ocurre que debería checar si su auto esta afuera. Corriendo voy hasta la puerta y al abrirla me doy cuenta que no esta su Chevy. El pánico nuevamente me hace correr sin parar hasta mi cuarto y buscar desenfrenadamente mi celular. Marco su numero.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, contesta Bella, contesta-

-Hola..-

-Bella, oh Dios, ¿dónde estas?,¿por …-

-Está hablando al teléfono de Bella Swan, en este momento no puedo contestar, pero deje un mensaje- Siguiente sigue el bip , señal para dejar mi mensaje. Cuelgo el teléfono y luego lo abro otra vez dudoso si dejar un mensaje es una buena idea. Talvez se asustó, talvez se arrepintió, o tuvo una emergencia, seguro esto tiene una explicación, no caigas en una crisis, no otra Edward, calma, recuerda la última vez…

Después de controlar mi ataque de pánico, tomo mi celular y marco a Bella nuevamente. Estaba esperando el saludo de el correo de voz para dejar un mensaje, sin embargo el resultado me sorprende.

-¿Si?- Bella contesta dudosa

-Soy Edward- Digo tragando saliva, inseguro y con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

-oh…Edward…oh lo siento, no me quise ir así pero tenía…tengo una emergencia, Charlie…luego te explico- Bella estaba mintiendo, podía saber cuando ella mentía porque utilizaba los tiempos de presente y pasado en la misma oración, el mentir no es para todos. Pero no la quise presionar, si me tenía que decir algo, confiaría que me lo dijera pronto.

-Oh ya veo…si, estaba un poco…asustado, pensé lo peor- Bella no contestó de inmediato.

-Lo siento Edward…¿podemos hablar de esto cuando nos dirijamos a la Isla?-

-Claro, claro, lo que gustes, ¿quieres que pase por ti?-

-No, de hecho me iré en mi propio auto- Eso no era típico de Bella, odiaba manejar al puente del Ferry.

-¿Segura?, pensé que no te gustaba manejar hasta el Ferry-

-Si, estoy segura- Dijo en tono seco.

-Bueno…¿nos vemos allá, a las 12 pm?- Pregunté indeciso si pedirle alguna explicación anticipada.

-Claro, a las 12 en el Ferry, Alice dijo que todos nos veremos ahí a esa hora- Su tono cauteloso.

-Okay…¿Bella?-

-¿Si Edward?-

-¿Estamos bien, todo esta bien?- Pasó un segundo entero, el más largo de mi vida.

-Te veo en el Ferry- Dijo Bella, su respuesta quebró mi corazón. Algo malo había pasado, ¿qué podría haber sido?, es probable que ella se haya arrepentido, pero no me importaba, lucharía por Bella, no lo hice antes y mira a donde me llevo. Esta vez no dejaría de pelear por ella.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

El ferry estaba a una hora de Forks, la idea era subir nuestros autos, llegar a la Isla con ellos y luego el ferry pasaría por nosotros al otro día en la tarde, ya había dejado yo instrucciones para tal acontecimiento. Esperaba que no sucediera ningún imprevisto pero si sucedía, el policía costero sabía nuestra ubicación y me había proporcionado la frecuencia de su radio (tenía un radio de alta frecuencia en la casa de la Isla) por si era necesario.

Cuando llegué al puente que se cruza para llegar al ferry pude ver el auto de Alice frente a mi, eran a penas las 11:50 am, era probable que fueramos los primeros en llegar y me dio una idea. Le preguntaría a Alice que pasaba con Bella, a la mejor ella sabía.

Unos minutos después ambos nos estacionamos esperando el ferry que llegaría a las 12 :30.

-Hey Alice- dije cubriendo mi cara por el extraño día soleado.

-Edward, me alegro que llegues temprano, quería hablar contigo- Suelto una risa que me sorprende

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?- Pregunta Alice confundida en sus shorts de mezclilla y su camisa con un estampado de osos y corazones…morados…y un sombrero de playa.

-Alice, talvez esté soleado pero hará frío en la Isla así como en todo el estado de Washington- dije riéndome

-Oh deja de arruinar mi salida ok?, es un día perfectamente soleado y pienso aprovecharlo para broncearme…pero tu mi querido amigo- Dijo Alice con tono amenazador, y acercándose a mi con las manos en la cintura-…tú tienes que tener cuidado con una Alice enojada- La miré extrañado.

-¿Y porqué estarías enojada conmigo?-

-Porqué sé que Bella pasó la noche contigo, y sé que tiendes a hacer estupideces después que has hecho algo lindo como la otra vez…- Dijo apuntando su dedo índice.

-¿Bella te contó eso?-

-Más bien la forcé, pero eso no importa…si la vuelves a ilusionar Edward, juro que te haré arrepentirte el día que naciste- No pude nomás que sonreírle y agradecer que alguien quisiera a Bella talvez tanto como yo…bueno talvez no tanto como yo pero cerca.

-No te preocupes Alice, Bella será mi prioridad, no volveré a hacer nada como lo que hice en la cabaña, te lo prometo-

-Más te vale Edward Cullen-

-Sin embargo….ahora que lo mencionas Bella ayer o más bien ahora en la madrugada partió sin decirme nada, me levanté solo, le marqué y al principio no me contestó así que le marqué una segunda vez, y se portó muy extraña-

-¿Extraña?,¿cómo?-

-Pues le pregunté porqué se había ido, y me dijo que tuvo una emergencia con Charlie, ¿tú sabes algo de eso?—

-No nada…pero talvez Charlie tuvo otra de sus crisis…a veces pasa lo sabes-

-Si, tienes razón, talvez Charlie le marcó borracho a Bella en la madrugada y no escuché nada…-

-No te preocupes Edward, seguro es nada-

Alice me hizo sentir mejor con su explicación, la cual era bastante lógica si debo admitirlo. Después de unos minutos de platicar pudimos ver el auto rentado de Emmet acercádose. Alice lo había invitado a última hora por el beneficio de Rose según me dijo. Para nuestra sorpresa cuando el Jeep de Emmet se acercaba a nuestra derecha vimos a Rose en el asiento del copiloto. Alice y yo nos volteamos a ver intrigados.

Emmet se bajó de auto y ayudo a bajar a Rose.

-¿Llegamos temprano o qué?, ¿dónde están los demás?- preguntó Rose totalmente relajada, aunque sabía que la estábamos observando sorprendidos.

-He…este..no sé no tardan en llegar, son casi las 12- Dije mirando a mi reloj. Rose levantó una ceja y me inspeccionó de arriba abajo.

-Pensé que Bella estaría contigo- Tragué saliva.

-No…ella decidió venir sola y traer su propio auto-

-Raro, a ella no le gusta pasar el puente, dice que le da vértigo-

-Si , es cierto, es raro en Bella no haber venido contigo, regularmente siempre vienen juntos ustedes dos- Dijo Alice.

-Sobre todo después de anoche- Dijo Rose.- Hablando de eso, espero que no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez Edward- Podía sentir la amenazadora mirada de Rose en mi frente y mi cara, pero no la volteé a ver, porque me distrajo otro auto aproximándose. Esperaba que fuera el Chevy de Bella, pero era una Explorer la de Mike.

-Vaya, ya llegaron los tortolitos con IQ de 10- Jessica no era la persona favorita de Rose o de Alice por los antecedentes que tenía de molestar a Bella, y Mike Newton definitivamente no era mi persona favorita después de Jacob. Pasó casi 3 años persiguiendo a Bella aún cuando ella tenía novio. No lo culpo yo hice lo mismo, pero más discretamente y mucho peor. Sin embargo Mike era lo que le llamamos un perro faldero, me alegraba que al fin haya encontrado una dueña, Jessica. Al menos ella lo mantendría lejos de Bella.

Ya eran pasadas las 12 y Bella no llegaba, para entonces ya habían llegado Angela, Ben y Jasper. Estaba a punto de llamar a Bella para preguntar si tenía algún problema cuando Alice gritó.

-¡Ahí esta!, uff, sería inútil ir a la Isla sin ella- Dijo Alice enojada.

Vi como Bella estacionaba su auto y se bajaba de él, vestida con un vestido amarillo y un sueter lila sobre el. Traía su mochila en su hombro y unos lentes de sol, se me hacía raro verla con lentes de sol, pero estaba muy soleado efectivamente.

Cuando estaba a punto de recibirla y abrazarla, el auto de Jacob apareció. Su jeep verde era reconocible kilómetros a distancia. Al mismo tiempo Bella se dirigía a mi lentamente.

-Hey- Dijo tímidamente y yo tomé su mano y besé sus nudillos.

-Hey- Dije, al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus lentes de sol y los removía, quería ver sus ojos. Bella me detuvo.

-El sol..me duelen los ojos un poco- No pregunté más, Bella parecía distante, sería, pensativa y taciturna, pero no deseaba presionarla. Hablaríamos luego.

-Okay, ¿tú invitaste a Jacob?- Bella volteó a ver el Jeep que se estaba estacionando cerca del muelle donde iba a llegar el Ferry en unos…10 minutos.

-Oh, si, lo había olvidado por completo- Ambos, Bella y yo vimos como Jacob bajaba de su Jeep y ayudaba a bajar a una chica alta, morena, de cabello café y largo.

-Viene con Leah- Dijo Bella en un tono quedo que apenas pude percibir.

-¿Hay algún problema?- Pude ver las cejas fruncidas de Bella y luego como su nariz hacia esa mueca cuando algo le desagradaba.

-No…sólo que pensé que era una buena oportunidad para Rosalie venir y encontrarse a Jacob aquí…solos- Bella volteó a verme y pude ver la primera sonrisa sincera, al menos eso creía, porque no podía estar seguro por sus lentes de sol.

-Así que ya te lo confesó- Bella volteó a verme y sonrió débilmente.

-Siempre lo he sabido Edward…fue un error de mi parte no haberlo solucionado en su momento-

-¿Te refieres dejando a Jacob?-

-Entre otras cosas…-

-No creo que te tengas que preocupar por Rosalie…-Volteé hacia atrás y vi como Rosalie y Emmet estaban hablando adentrados en la plática, tocándose furtivamente y coqueteando de forma sutil. Bueno tan sutil como Emmet lo puede hacer.

Bella siguió mi mirada y luego tomó mi mano.

-Me alegra que Rose conozca a alguien más, ¿tu amigo Emmet es bueno para ella?-

-Yo debería de preguntarte lo contrario, ¿Rose es buena para Emmet?- Bella se rió, y eso me alegró el día.

-Supongo que tienes razón-

-Bien, todos listos, el Ferry ya llego- Gritó Alice. No me había dado cuenta que el ferry ya estaba en la orilla esperando a que abordáramos con nuestros autos.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

El camino en el Ferry, que fue unos 30 minutos , Bella y yo no hablamos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero fue por falta de oportunidad; había otras 10 personas que no podíamos ignorar y siempre había alguien que nos interrumpía. Eventualmente decidí esperar a que estuviéramos completamente solos.

Cuando llegamos a la Isla todos bajamos con nuestros autos y nos dirigimos (yo dirigiendo a los demás) por el camino hacía la casa de mi madre. La casa o como dice bella la Mansión Cullen de verano era una casona que mi padre mandó a construir a mi madre hace años. Bueno más bien a reconstruir, cuando el visitó la Isla era apenas una casa con una habitación , una salita y una cocina. Ahora tenía cerca de 5 cuartos, 7 baños , una piscina, sala de juegos, la cocina, 2 salas, un salón de fiestas, etc. La casa era tan grande como la casa de Forks, mi padre quería que tuviera todo lo necesario para vivir tranquilo, pero mi madre adoraba hacer fiestas aquí, así que eventualmente mi padre construyó el salón, la sala de juegos y la piscina para darle gusto a mi madre. La casa estaba cerca de el muelle contrario donde estaba una casa bote y dos botes pequeños. Por un momento pensé que se me habían olvidado las llaves para la casa-bote pero recordaba que había una copia escondida en la casa.

Al llegar desempacamos rápidamente pues nadie llevaba mucho equipaje. Alice se encargó de traer raros accesorios supongo adornos, Rosalie mayormente las bebidas alcohólicas , Jessica y Angela al parecer se encargaron de traer la comida. Los hombres éramos inútiles como siempre…

-Extrañaba este lugar- Escuché a Bella murmurar.

-Yo también, hace años no venía-

-¿En serio?, ¿desde hace cuanto?-

-Hace 3 años…- Dije mirándola, tratando de decirle, de explicarle porque no me había atrevido a venir aquí desde aquella vez..

-¿Te refieres a..? –

-Si, cuando vinimos a celebrar mi cumpleaños-

_Junio 2006_

_Bella se veía perfecta mirando por la ventana de mi Volvo mientras íbamos camino al Ferry. Bella odiaba ir sola por el puente que se tenía que cruzar, así que siempre veníamos juntos. Esta vez estábamos juntos, los dos…solos. No sé en que momento se me ocurrió que era buena idea que ella y yo estuviéramos juntos un día entero, durmiendo en la misma casa, pero ella aceptó y yo no pude decirle que no. Inicialmente todos nuestros amigos vendrían, pero al final Rose tuvo un compromiso, Alice tenía una cita misteriosa y Jasper por alguna extraña razón también canceló a último momento, supongo porque faltaba un día para regresar a Irak. Bella no había tenido ninguna duda en que ella y yo solos podíamos disfrutar de un fiesta. _

_Esa misma tarde Bella preparó un pastel, y yo abrí una botella de sidra por supuesto sin alcohol, luego paseamos por el muelle y fuimos a navegar en bote. Era perfecto, tenía a Bella para mi solo y ella estaba atrapada en este lugar…conmigo. _

_Mientras estábamos sentados en el muelle con nuestros pies en el mar y el atardecer en nuestras caras tomé el valor suficiente así que tomé la mano de Bella, ella no tenía los ojos abiertos, pero su boca se partió un poco. Podía ver su perfil, sus ojos cerrados, la paz de su cara. No era extraño que yo tomara su mano de vez en cuando, era común en nuestra relación fraternal, al menos eso me decía. _

_-Bella…¿no te has preguntado porque no estoy con nadie?_

_-¿mmm?- dijo Bella abriendo sus ojos un poco pero a su vez entrecerrándolos por el sol que daba directamente a su cara. El olor del mar y el viento me hicieron cerrar los ojos a mi también y cuando los abrí Bella me miraba intensamente._

_-¿Qué dijiste Edward?-_

_-¿No te has preguntado porque estoy aquí contigo y nadie más?- Esperaba que eso fuera lo suficientemente directo. Decir que amas a alguien no es fácil._

_-¿Porque soy superdivertida?- La inocencia de Bella llenaba mi corazón, su cara pacífica ahora tenía una enorme sonrisa, su mano tapaba su frente para cubrir el sol. Me reí, me reí por su inocencia, por lo feliz que era, porque aquí podía estar con ella y no importaba nada._

_-Aparte..me refiero a que..-_

_-¿Te aburró?- Su hermosa cara cambió de tonalidad y ahora se llenaba de preocupación y ansiedad._

_-No, no para nada, que absurdo, este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenído-_

_-¿Más que cuando fuimos a Port Angeles y nos perseguía el dueño del autoservicio porque te robaste las gomitas de sabor?- Reí al recuerdo._

_-Si más que eso, aparte eran para ti, y no traía mucho dinero-_

_-¿Qué edad tenías?-_

_-17 creo…y tu…-_

_-nueve…ahora que lo mencionas si, es raro que me tengas de amiga – Dijo Bella codeando mis costillas._

_-¿Por qué crees que es eso?-_

_-Creo que porque nadie te entiende mejor que yo..-Dijo Bella sinceramente._

_-En parte…-_

_-¿En parte?, ¿qué otra razón hay?-_

_-Eres …parte de mi, eres mi mejor amiga, eres..-la persona que amo. Pero me detuve, no pude decirlo, miré a Bella deseando gritárselo, rogarle que dejara a Jacob y estuviera conmigo, ella ahora tenía 17 y pronto…muy pronto cuando tuviera 18 talvez no se asustaría tanto si le dijera mis verdaderos sentimientos. Paré, tomé su mano la contemplé._

_-Tú también Edward, tú también.- Bella se acercó y quitó un mechó de mi frente._

_-Tus pecas son adorables, aún pareces un niño-_

_-Yo debería decirte eso, tú eres la niña-_

_-No, ¡no lo soy!, ¡tengo 17!- Volví a reír y la miré, tomé su mejilla…podía hacerlo, podía demostrarle lo que era para mi, talvez…si la besaba. Pero su celular sonó._

_Ambos quedamos desconcertados y Bella parpadeó un par de veces._

_-¿Sí?- Dijo Bella con tono preocupado. _

_-Oh Jacob, no reconocí tu número, ¿me estas hablando de otro celular?-_

_-No, ¡no!, Jacob cálmate, si, él esta aquí….en la Isla- dijo al última parte mirándome apenada. Bella se levantó y vi como discutía con Jacob por el celular. Después de unos minutos Bella regresó llorando._

_-¿Bella, qué__ pasa?-_

_-Jacob, esta furioso que haya venido contigo, solos… pero es que el no entiende…Edward ¡no entiende!-_

_-No…pero tú__ y yo sí, creo que deberías regresar a Forks, te acompañaré-_

_-No, claro que no, es tu cumpleaños-_

_-Vamos Bella_

_Dejé a Bella en su casa lo más rápido posible; estaba a punto de tener una crisis, una de tantas. Cuando llegué a mi casa rompí el cuadro de la entrada, suerte no había nadie. No recuerdo mucho de ese día sólo que terminé arrastrándome a mi santuario en el sótano. Ahí yacía mi más vergonzoso secreto y la muestra de que estaba enfermo. Estaba furioso y desgastado. Furioso porque no podía tenerla y desgastado por luchar contra lo que sentía por años. Golpear la pared, o tirar vinos al piso no hacía menos mi frustración. Tirado ahí tomé la decisión de terminar con mi ciclo vicioso de una vez por todas._

Presente

Bella me despertó de mi remembranza tomando mi mano.

-Vamos a desempacar – Dijo sin mirarme.

Las parejas se instalaron en un mismo cuarto. Rose, Alice y Bella en uno solo. Jasper, Emmet y yo en otro. Sabía que oficialmente Bella y yo no éramos pareja pero me molestó que no termináramos juntos. Bella sólo me dió una mirada comprensiva y exhaló.

-Bien creo que iré a tomar un baño y por una siesta, no dormí casi nada- Dijo Bella, al mismo tiempo yo tomé su brazo. Me preguntaba a que horas había "escapado" de mi casa, bueno el término talvez no era muy acertado para ella, pero si supiera…

-Descansa, espero podamos hablar pronto sobre lo de ayer- Bella se veía nerviosa y pude jurar que aterrorizada. Su reacción me consternó, más que nada tenía miedo que Bella se arrepintiera de lo de ayer y decidiera que no era buena idea ser algo más.

Jasper y Emmet fueron directamente al bar que ya había llenado Rosalie y Alice, las cuales estaban en la cocina haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

-Ed, ¿quieres una cerveza?-Yo me dejé tirar en el sillón de piel y subí mis pies a la mesita. Había dormido bien, pero todo el tormento emocional que tuve al ver que Bella no estaba me estaba desgastando.

-Si, dame una Emmet- Emmet me pasó una cerveza mientras veíamos a las chicas en la cocina platicar. Jasper parecía seguir con la mirada cada movimiento que hacia Alice.

-Hey Jaz, no me quiero entrometer pero ¿ya hablaste con Alice?- Jasper y yo habíamos tenido una charla de hombre a hombre el día de su fiesta de bienvenida y también el mismo fatídico día en que se me ocurrió aceptar el compromiso con Tanya y anunciárselo a Bella. Me había platicado su dilema al rechazar a Alice por su bien, de pronto me sentí totalmente identificado y el mejor consejo que le podía dar era que no tuviera miedo (no que yo lo aplicara) y que si ella lo amaba nada más importaba. No me tachaba de romántico o cursi, pero creía fervientemente que un sentimiento así de fuerte es tan poderoso que puede hacer tanto daño como bien. En mi caso ambos.

Jasper se prometió a su mismo tomar valor y hablar con Alice, llegar a un punto medio donde ella no estuviera tan a merced de un "loco" como Jasper. Su idea era ir a terapia y pedir consejo para ver si podía tener una relación sentimental, si era seguro. Si lo era, él y Alice podrían estar juntos. Dijo que su cita la tenía el lunes.

-Aún no, esperaba tomar valor- levantando su cerveza. Eso causó que los tres hombres nos riéramos.

Ben y Angela una vez instalados fueron a la sala y se encargaron de poner música. Al menos no podían arruinar ser DJs, mi colección de discos era lo único que había, no podían poner algo que no me gustara. Mike y Jessica se habían perdido de nuestra vista, supongo estrenando su cuarto, una imagen mental que no quisiera reproducir ni por todo el dinero del mundo. Y Jacob…él estaba en la piscina con Leah…en ropa interior. Ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de ponerse traje de baño. Hice un gesto de asco al ver a Jacob tragándose viva a Leah , rápidamente volteé y miré el reloj, 1:47 pm.

Para las 4 Alice se había encargado de adornar el Hall , Rose y Emmet de hacer hamburguesas y pasta y nosotros acabarnos 14 cervezas. Emmet fue el que consumió más, yo apenas tomé dos y podía tomar muchas más sin que me hiciera efecto.

Admito que estaba un poco desesperado porque Bella despertara de su siesta pero sabía que tenía que tener paciencia. No la suficiente lo admito porque a las 4:15 subí las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto donde Bella se supone que estaba. Toqué un par de veces. Bella abrió la puerta vestida en un vestido lila y el mismo suéter que tenía cuando llegó.

-Hola Edward- Dijo con su ligera sonrisa.

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Si, lo necesitaba…-

-¿Puedo pasar?- Pude ver la duda en la casa de Bella, aún así me dejó pasar.

-Claro- Bella abrió más la puerta y yo fui directamente a sentarme en el sillón que estaba frente a la cama King size , Bella entrecerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama.

-Bella, no te quiero presionar, si sientes que lo que pasó no está bien, si sientes…-

-No es eso Edward…no me arrepiento de lo que pasó- Solté el aliento que no sabía estaba sosteniendo. Me relajé un poco más pero no lo suficiente.

-Entonces ¿por que te fuiste ayer?

-Ya te dije, Charlie me marcó en la madrugada y tuve que irme, tuvo una de sus crisis.

-Oh ya veo…no escuché sonar el celular, es decir te creo, no dudo de ti pero admito que me siento un poco dolido porque no te hayas despedido o avisado, o dejado una nota tan siquiera- La cara de Bella se relajó pero no lo suficiente, empezó a morder su labio inferior, ese que era estelar en mis fantasías.

-Lo lamento Edward, Charlie tiene la habilidad de hacer que olvide las cosas más importantes y vitales- Su voz era sincera, pero a la vez sabía que no me estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Eso es todo Bella?, ¿te fuiste porque Charlie te habló y te necesitaba, o acaso hay algo más?- Ella frunció sus cejas, contemplativa. Me preocupó que su respuesta no fuera inmediata.

-No sé a que te refieres-

-Pienso que si, pienso que algo pasó que te hizo irte, desistir de que te llevara hasta el Ferry cuando siempre lo hago, algo pasó que hace que te comportes distante y apenas me mires a los ojos, algo que no me has dicho-

-Creo que estás viendo cosas donde no hay Edward- Pocas veces había visto a Bella enojada o exasperada.

-Bien, entonces si no es así ¿por qué estas tan distante conmigo?-

-No estoy distante, sólo estaba cansada por no dormir…-mirando a sus manos, nerviosa.

Sabía que estaba mintiendo pero no quería presionarla más. Me levanté y me senté a su lado en la cama.

-¿Entonces estamos bien?, ¿no te vas a alejar de mi?-

-No, no me voy a alejar de ti- Me dí cuenta que no contestó mi última pregunta, pero mientras prometiera no alejarse de mi podría sobrellevar cualquier cosa

-Promételo- Dije acercándome a su cara más y más.

-Te lo prometo- Bella me miró con ojos aprensivos, pero yo hice caso omiso, la tomé en mis manos y la besé delicadamente.

Al principio Bella se resistió pero luego recibió mi beso como lo estaba esperando, con urgencia, pasión, necesidad, igual que yo. Recorrí con mi mano su cabello y metí mis dedos entre los mechones chocolates de Bella. Su respiración aceleraba igual que la mía. Su pequeña mano subió hacia mi bíceps y gemí al contacto de su piel. No estaba en control; su olor, su piel, el sabor de Bella me tenían en éxtasis. Mi otra mano tocó la rodilla de Bella hasta que fue subiendo por debajo de su vestido lila, quería quitárselo en ese momento y tomarla ahí mismo. Quería besar cada centímetro de piel y aprenderme cada marca de su cuerpo, quería tocar su piel y ponerla más hirviente aún, quería consumirla y no dejarla ir nunca más. Bella continuaba acariciando mi brazo y su otra mano subió hacia mi cabello, eso fue lo que me deshizo. Tomé su cintura y la levanté hasta que estuvo en medio de la gigante cama. Bella me miró con sus grandes ojos cafés llenos de necesidad. Su boca exhalaba grandes pedazos de aire y su piel era rosada por el calor que emanaba de ella. Era una visión irresistible que aunado a su vestido levantado y el color crema de su piel me dejaban desarmado para resistirla más. Me puse de rodillas en medio de las piernas de Bella y ella me miró expectante.

-¿Edward que haces?- su tono no era inquisitivo sino atemorizado.

-¿Tienes miedo de mi?- No sé porque se me ocurrió preguntar eso. Me agache hasta recargar mis ojos en cada lado de la cara de Bella, de tal manera que mi cara estuviera a centímetros de la suya.

-¿Debería?- La voz casi sin aliento de Bella y su aroma fue tanto que tuve que cerrar mis ojos y tomar un poco de compostura.

-No…¿tienes miedo?-

-No…-Abrí los ojos y Bella parecía una Afrodita, etérea y fugaz como una constelación.

-Entonces bésame- Bella dudó lo que yo supongo fue un segundo pero par ami fue una eternidad. Su pequeño cuerpo se abalanzó lo más que pudo hacia mi y tomó mi cara entre sus manos besándome fuertemente. Una de sus manos fue directamente a mi miembro, tocándolo sobre el pantalón. Su mano trató de desabrochar mi pantalón pero estaba batallando mucho, así que lo hice yo. Mi mano subía por su pierna hasta llegar a su ropa interior. No tenía tiempo de quitarme todo, no podía esperar, simplemente bajé mis pantalones y mis boxers. Toqué el sexo de Bella, la cual estaba lista. Sé que hice mal, sé que debí de haber sido más delicado pero esto era necesidad, ,era algo primal. Penetré a Bella y ella dejó salir un gemido. Sus piernas se entrelazaron en mi espalda y con sus manos me jaló hacia ella para que hubiera más cercanía. Eso hizo que yo llegar más profundo y grité.

-¡Dios!-

-Rápido Edward-suspiró Bella en mi oído.

Aceleré mi paso y cada vez con más fuerza. Empujaba y empujaba, temí por un segundo que la fuera a lastimar, pero al mirar la cara de Bella, vi que ella al igual que yo necesitaba esto. Sus manos me jalaron y me besó hasta hacer sangrar mi labio inferior. La mezcla de dolor con placer hizo que mi ritmo acelerara aún más. Podía sentir como Bella gemía y jalaba mi camisa, sus ojos cerrados y el fruncir de sus labios me dijo que estaba cerca.

-Estoy tan cerca- dijo Bella.

-Yo también…- Y vaya que lo estaba, no podía esperar un segundo más. Metí mi mano en medio de nuestra unión y toqué el clítoris de Bella. Ella gritó un puño de obscenidades, mientras yo tenía mi orgasmo. Esto era perfección, su cuerpo y el mío estaban hechos para estar juntos. Los dos agitados y recobrando el aliento nos miramos. Bella tocó un mechó de mi cabello y lo movió hacia atrás.

-Eres tan hermoso-en una voz casi perceptible, talvez no quería que yo lo escuchase, pero lo hice.

-Tú lo eres- Dije tomando su mano y besándola- Esto…esto no lo cambiaría por nada Bella, tu eres lo único que deseo, lo único que pienso, eres mi única razón de existir- Con ello Bella se tensó y volteó la cara hacia el techo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dije con temor en mi voz.

-Nada..-

-¿Crees que voy muy rápido?- Bella con su cara ya relajada me miró y tocó mi mejilla.

-No…creo que hemos esperado demasiado –

-Tienes razón, pero porque te pusiste así cuando dije eso- Sus ojos cafés se abrieron un poco y luego se acurrucó en mi pecho, imaginé que para que no viera su cara, su cara era un libro abierto para mí, así que probablemente lo que fuera que me dijera sería algo que no podía ocultar.

-Porque tengo miedo de que sea demasiado, de que esto sea demasiado bueno para ser verdad, de que tu te retractes o que algo salga mal, de que..-Tomé su mentó e hice que me viera.

-Hey, hey, nadie va a irse, nadie se va a retractar, y no nos va a psar nada, ¿qué podría pasar para que nos alejara?- Bella me miró y luego se volvió a acurrucar en mi hombro.

-No lo sé-Cuando estaba apunto de volver a preguntarle sobre los detalles de su duda respecto a nosotros Bella habló.

-Es mejor que bajemos- Bella se levantó y dándome una hermosa sonrisa, no era fingida, pero era un poco triste. Yo la imité y me levanté acomodando mis ropas.

El resto de la tarde todos estuvimos platicando, jugando cartas, unos que otros bailando, en la piscina tomando sol o bebiendo hasta perder conciencia…como Jasper.

-Dios, Jasper es un idiota, lo traigo para que hablemos y lo primero que hace es emborracharse hasta el olvido- Dijo Alice furiosa. Bella se acercó a ella y le dijo algo al oído Yo estaba abrazando a Bella por la cintura cuando Jacob entra con Leah.

-Vaya Cullen, veo que tu pose fraternal ya la dejaste- Su veneno era evidente

-Jacob contrólate- Dijo Bella.

-Al menos no soy un pervertido-

-¡Jacob!, tu y yo tenemos que hablar-Bella me miró con aprensión y luego como pidiéndome permiso.

-No tardo Edward, sólo quiero aclarar unas cosas con Jacob- La solté de la cintura y asentí con mi cabeza.

Vi como Bella y Jacob se iban al patio, cuando los perdí de vista me preocupé un poco pero sabía que era algo irracional, sabía que ella volvería a mi.

-Así que ya es oficial- Preguntó Alice.

-¿Qué es oficial?-Alice me pegó en la nuca.

-¡Tú y Bella retardado!-

-¡Ow! Bueno no sé que tan oficial sea que admitamos nuestros sentimientos y que esté loco por ella, actué sobre ello y nadie me critique-

-¡Oh Edward!, creo que tienes que ser un ciego para no darte cuenta como babeabas con ella todo este tiempo-

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que tú y Bella se han mentido todo este tiempo con esa rutina de los hermanitos, pero a mi no me engañaban- Alice podía ser muy acertada.

-Ni me digas…-Dije entre dientes

-No te preocupes por Bella y Jacob, ellos no son nada-

-Si no es así, ¿porqué es necesario que ella vaya, sola, a hablar con ese infeliz?-

-Talvez por la misma razón que tu decidiste terminar con el compromiso de Tanya de una manera menos escandalosa- Ella tenía un punto, podía entender que Bella quisiera arreglar las cosas con Jacob a solas para no hacer un escándalo.

-Bien, eso lo entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿porqué tiene que darle explicaciones a Jacob?-

-Igual, por la misma razón que tu tuviste la delicadeza de no decirle a Tanya que habías terminado con ella por Bella-

-Si se lo dije- Dije agachando mi cabeza en un tono apenas audible

-¡¿Lo hiciste?!-Gritó Alice.

-Shh Alice, Bella no sabe, si supiera se sentiría culpable por causarle ese dolor a Tanya, ya sabes como es-

-Bueno , te aseguro que a Bella le causó más dolor verte con ella por todo Forks-

-Ok, basta de reclamos-Dije exasperado.

-Entonces no te pongas todo celoso sobre Bella y Jacob. Talvez si formalizaran su relación no tendrías estos problemas de desconfianza-

-No dudo de Bella, pero si de Jacob y por muy formalizada que este nuestra situación te aseguro que eso no haría menos desagradable que Bella hablara con Jacob, sola-

-Entonces debes trabajar en tu temperamento

-No eres el primero que me lo dice-

Alice y yo seguimos platicando, no tocamos ya el tema de Bella y Jacob. Unos tormentosos 15minutos después Bella llegó fresca como lechuga abrazándome. Yo la jalé y le dí un beso, era el primer beso en público que teníamos.

-Vaya eso si es nuevo- Dijo Jessica desde la sala.

-No te entrometas en lo que no te importa- Alice contestó.

-Es nuevo para ti Jess, estas son noticias viejas- Dijo Bella, jalándome y dándome un beso, no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Así que están juntos, juntos?- preguntó Jessica.

-Si- Dije y miré a Bella para confirmar mi respuesta. Ella no lo negó pero algo había en su expresión que me causó preocupación. Cuando estaba apunto de hablar con ella al respecto o preguntarle si era lo que ella quería Alice intervino.

-Bella es hora de irnos a arreglar, ya casi son las 8 y los hombres están acabándose el alcohol.-dándome una mirada amenazadora a mi y a la cerveza en mi mano-¿ No quieres estar en tu fiesta vestida de esa manera, cierto?- Bella la miró un poco enojada.

-¿Qué tiene de mal mi atuendo?- Alice la miró como si tuviera 2 años de edad.

-Hay Bella, ese es un vestido de día, hay que cambiarse a un vestido de noche-

Con eso Alice raptó a Bella de mis brazos y desaparecieron por las escaleras. Yo me mantuve ocupado platicando con Ben y Angela, y ocasionalmente separando a Rosalie y a Emmet de una combustión instantánea en mi sillón, un minuto estaban discutiendo y el otro mirándose como si se fueran a comer.

Cerca de las 10 pm encontré a Alice sentada en la piscina con sus pies en el agua, un poco triste. Sé que debí de haberme preocupado por ella y preguntar que sucedía pero tenía otras preocupaciones en mi mente.

-Alice ¿dónde está Bella?, pensé que estaba contigo arriba- Alice movió su cabeza en no, sin hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunté al fin.

-Jasper dice que podemos estar juntos si, y sólo si el psicoterapeuta lo permite, ¿y que tal si no?-Sus ojos llorosos me hicieron ponerme de cuclillas y quitar las lágrimas.

-Créeme, si no es así él encontrara una forma de que suceda, él tratara de estar mejor para ti-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Sólo lo sé- porque yo haría lo mismo por Bella.

-Cuando fue a buscarme pensé que me diría que no podíamos estar juntos o que si, algo definitivo ¿sabes?, no esto intermedio-

-Espera, ¿fue a buscarte?,¿dónde?,¿cuándo?-

-Cuando estaba terminando con Bella, hace como una hora..-Alice me miró consternada.

-Pero no he visto a Bella desde que te la llevaste a arreglarla- me miró extrañada y frunció sus cejas.

-Dejé a Bella en su cuarto hace una hora, talvez esté ahí-

-Iré a buscarla-

-Iré contigo- Dijo Alice.

Llegué en tiempo record a el cuarto de Bella, pero no estaba. Pánico se apoderó de mi. Alice me ayudó a buscar en los demás cuartos. Cuando bajamos preguntamos por Bella.

-¿Nadie a visto a Bella?-Todos me voltearon a ver. Todos y cada uno estábamos reunidos en la sala mirándonos unos a otros.

-No-Contesto Rose

-No la he visto desde la tarde- Dijo Emmet.

-Talvez está por ahí afuera- Dijo Jessica.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?- Preguntó Jacob.

-Hace dos horas, Alice hace una- Contesté renuente.

-Necesitamos buscarla- Dijo Jacob.

-Yo buscaré en el muelle- Dije

-Yo en el cobertizo-Dijo Jacob.

-Nosotras en toda la casa- Dijo Rose, refiriéndose a todas las mujeres

-Yo te ayudo Edward-Me dijo Ben.

-Yo también-Dijo Emmet

-Y yo-dijo Jasper

-No creo que estés en condiciones de ir- repuso Alice.

-Lo estoy-

-Yo iré con Jacob- Dijo Mike.

Todos nos separamos y nos dirigimos a buscar a Bella.

Eran cerca de las 11 cuando regresé a la casa esperanzado de que Bella hubiera aparecido.

-¿La encontraron?- Dije sin apenas llegar a la puerta. Alice me miró y movió la cabeza en no.

Entonces vi una nota sobre la chimenea, ¿hace cuanto estaba ahí?. Me acerqué y la miré.

ALGUIEN CAUSO UN CRIMEN HACE TRES AÑOS EN FORKS Y EL CULPABLE ESTA AQUÍ.

Leí la nota en voz alta, no reconocí la letra, pero eso poco importaba. Todos nos volteamos a ver. No sabía que tenía que ver con la desaparición de Bella pero talvez si averiguaba quien era el culpable talvez él supiera donde estaba Bella. Pero en este momento lo único que importaba es que Bella estaba desaparecida.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:** Espero que me hayan perdonado por el atraso con el Lemmon sorpresa que aventé ahí. Esta vez no podré mandar previews porque sino le quitaré sorpresa al siguiente capítulo así que pongan reviews por amor al arte y no por soborno. Les mando besos y portense bien.


	18. C15 Todos reunidos

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** Sé que ha pasado un mes, pero tenía mi computadora prestada y no me la regresaron hasta hace dos días. Entre la edición y checar la gramática (creo que no lo hice muy bien) el capítulo estuvo listo hasta ahora. Quiero dar gracias a todos los que me mandaron mensajes y reviews preguntándome por la historia e incluso hasta por mi salud. Me llena mucho saber que tienen interés en la historia y que la siguen fielmente. La buena noticia es que el capítulo siguiente ya esta listo y lo subiré este viernes.

Y para mis lectoras las chicas que hicieron una apuesta (ellas saben quienes son) me dio mucha emoción saber de su apuesta espero que para cuando sea Eclipse ya tengan la respuesta correcta (me guardan palomitas).

Ahora si, en este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Bella sobre la noche de la Isla, explicará algunas cosas que pasaban por su mente, este capítulo fue fácil de escribir porque ya estaba ahí la información, en cambio el otro…oh dios el otro tiene cosas interesantes. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

**TODOS REUNIDOS**

Bella cuenta como planea descubrir a el atacante en a mansión Cullen de la isla . Explica que la conversación con ella y Jacob fue sobre Edward, pero Jacob no sabía los detalles , solo rumores y que una vez descubrió a Edward tomándole fotos a Bella. Bella explica como desapareció en pequeña cabaña de la piscina donde se cambian y que eventualmente se movió a un closet en la sala. Cuando vio que todos estaban reunidos y vio sus reacciones abrió la puerta para confrontarlos y decir porque había desaparecido.

Al salir de la casa de los Cullen lo único que tenía en mi mente eran sospechas, intrigas y teorías de conspiraciones peores que las que pasan en el History Channel. Al llegar a mi casa aún no podía tomar una decisión, Charlie me recibió con un ronquido en el sofá, al parecer se había quedado dormido con 4 botes de cerveza y pescado frito de La Push. Lo pasé de largo y subí las escaleras. Recordé las fotos y las cartas; era como si el Edward que había conocido todo este tiempo no fuera el mismo, como si realmente nunca lo hubiera conocido. Decepción, vergüenza e ira eran los únicos sentimientos que me gobernaban.

¿Cómo era posible que todos estos años, él haya estado ahí espiándome, viéndome como una rata de laboratorio, o peor aún como un pervertido?, recordé las palabras de Jacob y tuve que contenerme para marcarle al su teléfono a las 5 am y exigir alguna explicación, si él sabía todo esto ¿por qué no me dijo?, talvez tenía una sospecha, después de todo él siempre ha sospechado de Edward de esa manera, talvez no sabía la…gravedad de su obsesión conmigo, pero si tenía una idea al menos, hablar con Jacob era algo inminente.

Su obsesión, me repetía, ¿era, soy su obsesión?, por más que quería encontrar eso repugnante, horrible o aterrador no podía, era Edward, el cual nunca hizo nada para dañarme en todo este tiempo, al menos que yo supiera. Eso dejaba la duda que me estaba carcomiendo y no podía y no quería confrontar. Amaba a Edward de eso no había duda, pero si él era…si él fue el que causó mi aborto jamás lo perdonaría. Mi mente se negaba a aceptar que alguien tan noble, humilde y de buen corazón como Edward sería capaz de hacer algo tan terrible como eso. Pero sus palabras en esas cartas… eran palabras de alguien enfermo, de alguien que no controla sus impulsos; talvez Edward padecía una enfermedad mental que le impedía diferenciar ese tipo de cosas. No quería ni pensar en teorías que no llevarían a nada. Luego estaba la fiesta de mi cumpleaños mañana u hoy, no sabía que hacer, sería terriblemente sospechoso de mi no ir, aparte le partiría el corazón a Alice.

Acostada en mi cama se me ocurrió una idea, talvez era cruel, talvez era juvenil y estúpida pero era lo único que tenía para darme cuenta de una vez por todas quien fue mi atacante hace tres años.

No había dormido casi nada y desperté terriblemente tarde para ir hasta el Ferry. Edward me había hablado temprano para confirmar si él me llevaría, pero dadas las circunstancias decidí no arriesgarme a decirle todo o peor aún a acusarlo sin prueba alguna.

Cuando llegué estaban todos, sabía que mi tardanza y mi lejanía llevarían a Edward a un interrogatorio sobre mi estado emocional. No podía hablar con él, no sabía si hablar con él era una buena idea, después de todo no sabía exactamente que decir. No quería que él pensara que me había arrepentido de lo de anoche, o que pensara que no lo amaba. Si Edward era inocente no quería dañar sus sentimientos comportándome de esa manera, así que decidí disfrutar mi momento con él lo más posible y esperar hasta la noche para descubrir la verdad, si es que mi plan funcionaba claro.

Sé que debí tomar mis precauciones con Edward después de todo él era tan sospechoso como Jacob o más aún. En mi mente él tenía motivo, oportunidad y aunque tenía una coartada, esta fácilmente pudo haber sido inventada. Pero en mi corazón quería darle una oportunidad, en mi corazón y mi alma me aferraba a que el hombre que más he amado no me traicionaría o me haría ese tipo de daño. Más allá de Jacob o Edward no tenía idea de quién más pudiera ser sospechoso. Era un hombre y nunca reconocí su voz o su tacto, inclusive su olor, pero estaba tan aterrada que esos detalles no estaban tan gravados como el hecho de sobrevivir y proteger a mi bebé. Mike era otro sospechoso aunque uno muy débil si debo de admitir. Jasper me consta que estaba en Irak en esa época. Y definitivamente no era una mujer. Si mi plan salía bien talvez podría darme una idea de quien era el culpable.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Cullen en la Isla todos estaban muy energéticos pero yo la verdad estaba sumamente cansada. Decidí tomar una siesta , había prometido hablar con Edward eventualmente, no sabía que decir, pero la verdad no importaba, si Edward era el culpable mi sentido común no parecía importarle porque cada vez que pasaba frente a mi o me tocaba sentía como me quemaba su tacto y me arrastraba hasta él. No podía evitar amarlo, o desearlo, pero si podía al menos evitar confiar en él plenamente. Tenía que estar muy segura de mis siguientes acciones.

Caí exhausta en la cama de la segunda habitación que era la de las chicas . Mis sueños o más bien pesadillas eran sobre aquélla fatídica noche. Desperté después de tres horas sudorosa y con mi cuerpo tenso. Fui al baño y cuando salí oí el tocar de mi puerta, era Edward .

-Hola Edward- Contesté abriendo la puerta

-¿Dormiste bien?-Dijo preocupado.

-Si, lo necesitaba…-

-¿Puedo pasar.?- Su hermosa cara mostraba nerviosismo y aprensión,

-Claro- Contesté un poco renuente. Edward fue a sentarse a el sillón frente a la cama y yo me dirigí a sentarme a la cama.

-Bella, no te quiero presionar, si sientes que lo que pasó no está bien, si sientes…-Me dolía terriblemente hacer eso, sobre todo por mis dudas, pero no podía reaccionar de otra manera.

-No es eso Edward…no me arrepiento de lo que pasó- Al menos esa era verdad por ahora.

-Entonces ¿por que te fuiste ayer?- Sabía que esta pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano y decidí seguir con mi mentira, la misma que le dije esta mañana cuando habló.

-Ya te dije, Charlie me marcó en la madrugada y tuve que irme, tuvo una de sus crisis-

-Oh ya veo…no escuché sonar el celular, es decir te creo, no dudo de ti pero admito que me siento un poco dolido porque no te hayas despedido o avisado, o dejado una nota tan siquiera- Era terrible para mentir y sabía que si decía algo remotamente creíble Edward sospecharía.

-Lo lamento Edward, Charlie tiene la habilidad de hacer que olvide las cosas más importantes y vitales- Esperaba al menos haberlo dicho con confianza porque después de todo no mentía. Mi padre me absorbía cuando tenía una de sus crisis.

-¿Eso es todo Bella?, ¿te fuiste porque Charlie te habló y te necesitaba, o acaso hay algo más?- En ese momento quise decirle la verdad y confrontarlo, pero decidí que no era el momento y la verdad no estaba lista para hacerlo. Quería apegarme a mi plan así que hice lo único que podía hacer, negarlo.

-No sé a que te refieres-

-Pienso que si, pienso que algo pasó que te hizo irte, desistir de que te llevara hasta el Ferry cuando siempre lo hago, algo pasó que hace que te comportes distante y apenas me mires a los ojos, algo que no me has dicho- Tragué saliva y evité su mirada, si él miraba mi cara seguro vería la verdad, sentía que Edward podía atravesarme con sus ojos y describir todas mis mentiras de una sola tajada. Me sentía acorralada y con ganas de gritar. No sabía si huir o quedarme, no sabía si decirle todo o simplemente seguir negando.

-Creo que estás viendo cosas donde no hay Edward- Dije exasperada

-Bien, entonces si no es así ¿por qué estas tan distante conmigo?-

-No estoy distante, sólo estaba cansada por no dormir…-Me partía el corazón hacerle esto, me partía el corazón alejarme de él de esta manera.

-¿Entonces estamos bien?, ¿no te vas a alejar de mi?- Su pregunta me hizo reaccionar y lo miré en silencio, ponderando, examinando si en realidad estábamos bien y la respuesta era no, pero aún así no tenía la fuerza de alejarme de él aún.

-No, no me voy a alejar de ti-

-Promételo-

-Te lo prometo- No era algo que hice concientemente, simplemente mi mente y mis labios me traicionaron, supongo que son más sabios que yo porque no pude retractarme aunque quisiera y la verdad no quería. Tenía la esperanza de que todo esto fuera un mal entendido. Claro Edward no me dio tiempo tan siquiera de pensarlo dos veces. Sentí como tomaba mi cara entre sus dos manos y me besaba.

No podía negarlo más, me dije que si esta era la última vez que estaría con Edward antes de saber si él era el culpable al menos lo disfrutaría, porque si él era el culpable no sólo jamás lo vería, sino que pagaría las consecuencias de su terrible crimen.

Ciega y en negación decidí entregarme a él nuevamente. Sus manos en mi cuerpo eran lo único que me hacía olvidar irónicamente las cosas que él pudo haber causado. Su aliento en mi cuello y sus palabras no simbolizaban a un ser perdido o enfermo. Su tacto al principio ligero fue escalando hasta que sus caricias eran fuertes pero al mismo tiempo mostrándome que no me dañaría. Cuando él estaba en mi, cuando el me miraba a los ojos. Lejos en mi parte racional mi cerebro me decía que detuviera esto, que no era el momento o mi que no estaba en mi correcto estado mental para seguir.

-¿Edward que haces?-

-¿Tienes miedo de mi?- ¿Tenía miedo de él?, no ahora, no antes, talvez solamente cuando estaba en ese sótano descubriendo sus secretos pero no ahora. En este momento sentía que podía confiar en él plenamente, algo que me prometí no haría. Culpo a las hormonas por mi falta de juicio.

-¿Debería?- Este era el momento de ver en sus ojos si él me decía la verdad, saber con certeza si era capaz de dañarme o al menos ocultaba algo de mi.

-No…¿tienes miedo?- Su respuesta me dio alivio porque vi en su cara seguridad hacia mi, hacia nosotros. Y en ese momento supe que Edward Cullen jamás me haría daño.

-No…-

-Entonces bésame- Talvez se haya confundido como duda pero era shock al darme cuenta de mi respuesta y de su propuesta. Simplemente tomé su cuello y lo acerqué a mi lo más que pude, usé talvez toda mi fuerza nada comparada a lo que Edward utilizaría en mi y ya no quise pensar más en esto, simplemente dejé que las cosas fluyeran.

Fue apasionado, no delicado o romántico estábamos llenos de necesidad, dolor, angustia, pero estábamos juntos y al menos ahora sabía que tenía que disfrutar esto. Cada vez que me miraba podía ver amor y entrega, no podía dudar de él en este momento, algo así no se puede fingir, algo así no permite que una persona haga algo terrible a la persona que ama. Una ligera aprensión estaba rondando mi mente pero con cada beso de él, cada caricia, cada movimiento que lo hacía adentrarse más a mi , esa aprensión se desvanecía un poco más.

Al terminar estábamos los dos abrazados y podía contemplar su perfil, sus labios rosados y esa barba de apenas un día que ya empezaba a salir, las pestañas preponderantes y su nariz un poco torcida, el blanco de su piel y el movimiento de su pecho al tomar aliento.

-Eres tan hermoso- Porque lo era, y me dolía tanto su belleza que tuve que cerrar mis ojos. A veces no podía entender como él se haya fijado en mi.

-Tu lo eres, esto…esto no lo cambiaría por nada Bella, tú eres lo único que deseo, lo único que pienso, eres mi única razón de existir- Sus palabras eran la confirmación de todo lo que él ya me había demostrado hace unos momentos, pero es no bastaba, ahora que mis hormonas estaban un poco domadas esas palabras significaban simplemente que el me amaba no que no era capaz de hacer algo terrible, hay personas que utilizan el amor para hacer cosas innombrables ¿qué me decía que Edward Cullen en su leve estado mental haya pensado que terminar con mi embaraza era por mi bien y por todo el amor que me tenía?, era obvio que él no estaba mentalmente estable, al menos no parecía así si mirabas el cuarto escondido del sótano. Todo ir y venir de mi cabeza sobre Edward me estaba poniendo tensa.

-¿Qué sucede?- Edward me despertó de mi monólogo interno.

-Nada..-

-¿Crees que voy muy rápido?- ¿rápido? No, pero talvez no era lo correcto dadas las circunstancias.

-No…creo que hemos esperado demasiado –

-Tienes razón, pero¿ porqué te pusiste así cuando dije eso?- Que pregunta, no podía decirle que dudaba de él, de su estabilidad emocional y lo que sus palabras absolutas y hasta románticas ahora tenían otro significado.

-Porque tengo miedo de que sea demasiado, de que esto sea demasiado bueno para ser verdad, de que tu te retractes o que algo salga mal, de que..- no sabía que excusa dar, no sabía si seguir con este acto

-Hey, hey, nadie va a irse, nadie se va a retractar, y no nos va a pasar nada, ¿qué podría pasar para que nos alejara?- _Que tu hayas cometido un crimen hace tres años._ No lo dije pero estaba a punto, estaba tan cerca que decidí voltearme y evitar su mirada.

-No lo sé- Era lo único que podía decir al respecto.-Es mejor que bajemos- Miré a Edward y me dí cuenta que lo peor de la noche estaba por venir

Cuando bajamos Edward se hizo mi sombra y estaba siempre abrazándome o dándome besos ligeros en el cuello, o tomando mi mano; Eso hizo que Jacob se diera cuenta de nuestra cercanía y se dirigiera a Edward con su ton posesivo aún con Leah a un lado de él.

-Vaya Cullen, veo que tu pose fraternal ya la dejaste-

-Jacob contrólate- Dije mirando a Jacob, sabiendo que era al única forma de al menos calmarlo un poco.

-Al menos no soy un pervertido- Tragué saliva al darme cuenta que Jacob siempre tuvo la razón. No me gustaba pensar en Edward como un pervertido pero ¿qué opciones tenía?. Tenía que hablar con Jacob a hora mismo antes de que esto se saliera de control y era mejor hacerlo antes de esta noche.

-¡Jacob!, tú y yo tenemos que hablar-Miré a Edward esperando que entendiera que esto era necesario. -No tardo Edward, sólo quiero aclarar unas cosas con Jacob- Edward movió la cabeza aceptando la situación y soltando mi mano y cintura para dejarme ir.

Me dirigí hacía el patio esperando que Jacob me siguiera. Al fin llegamos a la mesa con sombrilla que se encontraba en la ala este del patio, el cual era muy extenso. Volteé a ver a Jacob el cual tenía una sonrisa marcada en su cara, era obvio que pensaba que nuestra plática era algo favorable para él. Cuando vio que mi cara era seria y que no era una excusa para escaparme de Edward, Jacob inclinó la cabeza como cachorro y dio un paso hacía mi.

-Jacob, esto no es sobre nosotros, de hecho quedamos los dos entendidos que no había nosotros y creo que tú también lo entendiste así pues trajiste a Leah-

-Bella, Leah es sólo una amiga...-No lo dejé terminar.

-Quiero que me expliques que sabes de Edward, quiero que me expliques como sabes o tienes una idea de que es un pervertido como tú dices. Quiero saber la verdad y si tú sabes algo exijo que me lo digas- Jacob me miró confundido talvez por mi pregunta, talvez por mi tono fuerte o ambos.

-No tengo pruebas- Dijo Jacob agachando la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no tienes pruebas?-

-Hace unos años recuerdas que Quil y yo estuvimos trabajando con su papá- Asentí- En esa misma época el doctor Cullen nos había encargado instalar una puerta nueva en el sótano de su casa, al parecer la vieja estaba muy dañada y quería colocar esta nueva puerta con código electrónico. El papá de Quil que era electricista aceptó el trabajo. Al principio yo no quería ir por ser Cullen pero decidí que no había nada de malo en ver donde vivía la persona con quien más pasabas tiempo aparte de mi, de hecho más tiempo que conmigo.- Dijo en tono de reproche las últimas palabras. – Es por eso que cuando estuve ahí presté más atención a los detalles, tratando de ver que clase de tipo era Cullen. No encontré nada y salí de su casa pensando que no podía tener nada contra de el, al menos nada lógico o racional, algo que no fueran celos por estar pegado a ti desde que tenias 5 años. –Jacob me miró y tomó mi mano.

-Bella, unos días después que habíamos instalado lo principal el papá de Quil nos dijo que ya no éramos necesarios y él siguió el trabajo. Quil dijo que su papá un día llegó consternado el último día al instalar la puerta. Según su padre ese día sólo iba a hacer unas revisiones del sistema eléctrico conectado a la alarma cuando vio a Cullen en el cuarto solo y revisando fotos y recortes. El padre Quil dijo que alcanzó a ver una gran colección de fotos tuyas, fotos de niña, de adolescente, actuales, en fin Edward Cullen tenía una memorabilia sobre ti. Dijo que lo vio llorar y tener un arranque de ira hablándole a tus fotos. Fue el mismo día que te fuiste con él a celebrar su cumpleaños en la Isla, en este mismísimo lugar. No tuve que pensar mucho para darme cuenta que Cullen siempre estuvo obsesionado contigo y que el hecho de que yo te haya hecho regresar y evitar que pasaras más tiempo con él ocasionó su arranque de ira. Y ahí comprendí que el muy hijo de puta estuvo todo este tiempo pretendiendo ser tu "hermano" para acercarse a ti y manipularte. Es un alivio que yo estuve ahí siempre para no dejar que se acercara a ti. ¿Lo puedes imaginar una niña sola de 8 años con un adolescente de 18?, es decir Bella, él estuvo obsesionado contigo todo este tiempo. ¡Es un pedófilo!-

-_Pero dices que no tienes pruebas-

-No, pero el papá de Quil me dijo con sus propias palabras y me dijo que te cuidara de él, es por eso que Edward fue vetado en La Push, no quise decirte nada sobre él porque no tenía pruebas y sabía que me las pedirías, aparte el papá de Quil podría meterse en problemas, dice que firmo un contrato de confidencialidad con el doctor Cullen, por el código y todo eso, cuestiones de seguridad dijo él-

-Espera ¿vetado?-

-Si, le dije que sabía cuales eran sus intenciones no le comenté lo del papá de Quil, pero no hubo necesidad, él estaba más preocupado por no poder seguirte a todos lados que en el mismo veto. Su único problema era que no podía estar contigo en La Push, no que antes lo hiciera mucho…-

-Eso me lleva a otro tema, pero lo tocaré des pues- Dije recordando pedirle una explicación a Jacob sobre su hostilidad a Edward ANTES de que supiera lo del sótano.

-No sabía que Edward había sido vetado de La Push- Dije ponderando la situación que estaba cada ves más confusa.

-Talvez no quería decirte por temor a que hicieras preguntas y averiguaras la verdadera razón del veto, talvez Cullen tenía miedo de que su pequeño secreto saliera a relucir-

-¿Quién más sabe de esto?- Pregunté esperanzada de que esto no fuer aun escándalo que pudiera poner en peligro a Edward. Sabía que en el que menos tenía que enfocarme ahora era en Edward dado que estaba averiguando quien era mi atacante, pero antes de no saber la verdad no podía permitir que el nombre de Edward estuviera involucrado con algo así de bizarro. Es decir podía perdonar toda su "memorabilia" sobre mi, ese no era el problema, el problema es que eso fuera más que una obsesión y que eso lo hiciera hacer cosas que no debía.

-Sólo el papa de Quil, Quil y yo- Contestó Jacob.

Esto era peor de lo que pensaba, ¿Edward vetado?, y ¿porqué nunca me lo dijo?, talvez Jacob tenía razón, talvez Edward no quería que yo hiciera un escándalo porque él sabía que lo haría, y así descubriera lo del sótano. Decidí que esto lo tendría que descubrir por mi misma.

-Bien, creo que es todo lo que necesitaba saber-

-Espera, ¿es todo lo que vas a decir al respecto?, ¿no estás asustada, molesta, o tan siquiera asqueada de que él tenga esas cosas de ti?, ¿o no me crees?-

-Eso aún no lo decido Jacob, por lo pronto quiero que me aclares porque ANTES de que supieras eso que te dijo el papá de Quil tenías tanta hostilidad a Edward,

-¿Bella, hasta ahora te das cuenta?,Cullen y yo siempre hemos tenido ese tipo de relación, no nos caemos bien desde que nos miramos la primera vez, desde que yo jale tu cabello cuando tenías 8 y él me reprendió por ser un bruto. Cullen me odia, yo lo odio y siempre fue así, era por ti Bella, era porque los dos te queríamos, pero yo gané y eso hizo que él tuviera mas recelo de mi porsupuesto.

-Tú no ganaste Jacob-Jacob me miró recriminante.

-No, ahora no, ahora es él ¿verdad?, ahora estas con Cullen ¿por qué Bella, porque estás con él? ¿no te preocupa que lo que te digo sea remotamente cierto, que él sea una persona loca?-

-Te dije que ese es mi problema y para contestar tu pregunta de porque estoy con el, es simple, porque lo amo- Con eso dejé a Jacob y caminé hacía la casa esperando encontrar una explicación a todo este embrollo. Algo que me diera al menos un poco de lucidez en este mar de dudas.

Al entrar llegué abrazando a Edward para reasegurarme que él era todo lo que yo quería aún así con mis dudas y potencial locura de su parte, quería convencerme que pidáis seguir con mi plan y que Edward saldría limpio de mi prueba final.

-Vaya eso si es nuevo- La horrible voz de Jessica resonó en mis oídos , traté de evitarla en mi mente pero sentí que sus pasos estaban en cerca de mi preciado espacio personal. Miré como ponía sus manso en su cintura echando humo de envidia.

-No te entrometas en lo que no te importa- Alice contestó.

-Es nuevo para ti Jess, estas son noticias viejas- No sabía si era lo suficientemente agresivo para ella, pero esperaba que entendiera mi punto y que nos dejara en paz.

-¿Así que están juntos, juntos?- preguntó Jessica.

-Si- Edward contestó y lo miré sin decir nada, no sabía que título teníamos en este momento pero si él no lo desmentía yo tampoco. Aunque talvez mi ánimo no era el más óptimo para celebrar dicha noticia, aún así hice un pequeño baile mental de victoria.

-Bella es hora de irnos a arreglar, ya casi son las 8 y los hombres están acabándose el alcohol, ¿ no quieres estar en tu fiesta vestida de esa manera, cierto?- ¡Ugh!, sabía que Alice tenía una pizca de razón pero eso no hacía menos horrible lo que me esperaba, que era someterme a las torturas de Alice con pruebas de vestidos, zapatos y maquillaje, sin contar con el cabello.

-¿Qué tiene de mal mi atuendo?- Alice me miró como si tuviera 2 años de edad.

-Hay Bella, ese es un vestido de día, hay que cambiarse a un vestido de noche-

Alice no esperó mi respuesta y simplemente me jaló hacía nuestro cuarto. Alice no pudo hacer mucho dado que mi equipaje estaba limitado y ella yo no teníamos la misma medida de ropa, ella era ligeramente mas chica que yo del talle, claro eso no la hizo desfallecer en su guerra contra mi cabello. Duramos cerca de 40 minutos cuando Jasper tocó a la puerta. Alice me miró con pánico

-Alice, ve, este es tu momento- Alice me miró y me dio un abrazo.

-Gracias Bella, deséame suerte- La luz de sus ojos me recordó a mi cuando miraba a Edward y tragué saliva al saber que lo que seguía era lo más difícil que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Alice se fue cerca de las 9 con Jasper y yo me quedé sola planeando.

* * *

Los hombres estaban afuera buscando, las mujeres dentro desesperadas, mientras yo observaba; admito que no presté mucha atención a Rosalie, Alice, Jessica o Angela. Mi objetivo eran los hombres fuera de la casa. Decidí esperar a que todos estuviera juntos para acelerar las cosas.

Yo estaba escondida en el elevador de servicio que lleva la comida al segundo piso. Dicho elevador era tan pequeño que las chicas no se molestaron en buscar ahí, pero era perfecto porque debido a mi menudees era capaz de caber sin problemas y tenía una vista increíble de lo que pasaba.

Al principio cuando se me ocurrió esta idea la deseché, sabía que podría arriesgar mucho si mi secreto se daba a conocer, pero al fin decidí enfrentar las consecuencias porque estaba segura que este plan me permitiría saber quien fue mi atacante de una vez por todas, además el lugar y la compañía me permitiría enfrentarlo sin temor a ser atacada; no tenía dudas que esto era necesario, enfrentar esto de esta manera para poder tener paz, paz que nunca tuve en todos estos tres años. Ahí fuera en esa casa, en esta Isla, atrapados en este mismo terreno estaba mi enemigo, la persona que casi me mata y que efectivamente cometió un homicidio dejándome marcada para siempre. Sus pecados no quedarían impunes, al menos no el pecado de privarme de mi hijo.

Habían pasado 40 minutos desde que la búsqueda de mi había empezado, fue también cuando Rosalie subió al ático, Alice fue a la piscina ,Angela y Jessica salieron al patio, en ese momento aproveché para salir del elevador de servicio con miedo a que también en ese momento a los hombres se les ocurriera entrar, pero tomé el riesgo. Tomé la nota que había creado una noche antes cambiando mi letra un poco para evitar sospechas sobre mi y la dejé sobre la chimenea. Regresé al elevador y esperé.

Media hora después, es decir pasadas las 11 todos regresaron a la sala donde ya estaban las chicas esperando impacientes. Edward se veía abatido y trastornado pero dadas las circunstancias todos los demás también tenían la misma cara. Ese fue el momento en que decidí observar bien a los 5 hombres unos más sospechosos que otros.

Emmet: Estaba eliminado desde el principio así que no presté mucho atención a él. No era posible que haya estado en Forks en el momento del ataque a menos claro que él y Edward se hayan confabulado para atacarme, reí al imaginar eso porque una cosa es que fuera precavida y otra que tuviera ideas paranoicas y conspiracionales sobre alguien que tenía minima participación y posibilidades de ser mi atacante.

Mike: Aún la sospecha sobre él era mínima, decidí tomarme un buen minuto en examinar. Mike se miraba un poco preocupado pero relajado a la vez, nada que fuera sospecho. Abrazado de Jessica, Mike estaba sentado en el sillón con la cabeza abajo y escuchando como Jessica me echaba la culpa en voz baja por arruinar hasta mi propia fiesta. En conclusión Mike estaba demasiado exasperado pero no por mi desaparición sino por Jessica.

Jasper: Al igual que Emmet si coartada era irrefutable, es más ,era aún más irrefutable que la de Emmet,, él se encontraba en Irak en esa época, algo que no se podía falsificar, su papel que pedía su regreso fue algo que la misma Rosalie me mostró llorando hace 3 años. Además Jasper no tenía motivos, al menos no que yo supiera y nunca se comportó extraño conmigo como para alertarme de algún tipo de atracción mal sana _como Edward_, pensé.

Jacob: Aquí estaba mi segundo sospechoso principal. Jacob estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro y tronándose los nudillos, se veía tan preocupado como Edward sino es que más. Tirando miradas amenazantes y asesinas a Edward, y luego volteaba su cara eventualmente mirando a los demás. Jacob hizo algo que se me hizo sospechoso, en todo este tiempo Jacob nunca le dirigió la palabra a Edward para reclamarle por mi desaparición. Pensé que esto sería motivo de pelea entre los dos, pero Jacob se mantuvo al margen de cualquier altercado verbal con Edward. Aparte de eso Jacob se veía tan preocupado como los demás.

Edward: Ahí estaba tomando su cabello y torturándolo hasta el cansancio, Admito que sentí mucha culpabilidad verlo así, pero sabía que ahora no podía dar marcha atrás. Edward preguntaba a Alice si me habían encontrado o detalles sobre la última vez que me vio…por décima vez. Era el que más hablaba, era el que más nervioso estaba y era el único que parecía tener un poco de control sobre la situación. Si no fuera por que conozco a Edward de toda mi vida diría que su actitud era sospechosa. A la mejor me trataba de engañar a mi misma o a la mejor era la comprensión de que Edward siempre fue bueno para controlarse en momentos de desesperación, sobre todo si tenía compañía.

Todo esto lo hice en un par de minutos, y unos momentos antes de que Edward encontrada mi nota, que era lo que después de todo me daría la verdadera respuesta que estaba esperando. Entonces escuché a Edward leer mi nota en voz alta.

-ALGUIEN CAUSO UN CRIMEN HACE TRES AÑOS EN FORKS Y EL CULPABLE ESTA AQUÍ.-

* * *

**NOTA FINAL:**

Para aclarar unas dudas, el culpable no se va a saber sino hasta el final de la historia, el último capítulo. La buena noticia es que faltan 9 sino me equivoco o menos. Otra cosa, no puedo decirles si es Edward o no el atacante o darles pistas porque pierde el propósito de la historia completamente. Pero les voy a decir algo, supe quien iba a ser el culpable desde antes de escribir la historia así que todos los capítulos tienen un poco de pistas, algunos más que otros.

Finalmente dejaré una encuesta en mi perfil sobre quien creen que es el culpable, es sólo para ver como esta el consenso popular ( y por mi enferma curiosidad). Pondré todos los personajes porque si pongo algunos entonces reduciré la lista significativamente y el misterio no será el mismo.

**No olviden dejar sus reviews para mandarles un avance. Este viernes próximo capítulo.¡Ciao!**


	19. C16 Falso Complot

**NOTA DE AUTOR**: Antes que nada gracias a todas las personas que enviaron sus mejores deseos por mi situación en el terremoto, y a todos les agradezco su preocupación y paciencia. Definitivamente ha sido un tiempo difícil, no había actualizado porque justo cuando me estaba recuperando del terremoto sucedió una tragedia familiar así que no tuve cabeza para nada. Gracias a Dios ya estoy en mis cincos sentidos.

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**FALSO COMPLOT**

Todos los ojos estaban dirigidos a el papel que Edward traía en sus manos 12 pares de ojos analizando incluyendo los míos. La diferencia es que yo no analizaba ese pedazo de papel, sino la reacción de cada uno de ellos. Talvez fue una fracción de segundos pero era suficiente para darme cuenta de las microexpresiones que se alzaron en ese momento.

Cuando mi plan estuvo situado en mi cabeza lo complementé con la idea de que en mis años de universidad tuve un curso sobre lenguaje corporal y microexpresiones, necesario para tener los créditos necesarios y graduarme. En ese momento no contemplé su utilidad hasta ahora. El curso consistía en como leer las señas físicas, expresiones, muecas, tics, que se presentan en cada individuo y que son universales. Un seño fruncido, concentración o enojo. Una ligero movimiento de labios podía significar desdén, repugnancia, felicidad o duda. Un movimiento de mano podía significar contemplación, negación o culpabilidad. Pero si leías la gran cantidad de movimientos faciales en segundos podías saber si la persona ocultaba algo es decir si mentía.

Observé a todos, mi vista era buena, pero no era fácil divisar a Alice, Jasper, Leah y Rose porque estaban sentados y de perfil, sin embargo mi atención se enfocó en Jacob y Edward. Jacob pareció sorprendido, sus ojos sobre abiertos indicaban una sorpresa verdadera, pero Edward…él tenía cara de terror, sus ojos desorbitados y mirando a todos indicaba un estado emocional fuerte el cual no pude entender. Edward empezó a hablar histérico.

-¡¿Quién escribió esta nota?, quien quiera que fuera no es una buena broma, Bella está desaparecida y no es momento para..-Edward fue interrumpido por Alice.

-Edward, creo que quien quiera que escribió esa nota, tiene que saber donde está Bella, se me hace mucha coincidencia-

-¿A si? Y como es que llegaste a esa conclusión enana- Jacob se dirigió a Alice que lo miraba como si lo fuera a matar.

-En primer lugar no soy enana , gorila de circo, y para contestar tu pregunta, es lógico que si Bella estuviera dormida o haciendo algo por su cuenta ya hubiera regresado, a lo que me refiero- En ese momento Alice miró a Edward- es que creo que esa persona esta con Bella y me temo que es posible que no sea por voluntad propia- Me temía que esto pasara, pero necesitaba saber hasta donde llegarían para encontrarme, todavía no tenía toda la información que necesitaba.

-¿Alice, quieres decir que alguien tiene a Bella contra su voluntad?- Alice movió la cabeza en si incapaz de hablar. Ella se veía segura de su teoría.

-Alice, estamos en una Isla, ni siquiera los trabajadores están aquí, si alguien tomó a Bella en contra de su voluntad tiene que estar entre uno de nosotros- Dijo Edward. Todos se miraron entre ellos tratando de encontrar a un culpable

-O ella desapareció por cuenta propia, es posible que ella haya escrito la nota- Dijo Leah. Todos voltearon a verla- ¿Qué?, es tan buena teoría como la de la enana esa.-

-¡Hey! Tú y tu novio gorila se pueden ir mucho a..-

-¡Okay, okay!-Gritó Jasper, acercándose a Alice y tomando su mano. Alice se sorprendió tanto del gesto que se le olvidó seguir gritando.

-Bueno si como sea, Bella no esta pero nadie se ha preguntado que significa lo que esta en la nota- Dijo Jessica mientras bebía una cerveza.

-Por mucho que me duela estar de acuerdo con el cerebro de mosca este, creo que tiene razón, lo que dice la nota es bastante peculiar, inclusive peligroso-Rose habló, Jessica ignoró su comentario despectivo y siguió bebiendo, Jessica ya había aprendido su lección con Rose anteriormente.

Edward contempló la nota y exhaló.

-Supongo que sí, lo que podemos hacer es ver quien escribió la nota, mi propuesta es que cada quien escriba en un papel y compararé notas-

-No creo que sea buena idea- Dijo Emmett, eso me sorprendió porque no parecía muy enterado de la situación, claro hasta ese momento.

-Creo que podemos hacer miles de cosas pero eso no nos llevará a Bella, la prioridad es encontrar a Bella en este momento-Dijo Emmett.

-¿Y que tal si NO quiere que la encuentren?-Dijo Leah nuevamente, apegada a su teoría.

-Pero la nota tiene que significar algo, algo que nos permita encontrar a Bella, si no la encuentro dentro de la siguiente media hora o alguno de ustedes no confesa donde esta ella llamaré a la policía y tengan por seguro que la desaparición de la hija del Jefe de policía en una Isla remota va a ser que el estado entero se movilice- Edward miraba a todos mientras decía esto, seguro y controlado, ya había vuelto el Edward que yo conocía.

Por un momento estuve preocupada que reluciera algún tipo de rastro de culpabilidad. Su idea para reconocer la persona que escribió la nota era sospechosa, era como si quisiera descubrir quien la escribió porque sabía que era algo cierto, porque era posible que él haya entendido a que crimen me refería, pero también podía significar que quería encontrar al culpable y que ese lo llevaría hacía mi. Ahora con su nueva amenaza sobre la policía no parecía tener culpabilidad alguna, a menos que pensara que metiendo a la policía en el asunto ayudaría a saber el que escribió la nota y eso me regresaba otra vez a las sospechas. Esto me estaba volviendo loca, además de que no quería a la policía involucrada.

-Pues yo no fui, de eso pueden estar segura- Dijo Jessica, todo mundo la ignoró.

-Hey no me miren a mi, vengo con ella, estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo- Dijo Mike.

-Alice, ¿qué no fuiste tú la última en ver a Bella?- Dijo Jacob.

-Si, pero la dejé en su cuarto, y si quieren escribo en donde sea para que vean que yo no dejé esa nota- La seguridad de voz en Alice calmó a Jacob.

-Miren, por mucho que me caiga mal la cara-pálida esa yo estuve con Jacob en la piscina todo este tiempo- Leah se puso las manos en la cintura y miró a Jacob para que confirmara su coartada.

-Si, es verdad-

-Aja, pero ustedes dos pueden ser cómplices- Dijo Rose un poco enojada por saber que Jacob estaba con Leah.

-¿Rose?, ¿me crees capaz de algo así?, ¿me crees capaz de raptar o hacer daño a Bella?-Preguntó Jacob consternado.

-Ya no sé que creer- La voz dolida de Rose no pasó desapercibida entre todos los presentes y menos Leah.

-¿Jacob tú y ella tienen algo?, porque si es así quiero saberlo, aquí la rubia ésta, está casi sacándome los ojos con su demostración de celos.

-No tengo celos estúpida ignorante, él es mi mejor amigo- Eso ni yo me lo creía.

-Pues parece lo contrario- Dijo Leah.

-¡Hey¡, nos estamos saliendo de lo más importante, Bella, concéntrense en Bella por favor- Dijo Edward exasperado.

-Alice y yo estuvimos hablando pero luego nos separamos en la piscina-Dijo Jasper, pero todo mundo miró a Alice.

-No tengo coartada, esa es la verdad estuve sentada en la piscina …pensando- Alice agachó la cabeza- Y no sé cuanto tiempo pasé ahí hasta que Edward llegó.

-Yo y Ben estuvimos en la cocina todo el tiempo, podemos testificar que vimos a Leah y a Jacob juntos, y a Jessica y a Mike que estaban en la sala jugando cartas- Dijo Angela-

Angela por ahí hubieras empezado cuando Rosalie acusó a Leah y a Jacob de ser cómplices- Gritó Jessica.

-No era mi turno de hablar- Dijo tímidamente Angela como explicación.

-Bien eso nos deja a Emmett y a Edward- Afirmó Jacob.

-Nosotros estábamos en la sala de juegos esperando a Bella que bajara, pero Edward se desesperó y se fue a buscarla pero obviamente no la encontró, fue con Alice y le dijo que no estuvo con ella la última hora, y el resto es historia- Dijo Emmett.

-Excelente, todos tienen coartadas, todos menos Bella- Volvió a insistir Leah.

-¿Pero porqué Bella haría algo así?, desaparecerse y ¿dejar una nota?, no es algo que ella haría- Dijo Edward

-Talvez no hace tres años, pero ahora si, ¿no crees que ha estado muy sospechosa desde que llegó, no crees que sus motivos para regresar o tan siquiera de haberse ido no han sido muy claros?- Esta vez habló Jacob para mi sorpresa. Edward sacudía la cabeza en negación.

-No, no, Bella no haría algo así-

-¿Seguro?-Preguntó Leah. Edward la miró y agachó la cabeza.

-No lo sé, si, definitivamente ha estado algo críptica desde su regreso pero estamos hablando de una desaparición…

-Pues esta es tu casa y tu Isla, seguro tú tienes las ventajas de hacer que Bella desapareciera con una margen limitado de tiempo, talvez cuando fuiste a buscarla te dió el tiempo suficiente para hacer algo con ella y luego volver y decir que no estaba en el cuarto, es bastante sospechoso- Dijo Jacob, con tono acusador.

-¿Me estas acusando?, es totalmente ridículo, yo jamás le haría algo así a Bella, cuida tus palabras-

-No cuidaré nada, aquí el más sospechoso eres tú, yo sé la clase de enfermo que eres- Edward no lo dejó terminar porque en segundos lo tenía por la garganta, Jacob reaccionó y tomó su brazo en forma defensiva, pero Edward lo estaba asfixiando tanto que no le dejaba fuerzas a Jacob. Las mujeres gritaron a Edward que parara, pero no lo hizo obviamente. Emmett tomó el otro brazo de Edward.

-Cálmate Edward, no hay necesidad de llegar a la pelea- Edward soltó a Jacob y este se sobó el cuello adolorido.

-¡Desgraciado!, ugh…-En eso Jacob se abalanzó a Edward que estaba a punto de darle la espalda.

Los dos cayeron en el suelo y empezaron a golpearse, decidí que este era tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

Abrí la puerta del elevador y salí, nadie me había notado porque estaban pendientes de la pelea, claro, hasta que hablé.

-Pueden parar sus acusaciones- Dije.

Todo se detuvo y pude ver a Jacob debajo de Edward y a Edward con su mano en la camisa de Jacob mirándome sorprendidos. Hubo miles de palabras y expresiones pero sólo escuché a Edward.

-Bella…gracias a Dios- Edward se paró y dejó a un sorprendido Jacob en el piso.

-Lamento que esto pasara, y les haya arruinado la noche, pero era necesario-

-Es decir que fuiste tú la que escribió la nota y no estabas desaparecida realmente- Dijo Jessica.

-Como lo dije desde un principio, uh ¿porque nadie me hace caso?- Dijo Leah

Alice me miraba y luego miraba a Jasper, Jasper miraba a Rosalie, Rosalie miraba a Jacob, Jacob me miraba a mi, yo miraba a Edward el cual estaba en caminando de un lado a otro con sus manos en su cabello y tirándome furtivamente una que otra mirada confusa

-¿Por qué Bella?- Fue lo primero que dijo Edward después de la marea de gritos y acusaciones que dijo todo mundo en cuanto me aparecí. Alice lloraba, Rosalie me miraba sorprendida y Jacob me miraba intrigado luego todo explotó y empezaron a gritar y a acusarme de sociópata o psicópata ya no recuerdo hasta que Edward gritó callándolos a todos y aquí estamos mirándonos esperando una reacción y mi explicación. Exhalé y decidí que este era el momento.

Ustedes se han preguntado porque me fui de Forks hace tres años, porque de esa manera tan rápida y sin despedirme, muchos pensaron que fue por mi rompimiento con Jacob…-

-¿Y no lo fue?-Preguntó Jacob.

-No, aunque debo de admitir que si tenia que ver contigo…indirectamente- En eso Edward me volteó a ver.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Edward.

-Voy a contarles el día que me fui y no quiero que nadie me interrumpa , ¿entendido?- Todos asintieron- Un día antes de mi desaparición me enteré que estaba…embarazada-

-¡QUE! –Jacob y Alice gritaron al unísono. Edward me miró con ojos de terror e incredulidad.

-Déjenme terminar – Dije entre dientes y enojada por su interrupción.

-No entraré en detalles pero lo sospeché y decidí tomarme una prueba de embarazo que compré en Port Angeles, salió positiva como les dije anteriormente, al principio estaba…asustada por lo que cualquier adolescente estaría asustada si estuviera embarazada a los 17, sin embargo toda esa noche pensé que nada en este mundo era más importante que una vida humana y decidí que no era mi decisión terminar con ella, sino continuarla, quería a mi bebé, y esa noche juré ser madre y amar a mi bebé a pesar de todo. El día siguiente era la fiesta de despedida que Rose y Alice prepararon para mi por mi ida a Seattle dentro de unas semanas más, la cual había sido adelantada para "animarme" por mi ruptura con Jacob, pero yo no tenía mucho humor y menos sabiendo que estaba embarazada. Quería ir y contárselo a Jacob no porque quería que regresaras conmigo- Dije volteando a ver a Jacob- Sino por todo lo contrario, estaba asustada que mi padre me obligara a casarnos y quería llegar a un acuerdo contigo para criarlo pero sin tener que llegar a eso. En fin, la fiesta se hizo y ya noche decidí que no era mi ambiente así que salí a tomar un poco de aire…- Les dije cuando sentía al hombre atacándome y alejándome de mi hogar, como me amenazó , como me golpeó y como mató a mi bebé, cuando terminé estaba acurrucada en el sillón llorando sin mirar a nadie, hasta que sentí que Edward me estaba abrazando y diciéndome que lo sentía mucho, no supe en que momento el se movió hacia mi, sólo puedo decir que me sentí mejor cuando noté su presencia después de contar mi tragedia.

Esperaba preguntas y miradas cuestionantes, sorpresa u horror, pero solo vi caras de lástima y dolor, nadie se atrevía a decir ni una palabra así que fui yo la que hablé

-Y por eso me fui, me fui porque fui una cobarde que no pudo enfrentarse al asesino de su bebé, que se fue por miedo y terror a que algo le fuera a pasar cuando en realidad lo peor ya le había pasado, huí y me escondí y pensé que eso era suficiente pero no lo era, todos los días pensaba en él o ella, como sería, como lo hubiera nombrado, a quien se parecería más, las pesadillas y la depresión era tanta que mi psicóloga me propuso una terapia nueva que era enfrentar mi pérdida cosa que aún no había hecho porque para eso la tienes que compartir, y yo no podía compartirla porque nadie sabía de la existencia de mi bebé y no quería que eso se quedara así, no era algo de que estar avergonzada, pero tampoco podía decirlo porque tenía miedo, ese miedo se convirtió en ira y curiosidad, en determinación de encontrar al culpable, que sé que esta aquí en Forks, pero sé que es alguien que conozco, se que es alguien que estaba en la fiesta o al menos vio mi prueba de embarazo si sabía de mi embarazo no hay otra explicación, yo no le dije nada. Tengo teorías de los motivos, tengo dudas…tengo…sospechosos- Dije mirándolos a todos.

-¿Sospechosos?, ¿piensas que alguno de nosotros te hizo eso?- Preguntó Edward que estaba a mi lado, podía sentir si mirada consternada y dolida y es por eso que no me atreví a mirar.

-Si-

-¿Y quienes son esos sospechosos?-Preguntó Leah, Jacob no había hablado aún estaba en shock y parecía no absorber bien la noticia que pudo haber sido padre pero no lo fue por culpa de alguien o talvez porque era él culpable.

No quería que esto fuera así, no quería decirlo de esta manera.

-Era un hombre así que básicamente todos los hombres que conozco, Jacob, Edward , mi padre, los chicos de la reservación inclusive Mike-

-¿Porqué yo no?- Preguntó Jasper

-Porque estabas en Irak-

-Entonces has sospechado todo este tiempo…¿todo este tiempo has pensado que soy un asesino? ¿has pensado eso de mi Bella?- Preguntó Edward, no podía verlo, y no podía parar de llorar

-Si –Dije en una voz muy muy baja, pero Edward si pudo escucharme.

-¿Por qué?-Entonces lo miré y mi corazón se rompió. Pero no podía seguir así tenía que enfrentar la verdad y la verdad era que no podía confiar en nadie.

-Tú sabes porque, vi el cuarto, el de los vinos y se que estabas…obsesionado conmigo y todo tenía sentido, si te enteraste…que yo estaba embarazada, las cartas Edward, las cartas son de una persona no cuerda y …no sé que pensar, tenías motivos y tienes dinero para contratar a alguien no sé, también sospeché de Jacob pero…tú eras el principal sospechoso pero en mi corazón, mi corazón me dice que tu no puedes ser capaz pero a veces no se que creer – Estaba en un mar de lágrimas, Edward me había dejado de tocar.

-¿Sospechaste también de mi?- Dijo Jacob sorprendido,.

-Si-

-Pero si apenas me estoy dando cuenta que iba a ser padre y que un loco…¡Tú, tu lo mataste!-Dijo Jacob abalanzándose a Edward el cual se paró a defenderse pero yo grité

-¡Basta!-Ambos pararon y me miraron

-No me consta que tú tampoco fuiste-

-Yo no estaba en Forks esa temporada me acababa de ir hace unos días- Dijo Edward.

-Lo sé pero talvez era una coartada, había fotos…fotos de cuando no deberías haber estado en Forks que estaban en tu cuarto y eran mías,¿tú las tomaste no?-

-Bella no sé como puedes dudarlo, Cullen tiene más antecedentes que yo de estar zafado-

-No, él no esta "zafado", pero si tiene un problema- Dije mirando a Jacob

-Tenía- Dijo Edward- Traté mi "problema" como tú dices- el tono de voz de Edward era distante y ácido, lleno de ira y rencor, hacia mi supongo.

-No lo sabía-

-Pero crees que soy un asesino, después de todo eso piensas, al final del día…-

-No quiero acusar a nadie..-

-Ya lo has hecho- Edward no me dejó responderle y salió por la puerta frontal. No lo pensé dos veces, lo seguí.

-¡Edward, Edward!,- Corrí hasta detrás de los árboles. Alenté mi paso hasta que lo vi de espaldas con los puños cerrados, hombros caídos. Estaba a menos de un brazo de distancia de él y podía sentir su calor corporal y olerlo.

-Edward…-no sabía que decir, no sabía si disculparme o pedir explicaciones, no hasta que viera su cara

-Mírame, por favor- Edward no se movió, así que yo lo rodeé hasta estar frente a él. Aún así me era imposible verle la cara. Tomé mi mano y con mis dedos levanté su mentón para que me volteara a ver. Hice un ruido de sorpresa al ver que estaba aún con los ojos cerrados pero su cara era de furia.

-Abre los ojos Edward, necesito verte a los ojos- Lentamente Edward abrió sus ojos y lo que vi era una mezcla de angustia, dolor e ira.

-Lo siento mucho Bella, perdóname- ¿Perdonarlo? Pero ¿porqué?

-¿Respecto a que?- Dije con precaución.

-Por arruinar tu vida- Caí de rodillas porque esa era una confesión que nunca espere y menos de Edward.

-¿Tu fuiste?- Pregunté asustada

-No, pero…pude haber hecho algo, pude…mi problema me alejó de ti y no estuve para protegerte-

-¿Estas diciendo que piensas que arruinaste mi vida por no estar conmigo por atenderte médicamente?-

-Estoy diciendo que no debió de haber llegado a esto, estoy diciendo que si hubiera luchado por ti, hoy estarías conmigo y nadie te habría hecho daño, nadie hubiera matado a tu bebé, ni siquiera hubieras tenido que sufrir la angustia de saber que estabas embarazada sola, hubieras estado conmigo- Exhalé de alivio

-No Edward no me arruinaste la vida, sino la persona que me hizo esto y estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo-

* * *

NOTA FINAL: Espero sus reseñas ya tengo listo el avance, besos.


	20. C17 Fuera de orden

**Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero la vida real es bastante dura ahora que estoy en maestría, no puedo decirles lo mucho que lo siento por haber tardado tanto en actualizar otra vez, si siguen ahí gracias por su paciencia.  
**

**CAPITULO 17**

**FUERA DE ORDEN**

De camino a Forks pensaba mientras manejaba mi auto que esto no había sido una buena idea, que tal vez debí haber encarado esta situación de otra manera, haber acudido a la policía; tal vez no de aquí pero si de Port Angeles o de Seattle, pero no, neciamente insistí en una absurda venganza, buscando y culpando gente que era inocente y en el camino los había lastimado una y otra vez.

Cuando Edward y yo nos despedimos en la Isla, no quedamos en malos términos pero tampoco en buenos, le pedí tiempo y él me dijo que necesitaba lo mismo. Ambos estamos muy confundidos para pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo que les acababa de revelar.

Jacob pidió hablar conmigo, cuestionarme por qué no acudí a él, y con una mirada mía supo que no fui con él porque no confiaba en nadie, no confiaba en él, y aún no lo hago. Mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas sobre estúpidas teorías y coartadas. Yo no soy policía, sólo soy una mujer desesperada, con un incentivo, con voluntad y fuerza para buscar al que cometió un crimen.

Ya en casa me di un necesario baño y tomé una siesta. Un ruido fuerte fue lo que me despertó, alguien estaba en la casa aventando cosas, posiblemente Charlie, luego escuché mi nombre en su voz, gritando histéricamente y balbuceando. Charlie estaba ebrio. Bajé las escaleras lentamente hasta que pude localizar el origen del ruido, la cocina. Charlie seguía mencionando mi nombre en las cosas que gritaba y también a Reneé. Cuando bajé al pie de las escaleras vi a Charlie con una botella en la mano y aún vestido de uniforme.

-¿Charlie?- Pregunté quedamente, pero él parecía no escucharme, estaba intrincado en su propio mundo de alcoholismo y malos recuerdos. Recuerdo esos días de niña cuando lo único que quería era que parara, que dejara de tomar y de gritar.

-¡Charlie!- Grité, y eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar.

Cuando Charlie me miró se quedó callado y puso lentamente la botella en la mesa.

-¿Hace cuanto estás aquí?- preguntó en tono embriagado.

-¿En las escaleras o en la casa?-

-En la casa-

-No lo sé, como 4 horas, estaba arriba tomando una siesta, tus gritos me despertaron- Charlie asintió y luego se sentó en la silla del comedor.

-No sabía Bella, te juro…-

-¿No sabías qué?-

-Edward fue a buscarme, me contó todo lo que les dijiste, me culpó, me dijo que era mi culpa haber sido un padre tan negligente y por presionarte por estar con Jacob…-

-Charlie…-

-Es mi culpa Bella, todo esto, es mi maldita jodida culpa- Luego Charlie se volvió loco, empezó a tirar cosas al piso, vasos, la botella, el salero, el florero, el sartén, todo estaba en el piso en un instante haciendo ruido caótico y asustándome.

Traté de localizar la puerta y luego moverme lentamente hasta llegar a ella, pero Charlie se dio cuenta. Cuando menos lo pensé se me abalanzó tomando mi brazo y sujetándolo fuertemente.

-Oh Bella, no, no me tengas miedo, no… ¡Dios! ¿por qué no puedo hacer nada bien respecto a ti?- Preguntó llorando.

-¡Eres mi hija!, se supone que eres mía, mía, eres lo único que me queda de René, ¿por qué, dime porqué nunca puedo hacer nada bien en la única cosa que tengo que hacerlo?-

-Charlie me estás lastimando- Dije calmadamente, esperando que eso se proyectara un poco hacia él, pero no surgió mucho efecto. No me soltó, sin embargo aplicó menos fuerza en mi brazo.

-Charlie, necesitas dejarme ir, me estás lastimando-Charlie sólo movía la cabeza en no, entonces traté de remover su mano de mi brazo.

-¿Quieres escapar de mi?, eso quieres lo sé, igual que tu madre, eres igual que ella, quieres irte y no volver jamás, oh Bella, pensé…pensé que eras diferente, pero te fuiste hace tres años y te irás otra vez, no puedo…- Cuando vi que Charlie sacó su pistola grité desesperadamente.

-Es en este momento que me doy cuenta que nunca fui bueno para ti o para René, te he fallado Bella, y sé que por eso te vas, por eso huyes de mi-

-No trato de huir de ti Charlie, sólo quiero que me sueltes, no estás en tus cinco sentidos-

-¡Estoy consciente!, Sé lo que he hecho, sé que te he fallado, sólo el alcohol me hace olvidar lo mucho que he fallado en mi vida….-Charlie me soltó de pronto y dio un paso hacia atrás aún con el arma en su mano con cañón apuntando al piso.

-Charlie, suelta el arma- Dije apenas en susurro pero cuando Charlie me miró con ojos rojos y lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas supe lo que iba a hacer.

El disparo de un arma es ensordecedor, casi como una bomba, entre más cerca mucho más doloroso es, pero es más doloroso ver a tu propio padre cometer suicidio.

Hubo ambulancias, preguntas, condolencias poco sentidas y personas deambulando por mi casa, todo ese tiempo no podía dejar de ver la cara de Charlie antes de dispararse, ¿qué tipo de desesperación tuvo que haber sentido para que tuviera que llegar a esos extremos?, ¿qué tipo de culpabilidad tuvo que haber sentido para no querer seguir existiendo?, esto me llenaba de un sudor frío porque a pesar de que acababa de perder a mi padre, no podía dejar de pensar que su suicidio fue por la culpabilidad que sentía por haberme atacado hace tres años, tal vez no él, tal vez fue alguien más.

-¿Bella?- Su voz me trajo de lugares oscuros y conjeturas tormentosas.

Cuando me di cuenta de la escena frente a mí, tuve que tragar saliva y respirar profundamente, todos estaban ahí, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, todos los que estaban en la isla, y por supuesto Edward, el cual estaba frente a mí en cuclillas.

-Vine tan pronto como me enteré-Sólo asentí y ajusté mi abrigo a mis hombros.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿necesitas que te traiga algo?- Preguntó otra vez Edward, esta vez Alice se sentó a un lado mío y puso su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Bella, sé que es algo…difícil lo que pasó, pero sólo quiere decirte que lo que necesites estamos aquí para ti, todos nosotros- volví a ver las caras de todas las personas presentes, todos sospechosos, todos amigos y en este momento no podía pensar en venganzas o razones, en este momento sólo necesitaba confort.

Eventualmente una vez contestadas las preguntas de la policía local, se me acercó un detective que nunca había visto.

-Buenas noches señorita Swan, mi nombre es Dective Decker de asuntos internos, me preguntaba si podíamos charlar, ¿tal vez ahora que su mente está fresca?-

-¿Sobre qué?- Pregunté monótonamente.

-Su padre, Charlie Swan, tengo entendido que la amenazó antes de suicidarse-

-Sí, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con asuntos internos?, pensé que sólo se dedicaban a investigar asuntos relacionados directamente con la policía, esto es…personal-

-Tenemos sospechas de que el Jefe Swan estaba usando sus contactos con la policía y también recursos del departamento para evitar arrestar a ciertos individuos de una reservación cerca de aquí-luego el hombre leyó algo en su libreta de notas - ¿La Push?, ¿conoce algo al respecto?-

-¿De qué demonios habla?, La Push es una reservación india y conozco a toda la gente ahí, Charlie nunca…no sé ni siquiera de qué lo está acusando exactamente-

-Hace unos meses un par de hombres de esa reservación cometieron un delito y se sospecha han cometido varios en los últimos años, tu padre los ha dejado libre por causas poco razonables, uno de ellos cometió un asalto y robo de auto hace cerca de un año, tu padre fue el policía que lo sacó libre declarando en su reporte falta de testigos oculares, entre otras causas muy sospechosas, el problema es que hay un video donde este individuo esta obviamente robando el auto, y su padre no sabía de esto, esa información nos llegó a nosotros de manera anónima hace un par de meses y es por eso que lo estamos investigando, se sospecha que Charlie Swan ha estado evitando arrestar a la gente de la reservación desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo-

-Eso es…Charlie nunca...-Pero si era capaz, Charlie era capaz de eso y más si lo que mi mente estaba elucubrando era verdad, es posible que Charlie hubiera usado a esos hombres para hacerme daño hace tres años, tal vez no era su intención matarme pero si asustarme, aún no sé los motivos de Charlie para hacer algo así, ¿por qué?, pero tenía sentido, creo que Charlie los dejaba libres porque lo estaban chantajeando con decirle a alguien acerca de lo que pasó hace años, todo esto era tan confuso.

-Detective Decker, tengo que contarle algo, tal vez no es directamente relacionado con esto, pero creo que es importante que lo sepa-

-Señorita Swan ¿qué le parece si nos vemos mañana en la estación para platicar mejor al respecto?- Asentí mientras el detective me daba su tarjeta para posteriormente quedar de acuerdo en vernos mañana en la estación por la mañana.

**Mañana del 14 de Septiembre 2009**

La estación de policía estaba llena de gente y reporteros, afortunadamente había una entrada por enfrente, pero eso no evitó que no escuchara lo que preguntaban

_¿El Jefe Swan tenía una red criminal?, ¿Es verdad que su hija lo delató?, ¿El suicido fue por qué lo habían encontrado culpable?_

La lista era interminable y por más que no quería pensar en eso, en que mi padre era un criminal; no podía evitarlo.

-Vengo a ver al detective Decker –Dije a la recepcionista pelirroja de la policía

-Un momento por favor, ¿de parte de quién?-

-Bella Swan, él me está esperando, tenemos una cita- La mujer toma el teléfono y pregunta si se encuentra el detective.

-Puede pasar, por el pasillo segunda puerta a la izquierda-

Cuando abrí la puerta al fin pude inspeccionar bien al Detective Decker, su complexión era mediana, no atlética pero no escuálida tampoco, caucásico con rasgos asiáticos pero no muy sobresalientes, cabello negro y ropa formal.

-Siéntese Señorita Swan, dígame ¿le puedo ofrecer un café, algo?-

-No, sólo quiero ir directo al grano si no le importa-

-Claro que no, soy todo oídos-

Mientras contaba mi historia el detective pasó de atento y pensativo a confundido, luego cuando mencioné irme a Seattle su cara cambió completamente.

-¿Me está usted diciendo que nunca reportó su ataque?-

-Tenía miedo, pensé que el hombre me conocía lo suficiente como para saber si me iba o no, era joven y estúpida, estaba dolida por el rompimiento con mi novio, y más que nada quería escapar, lejos, donde nadie supiera lo que había pasado, ¡no se atreva a juzgarme!- Dije estoicamente y mirando al detective, retándolo a que en efecto me juzgara, pero su expresión se suavizó.

-Entiendo, no la estoy juzgando, sólo trato de comprender…es una desgracia lo que le pasó señorita Swan, no puedo imaginar pasar lo que usted, yo mismo tengo hijos y sólo de pensarlo…-

-Fue hace tiempo, pero aún así quiero saber quién fue la persona que cometió el crimen-

-Lamentablemente como no denunció el ataque en su tiempo no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, pero usted mencionó que esto podía ser importante para la investigación de su padre-

-Bueno, tengo sospechas de que Charlie orquestó mi ataque- Hice una pausa esperando a que el detective digiriera la información.

-Y ¿cómo llegó a esa conclusión?-Dijo entrelazando sus dedos.

-Verá como le comenté hace unos momentos, el hombre que me atacó era alguien que yo no conocía, porque si hubiera sido así hubiera reconocido su voz, pero ahora que mencionó lo de mi padre dejando libre a criminales de la reservación todo cae en su lugar, mi padre contrató a alguien para asustarme o algo, aún no sé bien el motivo por el cual hizo lo que hizo, no que esté completamente segura… tiene sentido si lo piensa, ¿por qué un hombre como él haría algo así?, tiene que haber una razón para que dejara a esos hombres libres, probablemente porque sabía que dirían algo, lo estaban chantajeando, estoy segura, y pienso que cuando se enteró que había regresado a Forks para vengarme fue a casa y con mucha culpabilidad encima se embriagó, al discutir él se veía tan …desesperado, frenético, es la única razón que encuentro para que se haya suicidado de esa manera, lo hizo por culpabilidad-

El detective se quedó callado un tiempo y luego me miró.

-Tiene sentido, tendremos que interrogar a los sospechosos, si ellos admiten el crimen contra usted, contando como homicidio en segundo grado el hecho de que perdió a su bebé, podríamos meterlos a la cárcel, me gustaría pedirle algo Señorita Swan-

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunté preocupada.

-Quiero que esté presente en el interrogatorio, ellos no la podrán ver, pero usted a ellos sí, y lo más importante los podrá escuchar, usted mencionó que nunca se le olvidará la voz del hombre que la atacó, ¿creé que pueda identificar al criminal si lo escucha nuevamente?- Abrí mi boca pero el palpitar, el trueno en mi corazón era demasiado.

-¿Señorita Swan…-Miré al detective y respiré profundamente.

-¿Está bromeando?, he esperado este momento desde hace tres años, lo haré, claro que lo haré-

-Muy bien, puede venir mañana mismo, ellos están en custodia, pero necesito hacer ciertos papeleos para que usted esté presente, cosas burocráticas ya sabe- Los dos nos dimos la mano y cuando salí de su oficina se me ocurrió preguntar algo muy importante.

-¿Detective Decker? –

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Los hombres que tiene bajo arresto ¿me puede decir sus nombres?-

-No debería pero creo que lo sabrá tarde o temprano, están en todas las noticias…Quil Ateara y Paul Cahil-


	21. C18 El Alma que todo lo veía

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**EL ALMA QUE TODO VEÍA**

En sí, no estaba totalmente sorprendida, no; estaba preocupada por no haberme dado cuenta antes, de no sospechar tan siquiera un poco de Paul y Quil. Nunca les agradé, nunca hablaban conmigo más de lo normal, era obvio que el estar con Jacob hacía que me soportaran pero ahora que sabía, realmente sabía qué tipo de personas eran; las piezas caían y se formaban dejando un cuadro de respuestas que jamás pensé obtener.

Estando en esta introspección se me ocurrió lo mucho que estaba equivocada acerca de todo, y sentí ese frío que temía que volviera, el frío de la culpabilidad y la vergüenza que regresaba al pensar en cómo traté a Edward, Jacob, a todos.

Mis lágrimas impedían que viera la escena frente a mí. Mi cuarto de la infancia-adolescencia, la casa de Charlie vacía, con sólo mi triste presencia, insoportable, llena de remordimientos y tristeza por lo que mi padre cometió. Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que Charlie no lo había hecho con propósito de dañarme, era este auto engaño lo que me permitía respirar y seguir funcional. Si pensaba en las cosas terribles que mi padre me hizo no podría estar cuerda.

Una vez que las lágrimas estaban secas y mi cuerpo estaba cansado de tanta culpa cerré mis ojos. En mis sueños Edward no era ese chico que me ha cuidado toda la vida, no era el hombre que tenía fotos mías en su casa, era sólo un hombre que tenía miedo igual que yo en ser juzgado, en ser poco para el que ama, en mi sueño tocaba su cara y entendía que él jamás me hizo daño; sus ojos eran perdón y amor, llenos de franqueza y miedo. Mi miedo lo amalgamaba porque al final Edward era el único que me estaba dando un motivo para seguir y tenía miedo de perderlo.

Cuando desperté no importaba Charlie o lo que había pasado 3 años antes, no importaba que hubiera gente que había conocido toda mi vida y fueran capaces de hacerme daño al mínimo intento, lo único que importaba era rectificar mi error y asumir las consecuencias.

Tomé mi abrigo y corrí a mi destino.

La casa Cullen siempre me había parecido imponente, hoy lo era más. En un impulso por corregir mis innumerables errores se me había olvidado que aún tenía miedo, aún estaba en una disyuntiva por confiar en las personas. La magnitud de la propiedad me hacía sentir pequeña e indefensa a pesar que probablemente adentro se encontraba la única persona que podía poner todo en su orden.

Toqué el timbre una y dos veces, esperando alguna respuesta pero no la hubo. Sin duda al respecto esperé en las escaleras del porche, paciente, aterrada y con un poco de esperanza. Estaba tan cansada de los últimos días que no sentí cuando caí dormida mientras mi cabeza se recargaba en la pared.

-¿Bella?-Cuando al fin abrí mis ojos era considerablemente de noche y Edward estaba frente a mí, en cuclillas y tocando mi cara.

-Me quedé dormida- Dije con voz somnolienta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estabas en tu casa, descansando- Dijo Edward mientras bajaba su mano.

-Estaba esperándote, esperaba hablar contigo-Dije mirando sus ojos verdes, llenos de piedad y ansiedad.

-Estaba en la cafetería, arreglando unos asuntos, me hubieras marcado y hubiera venido enseguida-Edward sonrió débilmente.

-No lo pensé, la verdad no quise analizar mucho venir hasta aquí, temí que si lo hacía me iba a echar para atrás- La cara de Edward cambió notablemente.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿es sobre tu padre, u otra cosa?-

-¿Podemos entrar?-En realidad si tenía frío y necesitaba ir al baño.

-¡Oh!, claro, lo siento- Edward se levantó y me guió hasta la puerta trasera, que es la que usaba para entrar diariamente.

Una vez adentro me excusé y fui al baño, cuando regresé Edward tenía una taza de té en la mesa de la sala.

-Te hice un té, de manzanilla, es todo lo que hay- Dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón de un asiento. Yo me senté frente a él.

Mientras trataba de explicar por qué estaba aquí, Edward interrumpió mis monólogos internos.

-Bella, sé que quieres hablar conmigo, pero a la mejor este no es el buen momento, te ves…cansada, y honestamente tengo miedo que digas cosas que no sientas-

Tal vez no entendía en claridad lo que mi mente elucubraba pero si entendía a la perfección lo que mi corazón decía.

-Edward, si estoy cansada, pero de evadir mis errores, mis culpas, de correr y esconderme, de no ser una persona que enfrenta sus miedos. Cuando…cuando estábamos en la Isla no fui justa contigo, con nadie. Estos días me he dado cuenta que mi estúpida mentalidad vengativa y resentida me han llevado a desconfiar de la gente que más amo, y ahora resulta que el culpable fue siempre mi padre. Es increíble lo que este tipo de cosas te pueden abrir los ojos, en especial las cosas que he hecho y que ahora me arrepiento, en especial respecto a ti-

-Bella cualquier cosa que digas lo entiendo, no debe ser fácil haber sufrido todas esas cosas, no me voy a sentar aquí y decirte no me duele todo esto, como se dieron las cosas, como es que creaste estas ideas sobre mi o los demás. Pero entiendo y no te juzgo por eso- Cuando menos lo pensé estaba en un mar de lágrimas, las palabras de Edward habían abierto ese vacío que no había podido llenar en mucho tiempo, el vacío de perder a mi bebé, de haber sido engañada por mi novio, por perder a mi madre a corta edad, por el que mi padre dejó cuando decidió suicidarse y revelarse como el culpable de uno de los peores dolores de mi vida, pero más que nada estaba llorando por todos esos años que desperdicié sin decirle a Edward lo mucho que lo amaba.

Tibios brazos me rodeaban y cuando olí su perfume tuve esa incesante necesidad de refugiarme en su pecho y responder el gesto poniendo mis brazos en su torso.

-Oh Edward, todo este tiempo he sido una estúpida, debí de haberte dicho lo mucho que sentía por ti, lo mucho que te amo- Sentí su cuerpo tensarse y luego en un suave movimiento los dos nos estábamos viendo.

-Creo que los dos hemos perdido mucho tiempo, yo en mi depresión por qué tú estabas con Jacob, reprimido por mi estúpida idea de la diferencia de edades y saber que te fuiste de Forks sin despedirte. Pero no quiero perder más tiempo, quiero estar contigo, necesito estar contigo porque estos años que he vivido lejos de ti me han enseñado una cosa, que tu eres la única mujer que existe para mí y fui un imbécil al …-No quería escuchar más sólo tomé su cara y lentamente lo besé, porque Edward tenía derecho a algo suave, lento, tierno, con amor.

Había algo en el aroma que ese genera cuando besas a alguien, es dulce y tranquilizador, pero a la vez encendía todo tu cuerpo. El calor que sentía la tocarlo era tan inmenso que no podía respirar, mis manos eran desesperantes tratando de tocar, tomar, dar, sentir. Y sus manos eran suaves, tocando delicadamente esos espacios que sólo estaban reservados para él. Estábamos haciendo valer el tiempo perdido, el tiempo donde debió de haber toques generosos, toques románticos llenos de pasión y afecto, besos incinerantes, labios que dejaran rastros por donde pasaran. Y todo eso lo hicimos.

La cadencia de su cuerpo desnudo cuando estaba sobre mí, tocando mis pechos con sus labios y con sus manos me volvía loca, porque Edward se tomaba su tiempo para este tipo de cosas. No le importaba que rogara por él, o que tratara de volcarnos para yo ponerme encima de él y tomar. Por qué así son los amantes, llenos de pasión, donde a veces das y a veces tomas. Mi corazón era un desastre, iba rápido y hacía que mi cuerpo fuera como un gran ente de electricidad. Tenía tanta frustración sexual por los minutos que Edward se había pasado tocándome y besándome que a este punto sólo…quería, quería todo. Cuando al fin estuvo dentro de mi sentí esa completes que no sentía desde aquella vez que hicimos el amor en su cuarto. Mi cuerpo era el centro del universo y sus manos eran pequeños satélites que me rodeaban haciendo deliciosas fricciones que me hacían gritar y pedir más. Sus movimientos eran fuertes y lentos, luego rápidos y torpes, y cada uno de ellos me prometían más y más cada vez que el gemía arriba de mi. Cuando sentí mi clímax Edward tomó mi cara y la besó, mis ojos, mis labios, mis mejillas, mi frente, como si fuera una persignación. Luego lo sentí estremecerse partiendo su boca ligeramente mientras miraba esos hermosos ojos verdes cerrarse, yo hice lo mismo, besé cada parte de su cara.

Después de varias horas en cama desnudos donde la noche no nos apresuraba sino que nos incitaba a seguir sacando provecho de lo nuevo y excitante de estar enamorados y ser correspondidos, Edward con una sonrisa inmensa toma mi cara y dice lo único que puede curar un corazón quebrado como el mío.

-Te amo-

Es increíble lo que las endorfinas que genera tener mucho sexo pueden hacer, por ejemplo que una persona que odia levantarse temprano como yo, lo haga con una sonrisa. ¿Quién no lo haría teniendo a Edward Cullen a un lado?, con una sonrisa me levanto de la cama a las 7 am con rayos en mi cara y mi cabello hecho un desastre. Es como si todo fuera diferente, las mañanas son bellas, el aroma de café y el pan tostado con mermelada que preparo tienen un olor tan delicioso como la mejor comida que he probado, y puedo decir que son las endorfinas por no lo son, no completamente, porque el causante es el corazón latiente de cierto hombre en el piso de arriba.

Mientras llevo el desayuno en una charola paso por el cuarto en el sótano donde Edward guarda su vida secreta, su vida donde yo existía en forma irreal y mientras recuerdo el terror y confusión que sentí al ver esa escena, ahora puedo decir que no importa, por qué Edward no es perfecto y tal vez las cosas las hizo en forma un poco exagerada, pero yo soy la peor persona para juzgar como debes seguir tu vida cuando estas desesperada por falta de amor. Sin embargo sabía que tenía que hablar con él respecto a eso y también contarle lo de mi padre.

Era encantador ver a un hombre adulto comer como un niño, sobre todo cuando paraba de vez en cuando para decirme lo bueno que estaba el sencillo pan con mermelada y huevos que le preparé, al menos no era la única con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara, me hacía feliz, verlo feliz.

-No debiste de haberte molestado, pero gracias-Dice Edward mientras pone la charola de comida en la mesa de noche y luego mueve su cuerpo hacia mí. Estoy feliz como un gato estirándome sobre la cama.

-Creo que estaba de humor de cocinarte-Dije mientras me estiraba un poco más.

-Me hubiera gustado que hubiéramos desayunado los dos, juntos-Su mano tocaba mi mejilla y sus labios mi frente.

-Déjame ir a lavarme los dientes y podemos seguir de ociosos –Dijo Edward riendo.

Cuando regresó yo estaba aún sin nada abajo y una camisa gigante de él encima, Edward me ve y luego camina lentamente al pie de la cama.

-Bella, Bella, ¿no sabes que es incitador para un hombre ver a una mujer hermosa vistiendo su camisa con nada abajo, mientras estas en esa posición con tus piernas abiertas?-Me río, pero no dura mucho, cuando menos me doy cuenta Edward está sobre mi removiendo mi…su camisa de mi cuerpo, y es como si fuera tan natural que ni siquiera me resisto.

Eventualmente cuando estoy demasiado adolorida para otra ronda y son casi las 12 pm Edward se levanta diciendo que irá a la cocina a preparar algo de comer. Mientras yo me entretengo viendo noticias en la TV.

"_Se consideran sospechosos de asalto y ataque a una mujer hace tres años, autoridades no han declarado el nombre de la mujer, pero fuentes indican que es alguien cercado a los sospechosos"_

Siento que he estado viviendo en un burbuja, porque por un momento no entiendo la noticia, como si fuera ajena a mí, luego entiendo que están hablando de mi y recuerdo la cita que tenía con el Detective Decker, me levanto y busco mi teléfono frenéticamente y en efecto tengo llamadas perdidas de él, inmediatamente regreso sus llamadas.

-¡Bella!, ¿estás bien?, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti –Siento que debería estar avergonzada por estar teniendo sexo con el hombre de mis sueños en vez de estar atendiendo asuntos importantes y serips, pero no lo hago.

-Estaba…ocupada, estoy bien detective, le pido mil disculpas por no presentarme pero surgió algo que no pude evadir-Dije mientras no podía controlar mi sonrisa.

-Me alegra saber que estas bien, pero realmente hubiera sido de mucha ayuda que te hubieras presentado hoy a la estación, los sospechosos no estarán aquí por más de este día, los liberan mañana si no tenemos pruebas irrefutables sobre la conexión con tu padre-

-Pensé que eso era sólo para asuntos internos, eso no tiene nada que ver con los delitos que cometieron, y no estoy diciendo contra mí, sino sobre los que están en video-

-Desafortunadamente su abogado consiguió que se liberaran bajo fianza, pero si hacemos que confiesen su conexión criminal con tu padre podríamos culparlos de extorsión, asociamiento delictivo, corrupción de la ley, entre otros, además si los identificas positivamente podremos culparlos de eso también, siempre y cuando ellos confiesen-

-Pero eso no es posible, no soy tan estúpidos para confesar algo así sabiendo que los incriminará y los llevará a la cárcel-

Edward iba entrando con sus llaves y carteras en una mano y una pizza en la otra, típico de los hombres, no hay comida, pide pizza. Él me hizo un gesto preguntándome con quien hablaba y le contesté moviendo mis labios diciendo "policía", cuando entendió eso, se sentó en la cama y me abrazó.

-….es necesario que vengas lo más pronto posible a identificarlos Bella-

-Si claro, estaré ahí en una hora-

Los dos intercambiamos despedidas y luego colgamos. Mi mente ahora no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que en confrontar a Paul y Quil.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta Edward aún abrazándome.

-No sé si sepas, pero mi padre estaba siendo investigado por Asuntos Internos-Edward sacudió su cabeza en no, así que me dispuse a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que el detective Decker se me acercó. Una vez terminada mi historia Edward se quedó callado.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-

-No es eso, es que estoy sorprendido, no pensé que tu padre fuera capaz de eso, de contratar a alguien para hacerte daño, tal vez no estaba muy completo pero no era capaz de hacerte daño, lo sé-Dijo Edward seguro.

-Me gustaría pensar así, me gustaría darme el lujo de olvidar su cara cuando apretó el gatillo, pero no puedo, todo apunta a que él fue el culpable Edward, y pienso arrastrar a esos hijos de puta a la cárcel por lo que me hicieron-

-¿Estás segura de que ellos fueron Bella?- Pregunta Edward, yo me le quedo viendo un poco indignada por su falta de confianza en mí.

-No me mires así amor, no quiero que pienses que no te apoyo, es sólo que es mejor que estés segura de que ellos son, antes de condenarlos-Edward tenía razón, no era justo, ya había recorrido ese camino anteriormente y no me dejó nada bueno, juzgar a alguien sin pruebas era inútil y cruel.

-Sí, tienes razón, tengo que ir a identificarlos ¿podrías acompañarme?-Edward sonrió y me besó.

-Claro, pero primero tienes que comer esta comida tan nutritiva que te hice- Dijo mientras me ponía un pedazo de pizza en frente.

-Claro no quiero que tu enorme esfuerzo en el horno invisible donde la cocinaste sea en vano-Luego le doy una mordida a la pizza y luego un beso a Edward.

**Faltan sólo dos capítulos y el epílogo, ya casi se termina esta historia y la voy a extrañar :(**


End file.
